Apotheosis
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: Apotheosis, the highest point in the development of something or if you prefer, the elevation of someone to divine status. "Fun isn't something one considers when trying to create a better world", Izuku smirked as he held up his gauntlet covered fist. "But this does put a smile on my face". Villain Izuku, eventually OP as hell. Infinity Gauntlet AU.
1. Ch1 The Spark of Genius

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please Disney, please don't snap your fingers and turn me into ash. Ohhh….too soon?**_

* * *

 **APOTHEOSIS**

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE SPARK OF GENIUS**

"People aren't born equal", Even though they should be. We are all living breathing beings born of the same species on the same planet, in the same universe. So what made some people better than others? Quirks, super powers that over eighty percent of the population were born with. It used to be money, or ethnicity, but that was human nature. People will always find ways to be better than others just so they could look down on the others. Unfortunately for Izuku Midoriya, he was the one of the 'others' of society.

A quirkless boy that everyone looked down on, like he had some sort of disability just by being a normal human. But even still, he wanted nothing more than to be a hero, maybe not the greatest hero, but a hero none the less. All Might was always his idol, that man's smile and attitude was always a light in his otherwise bleak world. That's what he wanted to be, that light in someone else's world, Izuku felt like he owed it to someone out there to be their light just like All Might was his.

Until he was told by said hero to give up on his dreams. Until he saw All Might for what he really was. It was one thing to be picked on by Kacchan and told every day that he was a quirkless nobody that could never be a hero. As much as that chipped away at his self-esteem and confidence, he could still carry on with that. But to hear the same thing from the number one hero. That was soul crushing.

'I can't be a hero huh? Fine. You win world', Izuku sighed finally giving up. He didn't bother stopping to take notes on whatever commotion was going on in the streets. All of his notes, scientific formulas, diagrams and sketches for devices and gadgets were meaningless to him now. He didn't care anymore.

LATER THAT DAY

Izuku stared at his wall of hero posters and magazine cutouts with a somber look on his freckled face. Slowly he reached up and started taking them down, opened up one of the trash bags he got from the kitchen and stuffed it all into the bag.

" _It appears your son is quirkless, I'm sorry but he won't be able to be a hero"_

He took all of his notebooks and tossed them in the bag. Next was all of his theories, sketches and diagrams for devices and gadgets that could simulate a quirk. He even threw out all of his mathematical equations for these theories and hypothetical projects.

" _I'm sorry Izuku"_

Izuku went into his closet and grabbed all the comic books, manga, and graphic novels that he collected over the years. It wasn't just Japanese comics, but American ones to. He used to like the intricate and elaborate universes that Marvel and DC created with their comics. Now though they all lost meaning to him so into the trash they go.

" _I'm sorry kid, but without a quirk you can't be a hero. We risk our lives every day, it's not something a quirkless person can do. Try being an officer, sure it's not the most glamorous job, but it's still a noble profession"_

Lastly the All Might merchandise that he kept had to go. That man used to be his favorite hero. A hero that saved people with a smile and always preached about never giving up. Until Izuku got to meet him face to face and was told by the number one hero to give up. He even got to see the hero's true form, a skinny emaciated man that wore his muscles like a mask. Hiding the weak body beneath. It was all so eye opening. Not only was his dreams to be a hero crushed, but it turns out his role model All Might was nothing more than a pretender. 'Three hours a day huh?' He might as well be one of the made up heroes in those comic books stuffed in the trash. 'Clinging to his title and fame like a leech, even if it costs him his health'

Just like all these fake heroes in today's quirk obsessed society. All they cared about is fame and money. No one wanted to be a real hero that just wanted to save people. Kacchan was the perfect example, always boasting about being the greatest and richest hero ever, but the way he bullied Izuku you would think he'd be more suited for a life of villainy. Though that was human nature wasn't it, nobody did anything for free, everyone wanted something and these frauds dressed in colored costumes were no different. Where were the real heroes? The ones like in his comics, the ones that these moronic fakers pretended to be.

Irritation and disgust began to fill Izuku's thoughts as he glared at his now barren room. 'If I had a quirk I wouldn't be like them', that thought caused the green haired boy to deflate when he realized there really was nothing he could do about it. What could a week quirkless boy like him do to change society? To change the world? According to the doctor, Kacchan and All Might, nothing.

"People really aren't born equal", he sighed again sadly with tears building up. He always knew that he could never be a hero, but he just wanted to hear one person say he could do it. That's all, just one voice in the cacophony of screams that said he couldn't do anything, to say that they believed that a quirkless boy could do something great. That alone would been enough to ease all the pain and heart ache.

Walking back to the closet he checked to make sure everything got thrown away. There his eyes spotted one lone comic book sitting on the top shelf. Reaching up he grabbed it and brought it to his face to look at the cover. He smiled lightly to himself as he remembered this one fondly. A story where the villain technically wins, but the bad guys motives while horrific were done for what he believed to be a noble cause. Balancing the universe, making everything as it should be. Flipping through it he paused on a very epic drawing of the purple skinned villain holding up his gauntlet covered hand about to snap his fingers with it. His green eyes lingered on the stone covered gauntlet while his mind ran a mile a minute.

Izuku suddenly felt an idea pop into his head. For some reason this particular comic reminded him of an interesting article he read a while back. Placing the novel on his desk he went over to the trash bag and dug through for some of his notebooks. Finding the correct one the freckle faced boy flipped it open to his notes along with the print out of the scientific discussion.

Apparently a scientist in Germany figured out a liquid serum that once ingested or injected directly into the blood stream could give that person a quirk for a limited time. Just a few seconds, according to a highlighted sentence. The serum was based from the concentrated DNA of quirked individuals and was unfortunately abandoned due to the dead end the research team ran into.

This led Izuku to wonder. The serum, called project 'Prometheus', was considered a failure due to the fact that the time limitations could never be expanded upon. Looking at his notes on the formulas that were published in the article, he had to wonder if they were looking in the wrong direction. If a quirk could be concentrated into liquid form, could it be concentrated into a solid form. For example a stone, a small stone that could be fitted to a device that would allow the wielder to use a quirk that the stone was derived from.

Izuku pulled out some blank papers and started drawing up some equations. He may not have had a quirk, but he still excelled in math and science. In fact if it wasn't for his foolish dream to go to U.A he would have graduated middle school a year ago. Having a genius level intellect was the only solace the universe gave him, after robbing him of the gift of having a quirk. Too bad such a powerful mind wasn't even considered as remarkable in a world where quirks outshine everything.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Yes this is it", Izuku wanted to laugh in triumph. "This is it" He spent all night working on this equation and he finally cracked it. A way to extract the essence of a quirk from someone's DNA and concentrate it into a crystalized stone form. His formula was based off of project 'Prometheus', except his would work, in theory at least. He was so close though, just a few lines of math could turn a quirkless person into the most powerful being on the planet. All he needed was some sort of object to attach the stones too once they were made. But what kind of devise should he make? Looking at the comic that inspired him he decided that he might as well go with that.

"The Infinity Gauntlet", Izuku smiled thinking about the future hero society he will make with this device. No more frauds and pretend heroes like All Might. Everything will be as it should be. Perfectly balanced. With only those he deemed real heroes allowed. His dream to be a hero was dead, but his new dream, he vowed would come to fruition.

However there was just one problem.

"Where am I going to get the money to make it?"

* * *

 **This was an idea a friend and I came up with recently after seeing Infinity War. At first I wasn't going to write this because I already had an Infinity Gauntlet parody I planned on doing in the future as part of the Time Misfits trilogy on my profile, but we started talking about this idea and spent a good three hours discussing it. By the end my friend practically begged me to write it so here I am.**

 **My knowledge of this series isn't as encyclopedic as say Bleach as I just go into it, I'm on season two, so I'll do my best. Thank god for Wiki, am I right?**

 **If Izuku was going to be a villain I like to think he'd be a nerdy type villain like Syndrome. A villain that makes devices and gadgets to make himself powerful. Knowledge is power and all that.**

 **Izuku is not going to have the gauntlet yet, it will be some chapters later where he finishes it and adds the stones to it. It's going to be five stones not six, no mind stone because I feel like that would a bit too OP. The stones are also going to work a bit differently then what you're probably thinking.**

 **I don't want to spoil too much, but there's going to be a couple fight scenes between Izuku and All Might where things are going to get pretty crazy. I'm trying to improve how I write fight scenes, so consider this a teaser of coming events.**

 **I'm curious to see what you all think. Should I continue it or scrap this story?**


	2. Ch2 The Strategist

**CHAPTER TWO: THE STRATEGIST**

"Alright is everybody ready?" Izuku asked with great enthusiasm. The group of criminals looked at him like he was crazy. They were about to rob a bank not go to an amusement park. This kid was not at all what they expected.

Word had been spreading through the underground of an individual with a certain skill set. Villains have been hiring him to analyze the weaknesses of certain heroes and provide strategic planning for various crimes they wanted commit. He was apparently some kind of genius that worked for the highest bidder. No one knew his real name, but he went by an alias called Apotheosis. A green eyed, green haired boy, dressed in a white hoodie, dark gray pants, boots, black leather gloves, and wearing a black scarf around the lower half of his face to hide his more distinguishable features. The kid always seemed to have a sunny disposition with a bit of an awkward stutter. The criminals weren't one to complain though, he did good work.

"Alright…um…I don't know what else to say" Izuku chuckled rubbing his head awkwardly. "G-Good luck everyone."

"Whatever kid" one of the masked thugs rolled his eyes. "This plan of yours better work"

"It will" Izuku said with complete confidence. He already helped three criminal groups knock over six different banks, this next one will be child's play. The men exited the black van while the green haired boy stayed behind. He sat on a small office chair and on his lap was a portable computer, which he paid for from one of his previous gigs.

From the screen he received live footage of the inside of the bank. Izuku had hacked into the security systems and ran a virus that he created called the Phantom Program. Basically it took over the footage in all the cameras, looped whatever recording he wanted and blocked the current feed. So in other words the thugs that hired him were completely invisible as they broke into the closed bank. The silent alarm was also deactivated.

"This is going very well" He mumbled into his head set while he watched them break open the vault. One of them had a magnetic quirk that allowed them to manipulate the tumblers and locks in the doors to open anything. Very handy for a bank robbery. Thirty minutes later they had all the money bagged and ready to be taken to the van. Izuku took a sip of his coffee, he timed everything perfectly, down to the last detail. Even this next part.

"Stop right there!" The thugs froze when they heard a voice shout from the open entrance of the bank.

"Dammit! A hero!" One of them growled. Standing out in the darkness was a relatively new hero, by at least two years, called Flare. A hero with a quirk that covered his hands in fire and allowed him to throw balls of flame that were small but fast.

"As I planned" Izuku said through the head set.

"You knew he would show up!?" The third criminal yelled into the mic.

"Of course" Izuku had planned exactly for this. He knew that this area was a sort of nexus point where heroes frequently patrol. He analyzed their patrol patterns and picked this night specifically, so that this particular hero would be here rather than any of the others.

"You little brat!" Another thug shouted through the mic. They pointed their guns at Flare just as the hero was about to launch some fire balls at them.

"Fire detected in the vicinity of the bank" Izuku said smoothly while pushing a button on his keyboard. The fire sprinklers suddenly activated dousing the entire building in water and causing the hero's fire to fizzle out. With his abilities completely neutralized, one of the accomplices used his low level speed quirk to run up and knock Flare upside the head with his gun, rendering him unconscious. "I thought you guys would have a bit more faith in me. You can trust that I wouldn't set you up" Izuku chuckled. Of all the heroes that could have been patrolling the area Flare would have been the easiest to neutralize, by simply setting off the sprinkler system. Like he said, he planned this perfectly. "Can you lock Flare in the vault please and gather up the bags, we have less than..." Izuku examined his watch. "Ten minutes before the fire fighters arrive."

"Damn. I really underestimated this kid" the man with the magnetic quirk said sounding impressed. The others too were equally impressed. Apotheosis really was a genius to plan a heist like this.

"A job well done everyone" Izuku smiled. "A job well done" he was happy, with his cut he would have enough to start getting his many projects going.

THE NEXT MORNING

Izuku yawned as he finished counting his money. With his cut from the recent robbery, he now had a sizable fortune hidden under his bed. Izuku had been moving through the underground assisting criminals and villains. Using his strategic mind and intellect to plan out their crimes and find weaknesses to heroes they battled. It was the only way he could get large amounts of money. After all he couldn't go into to hero agencies and say that 'Hey I'm a quirkless boy and I'd like to help'. At best he'd be told politely to leave, at worst he'd be laughed out of the building. It's sad, but society didn't take quirkless people seriously.

He wore a scarf over his face and went by an alias, to hide his identity. He also covered his tracks well, so nothing could ever be traced back to him. Izuku spent all day sitting in class coming up with an alias, writing them down on a piece of paper until he finally picked the name Apotheosis. It meant the highest point of development, or someone's ascent into divine status, he liked those meanings so that became his name. That and it had a nice ring to it.

Ever since his dream to be a hero died and his new dream to create a better hero society that didn't look down on the weak was born, he had begun working on blueprints for the key to accomplishing this. The Infinity Gauntlet, a device capable of granting Izuku, not just a quirk, but multiple quirks, all the greatest quirks anyone had ever seen. The stones he needed to make would give him the powers he needed to create his new world.

Firstly Izuku needed to see if his theory and math was correct. He planned to build the machine he designed called the 'Forge'. It was basically a big manufacturing engine that would extract the quirk genes from DNA and process it into a solid form. These stones would power the gauntlet and give Izuku the same abilities of those quirks.

However there was another problem he was dealing with right now. A machine as big as the Forge needed a lot of space. Where would he build it? He required a proper laboratory to work and build his devices. Deciding to think about this later, Izuku put on his school uniform.

Today he was going to take a step towards his goals. Nothing could ruin his day. Unless Kacchan decided to be a hothead jerk again today. Ever since he got taken hostage by that sludge villain, the ashy blonde boy became even more insufferable than he already was. Maybe the whole incident made him realize that he wasn't as untouchable as he believed.

'How sad, the poor explosion boy wasn't strong enough to save himself from a weak sludge villain', Izuku thought sarcastically. That was nothing, Katsuki Bakugou didn't know what it truly felt like to be weak. Unfortunately for Izuku, and due to typical bully psychology, the incident made him seek to re-inflate his ego and feel superior again. The best way to do that, continue picking on quirkless Deku, and Izuku had no choice, but to sit there and take it.

Heading to school he yawned again, last night's robbery lasted a little longer than he thought. The thugs Izuku was working with wanted to count every cent of the money they stole so they could make sure everyone got an equal share, which took a good three hours to complete. By the end Izuku was exhausted both physically and mentally. Still he was well enough to accomplish what he needed to accomplish today at the school.

Bypassing his classroom, he walked down the hall to the principal's office. There he was told to report to room 305. At the request of his mother, he was given exclusive permission to take a test that would allow him to graduate middle school early. That was last week and after getting a perfect score on the test he was required to take an IQ test along with a placement test today in room 305 that would determine which schools he could get into. Izuku was aiming for a certain boarding school across Tokyo that would require him to move away from home, but it would give him the fresh setting he desired, plus living alone would allow him to continue his 'projects' in complete secrecy.

A school day later and he was finished. Izuku wasn't surprised that he was the only student taking the test. Not to insult the school, but it didn't possess the most intellectual individuals. Plus not many knew that you could graduate early. Deciding not to dwell on it, since it was the last time he would ever set foot in this building, Izuku headed towards his former classroom to pick a few of his belongings.

Class was over by the time he reached the room and only a few of the students remained, but just his luck one of the last people he needed to see was just getting ready to leave.

"What are you doing here so late Deku?" Bakugou asked with a sneer. Izuku pursed his lips and choose to ignore him. Opening his desk he grabbed his spare notebooks and a jump drive that he used to store ideas. "Hey I asked you a question!" Stuffing his personal belongings in his back pack Izuku made his way to the door only to be stopped by a smoldering hand on his shoulder. "Don't ignore me you piece of shit!" Izuku had to wipe a drop of spit that landed on his face from the blonde boy's barking.

"I just came to get my things" Izuku said in the meekest voice possible. Best to continue being pathetic, that way they'll never see him coming.

"Where were you?" Bakugou demanded.

"Taking a test" Izuku responded with a timid expression.

"What test?"

"A t-test to see if I should graduate early"

"You! What's so special about your quirkless ass that they would let you graduate earlier than me?" Finally having enough of this mock interrogation and pretending to be helpless Izuku freed his shoulder and shuffled out the door.

"I don't answer to you," The freckled boy glared at the other. Katsuki was actually taken aback by the glare. As far as he knew Deku, the nerd never gave him such a dark look before. In effort to reassert his dominance he followed after the green haired boy.

"U.A doesn't take early graduates Deku, so if your trying to get in before me-"

"I'm not going to U.A," Izuku cut him off making the other boy's eyes widen. "I rescinded my application. I decided to go to a boarding school on the other side of the city. We won't be meeting ever again. You got what you wanted Kacchan. Goodbye!" He waved him off and walked out of the school in attempt to end whatever relationship they had once and for all.

"Wait! Hold up Deku!" Katsuki chased after him down the street. "What do you mean you're not going to U.A?" Izuku sighed to himself and stopped to turn around.

"Just what I said, I've decided to stop trying to be a hero and to be more realistic" He remembered that's what Allmight said to him. Izuku couldn't wait to see the look on the number one hero's face when he showed him how realistic he planned on becoming.

"So you finally realized you can never compete with me", Katsuki said smugly.

'Compete with you? You're attitude coupled with the collateral damage you can cause would make you the worst hero ever', Izuku thought to himself. "Yup. I'm going to try my hand at technology and maybe I can build devices to help the police"

"It doesn't matter what you build. Anything you create a hero could do a hundred times better!" The explosion boy barked at him.

'Oh you just wait', He smirked internally. "Well…have a nice life Kacchan" and with that Izuku walked away and out of the other boy's life for good. Bakugou stood there, the shock that he'd never see Deku again, that he was gone forever just like that, finally setting in. He honestly didn't know how to feel about it. After years of pushing the quirkless boy around, he didn't think the other would just up and leave like that.

"Deku" He growled in frustration, choosing his default emotion anger as he stomped away.

THAT NIGHT

"There we go", Izuku smiled as he finished soldering the wires and circuit boards together for his first device. One of his jobs that involved smuggling illegal equipment allowed him to get ahold of a piece of technology that was used in prisons to keep villains contained. A device normally attached to turrets that detected the activation of a quirk.

With a few modifications he made a smaller version that he could wear on the side of his head, with a single lens, that Izuku took from a pair of red aviator sunglasses, covering his eye, almost like a monocle. The device's main purpose was to detect a nearby quirk user, project a number on the lens that represented the level of power, one through one hundred, and record it. He named it the Scouter, after the same fictional gadget that inspired it from a manga that Izuku read called Dragon Ball.

"Time to test it" Izuku smiled as he hooked the scouter around his ear. The red transparent lens covered his left eye, leaving him with complete visibility. Pushing one of the small buttons on the clip behind his ear he activated. The freckled boy stared at the lens as it booted up, pushing the second button he finally got the numbers he was looking for. "Let's see who's around. The nearest person has a quirk level seven. That must be mom", Izuku widened the range by pressing a few more buttons, making a mental note to upgrade the scouter to a hands free version, recording all the quirk users in the apartment building.

"Looks like I'm not so useless after all", Izuku chuckled, proud of his first invention.

ELSEWHERE

"So who is this guy again?" Shigaraki Tomura demanded.

"He goes by the name Apotheosis. He's a young up and coming villain, kind of like you", Kurogiri explained looking over the folder of information that 'Sensei' acquired. "He assists villains and criminals by planning out their crimes. He's very strategic"

"He can't be very good if I haven't heard of him", the light blue haired teen argued sitting hunched over at the bar.

"He recently began, since then he has been involved with over twenty acts of villainy and every one of them was a complete success", the black misty man said.

"Not a single failure?" Shigaraki questioned mildly surprised.

"Ten robberies, six assaults on heroes, transportation of illegal weapons and technology, and various other crimes that have not been made public yet" Kurogiri sounded impressed.

" **He's just what this League needs"** A voice on the monitor screen behind them said gaining their immediate attention. **"A true strategist will help us achieve our goals. Find him Kurogiri"** The mystery man ordered.

"Alright then, let's send him an invitation", Kurogiri warped away to meet a few contacts that could put him in touch with Apotheosis.

* * *

 **I'm surprised by the amount of positive feedback for this experimental story. I also like that a lot of My Hero Academia fans are also Marvel fans as well.**

 **I think I've also figured out how this is all going to work in the future. Mainly how the gauntlet is going to work when Izuku builds it.**

 **I read a bit ahead in the manga, and one thing I noticed was that the prison has some sort of quirk detecting scanners in it to monitor the captured villains. And that's how the DBZ scouter for Izuku was born. Do they seriously not have a device like that in My Hero Academia? It seems like it would be incredibly useful.**

 **One of you asked if he is going to have something similar to the Black Order. Yes he is, but I'm going to leave it a surprise as to who is going to be a part of it. Actually to be honest I only have two in mind so far and I'm open to suggestions. If you have an idea for who to put in it, let me know in the reviews and I'll toy around with the idea, and see if it will work for what I have planned.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Ch3 Welcome to The League

**CHAPTER THREE: WELCOME TO THE LEAGUE**

"Scan", Izuku said testing out the new voice commands for his second scouter. Nothing happened and he sighed. "Alright version two will have to still rely on buttons".

The move to his new dormitory wouldn't happen for another few months. Mom was a little sad to know that he would move out so soon, but he assured her that this is what he wanted and promised to visit on weekends. She kept asking him if he was okay with giving up his dream to be a hero. Izuku would smile and say that just because he'd given up being a hero didn't mean he was leaving that world forever. He didn't tell her his plan to reform the hero society and create real heroes. She didn't need to know that much.

'I'll work on this later', Izuku hooked the scouter on his head, and got his disguise out of the closet. Putting on his white hooded jacket, grey combat pants and boots he headed towards the door. Lastly he wrapped his black scarf around his mouth to hide his appearance. Mom had long since fallen asleep making it easy for him to slip out unnoticed. Walking down the street Izuku made sure to set his scouter to a radius of twenty feet to make sure nobody snuck up on him before he got to 'that place'. Catching a train he made his across the city.

The place he was headed to was located down town in a rather seedy area. It was basically an abandoned underground parking garage where low level villains met and hung out. This was where Izuku picked up work and joined with groups to plan out their various crimes. This time he wasn't looking for a job, but rather he'd ask around for a location where one could set up a secret lair. One of these lowlifes had to know something useful.

Getting off the train he walked the rest of the way to the garage keeping a calm confident stride that was all for show. Passing by the thugs in the street still made him nervous despite his appearance, any one of these criminals could beat a quirkless boy like him. Izuku knew he couldn't fight any of them, that's why he relied solely on his reputation as a strategist. Some second tier villains and low level crime bosses liked him and gave the boy some manner of protection that extended to certain circles. His strategic mind and intelligence had value after all, and nobody wanted to mess with such an asset.

Reaching the underground garage Izuku went around back to the metal plated door and knocked three times. The eye panel opened for a moment, the thug behind it took one look at him and quickly opened the door for him to step inside. Izuku smiled underneath his scarf, six months and already his reputation proceeded him, such to the point that he didn't needed a password or an escort to get in.

Walking around the garage Izuku spotted a few groups and gangs that he worked with before. He made sure to say hello, keeping a friendly disposition that always lowered everyone's guards, and inquired about any rundown buildings he could purchase. No such luck apparently. Everyone he asked either didn't know of any place or the places they did know didn't suit his needs.

After spending three hours at the garage Izuku decided to try elsewhere. It was outside where he approached with an interesting offer.

"Hey kid!" A voice called in the darkness of the alley outside of the garage.

"Hiding in the shadows? How cliché", Izuku retorted, pulling out his flashlight he shinned at the dark and spotted the source of the voice. A gray haired middle aged man, smoking a cigarette, and a smile on his face that showed he was missing one of his front teeth.

"Okay you found me", the man still smiling put his hands up and walked out so he was more visible.

"Can I help you sir?" Izuku asked keeping things pleasant, his scouter was already locked on to him and would alert him to the activation of a quirk.

"I've been following your work and I must say I'm a big fan…Apotheosis", the man said.

"Hehe. I guess I'm more popular than I thought", Izuku chuckled scratching his cheek through his scarf.

"You're just a beginner villain though, how would you like to go pro?" He questioned. While the idea sounded appealing, it also sounded too good to be true.

"Who are you?" Getting serious Izuku kept a wary eye on him.

"My name is Giran, and I'm here on behalf of the League of Villains" the now named Giran introduced. "They'd like to invite you for a little meet and greet"

"League of Villains?" Izuku was intrigued, he didn't even know there was such a group. He normally dealt with small gangs of villains that were just trying to make a profit and didn't care for notoriety, but this league sounded like they were actively trying to make a name for themselves. "Interesting", his scouter detected someone exactly ten feet behind him. "I take it the guy behind me is here to make sure accept the invitation…whether I like it or not", Izuku said without turning around. Giran was surprised the boy knew.

"I'm merely here to make sure you get to our hideout safely, should you choose to accept", the newcomer said. Izuku turned around to see a man dressed like a butler with sort of metal collar around what he assumed was a neck. The man's entire body was made up of or perhaps covered in a thick black mist.

'A quirk level of forty, not to be trifled with', Izuku thought after reading the info his scouter gave him after it scanned the mist. "I assume you're the leader, no the leader would send an underling am I right?"

"That's right. Will you be coming?" The misty man created what looked like a portal from the very substance that he was composed of.

"Hm! You know what? I think I'll see what this League of Villains is all about", Izuku accidentally said his thoughts aloud. "Oops, sorry I have a habit of speaking my thoughts sometimes", He rubbed his head awkwardly. Walking over Izuku took a cautious step into the portal and disappeared into it. Kurogiri nodded a thank you to Giran for finding the boy and vanished.

THE HIDEOUT

"This is nice", Izuku looked around the bar, or perhaps this was just a cover. He noticed someone dressed in black cloves with light blue messy hair sitting at the bar with a drink held with only four fingers.

"So you're the strategist?" Said an older teen, he turned in his stool revealing a severed pale hand covering his face. "Apotheosis, so what's your real name?"

"Hi!" Not wanting to be rude to his potential employer he held his hand out while also ignoring the question.

"You might not want to do that", Kurogiri appeared behind with that warning.

"Why not?" Izuku wondered.

"Because of this", Shigaraki placed his fifth finger upon the glass he was holding and let it disintegrate into dust.

"Wow!" Izuku pushed a few buttons on his scouter recording everything for analysis later. "That's an amazing quirk!" He gushed excitedly mumbling nonstop about all its potential uses and weaknesses

"I don't like him", Shigaraki hissed.

"We haven't even given him a chance Tomura", Kurogiri said walking around to the other side of the bar. "Apologies I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Kurogiri and this young man is Tomura Shigaraki".

"I go by Apotheosis, it's a pleasure to meet you", Izuku introduced himself. "I'm also quite flattered to be invited to this League of Villains", best to be as respectful as possible, these guys look dangerous.

"What's your real name?" Shigaraki demanded again.

"I'll tell if I ever decide to trust you with it", Izuku smiled underneath his mask causing the other to growl in annoyance. 'Wow his petulance rivals that of Kacchan'.

"This seems like a good time to conduct an interview" Kurogiri gained their attention. Izuku walked over and sat at the bar, a few stools down safely away from Tomura. "You're a strategist so if you join the league it will be your job to assist Tomura with planning", What Izuku didn't know was that Kurogiri was told the questions to ask Apotheosis by his boss and that said boss was listening in on this whole conversation. "Let's say we wanted to take down the number two hero Endeavor. What do you suggest?" Giving it a moment of thought Izuku responded.

"Well first I would check the weather", he said.

"How the hell is the weather supposed to help", Shigaraki snapped at him.

"I would make sure to pick a day where it will be heavily raining. Endeavor would still be powerful but outside in the rain, he'd be weaker with all that water dousing him", Izuku explained the logic in step one of his plan. "I would also recommend attacking him in a heavily populated area, forcing him to hold back lest he cause catastrophic collateral damage", the two villains listened closely to his plan even Shigaraki was somewhat impressed. "It's very unlikely that other heroes and local law enforcement are just going to stand idle, so I also suggest a distraction, maybe keep them busy with a small expendable group of underlings", Izuku was talking very fast now as he went on, chewing on one of the fingers of his gloves as he continued. "Fighting up close is too dangerous, unless you're fire resistant, so attack him from a distance. Wear him down then go in when he's weak", he paused to take a breath. "Now for the final blow, Tomura would need to wear fire proof clothes, and Kurogiri hear teleports him up close. Endeavor is exhausted from the fight, but not out yet. Tomura suddenly appears in front and grabs ahold of him with his disintegration quirk. Game over"

"That's your plan?" Shigaraki looked very impressed now.

"Unfortunately there's still a bunch of factors to consider", Izuku continued. "There's no knowing which heroes could show up to help him, for example if Allmight were to suddenly show up and there's no chance of victory. Oh! Also according to my research Endeavor is smart enough to know his own weaknesses and doesn't work in the rain unless absolutely necessary"

"And let's say we did want to take down the number one hero. What then?" Kurogiri asked.

"I would need more data and factors before coming with something solid", Izuku said without missing a beat. He honestly didn't care what happened to Allmight anymore. If this league wanted to end him, he'd help them any way that he could. The man was a fraud, how hard could it be to take down a fraud? "I'm sure Allmight could be beaten. He's just a man not a god and he can be broken just like any other man", Izuku said with a rather dark tone.

"He's in!" Shigaraki said quickly moving from his stool over to the couch. "I want him in!" The way that boy talked about Allmight…excited him. There's was something nasty in his tone and he liked it.

"Welcome to the League of Villains then", Kurogiri congratulated him. Seeing the unsure look in the boy's eyes he questioned him. "Is something the matter?"

"Don't get me wrong I would love to join this group, but I kind of have my own goals right now", Izuku rubbed his arm apologetically. "Maybe when I finally get set up I can join, but not till then"

"What is it you need to get set up?" The mist man asked.

"I'm looking for a large secluded location where I can set up a lab", Izuku wouldn't be able to join until he found a place to make into a proper lab so he could get work on the Forge.

"We have such a place you can use", Kurogiri suddenly spoke, he was thinking of an empty building next to the Nomu factory that was originally going to be used as extra storage for more of those creatures, but it should work fine for what the kid needed.

"Really?" Izuku was surprised that they had exactly what he needed.

"Yes. If you agree to join that is, it's all yours", He was certain All for One wouldn't mind giving the boy a work space. Seeing how well this turned out Izuku wondered if he should explain a little more about his situation.

"There's also one more thing", Izuku sighed hoping this wasn't a mistake to reveal too much about himself to what were essentially major villains.

"I'm going to high school soon, so is there a way that we can work out a schedule, perhaps even transportation?"

"You're a villain, what do you need school for?" Shigaraki snarled at him from his position on the couch.

"Technically I'm only a part time villain", the hooded boy explained sheepishly. "I uh…I still need to go to school to accomplish my one true goal, but being a villain also helps with that goal, so you see that's the situation I'm in"

"Okay then, can we call upon you when we make our plans then?" Kurogiri asked. Izuku nodded in agreement and in the misty covered bar tender gave him an untraceable cell phone that they could call him on when he was needed for a meeting. After that a portal was opened for him that would return Izuku to the alley he was picked up in.

"I look forward to working with you Kurogiri-san and Tomura-san", Izuku bowed politely and stepped through the portal.

"Quite an interesting character that Apotheosis, don't you agree Shigaraki" Kurogiri said after the boy was gone.

"I just want that mind of his" Tomura admitted. "What do you think sensei?"

" **He should prove most usefu** l" Sensei said appearing on the dark monitor screen in front of him. **"Learn from him Tomura"** Back in his hidden location All for One smiled to himself. Apotheosis would definitely be a good addition to their organization. Not only that but he was curious about the boy, what exactly did he need a lab for and what was this goal of his?

HOME

Izuku quietly snuck back into the apartment, it was still dark out, and mom wouldn't be wake up for four more hours. He was too excited to go back to sleep so he decided to work on his next invention. Removing the box from his bed, Izuku opened it revealing a mess of wires, circuit boards and mechanical parts. Getting his tools he started working all the while thinking about the league and the two villains he met tonight.

'Tomura Shigaraki, disintegration quirk, seems a bit petulant based off of my first impression', he figured if he could handle Katsuki Bakugou's irritating personality, then he could deal with Tomura fairly easily.

'Kurogiri, a teleportation quirk', pausing in his tinkering Izuku took his scouter and hooked it up to his computer. Entering the passwords he downloaded the information he collected tonight from the villains and placed it in various files to be dissected and analyzed later. Opening another series of files, he entered a few more passwords and copied the information he got so far on Kurogiri's quirk into a folder called 'Space Stone'. Smiling to himself. Another piece of the puzzle for his gauntlet.

"He's mist so does he even have DNA that can be sampled, or does the mist contain traces of his DNA?" Izuku mumbled to himself. Closing the files he went back to his new device.

The stasis field emitter, or more accurately the force field projector. A device that generated an energy barrier. It was strictly a defensive gadget and not a weapon unlike his next project. Izuku needed something to protect himself, he could only get so far with the reputation he had. He knew at a certain point he would be up against a villain or perhaps a hero and would need this force field projector to defend himself. Best to be prepared ahead of time, plus he had a feeling that by joining this League of Villains he might be heading into battle soon.

"Alright test number six", Izuku took the large clunky device and placed it on his bed. The first five times he tried to get it to work it failed, but he stopped believing in failure after he gave up his dream to be a hero. His new belief was that there was no such thing as failure and that when one door closes a new door opens. It's just a matter of finding the right door until you succeed.

"Tossing the tennis ball", he spoke to himself, throwing the ball. To his delight the ball was bounced back at him as if it hit and invisible wall three feet away from the device. The only tell that a barrier was there was the glowing blue ripples from the initial collision that quickly faded. "Yes!" Izuku quickly covered his mouth hoping his cry of success didn't wake his mother.

"I just need to increase the range to cover my body, and make it smaller and light enough to wear", he mumbled listing off ways to improve the force field. Izuku would have taken notes in his many books, but it was too risky to leave any concrete evidence that could be traced back to him. Plus he didn't want anybody getting ahold of his designs and copying his inventions or worse using them against him, so every design goes on the computer where it was protected by layers of firewalls and anti-hacking programs.

'I'm still not tired', he put the device away and sat down at his computer. Typing and clicking away he pulled up designs for his carbon fiber armor, hover drones and power glove. The next three projects he would get to work on once Kurogiri supplied him with the laboratory. The Forge would have to wait until he could find the quirk users with sufficient DNA to make the stones from.

* * *

 **This is fun to write. I'm having fun writing again. Its going slow for now, but things will pick up in the next few chapters.**

 **Some other friends of mine have been reading this and now they won't stop sending me suggestions for more stories like this one. I'll share a few. One was where Izuku gets a minor burn scar on his face from Bakugou and years later he builds a titanium cyber suit, wears a green hooded robe over it and becomes a Dr. Doom villain. One where he could manipulate plants. There was even a Spiderman one, but I know for a fact that a few people on this site have done that already. Izuku would make an adorable Spiderman wouldn't he? Maybe more than Tom Holland.**

 **Some of you guessed one of the members for Izuku's Black Order group. I'm not going to say who. Quite a few of you want Ochako to be in it, and Sandman001 gave a very interesting idea. In fact the reason the chapter was delayed a bit is because I had to seriously consider it and work it out. Now the reason I'm not going with it is because this is a group that Izuku will form later in the story after he meets certain characters and figures out who he wants (I don't even have a name for it yet). However I really like Ochako, so there's definitely a good chance I might perhaps do something with her later. No spoilers, no promises, but we'll see wont we.**

 **Next time Izuku starts working for the league. Will he meet the mysterious leader?**


	4. Ch4 There's No Such Thing as Failure

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE PLAN**

"Alright time to end this", Tomura smirked.

"Yes, let's finish him" Izuku chuckled clicking a button. They were currently playing a video game called 'Blood Rage', a multiplayer game based in a post-apocalyptic society. Izuku and Tomura were still on the final boss of the game after dying several times to it.

It took about a month for Tomura Shigaraki to become comfortable with Apotheosis. Comfortable enough to discuss ideas and strategies with each other. Usually over the video games they played together. His strategy was always to go for the weak points of his opponents while Izuku preferred to create an opening or weak point himself most of the time. For example when they discussed how to beat Allmight, Shigaraki wanted him to be beaten down by a special creature that Izuku had yet to meet called Nomu, but Izuku argued that it would be better to wait it out until the hero reached his limit then crush him.

Izuku found Tomura Shigaraki easy enough to get along. Unlike Kacchan who despised everything Izuku did and said, Tomura actually listened most of the time. Under Sensei's orders, he was told to learn everything he could from Apotheosis.

At first Izuku thought Tomura was the leader of the League of Villains, until he met the mysterious figure through the monitor screen that Shigaraki revered above everything. That man asked to be called Sensei, so like Tomura he too called him that. Other than a few minor orders and advice, the man left him alone.

"Dammit!" Tomura growled, disintegrating his controller after they died to the boss again.

"Hm. Don't worry we'll get him eventually", Izuku said cheerfully.

"What makes you so hopeful?" The irritated villain asked.

"When you live in a world where everything is against you. Then you have to remain optimistic, even if everyone tells you to give up. I should give up!? No you should give up!", Izuku said in one breath. "Sorry did I go off again?" He sometimes had moments while hanging out at the bar, certain topics would trigger him and he would go off on rants about how this world's hero society was so unfair. Being around Shigaraki always brought out the worst in him for some reason. Not that the older boy minded.

"I need to get back to work and you need another controller", Izuku stood up and walked over to bar. "Kurogiri-san could you please send me to the lab?" The villain bartender nodded his mist covered head and opened a portal for. "Bye Tomura!" He waved as he walked through the portal.

"What is he always working on there?" Shigaraki asked with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know myself", Kurogiri said while cleaning an empty glass. "The times I've been there I couldn't make sense of what I was seeing. Apotheosis likes to work on multiple projects at once"

THE LAB

Taking off his white hoodie Izuku placed over a chair and walked over to computer. Over the period of his first month with the league he used the money he saved up from the robberies to have equipment, computer parts and materials secretly sent to a nearby location and with a little help from Kurogiri had all of it transported to his new lab. After that it took him a week to get fully set up.

"Back to work", Izuku smiled to himself. He loved his lab. He loved finally having a place all for him, a place he could work on his all of his inventions and conduct his research. A nice little building where he could be cut off from the cruel outside world. Walking by each table he checked up on the progress of each project.

The carbon fiber armor was coming along nicely. It was a special material originally used to capture and detain villains. Izuku figured out that it could be used for a thin light weight body armor. It was also incredibly malleable making it easy to conform to the shape of his body.

Next was the power glove. A device worn on his hand that fired compressed energy waves from the palms and knuckles. It wasn't the Infinity Gauntlet, just a basic weapon to fight with until he could fashion the gauntlet. This was powered by eight battery cells that resembled canisters along the sides of the device that were designed to be immediately ejected should they run out or become damaged to prevent corrosive fluid from leaking out and causing harm to him.

The hover drones were pretty much finished. Small flying cameras that also recorded data on quirks the same way his scouter did. These drones were equipped with lightweight metals in the body and propellers to keep them silent and unnoticeable. The whole idea was to spy on heroes and any quirk user that catches his interest, but even if the drones were caught it wouldn't matter thanks to a special program that deleted all information should such a thing occur. No one would be able to trace it back to Izuku thanks to his brilliant foresight.

Sitting in a cushioned arm chair Izuku pressed a button on the side and a keyboard attached to mechanical arms rose up out of the floor, situating itself in a reachable distance in front of him. A large screen then switched on, booting up his computer.

'Files', typing away at the keyboard he brought up the theoretical formula that was the basis for all his research into quirks. According to the equations for the stones to work he couldn't just jam a bunch of quirks together. They had to fit like a jigsaw puzzle. The problem that Izuku was facing was finding the right quirks and getting a DNA sample. He did have a lead on that though. A quirk research laboratory in Hosu City. Supposedly they stored blood samples from various heroes and citizens with quirks, all of which were donated to further the study of quirks. If Izuku could gain access, he could acquire enough DNA samples to start working on the stones. He already had some ideas for type of quirks he needed.

For the space stone he needed teleportation quirks. Unfortunately for Izuku, warping quirks were very rare and hard to come by. Luckily for him Kurogiri-san had such a quirk, his DNA would be a prime candidate for that stone.

The time stone would be a challenge. Izuku had yet to come across a quirk that could manipulate time in any way. Until he could get into the Hosu lab and find out for himself, he had no leads on that one yet.

The power stone, like the time stone, Izuku had yet to find a good lead on. There were plenty of candidates, but none that fit the requirements of creating an all-powerful quirk. Perhaps he would have to combine a few if it really came down to it.

The reality stone was…complicated. This is where his formula would be put to the ultimate test. For this one Izuku needed multiple quirks that allow for the manipulation of matter. There were many quirks out there with various degrees of power and range. Even his own mother had a low level telekinesis. Once he had the DNA samples, he just had to extract the components from their genes that allowed them to bend matter to their will and mesh them together to create an all-powerful quirk.

As for the soul stone, he honestly had no idea what to do. There was no measurable science that could determine what a soul was. Are the soul and mind the same thing? Just what is a soul anyway? Until he came to a conclusion, he would put this stone on hold.

There was also the issue as to what to make the gauntlet out of. Regular titanium wouldn't cut it. In fact any material he could think of wouldn't be strong enough to house the stones. Something else was required, something new.

"Enough of that", He had to get his gear ready, he'd worry about the stones later. Izuku wanted to be fully prepared for what Tomura Shigaraki had planned. In case he had to tag along.

FLASHBACK

"Kill Allmight?" Izuku stated with raised brows. "You were serious about that?"

"Of course I was", Tomura glared at him past the fingers that hid his face. "Are you in or not?"

"Why do you want to kill him?" Izuku asked.

"He's the symbol of peace, the pillar of heroic strength. If I topple him the rest of the hero society will follow", Shigaraki explained gleefully.

"That's not enough", Izuku said interrupting whatever rant he was about to go on.

"What did you say!?" Shigaraki growled. How dare this little bastard disagree with him?

"I'm just saying it will take more than that to destroy the hero society", Izuku chewed on the knuckles of his leather gloves as he paced the bar. "You told me that you wanted people to lose faith in heroes right? But people don't lose hope just like", he snapped his fingers to emphasize. "It takes a while, trust me I know. You have to wear them down Tomura, break them down little by little then deliver the final blow in one big blast that crushes any and all hopes and dreams!", Izuku yelled thinking about how for years he was told by everybody that he couldn't be a hero, then the final nail in the coffin cemented it when the number one hero himself said the same thing. That's right he knew how to absolutely crush someone's spirit. The same way the world did to him.

"Then what do you suggest Strategist?" Tomura sneered at him.

"Well since you're so dead set on killing Allmight go ahead and do that" Izuku went on. "You'll also have to take out Endeavor after that, since he'll be taking Allmight's place as the next number one hero. Then the next and the next and the next", Izuku repeated it a few times to make a point. "It will take some time, but eventually the hero society will crumble like a house of cards"

"I don't care how many heroes I have to kill", Tomura spat.

"That's my advice to you, I am the strategist as you said", Izuku would have smirked at him if the scarf wasn't hiding the lower half of his face.

END FLASHBACK

'Oh Tomura. You can't destroy this hero society no matter how hard you try your just one person with one league', Izuku smiled to himself thinking about how pointless Shigaraki's goal was. Why destroy society? Why not change the current society for the better? That's what Izuku Midoriya planned to do. Make a new better world that would never look down on the weak and quirkless like himself.

As for killing Allmight. He didn't really want to do that either. He would assist Tomura as best he could, but he really didn't think anything they did would work. The only thing powerful enough to beat him would be his Infinity Gauntlet once it was finished. Izuku wouldn't kill him though, he'd let him live to watch him win. He wanted Allmight to see how wrong he was about him. That a quirkless boy could become a hero. Not just a hero, but also the most powerful being in the world.

'I really hope the gauntlet works. It has to. The universe robbed me of a quirk, it can't take this from me too'

A FEW MONTHS LATER

School had started and he finally moved out of his apartment and into the dorms of his new high school. He received a very tear filled goodbye from his mother with another promise to visit on weekends and holidays. The arrangement he had with the league worked out really well. After classes he would receive a text giving him a nearby location within walking distance. Once there Kurogiri would warp him to his lab or to the bar if he was needed for a meeting.

Right now the meeting was currently running late with Tomura having failed to show up for the past thirty minutes. Getting bored Izuku took out his computer and began going through his data on quirks until he arrived.

"What is this?" Izuku was sitting at the bar looking over some files on his lap top when Shigaraki appeared through a portal and slapped a phone in front of him. "Is this why you called me here?"

"Just look at it!" Tomura hissed. Picking up the phone he noticed a photo on it. It looked like a class schedule. "That is next week's schedule for U.A. Look! Allmight will be leading a class of wannabe heroes in a rescue exercise in facility called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint"

"I take it you want to use this as an opportunity to mount an attack and kill him?" Izuku asked with a sigh at his colleague's impatience. "Alright I'm getting the board"

"You're getting the board?" Kurogiri asked.

"I'm getting the board", Izuku reaffirmed.

"What the hell is the board?" Tomura asked. Izuku went behind the bar, into a cabinet and pulled out a Japanese version of the board game Risk and placed it on the counter.

"This is the board. Sensei asked me to explain things in a simpler way to you, so this is as simple as I can get", He asked Kurogiri to draw a map on a large sheet of paper of the U.S.J facility based off the info that Shigaraki photographed. "Hey where did you even get this info?" Izuku questioned while they waited for Kurogiri to finish.

"I snuck into U.A" The pale blue haired young man stated like it was no big deal.

"How? Even I wouldn't dare attempt that", the quirkless boy responded.

"I broke the defenses and let the eager media reporters in", Shigaraki chuckled.

"Look at you Tomura-san, you're learning", Izuku beamed proud of him.

"Shut up and get to work Strategist", Tomura glared at him harshly. Once Kurogiri finished drawing the map he set it down on the counter.

"These twenty blue soldiers will be the class 1-A students, and these sixty red pieces will be the league", placing the tiny plastic men on the map he dug out the special gold piece. "This gold one will be Allmight and this green one will be that Nomu guy who you still won't let me meet"

"Its best you didn't", Kurogiri knew Apotheosis was still just a kid and probably wouldn't have the stomach to see that thing and better he not know how it was made.

"So Tomura, you first", Izuku handed the reins to him. "What's your plan?"

"Why you asking me? You're the strategist", Shigaraki snarled at him furiously.

"Yes, but Sensei wants you to learn and I agree", the green haired boy pointed at the tiny men and silently asked him to come up with his best plan.

"Allmight's the final boss so we wear him down with the forces and then Nomu delivers the final blow", Izuku just shook his head negatively.

"Your forgetting something, class 1-A isn't just going to sit there and there's probably other pro heroes teaching there besides Allmight", The boy chewed on his gloves again, a bad habit he was starting to develop with all these challenges the League of Villains threw it him. "I recommend dividing our forces, set some aside to deal with the students and teachers"

"Fine then I'll save Nomu for Allmight", Tomura said while lightly scratching his neck.

"Good idea, keep our best card for the big man", Izuku began moving the pieces on the map around. "Kurogiri can warp large amounts of people, so let's have him split the students up. Send them to the different disaster zones of the U.S.J", he looked at the dark misty man expectantly.

"I can do this", the bartender responded.

"Then while your forces keep them busy, Nomu takes on Allmight", chewing on his fingers a thought occurred to Izuku. "I'm not a hundred percent sure this will work though"

"Why not?" Shigaraki asked. It sounded good to him.

"There's still too many unknown variables", Izuku looked at the map and all the plastic men set up around it. "We don't know what type of quirks the students have. We also don't know for sure if Allmight will be there"

"Yes we do" Tomura argued. "He's on the schedule"

"But schedules can change" Izuku replied. "Look you said Allmight has a limit right? Well if that's the case he might change his schedule around depending on his hero job and if that's the case he will probably be swapped out for a different teacher. We could be doing all of this for nothing"

"Slow down", Kurogiri told him. The boy went off speaking too fast again.

"Sorry, but you get my point", after a long awkward silence Tomura Shigaraki finally spoke.

"We're still mounting the attack. We won't get another opportunity like this again", he said with finality.

"Okay suit yourself" Izuku shrugged and stood up from the bar stool. He wouldn't even be there during the attack any way. Just when he thought that, the monitor screen came on signaling that 'Sensei' wanted to have a word with them.

" **A decent plan, but should things change like you said Apotheosis it would be best if you were there to advise Tomura",** of all the luck. Sensei just had to be listening in on their conversation and now Izuku was pretty much ordered to go along with this attack.

"Of course Sensei", Izuku nodded to the mysterious leader of the league. Oh well, at least he could collect data on quirks and test out the hover drones. Who knows? Maybe one of the students would have a viable quirk that could be used to create his stones.

* * *

 **Another chapter down. More set up, but action will take place in the next chapter. Did anybody else watch episode eleven recently. Holy shit that was amazing. That moment where he pointed to the camera and said 'Your next', to Izuku. Not going to lie my eyes got a bit moist.**

 **Yes U.S.J attack will commence and Izuku will be going along with it. I might just have a little Izuku vs Bakugou, who knows.**

 **I also put in a little bit on how the stones are going to work. I couldn't come up with a way to manipulate reality itself, so instead it's going to be manipulation of matter in all its forms. I'm going to have to make some people and quirks up for the time stone, because I couldn't find anybody that would fit what I want to do. The soul stone is going to be…interesting. That's all I'll say.**

 **Someone asked if Izuku is going to have the same build as Thanos. The answer is no, but he is going to be the same build as he is in the series eventually. Speaking of which has anybody seen that four page fan comic called 'Growth Spurt'? Look it up its very cute. I really hope that happens towards the end of his high school. I know someone did a fic around it.**

 **Thanks for reading. I'm going to go watch episode eleven again for the fiftieth time.**


	5. Ch5 The First Battle

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE FIRST BATTLE**

"Stand back!" Aizawa ordered his students. The dark portal opened up wider and out stepped as a gray shaggy haired young man dressed in all black, covered in severed pale hands.

"Looks like your hunch was right, he's not here", Tomura said with irritation. "I thought schools always follow a schedule"

"See I told you there was a chance that Allmight wouldn't be here", from behind him another walked out. This villain was shorter than the first. Dressed in a white hooded long coat, underneath that appeared some sort of gray form fitting leathery material that resembled hexagonal scales going all the way up to his neck, covering his mouth and hiding his face even more. Black pants with gray armor covered knee pads with shin guards, and matching boots.

"You must always plan for these little hiccups in your schemes Tomura", There also seemed to be some strange metal device on his left arm resembling a big metal gauntlet with what looked like small round vents on the sides and knuckles.

"Plan B then", Shigaraki smirked as the portal behind them grew wider and more villains came forward through it.

"Thirteen! Get them out of here!" Aizawa shouted to the other pro hero. The hero dressed in a space suit quickly began herding the class towards the exit.

"Oh no…they're all getting away" Izuku said with mock concern.

"Kurogiri!" Shigaraki ordered.

"I'll split them up", the dark mist turned into the shape of a man, then extended quickly into a cloud that rushed towards the students. "Good afternoon everyone", Kurogiri said appearing before them. "We are the League of Villains", Bakugou tried to blast him but failed as the mist spread out and enveloped almost all of the students excluding Iida who quickly moved out of the way and Thirteen who wasn't close enough. While that was happening Aizawa engaged the villains head on, using his quirk and capture weapon to take them out one by one.

"This is going well so far", Izuku commented. Thinking back to the students he remembered he saw Kacchan among them. Of course he got into the hero class, with his unfairly amazing quirk. Did U.A not do psychological profiles on potential students? Did anybody on the staff take a peek at his middle school record? Because if they looked into any of that Izuku knew that they would kick him to the curb. Or was his oh so powerful quirk too appealing to let him go into another hero academy? This quirk biased system was one of the many things he vowed to change when he took control. People like Katsuki Bakugou will never be allowed to be heroes in his world.

"I wonder" Seeing as Tomura was busy watching Eraser Head fight and not listening to him he decided to go off on his own and see if Katsuki's amazing quirk could be defeated by his technology. "Kurogiri-san? Could you warp me somewhere?" If he could prove that than quirks weren't as special as every body thinks.

"Shouldn't you stick around to advise Shigaraki that is your job isn't it?" The dark misty bartender said.

"Allmight isn't here yet so he doesn't need me", Izuku said calmly until a dark look came over him. "I just wanted to say hi…to an old friend"

"Very well"

RUINS ZONE

"These guys are weak!" Katsuki Bakugou smirked as he knocked another villain out with a well-placed explosion.

"Yeah! Not very manly to attack a bunch of students in broad daylight!" Eijiro Kirishima said while punching another villain's lights out. That was the last of this wave so far, giving them time to make a plan or regroup with the others.

"Oh I agree entirely" A voice said coming from the shadows. Standing there was the shorter white hooded villain that was with the hand guy. "I thought for sure these guys could at least take down a single class of first years", he sighed in disappointment.

"Who the hell are you?" Katsuki barked.

"I'm with the League of Villains. I'm the strategist, my name is Apotheosis", Izuku introduced himself with a friendly wave. "Nice to meet you", he didn't have to worry about Kacchan recognizing his voice, the device in his mask deepened it a bit.

"And why should I care?" Bakugou sneered at him.

"Normally I wouldn't get involved as I'm just here to advise Tomura, but I kind of want to test something" The honest truth is that Izuku wanted payback against Bakugou, the whole testing out some of his new devices against him to prove his quirk wasn't that great was just a bonus. "I heard you Katsuki Bakugou got the highest score on the entrance exam. I wanted to see for myself how strong you really are"

"Wish granted!" Bakugou came charging at him fist raised to deal out an explosion point blank on the villain. Izuku smirked underneath his mask and pressed a button on his belt activating his portable force field. The blast was repelled having hit the invisible barrier, creating a blue ripple effect over it. "Not bad, thirty percent strength was enough", pressing a few buttons on his scouter to record all the data.

"I'm not done yet!" Bakugou came at him with both hands. Once again the barrier held no matter how many blasts he gave it.

"Is that it", Izuku chuckled seeing his force field stop Kacchan in his tracks. If only he had this years ago, that would have been nice.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Dude calm down!" Kirishima stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. "He's trying to rile you-", something slammed into the red heads chest resembling a thick blue beam cutting him off. The blast sent him straight through the wall and some distance outside.

"Sorry, but you don't interest me at the moment", Izuku apologized, lowering his power glove.

'What was that?' Bakugou wondered, he assumed this villain had some sort of barrier quirk, but that beam of energy came from the device on his left arm.

"Where were we?" The disguised Izuku asked. "Oh yeah! This!" He made a fist with his glove and waved it in a wide arc. The vents on the knuckles spread a large crescent of plasma like energy that tore up the walls of the building. With quick reflexes Katsuki ducked underneath it and fired a blast in response. Izuku was violently knocked back by the explosion, off his feet and onto the floor. "Ow!" His fire proof cloak and carbon fiber armor protected him, but it still hurt when he landed on his back and got the air knocked out of him

"How do you like that scum!?" Katsuki charged him again. Izuku activated the shield in a panic, cranking it up to fifty percent. Once again the explosions were safely repelled.

"You're as rough as ever", the villain whispered to himself. Firing more energy from his power glove he made sure to watch carefully for any more tricky maneuvers. As soon as he spotted one he moved in to attack. This Bakugou leaped over the beam using his explosions to propel himself up and towards the villain who grinned gleefully at his former bully's predictability.

"Got you!" Izuku smirked underneath his mask, activating the shield this time widening the range with a simple dial on his belt. Katsuki was caught by the force field, not expecting it to increase in circumference, and sent hurtling back.

"Dammit" the blonde boy groaned as he hit the floor, it felt like he went chest first into a wall. As soon as he looked up he was blasted by the other's energy beam and sent crashing through the wall just like Kirishima. A power cell was ejected from the glove, but Izuku ignored it. The power glove was designed to detach the cells when they became damaged or empty.

Casually strolling down the steps of the building he headed down the hall and outside to face his former bully. Who knew revenge would feel so great. Katsuki coughed as he struggled to stand. Whatever hit him hurt worse than that force field thing.

"Oh my! Do you need a hand?" Izuku mocked as he skipped over to him.

"Shut up you hooded freak!" Bakugou screamed at him.

"Hmph! Temper problems, that's going in your file" The villain chuckled pointing his glove at the boy.

"Die!" Bakugou leaped at him with renewed strength. Izuku narrowly avoided being hit, having dodged backwards. The hero in training didn't let up having figured out that it took a few seconds for the barrier to activate. It was all the villain could do just to dodge, he couldn't get any distance to use his power glove and couldn't get a moment to switch on his force field.

Izuku gasped in pain as he took several hits to the torso. Bakugou grabbed his wrist and used his explosions to propel himself in a half circle and throw the villain a good distance away. As he tried to stand the hero student followed up his attack by blasting the other in the back. He didn't stop their though. The boy continued to attack the villain over and over again using his fists and explosions. If it wasn't for his armor than Midoriya figured he be a broken mess right now.

Finally after what seemed like forever Izuku managed to see an opening. Grabbing Bakugou's right arm just he as he attacked and flipping him over his body to slam him on the ground. With that he was able to buy himself some time to get a good safe distance away.

"I'm starting to get disappointed mister number one!" Izuku called out in effort to rile the other up, hiding the fact that he was badly bruised and in a quite a bit of pain. "If this is all you can do than this school's standards have really dropped"

"Alright that's it!" Bakugou stood up and pointed one of his grenade gauntlets at his opponent.

"Oh? What's that supposed to do?" Izuku mused while keeping a cautious hand on the button for his shield.

"Eat this!" Pulling the pin out what followed was a massive torrent of an explosion that engulfed everything in its path. In a mad panic Izuku switched on his force field and cranked it up to a hundred percent. When the dust settled the surrounding ruins of the zone were nearly destroyed, but Izuku still stood there perfectly fine.

"W-What was that?" The villain stuttered. He had deduced, based on what he knew about Kacchan's quirk, that those gauntlets must be able to store a large quantity of his sweat to fire off an explosion of that magnitude. To think this school would let him have something like that. Was U.A. run by insane people? The bastard broke his shield too. The blast completely overloaded it and fried the power circuits.

"How are you still alive?" Bakugou looked surprised that the villain was still standing.

"So you were trying to kill me? Not very heroic", Izuku scolded him. Reaching to his belt he grabbed a special device he made for emergences in case he needed to stop a hero or slow down a more powerful one. It looked like a hand sized oval shaped metal capsule with a small button on the top. "Catch!" Pressing the button Izuku tossed it at the volatile teen and waited.

"As if!" Bakugou tried to dodge, but for some reason the capsule went off almost immediately. An explosion of lime green sticky foam followed trapping the blonde and preventing him from using his quirk to escape. The more he struggled the more stuck he became.

"Do you like it?" Izuku asked. "I call it trap foam", he chuckled as he watched Bakugou scream and squirm. "Everyone always assumes a grenade or capsule will go off in three seconds. That's why my trap foam grenade is designed to go off in two seconds. It really catches you off guard doesn't it?"

"Dammit!" Katsuki continued to try and fight his way out of the foam.

"Well it's been fun", Izuku pointed his power glove at the hero trainee's face. "Goodnight", as soon as he fired it someone grabbed his glove and pulled it off course just in the nick of time for the attack to just graze past Bakugou. "Huh!?" Pulling his hand away while another power cell was ejected, he turned to face the other U.A. student he forgot about.

"Attacking someone who's down. That's not cool man" Kirishima stood protectively in front of Bakugou.

"Not a scratch on you, even after a full blast", Izuku said with amazement. "You must have an impressive quirk"

"Thanks. Your pretty tough yourself for a villain", Kirishima complimented while keeping his guard up. Anyone who could keep up with Bakugou wasn't to be trifled with.

"Me? I'm just a strategist and an adviser", Izuku shrugged. "I shouldn't even be here in the battle, but I wanted to test something on mister number one over there"

"Test what?"

"Ah ah! That would be telling", Izuku chastised while shaking his finger at him. "I'm a villain after all and as a villain I don't go spouting my secrets and diabolical plans to the heroes", unless of course he already had the upper hand, or a certain infinity gauntlet. "But I am a nice guy, so I'll just walk away and leave you two alone", he'd already proven himself here anyway.

"You think I'm going to let you leave?" Kirishima stood in an attack stance.

"As the League of Villain's strategist, let me offer you some advice", Izuku pointed his power glove at him. "One blast is all it would take to knock you out of the way and leave your friend open for my follow up attack" the villain's eyes filled with mirth as he watched the red head sweat. "You could dodge it of course, but that would mean your buddy gets hit instead of you"

"Dammit", Kirishima glanced nervously back at the trapped Bakugou.

"Those are your options, attack me or let me go", Izuku turned around and walked away. "It was nice meeting you, but I got to get back to Tomura-san", once he was completely out of sight the red head released the breath he was holding.

"That guy was smart, too smart", he sighed as he turned and attempted to get Bakugou out of the pile of sticky foam.

CENTER OF U.S.J.

"I'm back", Izuku made his way towards the center, stepping over the many unconscious villain pawns they brought along. He noticed the pro hero Eraser Head was beaten into a bloody mess with a large hideous muscle bound creature pinning him down. "What I miss?" He asked as he turned off his voice changer.

"Where the hell were you?" Tomura demanded. "I had to bring out Nomu early"

"That's Nomu?" Izuku took a good look at the thing. Working in the underground for various criminals and villains let him see a lot of weird and horrifying things. That Nomu with its large black body, beak face, and exposed brain was definitely going on his top ten.

"Answer the question Strategist!"

"Whoa! Calm down Tomura", Izuku stepped back and held his hands up in non-confrontational gesture. "I just wanted to test my new device", well it was still a half truth. "It took longer than I thought. That Bakugou student was a tough one", having heard the last part of what he said Aizawa opened his eyes.

'This kid looks like a student himself, going by the height and voice', the homeroom teacher wondered what kind of powerful quirk the hooded villain possessed to take down someone of Katsuki Bakugou's level.

"I don't know why you're so angry? Allmight hasn't even shown up yet" Izuku crossed his arms.

"Exactly!" Shigaraki began manically scratching at his neck. "He isn't here! Why isn't he here!? I want him here!"

"J-Just take a deep breath", Izuku backed away nervously.

"Tell me why he isn't here Strategist!" Tomura directed his anger at the one who helped him plan this. "Before I turn you into dust"

"If you just let me…" Izuku paused as his scouter alerted him to something. Someone with a high quirk level was fast approaching the facility. "Wait! There's only one person that could have a quirk level over a hundred", the doors to the U.S.J burst open revealing a tall imposing figure. Allmight had arrived.

"He's here!" Tomura couldn't hide his excitement.

"Indeed he is", Izuku would have licked his lips if he wasn't wearing a mask over his mouth. All the raw data he was about to collect almost had him salivating. 'Great. I'm nearly as obsessive as Tomura'

"You villains made a mistake to attack my students", Allmight spoke getting everyone's full attention. He wasn't even smiling "Why? Because I am here!" With speed faster than any of them could see he knocked out every villain he passed, rescued Aizawa from Nomu's clutches and placed him safely away from the soon to be battle field.

"This is going to be amazing" Izuku was having a huge fan boy moment over this. He may not like Allmight as a hero anymore, but he couldn't deny how much he admired his power. Power that he aspired to surpass when he finished the gauntlet. Pressing a button on his scouter, he ordered the all hover drones to move to his location. Izuku wanted them all to record this fight.

"Nomu! Get him!" On Shigaraki's command the hulking creature charged Allmight.

"You're a big one!" The number one hero blocked Nomu's punch and returned with one of his own, but it seemed ineffective. Every punch caused Nomu's skin to ripple and shake, but not a single scratch or bruise.

"That won't work! He's got a shock absorption quirk!" Tomura said while watching the fight.

"Wow! That's clever", Izuku complimented. "He'll need something else though. Super strength coupled with a shock absorption while effective won't be enough to beat someone like Allmight", he mumbled off while chewing on his glove.

"Shut up and watch!" Tomura smirked as he waited for Kurogiri to make his move. It happened when Allmight tried to suplex Nomu, a portal opened up underneath them. Allmight and Nomu had the upper half of their bodies coming out the other end of the portal. With the beast holding him in place he would be cut in half as soon as Kurogiri closed it. "Game over!" Shigaraki was overjoyed over the death Allmight that he was about to witness. Or he would have if an explosion didn't knock Kurogiri away disrupting his concentration, followed by a trail of ice coming in to freeze Nomu's arm and leg.

'Note to self, increase thickness of the trap foam', Izuku pondered as he watched Kacchan pin Kurogiri down by his metal collar. That red headed boy must have used his hardening quirk to claw through it and free him sooner than Izuku expected.

The young villain's attention was also drawn to where the ice came from and he spotted a student with red and white hair, a scar on the left of his face, and ice covering the left of his body. 'An ice quirk, and a powerful one to boot', While Shigaraki went off on some monologue about how Allmight was just an advocator of violence, Izuku was downloading all the information his drones collected into his scouter and getting everything he could on the ice boy's quirk.

"We might want to start planning a retreat", Izuku walked over and whispered to his leader. Seeing as how Nomu was half frozen and Kurogiri was pinned down.

"Retreat?" Shigaraki hissed at him. "Shock absorption isn't the only thing Nomu possesses", everyone watched as the creature's frozen limbs shattered, then to their horror it completely regenerated them in seconds. "Super regeneration. Didn't I tell you Allmight? Nomu was created specifically to destroy you"

"But still", Izuku said to himself.

"Nomu! Kill them all!" Tomura shouted. The beak faced monster ran forward attempting to crush the first person that it laid eyes on, which just happened to be Bakugou. Luckily Allmight saved him, at the cost of Kurogiri now free to move and fall back next to his comrades.

"I need you all to take Aizawa and leave the area" Allmight said keeping his guard up and eyes on the villains.

"Fuck that!" Bakugou shouted.

"Go now!" Allmight ordered as he dashed at the Nomu with unbelievable speed. The two began trading blows at a rapid pace.

"He's right, were no help here", Todoroki said placing a hand on Bakugou's shoulder. "We need to get Aizawa to safety", begrudgingly excepting the truth Bakugou helped Kirishima pick up their unconscious teacher sending one last murderous look towards the white hooded villain that defeated him.

"Weren't you listening?" Tomura asked as the two continued to pummel one another. "Nomu possesses shock absorption"

"Absorption not nullification!" The hero smiled. That's when Izuku noticed that Allmight's punches were targeting specific areas, repeatedly nailing the creature in those exact spots. Even he knew that the absorption quirk wouldn't keep up for long. In the end Nomu was sent hurtling in the air from one massive punch and right through the dome of the U.S.J much to the villains' shock.

"Uh oh!" Izuku was nervous and scared. Not just because now they were up against Allmight without their muscle, but with how furious he knew Tomura would be.

"He…cheated!" Shigaraki snarled while clawing at his neck. "We were wrong, Sensei was wrong. He's not weakened"

"No look at him, he's definitely gotten weaker", Kurogiri pointed out. Izuku noticed the smoke starting to come off the hero's body, just like when he met him on that roof. That meant he'd soon revert back to his true powerless and emaciated form. "We can still kill him Tomura"

"We can't, the U.A staff will be here soon", Izuku knew they were coming, just a small blip on his scouter a few minutes ago, but rapidly getting closer. "We need to retreat", he advised and was of course ignored.

"Your right Kurogiri, let's end this", Leaving their strategist behind Tomura ran at Allmight who was still standing their unable to move or risk transforming back, and the warp gate bar tender followed to assist.

'This won't go well', Izuku watched anxiously. Like a self-fulfilling prophecy a bullet went right through Tomura's outstretched hand stopping him in his tracks. The teachers had arrived, must likely because one of the students escaped and went to inform them. As the remaining villains were quickly dealt with, Tomura took a few more bullets to the legs and was promptly covered up by Kurogiri.

Allmight, with the last of his strength attempted to blow the mist away with a punch, but Izuku stood in his way. At the same time as his punch Izuku raised his power glove and increased the energy output to one hundred percent. The resulting collision completely destroyed the boy's glove and sent him back, crashing into Shigaraki's hunched over body and through Kurogiri's well placed portal.

"What was that?" Allmight wondered as he returned to his true form. There was a burst of energy from that hooded villain's fist that was able to negate his weakened punch.

THE HIDEOUT

"Get the hell off of me!" Tomura violently shoved Apotheosis away from him. Izuku winced as he landed on his injured arm.

"Are you alright?" Kurogiri asked the kid having witnessed him nullify Allmight's punch.

"I'm fine", Izuku gently pulled off what was left of his power glove, pretty much wrecked beyond repair. "Nearly dislocated joints in my arm, a few bruises, but nothing's broken", he said while rubbing his sore arm.

"Him? What about me! I was shot several times", Shigaraki whined. "We lost all our underlings and Allmight is no closer to being dead!" He sounded like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Can I get an ice pack Kurogiri-san?" Izuku asked politely while taking a seat on the couch. Kurogiri nodded and went around the counter to get some first aid supplies for the two of them.

"We even lost Nomu!" Tomura fumed while clutching his hand.

"I said that there were too many unknown variables" Izuku said in a coy 'I told you so' manner. "We didn't know what the student's quirks were and there was a good chance Allmight wouldn't be there immediately causing us to exhaust too many of our forces early on. In the end I was right"

"We lost. I lost", Shigaraki kept repeating that to himself. After Kurogiri handed Izuku the ice pack he then took the bandages and started to tend to Tomura's wounds. "I failed Sensei"

"There's no such thing as failure", Izuku stared at the wall as he placed the ice pack on his forearm. "Keep trying again and again until you succeed, that's my motto", He turned and faced the injured older boy. "With all the data I collected we'll be more prepared next time and if we fail again then we'll learn and try again. Everyone told me that I was weak, useless and couldn't do anything. Look at me now, I ended up taking on the best student in the hero class and I won"

" **Well said Apotheosis"** The screen came on revealing a static void and Sensei's voice. **"I agree completely. Tomura you have to learn and keep going, sooner or later you will succeed and become a symbol of terror to all the world"** Tomura shakily nodded in respect. **"As for you Apotheosis. I would like to have a word with you about the data you collected and what you plan to do with it concerning the league"**

"Oh! Alright, well for starters I was able to compile a-", Izuku was silenced by a light chuckle coming from the screen.

" **No, not here. I will speak with you in person"** Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat when he heard that order. **"Kurogiri"** the bartender opened a portal that would lead him to the mysterious leader of the League of Villains. With no choice but to obey Izuku nervously placed the ice pack down and made his way through warp gate.

* * *

 **And that's that. Sorry for the wait. Originally this chapter was going to be shorter where Izuku would only observe, but then I was like screw that let's have a fight. My version of Izuku is a bit crazy so he would try to pick a fight with Bakugou.**

 **Thank you all for the suggestions on whose dna and quirks would fit each stone. As of now though I don't need anymore. I recently went through the wiki on every single quirk and I found the ones that will work perfectly for the reality, power and space stones.**

 **I found a quirk that will fit for what I want to do for the soul stone. I'm keeping it secret though as a nice surprise for later.**

 **Again no mind stone. It would defeat the purpose of what Izuku wants to do and I want to make him reasonably OP. Personally I can't stand unreasonably OP characters, but that's just me. I know the Infinity Gauntlet is supposed to be that, but this is an Infinity Gauntlet applied to the context of the MHA world.**

 **For the time stone I'm going to have to make up a couple people. I did look into Eri's quirk, but I decided it didn't fit what I want to do as I feel her power has more to do with physical regression or de-evolution than it has to do with time(just a theory). I was looking more for quirks that stop and slow time down and didn't really find anything viable. I do have a plan for Eri though in the second arc of this story.**

 **Yes I plan on doing two or three arcs, instead of sequels. The first arc is Izuku building the gauntlet and the next will be what he does with it when it's finished.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. Ch6 The Blood

**CHAPTER SIX: THE BLOOD**

"It's nice to meet you face to face", Izuku's eyes widened when he finally got a look at Sensei in person. He wasn't sure if that face to face remark was a joke or not, because the man didn't have one. Just an eyeless bald man covered in scar tissue, with only a mouth to speak with. The man wore a simple suit with various tubes and wires hooked up to him from the life support machines around him.

"N-nice to m-meet you to S-Sensei", the boy stuttered nervously. Izuku was shaking with fear. This man had an aura of raw limitless power which made him absolutely terrifying, even with all the medical devices surrounding him. It also excited and fascinated the boy, because it was the same presence that he aspired to one day have.

"There's no need to fear me child", the villain said with a calm demeanor. "I have no intention of harming such a valuable asset to the league", that still didn't lighten the mood.

"I'm not really that valuable sir. I'm just the strategist", Izuku rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yes, but it was because of you that my apprentice Tomura is learning to think in different ways and see plans from other angles", Sensei praised. "For that you have my thanks"

"Happy to help sir", Izuku bowed respectfully.

"Which brings me to my next topic", the mood suddenly changed and the boy felt like a canary in front of a very big and hungry cat. "I would like you to imagine my surprise…when I found out what you were really working on in that lab of yours"

"I'm not sure what you mean", Izuku tried to play it off, but on the inside he was worried that his boss found out about his secret project.

"Very clever of you my boy, to keep all of those devices, inventions and blueprints laying around", Sensei grinned with his only remaining facial feature. "That alone would satisfy a normal person's curiosity. Even all your files are so full of designs and notes on quirks, no one would think to look a bit deeper" Izuku's eyes widened. Sensei went through his files? How? When? As if reading his thoughts the man answered. "Why do you think I ordered you to go with Tomura during the attack? Of course I wanted you to advise him, but I also wanted to take a look at what you were doing in the lab we so generously gave you."

"I-I…can see how this looks", the green haired boy's mind was running a mile a minute to think of a solution out of this. Running was impossible, so that just left talking his way out.

"Your true files were well protected, I'm astounded by your technological skills, but one of the quirks I possess allowed me to bypass and unlock them", Sensei proclaimed.

'One of the quirks?' Izuku wondered what he meant by that. Did he have multiple quirks?

"Then I found this strange formula that even I didn't fully understand, lists of potential quirks, notes on genetics, and a blueprint for a device you dubbed…the Infinity Gauntlet", the boy felt his stomach drop at that. So he knew that much. Well, he was as good as dead now. "I must say…I'm truly…impressed"

"Huh?" Izuku's brain went on pause, fully expecting to be chastised, and probably attacked.

"You plan to harness the DNA of multiple quirk users to create the ultimate quirks in the form of a stone which you will then attach to the gauntlet for you to use", All for One summed up. "It's pure genius"

"You…like it?" Izuku was truly confused. Not expecting this sort of reaction from his boss. "It's just…I thought that you be…uh angry"

"Angry?" Sensei smiled. "Why would I be angry? It's perfectly understandable that a quirkless child would want to empower himself. In fact you're the first one to actually do it", Izuku's green eyes widened even further. "Ah. Forgive me, but I looked into you. I first investigated that academy you're going to, found a list of the first year students, and it wasn't that hard to discern who you were. For me at least. I have no doubt that the heroes will never figure out your true identity, Izuku Midoriya"

"T-Thankyou", the boy felt completely exposed. Since the man knew who he was, there was no point in wearing this disguise anymore so Izuku dropped the hood and removed the mouth armor cover.

"No one would ever suspect that a quirkless boy was such a villain or what he was up to until it's far too late to stop him", All for One continued to praise him for his cleverness. It truly amazed the old villain that this boy had placed himself in the perfect position to achieve his goals right under the nose of the hero society and the villain underworld.

"Yeah", Izuku chuckled rubbing the back of his now messier mossy hair. "That was kind of the idea. I wanted their completely dismissal of the quirkless to be their undoing and it will be", the boy had a dark look come over his face when he said that. He truly despised those who looked down on the quirkless.

'If I hadn't found Tomura, this boy would have made a great apprentice', Sensei pondered. 'Alas. Izuku has his own goals that's he's dead set on. He doesn't even need a teacher. A completely self-operating independent student'

"I want you to know Izuku Midoriya I fully support your project and…", All for One paused digging into what he had deduced about the boy. He knew from Izuku's prior knowledge of Allmight and his weakness meant that he must have met the number one hero in person alone. He also knew that this boy now had an extreme dislike of Allmight. Putting all the pieces together, it seemed Izuku was a huge fan of heroes particularly Allmight himself, and when he did meet his hero this poor quirkless boy that the world was practically against must have asked the man if he could be a hero too. Like any hero or quirked individual would say, Allmight told him no, that he couldn't without a quirk.

He couldn't fully imagine the devastation Izuku must have felt, but it had to be soul crushing. To be rejected by your idol in a long line of voices that said the same thing. And what did he do, cry and lament his lot in life like all those born without a quirk did? No Izuku decided to change the way things are and make something of his quirkless self by putting the only thing he had, his keen and powerful intellect, to the task. All for One was quite proud of him. He was also for once in his long life grateful to Allmight, for it was his rejection that acted as the final nail in the coffin that brought Izuku's brilliant mind to the villains' side. It was because of this that the scarred man decided for the first time to be both kind and cruel, by saying something this boy's probably never heard his entire life. "…I believe you can accomplish great things"

"What?" Izuku asked in disbelief. Did he hear that correctly?

"I said I believe in you", All for One couldn't see it, but he could hear the small sounds of a choked sob. Izuku fell to his knees gripping the front of his white coat tightly. It was a very kind hearted thing the older man did, to give this boy back the hope that was taken away, but at the same time it was cruel that a villain of all people was the one to do it. Didn't exactly paint a better picture of the world did it? A world where heroes reject him for being powerless but villains praise him for his brilliance. It's all backwards.

"You…believe…in me", Izuku whispered while wiping his eyes. "Thank you sir"

"Your welcome", Sensei smiled. "Now then, I have an offer you might be interested in"

LATER AT THE LAB

Once he was safely warped to his lab he finally relaxed and let the tension he had leave his body. Sensei may have been kind enough to believe in him and make him that generous offer, but he was still a very intimidating man. The boy's guard was up during the whole conversation.

'All For One?' He wondered about the quirk Sensei possessed. He told the boy all about his quirk and what it did. Izuku wasn't entirely sure what to do with the information that he was given. Deciding to instead put it to the side for now.

Izuku sighed as he took off his carbon fiber armor. It was much easier to put on than it was to take off. Once it was all off he walked shirtless over to the mirror. His chest sported a number of bruises he got from his fight with Bakugou. But beyond that he noticed for the first time he wasn't as skinny as he used to be. It seemed the eleven months he spent working as a villain, running around doing jobs had given him a fair bit of muscles.

That wasn't enough though. If it wasn't for his devices then Kacchan would have beaten him. Izuku needed to be stronger than this. A stronger body would also probably be preferable for when he created the gauntlet. Who knows how artificial quirks would react to his biology. It wouldn't be that difficult to bulk up more. Changing his diet and instead of using the lift equipment to move and set up his machines in the lab, he could do it himself.

"Guess I should make a training plan" Izuku commented as he walked away from the mirror. Sitting at his console, he pressed he few buttons and typed in the passwords. He noticed that the security programs were broken which meant that Sensei did indeed access them. Good thing the man supported him or he'd feel like his privacy was violated.

"Now then, let's see how class 1-A did" Izuku smirked while plugging in his scouter which contained all the footage and data that his drones acquired from the attack on U.S.J. The drones were destroyed in the shockwaves of Allmight's fight with Nomu, but luckily everything was transferred to the scouter. He now had video footage of every student in the hero course. Their names, physical descriptions, their quirks, and their fighting styles. Maybe one of them had a quirk that would be useful for a stone. Sensei also ordered him to make a copy of data once it was compiled for Tomura to study. Then of course there was the analysis of Allmight he needed to submit to both Sensei and Tomura.

"This is going to be a very busy night"

U.A. THE NEXT DAY

"So far we have three villains that were leading this attack", detective Naomasa Tsukauchi explained to his friend Toshinori Yagi, otherwise known as Allmight. They were both currently in the nurse's office where the hero was getting treated for his injuries in his true state from the fight at the U.S.J yesterday. "Kurogiri, the villain that looked to be made of black mist, he seemed to possess a warping quirk"

"A group of villains with someone like that at their disposal can make them quite dangerous", Toshinori said sitting up in the bed.

"Then there's the leader this Tomura Shigaraki, from what I heard from the students and the villains we captured he was in charge of the League of Villains", the officer looked through his notes. "He has a decaying quirk that lets him disintegrate whatever he touches"

"What about the third one?" The hero asked.

"I was getting to that. From what I was able to gather this one was the group's strategist", the detective looked up from his notes. "According to the statements of young Bakugou and Kirishima he went by the name Apotheosis"

"Are the two alright?" Toshinori was worried his students were hurt by the villain.

"The two are fine. Kirishima's hardening ability protected him from the villain's power and Bakugou was a little banged up, but has fully recovered", Naomasa said. "They weren't able to figure out Apotheosis's quirk unfortunately. Katsuki Bakugou said he fired some sort of energy from his hand and erected a barrier to defend himself, so maybe an energy manipulation quirk"

"Perhaps, but I did notice a device on his hand", the hero thought back to how his punch was negated.

"It could be a machine used to focus his quirk. In my time I've seen many heroes and villains use similar things" Naomasa looked troubled by that. Then there were the numerous handmade drones. It seemed this group had someone in the midst that was mechanically smart. It was bad enough that villains were banding together like this, but throw in an intelligent strategist, a man with a warping quirk, and someone making them weapons and devices to enhance their powers and you got a potential disaster. "Though what really troubles me is this villain's possible age"

"I noticed that too", Allmight sighed looking down at his boney fingers. "When I first arrived I thought he was a student that changed his costume going by his height and then when he nullified my punch I got a close look at wide scared eyes", he didn't mention how familiar the eyes looked. Liked he seen them somewhere before, but couldn't place where or who.

"Yeah that sounds like a kid to me" the detective commented.

"How sad", a voice said entering the recovery room. The two looked to see the principal of U.A., a small white humanoid mouse or possibly bear named Nezu, had arrived. "That someone so young turned to a life of villainy"

"Principal Nezu", the detective greeted.

"But what could make a boy turn to the side of evil?" The principal asked.

"You sound more interested in this one villain rather than the other two", Toshinori spoke.

"Oh no the others concern me as well, but I find this one more troubling", the small animal said while walking towards the two of them. "Something about his villain name doesn't feel right. The word apotheosis has two meanings"

"The final complete development of something", Naomasa clarified, having looked up the definition himself.

"It can also mean the elevation of a person to divine status, essentially someone becoming a god" Nezu added.

"So this kid is incredibly arrogant and egotistical to give himself such a title" The detective scoffed.

"Most villains are. I once fought a guy who referred to himself as a destroyer of worlds", Toshinori chuckled lightly. "He wasn't much of one when all it took was two good punches to knock him out" After a short awkward pause Allmight finally remembered the fourth villain. "Hey what about that big one I fought?"

"We captured it but it doesn't seem to be able to talk nor did it resist capture or try to free itself", the other officers are under the impression that it couldn't act without orders, like a mindless doll. "What bothers me is that it apparently had multiple quirks, shock absorption and super regeneration"

"Yeah it definitely did", the hero wondered about that too.

"You told me there was only one person who could transfer quirks, adding more to a person if he wanted to", the detective looked at his friend. "Someone who you fought before right?"

"It seems your old nemesis has returned", Nezu said. Allmight clenched his fist in anger. That man was still out there, manipulating things from the shadows. Perhaps this league was just a front for his activities then. Didn't matter though, whatever he or the League of Villains was planning Toshinori vowed that he would stop them.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Delivery", the security guard lowered his newspaper and spotted a boy holding a package. He couldn't see his face because of the baseball cap, but the uniform told him that he was a member of the package delivery company. Probably a part timer going by his age.

"I wasn't aware of any package delivery today", the guard looked at him skeptically. "You do know the lab is closed?"

"I did not", the delivery boy scratched his cheek letting out a nervous chuckle. "Heh heh…oops"

"Its fine I can keep it here until the lab reopens tomorrow", the guard felt bad for the kid, he must be new and didn't know what he was doing.

"Thank you sir. This is my first week on the job", handing the package over to the guard the boy smiled and pulled out a small clip board. "Can you sign here please?"

"Sure", the guard placed the box under his desk and took the clipboard quickly leaving his signature on the line at the bottom before handing it back.

"Have a lovely day sir", the boy left the security check in and walked out the building with a friendly wave.

"Nice kid", the security guard went back to his newspaper resigned to the fact that the unannounced delivery to the closed lab would probably be the most interesting thing that happened today. Unknown to him the package under his desk started to vibrate lightly. It stopped and a small metal nozzle poked out of the side releasing some sort of gas that went unnoticed. The guard started to feel sleepy and fatigued. "W-What?" He collapsed face fist on the desk. A few minutes later the door opened again revealing the delivery boy this time dressed in his new villain costume. A body suit of gray carbon fiber armor that fitted his lean body tightly, black armored boots, and a white hooded long coat. He was carrying what looked like a metal briefcase.

"This villain stuff is getting easier", Izuku commented as he looked at the unconscious guard. "He didn't even check my I.D. I spent a whole day making a fake one", walking around the desk to the computer he placed a drive into the U.S.B port and let his phantom program initiate into the building security system. He also deactivated the metal detector gate.

"Let's get to work", Izuku smiled underneath his hood as he strolled into the elevator. Hosu Quirk Research Lab, a place that took donated blood from heroes and quirk users to experiment and examine in the effort of further understanding the nature of quirks. It was almost too perfect. The head of research and development had a daughter who just happened to be participating in the U.A. sports festival, and the man shut down the lab and invited all of his fellow scientists to watch the event at his extravagant home. To watch his daughter take home the victory.

'Prideful idiot', the man's foolish arrogance created the perfect opportunity to sneak into the lab and help himself to all the blood samples. Izuku would be able to take what he needed with nobody to stop him. There was also only a single security guard working in the building today, making the young villain's job all the easier. The elevator stopped on the sixth floor, according to the information that Giran sold him this is where the blood was stored. Walking down the hall until he spotted the correct room number Izuku paid no mind to the security cameras since his phantom program rendered him invisible to them. Slipping inside he spotted a desk with a few computers and a wall with a locked metal door with the words 'SAMPLE STORAGE. KEEP LOCKED'.

"Let's begin", Izuku smirked and sat down at the computer and proceeded to hack the door. He had all the time he needed. The place would be closed during the sports festival and the guard wouldn't wake up until later tonight. When he finally cracked the system he not only unlocked the storage vault but he accessed the list of people and quirks the samples came from. Izuku wanted to laugh with how easy this was as he printed the list out. Grabbing the papers from the machine he made his way into the now unlocked storage. He shivered for a moment from how cold it was in here.

"Wow", Izuku looked around at what appeared to be a small hallway with shelves on both sides where numerous blood vials were place. Going through the list in his hand he went through the emitter quirks first, looking for the matter manipulation that he needed for the reality stone.

"Hm", the young villain chewed on his gloves as he went down the list. After finding some ones that interested him he placed the metal case he brought on the floor and opened it, revealing a portable storage unit.

'Telekinesis', He went down the shelves grabbing a vial for each one and placed them in his case.

'Hydrokinesis' Izuku found some water manipulation quirks that would be useful.

'Pyrokinesis, electrical manipulation, earth manipulation, magnetic manipulation, wind manipulation', He grabbed every vial that had to do with controlling matter in any way. Izuku even grabbed vials from all the enhancer and amplifier quirks.

"What's this?" Izuku's eyes widened as they landed on a quirk that was highlighted on the list with the label of 'Further Research'. This blood came from a person with a quirk that could stop time. According to the information the ability to stop time in a radius of three yards for three second. That alone wasn't good enough, but if he combined it with a few amplifier quirks. Maybe then he'd get an all-powerful quirk. Going down the shelf he grabbed a vial containing the sample and placed it in his case.

Next Izuku went looking for a quirk that could manipulate space. Which seemed to be as rare as time manipulation. However there was one on the list. A quirk labeled 'Flash Warp' which according to the description could instantaneously teleport the user up to a distance of ten meters. He eagerly took a blood vial from that quirk user.

There was another on the list the intrigued him. A quirk called 'Conversion'. The power to alter the effects of another quirk, basically you take an emitter quirk and change its area of effect or the target, or reverse the effect itself.

Lastly he grabbed sample vials of all the dampening quirks, abilities that weakened the effects of other quirks. You never know if they might come in handy. Closing the case Izuku left the vault and locked it behind him. Going back to the computer he plugged in a drive and copied all the research data concerning the quirk users the samples came from and all the information the scientists collected on them. When he finished the young green haired villain took the drive out and shut down the computer. He went back down the elevator to the lobby and went back through the security check out, making sure to grab the virus drive from the computer stationed there.

"Keep up the good work", Izuku chuckled as he patted the unconscious security guard on the shoulder before he left. Once he was outside he returned to the alley that he changed in and found his delivery boy costume that he used still folded on the ground where he left it along with a back pack. Quickly Izuku changed back into a delivery boy, placed his villain costume in the back pack, and wrapped the case in some left over packaging paper to make it look inconspicuous. Once he was done the boy left the alley heading to the main street where he blended seamlessly with the crowd. After that Izuku caught a train back to Kamino Ward where his secret lab was located.

By the time the guard or the researchers realized what happened the thief was long gone.

* * *

 **Bit of a short chapter, not much going on other than getting some blood samples for Izuku to work with.**

 **Got to meet AFO, which was fun to write. He knows about Izuku's plan, at least what he's trying to make, but he doesn't entirely know what he plans to do with it.**

 **I keep watching that scene over and over again from one of the new episodes. That one where Izuku gets felt up Mei Hatsume. It's just really funny to me. I like her, so I'm going to do something with her. She's not going to be part of Izuku's black order, but I am going to have the two meet at some point. I kind have this robot idea I'm playing around with, so maybe something with that.**

 **Oh before I forget. Next chapter, Stain gets introduced, won't that be fun.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Ch7 The Killer

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE KILLER**

Izuku sat in his class going over his notes on quirks. He was attempting to find a proper working combination of traits to merge together into a stone. Maybe the telekinesis combined with the water molecule manipulation from the hydrokinesis, then earth manipulation with the conversion quirk to work on all types of earth even metals, and then throw in a bunch of amplifier quirks to…

"Midoriya!" The teacher called interrupting his train of thought.

"Yes", Izuku said with a slight hiss of annoyance.

"Why don't you answer the equation on the board if you're not too busy", the teacher said slyly knowing he wasn't paying attention.

"Forty two", Izuku said without even looking at the board.

"I'm sorry that's incorrect", the man chuckled with a smug look on his face. "It's actually forty five, but you were close", the other students laughed as the supposed genius getting it wrong.

"Nope forty two", Izuku argued. He stood up from his desk and walked to the front of the class. Ignoring the teacher's order to sit back down, the green haired boy grabbed a marker and wrote forty two on the board. "That's the answer. You said forty five, but the only way to make it forty five is to do this", Izuku wiped away a few numbers and symbols replacing them with different ones. "There now the answer can be forty five", he smirked as he emphasized it by underlining the new answer. "You're the teacher, so please do your job correctly", Izuku said as he returned to his desk while the man looked over the text book paling slightly as he realized that he wrote the equation the wrong way.

"That's…that's right. Thank you Midoriya", the teacher said through gritted teeth at being shown up by a brat in his own class. The other students even turned their laughter on him as the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson. "Alright class dismissed, turn in your assignments on Monday!"

'Finally', Izuku sighed as he put away his notes. He most hated classes here, since he was already ahead of the lessons yet he still had to regularly attend. Unfortunately it cut into his work with the league and his lab time was significantly reduced. Grabbing his bag he walked out the room ignoring the glare from the incompetent teacher. Seriously this was supposed to be one of the best non hero academies in the country. Get better teachers.

'Glare all you want. I'm used to it', one of the things he learned from middle school. Stop giving a damn what people thought of him. He didn't have any friends this school, but this time around he didn't care. It wouldn't matter anyway once his device was finished. Speaking of which Izuku had made a few breakthroughs with that.

The space stone was coming along nicely. Izuku acquired a sample of Kurogiri's blood upon his request. The man at first was a bit reluctant, but a suggestion from Sensei changed his tune. Using a complex scanner that he built, he was able to isolate the quirk factors in the genetic code and remove the different facets of them and then combine them together. With Kurogiri's warping quirk as the core, he subtracted the mist conversion, added the flash warp quirk, and then multiplied it with four enhancer quirks. Now Izuku nearly had an all-powerful quirk ready to be forged into a stone. There was just something missing that he didn't have yet. A hero that had a very interesting quirk named Rock Lock. A power that let him lock objects in a point in space. Izuku wanted a sample of his blood to add his quirk to the space stone. Luckily he already had a plan in motion to get it.

The time stone was being difficult. No matter how many enhancer quirks he added to the genetics it just fell apart in the computer simulation over and over again. Something vital Izuku had yet to understand was needed for that one.

The reality stone was currently the bane of the teen's existence. Izuku thought that it would be simple. Just combine a bunch of telekinesis and matter manipulation quirks together, then slap on a bunch of amplifiers. Not so easy it turns out. Every time he tried to generate it in the computer using his formula it fell apart no matter what combination he used. He came close with one, but it crumbled due to the strain it would put on the body. Maybe a quirk that could make matter weightless would take away the strain.

'That girl at U.A….Ochako Uraraka was her name. She had an anti-gravity quirk', Izuku thought back to his reviewing of the footage he captured during the U.S.J attack, plus the recorded footage of the sports festival he saved. Of all the students that girl was the only one whose quirk could be useful to him. If only he could get a blood sample. Plus Izuku really liked the way she stood up to Katsuki Bakugou in her match during the festival, something his pathetic old self could never do. She would make a very good hero in the future.

There were a few more students that interested him though. Tenya Iida, a boy with a quirk that gave him engines in his legs, allowing him incredible speed. Izuku didn't get much data on him due to the fact that it was this student that left the facility to go inform the U.A. faculty. Then there was his humiliating defeat at the hands of a girl using a bunch of self-made gadgets during the festival. Technically he won because she surrendered, but Izuku knew it was his loss, because Hatsume easily could have beaten him but chose not to. Tenya had some good traits and the potential to be a true hero. The type of hero that Izuku wanted to create.

Then there was Shoto Todoroki. This guy nearly had Izuku drooling…at how magnificent his quirk was. He did a little research after the sports festival. It turns out he was the son of the number two hero Endeavor. Not only that but he possessed both an ice and a fire quirk. Why he didn't use his fire was beyond Izuku. Todoroki could have beat Bakugou in the final round of the sports festival if he used it, but he refused for some strange reason and only used the ice, causing him to lose and receive second place. The potential Shoto had though was practically limitless if he just used his other quirk. He could definitely be the number one hero one day and Izuku planned to make sure of it once he reformed the current hero society.

Adjusting the bag slung over his shoulder Izuku made his way outside and headed towards the mechanics building. This was the only course he enjoyed. An elective where he got to put his talents for inventing things to use. The teacher was also a man who had a lot of connections in the support companies that design and build gadgets for heroes and sometimes police. Izuku tried his best to be as friendly to him as possible while making sure he was the best student in the class. He had heard there would be summer internships at certain support companies coming up for only the top students. What better way to get inside the hero system than to infiltrate its gadget suppliers.

The green haired teen realized a while ago that there was only so far the League of Villains could get him. Eventually he was going to need power and resources that they couldn't provide him if he ever wanted to finish the Infinity Gauntlet. That's why Izuku wanted to get into one of these support companies. They could unknowingly give him all he needed to complete the project.

"Ah! Midoriya!" Mr. Kinzoku exclaimed seeing his favorite student walk into the workshop.

"Kinzoku sensei" Izuku smiled brightly at the tall blue haired man. The teacher had a very interesting quirk, he could bond different metals together combining the various traits of them together. Unfortunately he was limited to only two metals at most and couldn't bond more than that.

"What are you working on today?" The teacher asked approaching the boy's work table.

"Well I just finished my portable force field generator" actually he made this months ago, it was one of his first gadgets that he created for his work as a villain, but Mr. Kinzoku didn't need to know that. Izuku showed him the small metal disk shaped device with a button in the center. "Try to hit me", the teacher did as he was asked and attempted to lightly smack his student. Midoriya simply pushed the button and activated the barrier causing the hand to stop half way as it hit a light blue barrier.

"That's very impressive Midoriya", Kinzoku said while rubbing his sore hand.

"Yeah but it can only take so much force before it fries the power source", Izuku sighed, it didn't matter to him though since he carried around multiple versions of the force field generator if that were to happen.

"No I mean it, for a first year student to come up with such ingenious designs and inventions is quite an accomplishment", the teacher smiled proudly. "Especially considering the fact that your quirkle…I'm so sorry", Kinzoku apologized for his momentary verbal slip up.

"It's alright sir you can say aloud that I'm quirkless it's not exactly a racial slur", it should be though, especially with how the word is used in this day in age. "I've long since accepted that I was born with nothing that makes me special like everyone else. I'll have to work hard to be special and recognized by society as more than just a quirkless person. That's why I want to work for a support company, so I can be a hero by making things that help heroes" Izuku lied straight through his smiling teeth. People always said he had an honest smile, why not use it?

"That's a very mature thing of you to say", if only he knew. The rest of the workshop class was mostly uneventful. With only a minor incident where Mr. Kinzoku accidentally cut his hand on a sharp piece of metal. An accident that no one in the room realized Izuku purposely caused. He liked the man, but he was very accident prone in class hence the multiple first aid kits around the work space. Being the good student he was Izuku quickly grabbed the bandages and gauze to help the teacher. Once he was bandaged up the boy discreetly placed the blood covered gauze in a sterile zip locked bag which he quickly pocketed. The potential of Mr. Kinzoku's quirk was too good to pass up.

After class Izuku spent a few hours in the gym before going back to his dorm room. Flopping down on his bed he sighed as he checked his phone for messages. Kurogiri left him text to head towards the academy's sports supply closet, one of several locations that they designated as good warping spots. The bar tender also mentioned in his message the need to hurry as there was a potential new recruit coming to the bar this evening. Grabbing his bag again he made sure he dad the D.N.A sample he procured earlier from his teacher to bring to the lab later. Quietly Izuku snuck out and over to the indoor track stadium, where the sport supply closet was located. Once he was inside Izuku made sure he wasn't followed, then sent a reply message to Kurogiri and a minute later a warp gate opened in front of him. As soon as he stepped through he was already being chewed out by Shigaraki.

"What took you so long?" Tomura glared at him through the fingers of his hand mask.

"Some of us have school Tomura-san", Izuku said with mild cheek as he placed his bag by the bar counter and made himself comfortable on one of the stools. He was still dressed in his school uniform with his face fully exposed and not in his villain costume, but it didn't matter anymore. Sensei had already worked out his true identity and Shigaraki as well as Kurogiri admitted that they didn't care who he really was. Probably because they were using aliases like him.

"The hero killer will be here soon, whether or not he agrees to join us I want your analysis on him", Tomura explained while he sat in the arm chair. "So sit there, keep your mouth shut and don't do anything but observe"

"Okay", Izuku agreed then took a sip of the soda that Kurogiri quietly left for him. As soon as it finally registered who would be coming he spit his drink out. "Wait! The hero killer is coming here!? The hero killer Stain is going to be here!? You're trying to recruit the hero killer Stain!?"

"What did I say about keeping your mouth shut?" Tomura's chair nearly disintegrated with how hard he was gripping the arm.

"Sorry" The green haired boy apologized and went back to sipping his drink all the while thinking. 'This won't go well', it wasn't even a logical conclusion it was just a feeling he had in his gut. Yes Izuku knew about Stain. He had been following his work ever since he heard about him back when he was working for small groups in the underground. Izuku was a bit afraid of the man due to his line of work, but he was a fan of the message he was trying to spread. No more fake heroes. It was very similar to his own goal. However Stain just wanted to eliminate the fakes by killing them, in contrast Izuku wanted to create true heroes and simply banish all the fakes.

"He's here", Tomura said, as soon as the portal appeared in the bar Izuku noticed the monitor screen came on signaling that Sensei was listening in. Out of the warp gate stepped a tall, muscular but tall man clearly dressed for combat with all the knives and swords strapped to his person.

"So you're the Hero Killer" Tomura said as he stood up to greet their guest.

"So you're the League of Villains" Stains eyes went around the room, from Shigaraki, then Kurogiri behind the bar, and finally stopping at Izuku. A brief moment of confusion crossed his features, probably from his age and school uniform if Izuku had to guess, before quickly leaving as his gaze returned to Tomura. It was in that brief moment that Izuku felt dread wash over him. This man was a different kind of monster and had a very different dark aura than Sensei.

"Let me be frank, we'd like to extend an invitation to join us" Shigaraki began.

"Join you?" Stain glared at him. "And why should I do that? What exactly is you goal?"

"Our goal is very simple. I want to kill Allmight and bring an end to the society that worships him", Tomura smirked behind his hand mask.

'How childish', Izuku thought as he watched the whole interaction. He already knew Tomura's goals and he found them foolish and immature. Lacking any sort of cause or purpose.

"How childish" Stain spat back at him. "What's the point of killing without a cause?" The murderer said as he pulled out one of his swords.

"Master?" Kurogiri looked to the monitor screen with concern.

" **Let them continue"** All for One ordered. **"An experienced and infamous villain such as Stain will only inspire Tomura to grow and mature"**

'This is bad' Izuku watched as Stain moved with almost inhumane speed knocking Tomura Shigaraki to the floor and stabbing him through the shoulder with his sword. Kurogiri attempted to aid him only to get stabbed in the arm by a well thrown dagger. The blade was then yanked out by a tether that Stain attached to it, bringing it back to his hand so he could lick the blood and render the mist covered bar tender paralyzed. This all happened in the span of a few seconds.

Izuku quietly stood up from his stool in an attempt to either flee or help. Stain turned and locked eyes with him not saying a word but the message was clear to him. 'Don't move'. The League of Villains didn't even pay him so he wasn't about to fight the hero killer for them, thus the boy gladly complied.

"I hate people like you", Stain went back to glaring at Shigaraki. "Lacking any conviction"

"Kurogiri! Send him away!" Tomura shouted out desperately.

"I can't!" Kurogiri's mist shook but was unable to shift or expand. "His quirk seems to be paralyzing me", his voice sounded strained. Izuku quietly began piecing together the hero killer's quirk from what little he had witnessed so far. It seemed like he could paralyze people by tasting their blood.

"Without conviction or cause you won't survive", Stain attempted to bring his dagger down on Shigaraki's neck but the other grabbed it with his free hand, disintegrating it in seconds.

"Conviction huh?" Shigaraki said as he stood back up. The hero killer to a short leap away. "What a load of crap!" He snarled. "As if I'd need something like that"

"It seems our ideals oppose one another", Stain smirked. "However we both wish to bring down this broken hero society", Izuku's eyes widened. That was pretty much the same as his own goal. Words he himself believed in.

"Leave then, we don't need you", Tomura pointed at him.

"My business was done here anyway", With Kurogiri now free he turned his glare back towards him. "Return me to Hosu there's still some false heroes I need to take care of", he licked his lips when he finished speaking. Once he was gone Tomura finally spoke.

"Tch! And just when my wounds were finished healing", he said as he glanced at his bleeding shoulder. "I'll show him! Sensei I need some more Nomus".

'We have more of those things?' Izuku realized.

" **I'll let you have three"** All for One's voice said through the screen. **"Use them wisely Tomura"**

"If you're going to Hosu may I come along?" Izuku asked politely.

" **Of course you may"** Sensei allowed him to go with Shigaraki, appreciating the boy's politeness.

"Thank you Sensei", Izuku bowed towards the monitor respectfully. Shigaraki glared at the boy's back, sometimes that friendly nature of his really got on the villain's nerves.

THAT NIGHT

"Now then mister Stain, where are you?" Izuku said as he walked through the dark alleys of Hosu city. He was ignoring all the chaos happening in the distance. Tomura brought a few Nomus to wreak havoc on the city in an effort to upstage the hero killer. Luckily for the green haired boy that was just the distraction he needed. Activating the scouter he pushed a button which increased the range of the scanner at the cost of detecting the level of power the quirked individual possessed. Izuku smiled under his face mask as he spotted three signatures a short beat away far from the populace.

'Whose he killing?' Approaching the alley with what little stealth skills he had, Izuku poked his head around the corner. His green eyes spotted Stain about to murder, not some false hero, but in fact a U.A student that he was interested in. Tenya Iida was about to die, that was something Izuku couldn't allow.

Stain was about to stab and finish the boy off for good, but his instincts told him to dodge. So he did, jumping in time to avoid the energy pulse beam that passed the spot he just occupied.

"I thought you only took down false heroes", Izuku said coming out of the shadows to stand next to where Iida lay. "Attacking a student? You should be ashamed"

"Who the hell are you?" Stain asked the interloper.

"Oh? So now you want to know who I am" The young villain said with mirth. "Back at the hideout you just glared at me without saying a word", Stain suddenly realized who this was, thinking back to what happened a few hours ago in that bar.

"You're that plain looking boy in the school uniform that was with the League of Villains" the hero killer stated. He was completely unrecognizable now with that form fitting body armor and whited hooded coat.

"My name is Apotheosis, pleasure to meet you Stain", Izuku introduced himself with a short bow. Tenya's eyes widened as he lay paralyzed on the ground. This was the villain that attacked Bakugou during the U.S.J incident.

"Well you're certainly more polite than that Shigaraki brat", Stain commented. "Now step aside so I can deal with that child"

"Yeah I'm afraid I can't do that", as soon as the words left Izuku's mouth a sword came bearing down on him. Good thing all that training he did recently upped his reaction time allowing him to activate his force field generator. The hero killer's sword bounced right off the barrier. "Really? Did you think a kid like me wouldn't have some sort of defense? How do you think I survive working with the League of Villains?"

"Why are you protecting me?" Tenya asked still unable to move.

"Good question Tenya Iida", Izuku said looking down at the teen that included in his energy shield. "I've been watching you both during the U.S.J attack and the sports festival. I find you interesting and I think you'd make a great hero"

"That child doesn't deserve to be a hero", Stain attempted to slash at Izuku again but the barrier still held. "He came here for revenge"

"His brother, yes I heard about what you did to Ingenium", Izuku stated. "But here's something you don't understand Stain. Tenya here is not a hero, he's a student", Stain stopped mid attack when he said that. "He's just a student, he doesn't even have a provisional license yet. Killing him doesn't exactly fit your modus operandi"

"He's a selfish child who doesn't deserve to be a hero", Stain corrected.

"Yes but think how this would make you look", Izuku argued back. "The man who only kills false heroes now murders innocent students. You may not agree, but in the eyes of the media that's what it will look like. They will make him into a martyr and that will forever tarnish your message", Stain paused, starting to understand the boy's point. "You'll just be…another villain", Izuku smirked seeing his words get under the killer's skin. He was able to figure out the most important thing to Stain was the message he was trying to spread to the world. No sooner than the words left his mouth the killer's aura and murderous intent turned even more violent and dark. Izuku was shaking with fear and excitement. This was exactly what he wanted.

"You make an excellent point", Stain grinned. "But what's it matter to you?"

"Because Stain, I agree with you", Izuku explained. "I too wish to put an end to this society's glorified fake heroes", the boy looked down. "I can't stand it either. Those with flashy quirks running around thinking they deserve the spot light as if they were some kind of celebrity. The point of being a hero is to be a hero. Fame and glory shouldn't be a factor", he stopped realizing that he was going on one of his rants again.

"I didn't know…", Stain looked him directly in the eyes. "That there was someone out there who had the same thoughts as me", he chuckled. "But I can't help but notice…you didn't answer my question. What's it matter to you whether or not I kill that child?"

"Because while I do agree with your goal to put an end to all the fake heroes, it's not enough. Your plan is incomplete, your ideals flawed", Izuku was probably crossing a line with the hero killer, but he wanted to make a point. "My plan is to create a true hero. A hero that would put all the others to shame"

"And you wish to be that hero?" Stain asked skeptically. Izuku burst out laughing at the man's question.

"Me a hero!? Don't be a ridiculous!" The boy giggled. "I'm a villain sir, there's no hope for me becoming a hero. However in my research I've come to the conclusion that villains are the one that make heroes"

"That's…insane", Tenya spoke from his frozen position on the ground.

"Is it Tenya?" Izuku questioned looking down at his captive. "When quirks first appeared it was villains who ruled everything, until some finally had enough of their tyranny and became the first heroes", Iida looked at him like he was a lunatic. "Even the hero you all love so much, Allmight, was created by the most powerful villain I've ever known", both Stain and Tenya's eyes widened at what he claimed. "That was all accidental though. The villains didn't mean to create their polar opposites, but imagine this", Izuku gestured his hands about excitedly as he talked. "Imagine a villain who knows all the right motivations to apply, who knows what a true hero should be. Imagine the hero he could purposely create", he let out a breathe feeling exhausted by his long winded explanation. "That's what I'm doing here. I'm protecting and nurturing someone who I think would eventually make one of these great heroes"

"Please don't kill him Stain. I need Tenya, he has the potential and room to grow. He's just young and has more to learn about being a hero", Izuku stood between the hero killer and the U.A student. After a short silent but tense pause Stain finally spoke.

"I like you", the killer gave him a large menacing grin that the boy figured was meant to be friendly. "You have good convictions. Much better than that fool you work for"

"Don't make fun of Tomura-san, he's still learning, we all are", Izuku defended his boss's apprentice. Shigaraki did have a place in his grand plan after all. He needed every ally he could get if he wanted to gain control over the hero society. "Do I have your word you won't kill Tenya Iida?"

"Alright I'll leave this pet project of yours alone", Stain agreed to back off then smirked when he remembered his target was still bleeding against the wall of the alley. "What about him?" The killer glared daggers at Native who sat there still petrified in fear and pain.

"Not interested!" Izuku turned away not caring for the low level hero, but mainly because he was still a bit squeamish to watching someone die. He risked his life for a student that he liked, he refused to do the same for someone who was already caught in Stain's crosshairs. A scream and a gross squelching sound later and the deed was done. Tenya grit his teeth and tried once again to get up, but failed. He had never felt so powerless before. Not only did he fail to get retribution for his brother, he also failed to save someone from a vicious murderer.

"As a token of my appreciation take this", Izuku fished an envelope out of his white hooded cloak that he then tossed to Stain. "Open it later when you're alone", Stain nodded at him then leaped up the wall of the alley disappearing into the night.

"Hah!" Izuku fell on his behind. "Man that was terrifying wasn't it", he said aloud. "How did you try and fight that guy?" The boy asked the downed Iida. "Just talking to him made me shiver"

"You!" Tenya glared at him.

"What to do with you now?" Izuku picked the teen up, slinging a limp arm over his shoulder. It seems Stain's quirk was still in effect. "Don't worry we'll get you some help", he said pleasantly.

"Why are you doing this?" Tenya asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said a minute ago?" Izuku didn't even look at him. "I'm trying to create real heroes and I see a lot of potential in you", they were quite for a moment while the villain carried him out of the alley. "Just what was going through your head when you decided to take on the hero killer anyway? I heard about your brother, but did you really think you could defeat someone who he failed to beat?" Once they were almost to the street Izuku set him down propping him up against the wall. "What did you hope to accomplish?" Iida looked away in shame.

"I just…", he didn't want to say.

"Yes? Look don't think of me as a villain right now", Izuku said squatting down to his level. "I did just save your life, not just because of your potential, but I also like you. So think of me as a friend", Iida looked at him like he was crazy, maybe he was if what he said he planned to do was anything to go by.

"I just don't know what to do with all this rage", Tenya grit his teeth furiously. "All I want to do is find the hero killer and make him suffer for what he did to Tensei. What do I do with this pain?" Izuku sighed, he knew that feeling.

"I'll tell you what you do with that pain", the villain reached and grabbed the other's wrist. "You hold it tight until it burns your hand and you look at the world and tell it no more! No one will ever have to feel this pain! Never again! Not on my watch!" Izuku went through the same thing after everyone rejected his dream. He knew that once his ideal world was created, nobody would ever look down on him or the quirkless ever again. "That's what a real hero would do" he let go of Tenya's wrist. "Now take this whole experience as a lesson and apologize when the hero you intern under comes", Izuku scolded him while looking through the boy's pockets until he found his phone. Looking through the contacts until he found a number labeled 'Manual'.

'Wow he has the hero's number. Tenya is very methodic', Izuku smiled under his mask at the convenience. 'I think that hydrokinesis quirk blood sample came from him' pressing the call button he waited a moment while checking his power glove.

" _Hello Iida! Where are you?"_ Manual spoke with concern.

"Sorry Iida is injured and paralyzed right now", Izuku said into the phone cheerful while Iida watched with concern at what this villain was up to. He could be luring the pro hero into a trap if he wanted. "He got into a tussle with the hero killer, but I was able to talk Stain out of killing him"

" _Who is this?"_ Manual asked growing more worried by the second.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself", he chuckled. "My name is Apotheosis, I work for the League of Villains for now, don't worry I'm not part of this attack"

" _WHAT!?"_

"I would advise you to start tracking this phone. Have a lovely night", Izuku said gleefully as he hung up. He could be quite devious when he wanted to be. "Well see you around Tenya Iida. I look forward to seeing how you grow from this" tossing the phone on the student's lap he waved him goodbye. "Oh just so you know. Even if you go blab what I told Stain to the authorities and pro heroes. It won't make a difference, I'll have already won by the time they figure out who I am or what I'm up to", he locked eyes with Tenya to remind the teen that he was still a villain and wouldn't let anything stop him from accomplishing his goal.

"Ta-ta!" Izuku walked back into the alley and vanished into the dark shadows allowing Tenya to release the breath that he was holding.

* * *

 **This isn't the last we'll see of Stain. I figured my version of Izuku would get along with him, since they have similar goals. The only difference is that Izuku wants to go a step further. Killing fakes isn't enough for him.**

 **There's a line I stole from Doctor Who the Zygon Inversion. I'm going to miss Peter Capaldi. I didn't think I would like him at first but he ended up becoming my favorite of all the new Doctors.**

 **Now then I think I've made you all wait long enough. Next chapter Izuku makes himself a stone. Which one? I'll let that be a surprise even though it's pretty obvious. Also Izuku will be meeting someone in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Ch8 The First Stone

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE FIRST STONE**

"Lunch time!" Rock Lock looked up from his hospital bed. Wincing as he put himself in a sitting position. A nasty reminder of his injuries. The weird thing about it was that the villains he fought new exactly how to fight him as if someone gave them all information on how his quirk worked. "Here you are!" The young man said excitedly while handing him his hospital food. This one was shorter than the last orderly who gave him his meal. He wore the same scrubs, apron, medical cap and surgical mask like the last one though.

"Thanks", he took a bite from the tray of freshly cooked noodles. He noticed the orderly was still standing there watching him eat. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh me?" The boy pointed at himself. "I'm just waiting for the drug to take effect"

"Wha-", Rock Lock passed out falling face first in his lunch.

"That drug", Izuku smirked sliding down the surgical mask. Gently lifting up the pro hero's head he let it rest against his pillow making sure he was indeed unconscious. Once he was sure, the young villain took out a small syringe from his blood extracting kit he kept on hand.

It was a bit of a hassle to use his connections and money to hire a small group of villains to put this hero in the hospital. He gave them strict orders not to kill Rock Lock, along with a detailed strategy on how to fight him. Once he read the news article about the pro hero being in the hospital, it was a simple matter of finding out which one, infiltrate it as an orderly that brought food to patients and he'd be given easy access to the man's room.

"Thank you for your donation", Izuku said as he extracted a vial's worth of blood from the pro hero. Once he was finished he put the surgical mask back on and left the room quietly. He looked to the security guards stationed outside the door. "He's sleeping, we'll send someone with more food later", the guards nodded their heads not seeing anything suspicious at all. Izuku smiled as he left the hospital, one blood sample richer.

U.A. FACULTY MEETING ROOM

"We ran the name Apotheosis through our informants", Detective Naomasa began in front of the U.A staff. "Also some criminals we captured told of him during interrogations", he took out his notes. "He's a kid from what we were able to gather, about the same age as your first year students. He started out working with groups of small time villains, none of them ever saw his face, and nobody knows what his quirk is either"

"That's not much to go on", Shouta Aizawa stated.

"But we have a motive behind him now", Snipe spoke up. "From what Iida told us from his encounter this boy seems to be under the delusion that he can create a true hero"

"Yes we figured that", Naomasa flipped through his notes suddenly remembering something. "Due to the boy's supposed genius that the villains praised about we came to a theory that he might have an intelligence enhancing quirk like yourself Nezu"

"That's very concerning indeed", the small white animal said. "A brilliant mind being used for evil. Do you think that's why he's mentally unstable?"

"Possibly", the detective frowned. "But what I still don't understand is why someone like him with goals similar to the hero killer would join up with the League of Villains?" The doors to the meeting room suddenly opened revealing Toshinori A.K.A Allmight in his true form.

"Sorry I'm late, I went to speak with Iida", the skinny skeleton of a man said as he sat down in the next available chair.

"And how is he enjoying his detention?" Aizawa asked with a cross tone. Tenya was given a month of detention for that little stunt he pulled with the hero killer in Hosu. His punishment should have been worse, but during the incident the student acquired valuable information about Stain and Apotheosis, so he was given a lighter sentence.

"Well he's certainly remorseful and feels ashamed by his actions if that's what you're asking", Toshinori said. "He did ask something that concerns me a bit"

"And what did he ask you?" Nezu questioned.

"Ah…It's nothing. I'm sure its noting", Toshinori dismissed. It was actually something that Apotheosis kid told Iida. How he claimed that Allmight was indirectly created by a villain. He must have been referring to All for One. Which means that man is definitely behind the League of Villains. But what really concerned him was the fact that man told another villain how the quirk One for All worked. That was bad and only reminded how he needed to find a successor to pass the power on to soon.

"I think we're blowing this out of proportion", Aizawa announced. "He's just a kid, it doesn't matter what he thinks he can do. He'd be stopped if he tried, no matter what his quirk is"

"If you say so", Detective Naomasa said. "We'll get him when we finally track down the league anyway", easier said than done. All they had on the league was three known members at large, no real names, and no faces to identify. "Oh!" the detective shouted suddenly startling everyone. "Stain mentioned in front of Iida that he saw Apotheosis earlier wearing a school uniform, so that's something"

"Do you know how many schools there are in the country?" Midnight said with an air of sarcasm.

"Yes, but he's probably a first year student, so if you look through each school. If we can find a student that has a quirk similar to Apotheosis" Toshinori said.

"Then we'll finally have a lead", Aizawa finished that line of thought.

"I'll inform the boy's at the office to look for a first year student with any intelligence based quirks and or energy manipulation", the detective explained. The U.A faculty nodded, sounded like a decent plan.

LEAGUE OF VILLAINS

"What I miss?" Izuku asked as a glass shattered against the wall across from him.

"Not much", Kurogiri said while he used his warp quirk to clean up the mess. Tomura had been throwing random temper tantrums ever since the attack on Hosu. It seems the media was more interested in Stain than him and focused more on that man's killings than the league's terrorism.

"Do we have any new recruits yet?" the teen questioned.

"Not at the moment", the bar tender admitted. "We have Giran currently working on that", Izuku sighed in disappointment. It seems the League of Villains was getting nowhere fast right now. If it continued to stagnate like this he'd probably end up leaving them behind. Another glass was shattered against the wall as soon as the news reporters on the television mentioned the words 'hero killer'.

"If you could do something about this I'd be eternally grateful", Kurogiri pleaded. Izuku glanced from Tomura to Kurogiri with worried eyes.

"Alright", Izuku smiled and went over to the boss's apprentice. "Tomura-san, let's go get lunch", Shigaraki turned his venomous glare at him.

"Why would I do that?" The older boy snarled.

"Because you could use some fresh air away from all the newscast and I'll give you my current analysis on Stain", Izuku smiled up at him.

"Fine, but you're buying", Tomura agreed and removed the hand mask from his face since they'd be going out in public.

One hour later they were walking through a mall dressed like civilians. At least Izuku was dressed like a normal civilian with a pair dark green pants, and a form fitting Allmight t-shirt. Shigaraki was dressed in all black with his hood up.

"Stop staring at me", Tomura fumed.

"I'm sorry. I've just never seen your face before", Izuku apologized. "Have you considered Chap Stick?" that wasn't a joke it was a legitimate question.

"If you ever ask me that again I'll turn you to dust", Shigaraki threatened.

"Okay", Izuku sighed.

"Do you have to wear 'his' merchandise?" Tomura said while starring daggers at his Allmight shirt.

"I'm blending in better than you though", Izuku smirked as they strolled through the mall. "No one would look twice at a kid wearing an Allmight Tee, but a guy dressed in a black hoodie in the middle of the day looks a bit suspicious", he said with an air of arrogance.

"Just shut up and find us a place to eat" After their short argument they found a fast food joint, ordered something and found a booth with nobody around it to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Well? What's your analysis on Stain?" Tomura finally asked while nibbling on some fries.

"I got up close in personal with him during that Hosu attack and I was able to figure out his quirk allows him to paralyze people when he licks their blood", Izuku put his half eaten burger down while he went off on all the practical uses for this quirk. "A very useful quirk in the hands of a serial killer"

"I'm not interested in that", Tomura hissed. "I want to know why everyone's so focused on him"

"Focused how?" The green haired teen didn't see the problem here. So what if Stain was popular now? Villains come and go, just like heroes.

"After everything I've done. The attack on U.A, my attack on Hosu, it was all just swept under the rug by the hero killer", Tomura raged as he disintegrated one of his fries.

"Why not use that to your advantage?" Izuku questioned. The media thought the hero killer was connected to them anyway. "Use Stain's influence and message to bring more villains to the league"

"I don't want that!" The older villain shouted. "Stain is undermining everything I did and what I stand for"

"What do you stand for?" Izuku suddenly asked him. "Seriously I don't understand what it is you want or wish to accomplish"

"How can you not know?" Tomura snapped at him.

"You don't have a creed like Stain, you don't seem to have a purpose or goal. You say you want to kill Allmight just because you don't like him", Izuku went on. "Why though?" That actually made Shigaraki pause and think about it for once. Why did he want to kill Allmight? What was it that he hated about the man so much? "When you come up with an answer maybe then you can start to be the leader that Sensei is trying to help you become", and with that Izuku stood up and left the restaurant to let All for One's protégé think. If his words didn't finally get through Tomura Shigaraki's immature mind then nothing would. He needed to start thinking for himself any way since Izuku wouldn't be around much longer.

As he walked through the mall the green haired teen spotted a rather interesting sight. One of his targets that he had yet to retrieve a blood sample from. Ochako Uraraka wandering around the mall seemingly alone. What luck. Izuku slowly walked towards her while pretending to be looking elsewhere.

'Hey aren't you that girl from the U.A. sports festival', No doesn't sound right.

'Hey I know you', Nope sounds kind of creepy.

'You look familiar…Oh! You're from the sports festival!' Yeah go with that one. As he was about to pass Uraraka he stopped and took a good look at her.

"You look familiar" Izuku said getting her attention. "Oh! You're from the sports festival!" The girl blushed not used to getting recognized out in public.

"Um yeah that was me", she chuckled while smiling brightly. "Ochako Uraraka"

"I thought so, you went up against Katsuki Bakugou", Izuku remembered that battle well. "You did great"

"I lost though" Ochako said sadly.

"Oh I don't think you did. You stood up to Bakugou, I think that's pretty heroic" he smiled at her. "Anyone who stands up to that guy is a hero to me".

"Do you know Bakugou?" She asked.

"Yeah I went to middle school with him", Izuku looked away bashfully. "He used to bully me for being quirkless"

"Really? That's terrible!" Ochako exclaimed. She knew that Katsuki was a hot headed jerk, but she didn't know he was that kind of monster. Picking on the people weaker than you is not heroic at all.

"Its fine, we ended going to different high schools so I'm free of him", Izuku smirked internally as he played his sympathy cards right. The two of them found a bench to sit down in the mall and started talking. Izuku acted like the nerdy school kid, a performance that he used to live in. He asked her things about U.A, what the classes were like, but mostly about what Allmight was like as teacher. Ochako lightly teased him for being an Allmight fanboy based off his shirt and obsessive interest in the number one hero. Not once was she suspicious of his act. To her he seemed like a sweet and honest boy, plain looking, but kind of cute. Ochako could definitely tell that he worked out with how his shirt seemed to cling to his muscled torso. Shaking the thoughts from her head she asked him to repeat his question hoping he didn't notice her flushed face.

"I said, why do you wish to become a hero?" Izuku repeated. Something he wanted to know before he extracted what he needed from her. He slipped a hand in his pocket and palmed a small chloroform spraying device. He planned to lure Ochako to a more private area, knock her out and get a blood sample.

"Well this is going to sound a bit selfish, but I'm doing it for the money", she had the decency to look ashamed.

'And how does that make you any different than glory seeking assholes like Bakugou?' Izuku thought to himself with disgust, hiding it behind his cheery smile.

"Well it is the most lucrative profession in this day and age", he said as he tightened his grip on the gas dispenser in his pocket.

"I just want my parents to have an easier life", Ochako smiled sadly. That made Izuku pause. "My parents have a construction company that's failing because of other companies having people with quirks better suited for the job", she held her fist in front of her. "So I want to be a hero so I can use the money I earn for my parents"

'That changes things', he let go of the device in his pocket and smiled a real genuine smile. "I think that's a very noble and heroic thing to do", Izuku placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have to go now, good luck with your goal", he stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name", Ochako suddenly said.

"Oh! I'm Izuku Midoriya, it was nice to meet you", he waved at her.

"I hope to see you again Izuku" she smiled at him.

"Oh I think we will" Izuku smiled back. Indeed they would meet again. Perhaps on opposite sides of the battle field. As Izuku walked away he mentally added Ochako Uraraka to his list of potential true heroes for his new society right next to Tenya Iida.

'She'll be great'

THE NEXT DAY

"Let's begin", Izuku grinned as he faced the 'Forge'. A big spherical shaped machine with pipes and pistons running along the outside of it. He was able to hack into the city's power grid to give him the necessary energy to complete the process. The machine was basically a giant engine that used his formula to literally forge a stone into existence with the desired quirks built into it. The substance used was something Izuku invented that he called mortal resin, a synthesized organic liquid that would be hardened into a solid crystalized object, harder than the toughest diamonds.

"Please work", the boy pushed the button on the control panel to activate the process. This was the moment of truth. He'd find out if his theory and scientific formula was correct. The Forge roared and bellowed as steam and sparks burst from every vent. Izuku took several steps back, wondering if the machine would explode. Unfortunately his worries were correct as after five minutes fire and smoke exploded from out the sides, obliterating the mechanisms inside. Izuku shielded himself from blast as half of his lab was nearly destroyed.

However, the small compartment next to the control panel opened and there sat a small round metal capsule. Sparks rained around Izuku as he slowly approached. Reaching out with his gloved hands he gently picked up the metal orb. Giving it a turn he removed the top half and was captivated by a blue light.

With Kurogiri's warp gate power, the flash warp quirk, and several enhancing and amplify quirks. Rock Locks quirk Lock Down was combined with the conversion quirk. Now instead of being only able to lock a nonliving object in space, the quirk could get both. Another quirk went into this stone courtesy of All for One. A failed experimental Nomu possessed a quirk called Epidermal Shield. A power that covered the skin in an invisible protective barrier that was far from impenetrable, but could be focused in a specific area of the body at the cost of lessening it the other areas. Unfortunately the Nomu lacked the intelligence to use it to its full capabilities so Sensei offered the creature's blood to Izuku along with the blood of other various failed Nomus.

All of these wonderful quirks were combined together and the end result was a small blue glowing stone the size of a walnut resting comfortably in Izuku's hand.

"The space stone", he dubbed as he smiled down at the first of his infinity stones. Izuku let out a chuckle that evolved into triumphant laughter. "It works! IT WORKS!" He cheered. It destroyed the Forge to do it and caused a city wide black out, but it worked. All his hard work and complex math finally paid off.

'Now if only I had a gauntlet to put it on', he would soon though when he finished the next stone.

* * *

 **Wow some fun stuff happened in this chapter. Izuku got his first stone and got to meet Ochako face to face. Originally he just wanted to get a blood sample from her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. At least not yet. He's a bit manipulative, but he still has a heart. Plus she might end up in his Black Order, who knows. Izuku has expressed interest in several people, but not all of them will be in it.**

 **We got the space stone now, but it only works if it's attached to a device that draws out its power. I probably wasn't clear on that on previous chapters, but the stones on their own can't be used without a gauntlet. Like I thought I said before, this is the Infinity Gauntlet and stones applied to the universe of MHA so it's going to work different to how you're probably imagining. It's still going to be crazy OP so don't worry.**

 **Another thing I want to address that someone in the reviews asked about is Todoroki. Yes he still doesn't use his fire quirk, but Izuku is going to help him out with that later down the road. Let's just say that Shoto won't exactly have a choice in not using his fire when he meets Izuku and his Infinity Gauntlet.**

 **Is there going to be a finger snap? Yes, and it's going to be one of Izuku's ultimate moves.**

 **Now the last thing I want to talk about. Some people are still complaining about not having a mind stone. I already have the three acts of this story planned out without it and I don't want to restructure everything because I like how it's going. However I might have perhaps figured out a way to include a mind stone into this. It would have to appear later in act two, because it would fuck up the current act, but I think I could rework some of what I plan to do in act two and three. Maybe a few minor changes. Not completely sure yet.**

 **I will get back to you all with an answer on whether or not I'll have a mind stone next time. I need to give it some more thought.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	9. Ch9 The Deal

**CHAPTER NINE: THE DEAL**

"What is this?" All for One asked. He had brought Izuku to him again to discuss his progress and after the conversation the boy presented him with a box. When he opened it appeared to be some sort of metal mask the front of which resembled a crude skull with tubes attached to the back.

"It's a special helmet I made, basically it's like a portable life support machine you can wear", Izuku explained showing his invention off. "I wanted to thank you for believing in me sir, so I made this device so you could leave this room if you want, for up to an hour at least", he really wanted to help the first person to have faith in him. Even though he was a villain, he looked up to All for One.

"I should be the one giving you gifts", Sensei smiled. "I don't know what you said to Tomura a while ago, but it seems he's finally growing and thinking for himself"

"Yes I'm glad to see him properly motivated too", Izuku was happy mainly because Shigaraki didn't really need him much anymore to help plan things out. He was doing it all himself which left Izuku more free time in his lab. Which was good because he had to rebuild the Forge after it blew up creating the space stone.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider me giving you a quirk?" All for One repeated the offer he gave the boy when they first met.

"It's a very generous offer Sensei, the old me would have jumped at the chance, but I still have to decline", the boy smiled gratefully. "I want to prove my point to the world that quirks aren't as special or great that everyone makes them out to be. When I defeat Allmight, I want him to look me in the eyes and know that a quirkless kid that he deemed worthless like the rest of society beat him", Sensei chuckled at that. The kid was going to make a wonderful villain in the future.

"As you wish", All for One took the mask from the box and placed on the table by his side. It might come in use later. "Good luck with your internship Izuku", the boy flinched at, but quickly remembered that the man new almost all about him including what went on at his school.

"Thank you sir", Izuku bowed politely and left through the open portal.

MUSUTAFU CITY-NEXT DAY

"Here we go", plastering a smile on his face Izuku straightened the tie of his dark green suit. Today was the first day of his internship at 'Geonosis Tech', a large company that made support items for heroes, but most notably they were the ones that built battle robots and drones for hero school training. Apparently the villain bots used in the U.A entrance exam and sports festival were designed and built here.

First they wanted to see a portfolio of his designs then a demonstration of the devices he built so far. After that they would decide what they wanted to do with Izuku during the internship. According to his teacher Kinzoku he was the youngest student accepted into this company. They would either have him do basic grunt work or if they were impressed more advanced stuff.

Walking passed the large outdoor fountain Izuku approached the glass door of the tall building of Geonosis Tech carrying a metal briefcase. When he entered he ignored the extravagant lobby area and walked over to the front desk.

"May I help you", the man behind the desk.

"Izuku Midoriya. I'm here for the internship", He smiled pleasantly.

"Ah yes, right this way", the man escorted Izuku to the elevator. While they were going up the escort tried to engage the boy in conversation. "Are you happy to get an internship in the second largest hero support company?"

"Indeed I am?" Very happy in fact. This was the gateway to achieving his ultimate goal. The League of Villain's resources were starting to run dry for him. Plus Izuku needed another location to work on his infinity stones. If he could gain the company's approval and trust then he would have it.

The elevator opened and the two stepped out. The escort led him to the research and development department where the presentation would take place. Izuku breathed in and out as he prepared to act his way into Geonosis Tech. Compared to what the company normally produced he knew that his devices should more than impress.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"So how do you intend to change things?" Stain asked. They were both sitting on a roof top in northern Musutafu city waiting for the target to arrive. In the envelope that Izuku gave him he offered him information on fake heroes he planned to eliminate in exchange for letting the boy tag along with him when he killed them.

The first one they took down was the magnet hero Magnetron. Izuku helped Stain lure him to an area devoid of any metal and the man killed the hero with a thick plastic yet sharpened to a point sword that the boy made for him.

The second was the crystal hero Mosaic Man. A flashy hero that loved to show off. The man had a quirk that let him manipulate and create glass. It was a simple matter of chasing him down into an underground tunnel, where the least amount of glass could be used and Stain cut him down like an animal.

"Well let's just say I'm currently building a weapon", Izuku began taking a sip of his drink. "A weapon that will make me the most powerful person in the world"

"More powerful than Allmight?" The hero killer questioned skeptically.

"Definitely more powerful than Allmight", Izuku confirmed. "So powerful that everyone would have to do as I wished and any who don't conform to my standards of being hero well…they'll be retired", he said that word retired very ominously.

"You have guts kid", Stain grinned. "I like this plan, it's so simple yet brilliant"

"Oh look at that our target's coming", Izuku remarked looking through his binoculars. Low and behold flying through the night sky Christopher Skyline A.K.A Captain Celebrity. An American hero who moved to Japan because of some trouble he got into back in his home country. A very arrogant man that only cared for his popularity. A prime target for the hero killer. Unfortunately his quirk Flight would make him difficult to catch.

"Time to start the show", Stain grinned as he grabbed Izuku by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to a wall behind them.

"Here I go", Izuku cleared his throat and started screaming as loudly as possible. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He cried letting tears fall down his face.

"Time to die scum", Stain placed his blade against the boy's throat.

"Halt villain!" Like they predicted Christopher Skyline appeared levitating over the building above them. Diving in with a quick smack he knocked Stain away and grabbed the boy hovering with him out of harm's way.

"Thank you so much! He was trying to kill me!" Izuku sobbed while thanking his savior.

"Not a problem child", Christopher spoke in very poor Japanese. "You must be the hero killer Stain. Picking on young children now", the killer just grinned seeing the kid's plan come together in front of him. Suddenly the American hero felt a stabbing pain in his side. Which was appropriate since he just got stabbed there. Izuku freed himself from the hero's hold and leaped safely back on to the top of the building while Captain Celebrity clutched his bleeding wound.

"Would you care to do the honors?" Izuku smiled as he handed the blood covered dagger to Stain.

"With pleasure", the killer took the small blade and licked up a single drop of the crimson liquid. Christopher didn't understand what was going on until his body suddenly became paralyzed. Unfortunately with his body frozen he lost control of his quirk and went plummeting down the side of the building.

"Bye bye!" Izuku waved as he went straight down. "Can you believe that scum got away with sexual misconduct by fleeing to japan?" He said as he approached the edge to look where the body landed. It was fifteen story fall so he was either dead or his career would be over with. "Definitely dead. Looks like he landed rather awkwardly", he made a face of disgust.

"Good riddance", Stain spat while handing the dagger back to his partner as per the agreement. Izuku thanked him and wiped the excess blood off the blade placing the rag in a zip lock bag for later. The quirk Flight would be useful to him, hence why he was here helping Stain.

"Well this was fun, but I'm afraid we need to depart for a while" Izuku told him. "I got to get to work on my weapon, so I won't have time to do much villain work".

"Do you really think you can change anything with this weapon of yours?" Stain wasn't asking with complete honesty this time giving him a serious face.

"Not only will I change the world, but I'll do it with the least amount of violence and bloodshed", Izuku promised him.

"Now that's impossible", the killer chuckled at the kids naïve promise.

"Are you a betting man Stain-San?" Izuku inquired.

"I only gamble with my life", Stain said.

"How about this. I bet you that I can defeat and end the career of the number two hero Endeavor without killing or crippling him", Izuku offered. "If I can do that would you agree to come work for me?"

"Without killing or crippling Endeavor? You think you can end him?" Stain didn't sound like he thought that was possible.

"If it was easy then it wouldn't be a challenge" Izuku smirked at him. Giving it some thought Stain decided to agree to this bet.

"What do I get if you can't do it?" The hero killer asked.

"All my notes and analysis on any and every hero you want", He had an encyclopedic collection of notes on heroes. With that information Stain would become an even greater and more effective hero hunter.

"You've got yourself a deal", Stain said. He had seen the boy's intellect first hand and would love to pick his brain for information on more fake heroes.

"See you at the finish line then", Izuku pressed a button on his wrist device and a portal opened behind him. It looked similar to Kurogiri's warp gate but this one was different. Firstly it wasn't made of dark mist and it appeared to be held open by some sort of blue electric-like energy. He waved goodbye to Stain as he stepped through the portal.

When he arrived in his lab he frowned seeing the device he attached the space stone exploding in sparks. It seems his calculations were correct. The stone only worked with a living organism. Any device that tried to force the power out would explode. All that power needed a living body to let the energy flow into.

"At least I know it works now", Izuku sighed as he removed the stone from the destroyed machine and placed it safely in the small vault he created to protect it until he could build the Infinity Gauntlet. After that he took the sample of Christopher Skyline's blood and placed it in the D.N.A analyzer. Izuku then took a seat at his computer and began typing away. He was only interested in the maneuverability of and levitation that the recently deceased hero's quirk possessed. Izuku was hoping it would make a good substitute to Ochako's zero gravity quirk for the reality stone, since he missed his opportunity to get it that time at the mall. He liked her hero spirit too much to physically attack her in public just to get a blood sample.

Putting the quirk genetics together in the computer simulation was becoming more and more frustrating. Especially for the reality stone. He kept putting together telekinetic quirks and matter manipulation quirks together, but it still always fell apart in the computer no matter which way he built it. There had to be some way to balance it out. On the plus side if he added Kinzoku's metal bonding quirk then he could use the reality stone to generate a new type of metal that would be perfect for the gauntlet.

Sadly the solution still alluded him. The time stone too. He always came really close with it, but it still fell apart in the genetic simulation. Sensei gave him an interesting idea on whose quirk he should use for the power stone, but getting a sample might be a bit difficult. So that one was on hold for now. The soul stone was also a mystery, but he did have one quirk in mind. It's just that getting a sample is unthinkable at the moment.

'If it was easy then it wouldn't be a challenge' Izuku needed more D.N.A. to work with if he was going to make more infinity stones.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know. It's pretty much just filler. They was actually going to be more in that internship part, but I cut it out. It was mostly just a bunch of techno jargon with Izuku talking about his designs and inventions. There's going to be a lot of that in the next chapter so I decided to save it for then.**

 **In keeping up with the Star Wars naming theme I decided to name the support company Geonosis Tech. It's the planet where the battle droids are made in episode two(I had to look it up because I blocked that movie from my memory).**

 **Can someone who knows Star Wars tell if there is a junkyard planet? My knowledge of that universe only goes as far as the movies. The reason being that I have a scene planned later in the story that takes place in a big scrap yard. I was going to name it Jakuu from one of the new movies, but I wanted to see if anybody knew of a junkyard planet in the Star Wars universe. If you do please drop the name of it in your review.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	10. Ch10 The Titan

**CHAPTER TEN: THE TITAN**

Izuku paced around the room he was told to wait in. Today was the big technology expo. An event where companies showed off their new and upcoming inventions and devices in a big stadium sized convention center. There were also some independent inventors who rented their own booths or milled about hoping to get noticed and attract investors and major companies to support their projects.

It was here that Izuku Midoriya would be presenting for Geonosis Tech's panel. Normally these big support manufacturing companies have a CEO or head scientist present whatever the newest thing was. However Geonosis was different and much more humble in that regard. To the green haired boy's surprise they told him they would rather have the creator present his own creation. The head of research and development said, "Who better to show how a new hero support item works than the person who invented it", of course the inventor would know all about it.

Two months into his work study program and he was already the most popular intern in the employ of Geonosis. They liked his ideas and inventions so much that they were willing to not only pay him, they also promised to cover the rest of Izuku's high school tuition including a full college scholarship to the university of his choice under the agreement that he work for them. Izuku agreed with all of it under the condition that seventy percent of his current pay went to his mother Inko Midoriya.

His intelligence and ingenuity was at the level of some of their brightest and best. It made the scientists wonder what he would be like when he graduated. Because of this Geonosis was willing to do almost anything to keep that brilliant mind the boy possessed. They even gave him his own personal office with state of the art computers so he could work on the designs and blueprints, and a twenty four hour access pass to the building so he could come by any time he wanted during the summer.

It was all too perfect for Izuku. With this company's resources at his fingertips the Infinity Gauntlet would soon be complete. He had already hacked the systems of the building and created a secret hidden code into his work computers that hid his real projects. All he had to do was keep the scientists and big wigs happy with some new technological marvel or support item and they were none the wiser.

Now here he was waiting in one of the back lounges of the convention center. Nervous and scared having never spoke in front of a crowd this big before. The irony was not lost on Izuku though. The fact he could commit such villainous acts without fear yet he was shivering and about to vomit from stage fright.

"Excuse me?" He turned to the company representative sitting in the room with him. "I need some air can I step out for a bit".

"Just be back in half an hour, the panel will start soon", she told him giving him a sympathetic look. She understood how nerve racking it must be for a young teenager, but she did admire his courage to do this for the company. Izuku thanked her and left the room to walk around the convention, maybe get a drink to settle the butterflies in his stomach.

As he wandered the random booths, his eyes passed apathetically over the independent inventors. None of them had made anything remotely impressive at least compared to what he created. Getting bored Izuku went and sat down at a nearby table where food and drinks were being served. He decided to have a coffee, maybe a good dose of caffeine would give him the nerve to make this upcoming live presentation.

"I recognize that logo!" Someone shouted from far away. Izuku looked around wondering who was yelling when he spotted a girl with odd pink hair and yellow eyes waving her arm and looking at him. He glanced around to make sure she wasn't looking at someone behind him. "Yeah you!"

'Me', Izuku mouthed the words while pointing a thumb at himself in confusion. In matter of seconds the girl moved through the crowd and was standing at his table.

"That logo, you work for Geonosis", she smiled at him while pointing at the tag on the front of his dark green suit that the companies logo next to his name. "You work for them don't you", she stated excitedly.

"Actually I'm an intern" he corrected with a nervous chuckle. This girl's over the top attitude and enthusiasm took Izuku off guard for a moment.

"Really? I tried to get an internship with them but they're so picky and here I thought my display at the sports festival would have been enough to get me in", it was then that Izuku finally recognized her. Mei Hatsume of the U.A support department class. She went up against Tenya Iida and used him to show off her gear.

"I remember that, you did well…right until you surrendered" Izuku smirked pointing out her fatal mistake.

"Huh?" Mei's line of thought was halted.

"I mean you had Iida at your mercy, but you played it too safe and quit while you were ahead", Izuku explained going full analysis mode. "I mean if you won then went on to battle one of the stronger students like that boy Bakugou for example you could have showed off your inventions against a stronger opponent using improvised tactics. You played it safe with Tenya and the whole fight felt staged so the companies probably weren't that impressed since they didn't get to see a real battle. They didn't get to see any real firepower from you, so I would advise working on that", he took a pause to finally inhale. Seeing her confused and slightly offended face Izuku quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry. Sometimes I get talking and I don't know when to stop"

"It's alright. I appreciate any constructive criticism" Mei laughed while absorbing his notes to apply them later. "My name is Mei Hatsume, U.A support class!" She introduced.

"Izuku Midoriya, intern for Geonosis Tech" he returned with his own.

"What's it like working with them? How big is their workshops? Do you work in research and development?" She started spouting questions one after the other.

"It's great actually. I don't know how big all their workshops are as I just design things and the engineers build it" Izuku answered all her questions.

"What do you design?" She asked.

"Mostly support devices, not just for heroes but police as well" he explained.

"Like what?" Mei pressed.

"I'm not at liberty to say. Company secrets and all that" Izuku chuckled lightly. "If you want to find out why not attend the panel?"

"I wish I could", Mei pouted. "My sensei Power Loader was able to get a seat, but only for himself. He said he'd tell me all about it though", she grumbled about unfair teachers and exclusive panels.

"That's completely unfair, you're a student, he should have given you his seat. This would be a great learning experience", Izuku fumed. One of his pet peeves was seeing brilliant or talented people being held back. Suddenly getting an idea he quickly downed the rest of his coffee. "Come with me" Izuku stood up from his table and asked her to follow him. Mei went with him wondering where he was leading her. She didn't have to wonder long as he brought to the entrance of the convention center's largest auditorium where Geonosis was hosting their panel.

"Pardon me", Izuku walked up to the security and showed him his I.D badge. "This is Mei Hatsume she's a guest of mine", without further questions they let them both into the auditorium. Once there Izuku led Mei down to the stage. "Wait here", he told her. Izuku left the girl standing by the stage and went around behind the curtain. He never did come back instead five minutes later a woman in a suit walked out and gave her a spectator's I.D badge with her name on it.

"This way please" the woman then led Mei, to her surprise, a front row seat. The pink haired girl could barely contain her excitement. Not only did her new acquaintance Izuku Midoriya get her into the panel, but he somehow pulled some strings and got her a front row seat to the whole event.

"Please have a seat the presentation will begin in three minutes" a voice over the speakers announced. A few moments later everyone in the large theatre was quietly sitting and the lights dimmed out. The curtains opened revealing a big black metallic stage with several trap doors on the floor and one big door in the center. "Presenting for Geonosis Tech's new line of prototypes our rising star student Izuku Midoriya", The spot light landed on a podium where the teen stood looking not the least bit nervous. Mei's jaw dropped. He was also the heading the panel?

"Good afternoon and welcome", Izuku said into the microphone attached to his ear while a few camera's flashed. He was able to work up some proper courage by pretending that he was not speaking to a large crowd, but instead his new friend who he spotted in the front row.

"You should have combed his hair", behind the stage the company representative whispered to the makeup girl.

"I did, it's just naturally messy", she whispered back.

"I did have a whole boring opening speech prepared but let's just skip that and get to the stuff you want to see", Izuku smiled stuffing the notecards in his hands into the pocket of his suit. The podium then lowered into the floor as he walked to the left of the stage. "The first in our new lineup of capture weapons", one of the floor panels opened and what liked like a turret was raised out. "The Trap Foam Gun or T.F.G", Izuku announced while three autonomous mannequins appeared farther into the stage. The gun then sprayed a stream of blue sticky foam at the dummies covering them up to their necks in it. "As you can see the targets are rendered immobile via non lethal means, ready to be transported", the audience clapped, but they weren't that impressed just yet.

"Don't worry we're just getting started", Izuku promised the crowd. Next he unveiled a device he designed called the Mag-Net. A cannon that shot a barrage of metal balls, not at the mannequin, but around it. Once it passed the target a magnetized energy beam connected all the balls and they quickly closed around the target, locking its limbs down.

After that Izuku showed off more defensive and capture based devices. His portable shield generator, a gun that projects a small personal barrier and a new armor set for the police to wear that protected them from the effects of various quirks. He also showed them a fire fighting device designed to be worn like a back, then plug directly into the fire hydrants, pump water through the hose and launch it out the other end. Basically it was the power of a fire engine truck that a single person could use. All of Izuku's inventions were made for those who lacked quirks or lacked a suitable quirk for a situation.

"Now for the finale", Izuku announced. "Imagine all these wonderful devices in a single machine", Mei leaned forward in anticipation. "I'm talking about a robot. A big walking, moving Swiss army knife, containing all the best support and combat devices. A mechanical sidekick for heroes and police", as he spoke the largest floor panel opened up behind Izuku and the very robot he was talking about was elevated onto the stage where everyone could see it.

"This mechanized soldier was designed and built to combat a variety of different quirk users" the audience stared in awe at this marvel. A big bulky chrome robot, with a large chassis, heavy arms that were clearly loaded with capture weapons, and massive hydraulic legs. The thing stood nearly ten feet tall, its red eyes lighting up signaling activation. "Observe", Izuku stood safely off to the side as more automated mannequins emerged. The robot turned, made a noise similar to a watery growl and lifted its arms. From its right arm it fired the trap foam at the targets and from its right it launched the Mag-Net balls. The robot fired nets, tethers and every kind of captured device imaginable to incapacitate the mannequins.

"These robots are also designed for rescue missions as well", Izuku smiled as the robot launched a mechanical hose that attached to one of the hydrants on stage. Flaming targets then appeared on the back of the stage only for the robot to put them out with a blast of water. "Infra-red censors, motion detectors, long range scanners, and a complex problem solving digital brain built to assess the situation and make decisions in the effort of saving human lives"

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the future of law enforcement and hero support", Izuku walked to the center stage with the mech standing behind him. "The Anti Villain Robot, Titan!" The now named Titan robot lifted its arm and saluted the crowd. The entire audience went into an uproar of applause, more than impressed by the company's latest and possibly greatest invention. Some like Mei Hatsume even gave a standing ovation.

"This version of the Titan is merely the prototype, but at Geonosis tech we are hoping to eventually build a compacter, better version in the future", Izuku proclaimed. "Now let's open up the panel to some questions", over half the theatre raised their hands. "Yes you", the teen pointed to a journalist who was handed a mic by the expo personnel.

"Geonosis has built robots in the past, what's the difference between them and this new model?"

"As you know those bots were created for training purposes", Izuku explained. "They were made to be broken and smashed by students with quirks. The Titan is designed to withstand great physical force, extreme temperatures, electricity and magnetism. Think of them as an automated hero that can be programmed", he pointed to another person in the audience who raised their hand.

"You say programmed, but what's stopping a villain with a computer or machine controlling quirk from turning it against a hero?" The woman asked.

"I'd like to see them try!" Izuku bragged making the crowd chuckle. "But seriously, we're one of the best support companies in the country, these robots will be completely un hackable when we're done", after a few more rounds of questions he spotted Mei Hatsume raising her hand in the front row, so he called on her next.

"Where did you get the idea for the Titan?" She asked. For a moment Izuku was surprised by her line of question.

"Um, this is a bit personal…" he looked back at the robot for a second. "You see I always wanted to be a hero. Unfortunately I was diagnosed as quirkless, and thus my dreams of being a hero were crushed at a young age, but I didn't give up", Izuku smirked triumphantly. "If I couldn't be a hero the next best thing would be making a hero. A hero that truly live up to his name and image", for a brief moment the smiling face of Allmight that he now despised flashed into his mind. "Who knows, maybe one day the Titans will replace heroes and the people of the future will look back and say that I Izuku Midoriya created real heroes", the audience applauded him for that, murmuring about how wonderful it was that a quirkless teenager found his place in the world. A few more questions later, a news reporter asked him to stand close to the robot to get a picture for an online article, and the panel was over.

"Thank you all for coming", Izuku waved awkwardly and stepped back as the curtains closed in front of him. Mei stood up to follow the crowd out, but stopped when she heard someone trying to get her attention.

"Psst!" Izuku poked his head out from behind the curtain and waved her over. "Come here", he whispered. Mei followed him only to gape when she saw the robot still there waiting. "Go ahead get a closer look", Izuku wasn't normally one to show off, but he just had this crazy impulse to let someone his own age who was also into his field examine his work. Mei began running around the Titan poking and prodding all the parts and pieces.

"How much weight can it lift?" She questioned while touching the gears and hydrolics.

"Well I designed it to support a building for about ten minutes, in case of a collapse it can stall for time until everyone evacuates", Izuku smiled at his creation.

"Were you serious when you said these things will replace heroes one day?"

"Of course, but only time will tell", he walked around the machine. "Unfortunately as powerful as I can make these things, it will still probably pale in comparison to heroes like Allmight. That's just something I'll have to accept"

"This Titan is far beyond what I make", Mei then went on to tell him all the devices she's created so far during her time in the U.A. support department.

'And I thought I talked too much', Izuku thought as he chuckled at the girls behavior.

"That's an impressive list of gadgets. I haven't made nearly that many", Izuku sighed looking at his robot. "Then again I prefer quality over quantity"

"I still can't believe how lucky you are", Mei whined. "You get accepted as an intern at one of the best manufacturing companies, a high level position in development and you even got to show for them during the expo"

"You act like you haven't got your moment in the sun yet", Izuku pointed out.

"It's just…I thought showing off my babies at the sports festival would be enough" She looked saddened by that.

"There's no such thing as failure, don't let a nonexistent concept keep you down" Izuku decided to be nice and keep her name in mind for the next internship. He wouldn't be able to stay with Geonosis forever at the end of the summer he'd go back to school and they'd pick someone else the next summer break. The boy would make sure to give the company her name along with his recommendation. Plus he wouldn't mind having her around when he reformed this hero society. An intelligent engineer like her would be useful to his future organization.

THE NEXT DAY

"Kurogiri?" Izuku asked. "What's wrong? You usually just text when Tomura needs me", he was surprised that the man actually called him this time.

"Tomura Shigaraki wishes to speak to you immediately, send me your location", the villain demanded leaving no room for argument. Izuku discreetly stepped into an alley. He was on his way back to his dorm room having just returned from day two of the expo. This time he didn't have to present anything and instead just mingled and went to other company panels. Then he got this sudden call from the league.

"Alright", Izuku was a bit uneasy about this whole thing, but he went ahead and gave his current location. A few moments later and a warp gate appeared on the wall of this filthy back alley. Izuku quietly stepped through. As soon as he came through the other end a pale hand gripped him by his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Ow", Izuku looked up to see Tomura's hand covered face baring down on him. "Hello Tomur-ack!" The villain grabbed him by the throat, keeping his middle finger extended so as not to disintegrate his throat yet.

"You want to explain this?" Shigaraki held up a phone with his other hand shoving it in the boy's face. The screen showed a news article that said 'Geonosis Tech Presents New Anti-Villain Robot', underneath was a picture of him from the panel with the Titan behind him.

"Oh the expo? I think it went pretty well", he got choked a bit harder for being cheeky. It was then that Izuku noticed a few new faces in the bar. A blonde school girl, a tall dark haired guy with burnt patches of skin sewn on to his face, someone dressed in an orange trench coat, black top hat and mask, and lastly a man dressed in a black and gray body suit.

"Answer the question brat!" Tomura snarled at him.

"You're really not seeing the bigger picture", Izuku sighed gripping the wrist of the hand that was strangling him. "Let me go and I'll explain everything" reluctantly Tomura released him after he turned his tie to dust out of spite. "Did the thought ever cross your mind that I might be working an angle with this company?"

"What are you talking about?" Shigaraki glared at him.

"I'm deep inside a company that makes hero support gadgets" Izuku smirked devilishly. "Think about it. Let's say a fight breaks out between heroes and villains. What if these heroes happen to be using my technology? But oh no, half way through the fight all that technology suddenly stops working or worse turns against them", Shigaraki remained silent as he digested the information. "Who would win then in that fight? The heroes or the villains?"

"I see" Shigaraki grinned with his cracked lips, finally understanding. "And here I thought you betrayed us" he said plopping down in his arm chair.

"You know Midoriya would never do such a thing" Kurogiri defended the kid, having grown to like his polite attitude and manners. "Not if he values his life"

'That was my favorite tie', Izuku thought as he wiped the dust from his shirt and suit.

"Taking down heroes with their own gadgets, so that's what you were up to in that lab of yours" Tomura sounded pleased to finally know what Izuku was secretly working on. Unfortunately he didn't realize it was still a misdirection. Only All for One knew what he was really building.

"That's so genius and so stupid!" Twice announced.

"Is he okay?" Izuku asked Tomura wondering if the new recruit had a personality disorder. He seemed weird and maybe a tad…comical. "Wait are you supposed to be Deadpool?"

"I am not possibly not Deadpool" Twice denied or maybe confirmed.

"Are these the new guys?" Izuku ignored him and walked around the bar.

"That fellow with the paradoxical personality is Twice", Kurogiri started introducing the new recruits.

"Hello and goodbye little man", Twice waved at him.

"Charmed", the green haired boy rolled his eyes. Another lunatic was just what they needed. "I'm Izuku", he froze when the orange covered man suddenly appeared in front of him tipping his hat.

"I'm surprised the League of Villains has a boy such as yourself in their midst", He said in a way that the other couldn't tell if he was being sincere or condescending.

"Lots of surprises today", Izuku spoke sarcastically. "And you are?"

"I am the fantastical villain known throughout the world as the great…Mr. Compress", he introduced with a rather flamboyant bow as if he was waiting for applause.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Izuku", he walked passed him, not really that impressed by the magician motif. The man scoffed in offense as the boy waved at him dismissively. Izuku's eyes landed on someone who looked interesting and he walked over to them until someone else got in the way.

"Hi!" The girl smiled getting in his face. "I'm Toga Himiko"

"That's nice", Izuku walked around her and sat at the stool next to the mysterious older villain

"Hello", Izuku said facing the patched up man who still wouldn't look at him. "I'm Izuku, but my associates call me Apotheosis"

"Dabi", the man introduced taking a sip of his drink still not looking at him.

"Cremation, that's a cool name", Izuku smiled trying to get his attention. His face looked familiar to him, like he'd seen the resemblance before on someone else, but he couldn't place it. Unknown to them Himiko didn't like being ignored so she went to stab him from behind. Izuku, sensing danger tilted his body on the stool, dodging her blade, grabbed her wrist, gripped the back of her head and slammed her face into the counter.

"You should really be more careful", Izuku said looking at the knife she tried to cut him with. While he was pinning her to the counter he noticed everyone was looking at him, even Dabi was glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"We've never seen you get physically violent before", Kurogiri said while reaching over and removing the knife from the girl's grip. "Tomura and I didn't think you knew how to fight"

"I didn't, but I picked up a few things from my time with Stain", now that made Dabi finally turn and look at him. Tomura and Kurogiri knew that he worked with Stain a few times, the former didn't like it but Sensei told him that Izuku's relationship with the Hero Killer could be good for the league, so he allowed it.

"You worked with Stain?" Dabi sounded mildly intrigued.

"A couple times. Are you a fan?" Izuku wondered if he could use his connection the Hero Killer to his advantage.

"You could say that", Dabi took a chance to really look at the boy. At first Izuku seemed like a plain looking kid with nothing special about him. Until he swiftly dodged and slammed Toga into the bar. He'd have to keep an eye on this one. He seemed interesting and maybe could tell him more about Stain.

"I like him", Himiko drooled while still being pressed face first into the counter by Izuku. This position was also starting to turn her on. Getting creeped out by her moaning and attempts to grind herself against him Izuku finally released her.

"Is this it or are there more recruits?" Izuku asked Kurogiri.

"The rest aren't here right now", the misty bar tender said as he fished a file from out of his warp gate. "These are the new recruits", he handed Izuku the folder containing the list of their new villains and what their quirks were.

"Looks like Tomura finally has the League of Villains he wanted", Izuku remarked looking through folder seeing if there were any quirks that could be useful to himself. Now if only that creepy blonde girl would stop making googly eyes at him so he could concentrate.

* * *

 **This was a fun chapter to write. Originally I wasn't going to have a role for Mei, but after watching her again in the sports festival I really wanted to do something with her. She's going to play a more important role in the second and third arc. I just wanted her and Izuku to meet and establish some form of relationship.**

 **The Titan robots are loosely based on the Sentinels in X-men Days of Future Past. They won't be as OP as those things were, but the final version will be pretty strong. Izuku can't lead a revolution without foot soldiers now can he?**

 **Freaking Dabi. At one time I thought Shoto was the hottest character in MHA. Then the series through Dabi at me and I thought 'Whoa! Who's this sexy hot topic looking bastard?' I kind of like the theory that he's the oldest Todoroki sibling. I might run with it in my story.**

 **I know some have pointed out a few times that I spell Allmight as one word. I know it's supposed to be All Might. It's just a personal thing for me. I think because it's a super hero name it makes more sense in my head that it's all one word, but hey that's just me.**

 **Thank you Star Wars fandom. I'm going with Raxus, because I liked the sound of that name the best.**

 **Something I forgot to mention in the last note. I decided that there will be a mind stone. However it won't appear until the second arc. I reworked a few things in the next two arcs and I figured out how to fit it in without completely rewriting everything.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	11. Ch11 The Test

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE FIELD TEST**

'Reality stone computer simulation number seventy six', Izuku frowned as he typed at his keyboard. 'Fail', he placed his head against the desk, beyond frustrated at this point. The space stone was so easy, but the reality stone was proving a real challenge. There must be something missing if every combination of quirk genetics failed.

He really needed this stone, because with it he could create the perfect metal for the gauntlet. Once he had a device to harness the power of the stones, then there'd be little the heroes and the villains could do to stop him.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice said behind him making him jump. He whirled around to see his stalker Toga Himiko behind him. Ever since he pinned her in two moves a few weeks ago in the bar she wouldn't leave him alone. It wouldn't be so bad, having a cute girl stalk him, if that cute girl wasn't a psychopath who wants to make him bleed. In her words make him look cuter by cutting him up. Izuku was starting to get annoyed by all the constant dodging and maneuvers to avoid her knife.

"What are you doing here Himiko?" How the hell did she find out about this place? Only Kurogiri, Tomura, and Sensei knew about this place.

"Oh I wanted to know where you were always running off to", she smiled showing her sharp canines. "Luckily Shigaraki accidentally let slip where your lab was, so I snuck in to be with you Izuku-kun"

'Damn you and your big mouth Tomura', Izuku silently fumed. "Fine, just don't touch anything and if you try to stab me again you're out of here", Himiko smiled and started walking around the lab asking about every little thing. Izuku was rapidly becoming tired of saying 'Don't touch' over and over again.

"What's this thing?" She pointed at a device that resembled a canister stuck to a belt with tubes and needles.

"Something I made to extract blood in mid battle should the situation call", Izuku explained while still typing away at his computer. "Don't touch", it was located next to a metal container that immediately caught her eye.

"Blood storage!" She beamed finding the container labeled as such and opened it. Izuku leaped from his computer and slammed the door shut.

"That is important to my research. Do not…touch", he warned.

"You like blood", Himiko leaned in closer to him. "I like blood too. Look how much we have in common"

"You have a fetish for blood", Izuku corrected her. He'd been over this with her before when she explained her quirk. He did find it incredibly useful for stealth and infiltration operations. After that he did a complete personality profile and found the girl absolutely deranged and it wouldn't do well to have a psychotic mess like her involved with his plans. "I analyze the quirk genes in D.N.A for research purposes"

"I love the way you got me all figured out", she attempted to glomp him, but he quickly dodged out of the way. "It's like your inside my head. Makes sense because you're all I can think about"

'Why did the psychopath have to develop a crush on me', Izuku sighed in frustration. He wondered if there was a way to get her away from him. It was then that an idea struck him making the teen grin slightly.

"Himiko, sweetie", he began. "Would you like to do me a little favor?"

"Sure", Togo smiled seeing this an opportunity to get more of Izuku's attention to herself. All he ever did when he went to the bar was talk with Dabi. "What do you need?"

"There's something I need you to retrieve for me and I think someone with you skill set would be best situated for the job", Izuku wanted to laugh at how easily he was able to turn this little problem child into a bonus for himself. "If you can complete this task you will be…handsomely rewarded", going over to his files he flipped open the one labeled 'U.A Students', turning to a picture of a brown haired girl that he met a while ago.

THE NEXT NIGHT

Izuku walked through the woods with the partner that Shigaraki assigned to him for this mission. The villain went by the name Muscular. Rather uncreative name if you asked him, but apparently his muscle fiber manipulation quirk made him super strong. Not that he really cared. The guy was just a murderous nut job with enhanced strength.

The green haired boy looked down at his new power gloves. They covered both of his arms and were made of titanium allow, attached to a metallic chest piece that secretly contained the space stone inside. This little kidnapping mission was the perfect opportunity to test it out.

Izuku dressed in his new villain attire which was another white cloak, this one sleeveless to show the power gloves, the same black pants and armored boots, and this time a mask that covered his mouth that functioned as a gas mask as well in case he wandered to close to Mustard. He didn't bother bringing his scouter for two reasons. One it was broken and he didn't have time to make a new one. Two, he already did research on all the students and pro heroes that would be here and was fully prepared.

"Hey Shigaraki said you're the analyst of the group", Muscular started as they walked together. "What do you got on this Bakugou kid?"

"Blonde hair, red eyes, yells a lot, ridiculously short temper, makes explosions", Izuku summarized as if he didn't care. Truthfully he didn't care that they were after Katsuki. Tomura seemed to be under the delusion that he could sway Class 1-A's number one star student to the League of Villain's side. Sadly it would be a fruitless effort. He knew Bakugou for years and the boy was way too stubborn to fall to villainy, even torture wouldn't be enough to break him. If they succeeded tonight the only thing Tomura Shigaraki will have accomplished would be pissing U.A and the heroes off, to the point that they will hunt the league down like animals. Which was fine for Izuku, he wouldn't be there when it happened.

'It seems my time working for the league is coming to a close sooner than I anticipated', he thought to himself. He smiled under his mask as he put the pieces together and found a way to twist this to his benefit. He didn't want to abandon the league completely, especially Dabi. That man was too powerful to let go, but this would be for the best.

"That it?" Muscular asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Yup", Izuku continued to walk keeping a couple yards away from the muscle bound man. They eventually arrived at a good vantage point overlooking the forest when they spotted a small dark haired boy wearing a cap that had two horns protruding from it.

"Hey kid", Muscular grinned maliciously at the scared child. "You're not on the list"

"We don't have time for this", Izuku proclaimed. Something about the boy's terrified face bothered him, so he tried to steer things away from where they were obviously going. "Let's go"

"Leave then", Muscular said as he slowly approached the kid. "This will only take a minute, then I'll catch up", Izuku realized he was going to hurt this kid and that didn't sit well with him.

"Shigaraki told you all to listen to my orders should things go awry", Izuku reminded him what their leader said before the mission. "I'm giving you an order, we are leaving to find the target"

"Cheh!" Muscular scowled. "Alright", he then completely blinded side Izuku by decking him in the chest sending him flying down the side of the hill and into the trees. "Oops", he smirked. "I guess one the students took down Apotheosis", he rehearsed aloud the lie he would give to Shigaraki when they went back to the hideout. Kota shook with fear as he watched the man who killed his parents come bearing down on him. He closed his eyes and awaited death.

"Really?" The boy's eyes flashed open where he saw the back of a white hooded cloak. "Sucker punching me?", Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, it was a good thing he had the space stones protective epidermal barrier to absorb most of that blow otherwise he would have been seriously injured.

"What the hell is this?" Muscular wasn't sure what just happened. In a small flash of blue light that know it all brat appeared between him and the kid. "Insubordinate trash like you doesn't belong in the League of Villains", lines resembling a circuit board pattern started glowing a light blue along the metal of his gloves. "In other words you're fired", muscle fibers sprouted out of the bigger villain's skin, wrapping around his limbs like strings and ribbons.

"Die you little bastard!" Izuku stood his ground as he pointed his hand towards the oncoming fist. Right before it reached him a portal opened up, the man's arm past through it while simultaneously another portal formed underneath Muscular. The result was the villain basically upper cutting himself hard enough to send him flying upwards in the air.

"Is that it for infamous serial killer?" Izuku called out mockingly. 'This little test going quite well'

"You'll pay for that!" Muscular came charging at him throwing one punch after another. Izuku dodged each and every one using the flash warp power of the space stone. Occasional he would create a warp gate to redirect the man's fists back at him, slowly building up injuries. Kota watched in shock as this strange hooded villain fought his parents' killer with what looked to him like super speed and portals.

'Don't throw up', Izuku chanted in his head repeatedly. Every flash warp was making his stomach feel like it was turning inside out. Eventually the queasy feeling caused him to trip up, giving Muscular the opening to slam his fist into the boy's back and punch him into the ground.

"Gah!" Izuku cried out as he was being crushed into a crater.

"Nice try, but your just too weak!" The bigger man laughed as he pressed his fist harder into Apotheosis's back. He would have finished him off if not for a splash of water hitting him in the face. Muscular turned to see Kota with his hand out.

'Oh that foolish child', Izuku grimaced seeing what stopped that psycho from crushing him.

"So you didn't want to wait for your turn?" Muscular grinned madly as he approached, leaving Izuku's body behind. "Fine! Eat this!" Kota stood his ground this time facing his attacker's oncoming fist. Seeing his opponent distracted Izuku flash warped in between them and formed a portal to catch Muscular's punch. As soon as it passed through he tightened his grip, shrinking the blue portal and causing the arm to get stuck. "You little bastard!" Muscular shouted as he tried and failed to pull his arm out.

"I really can't stand people like you", Izuku said with his hand held up still keeping the portal open and locked tight. "Bullies that pick on the weak, just because they can", he finally realized what that child's face reminded him of. His own back before he became a villain, back when he wanted to be a hero more than anything. "It doesn't make you strong, it makes you a coward"

"What would you know?" Muscular sneered down on him, still stuck.

"I know you're not a man, you're a beast", just like his own bully Katsuki. "And beasts like you should either be put down", he tightened his grip, pulling on more power from the space stone. "Or declawed", completely closing his fist Izuku watched with morbid satisfaction as the portal completely closed shut, severing Muscular's arm at the bicep.

"MY ARM!" The villain screamed clutching the bleeding stump. While he was busy trying to stitch the muscle fibers over the wound Izuku flash warped a good distance away. Cocking his fist back he focused the epidermal barrier along his knuckles to increase its max hardness, covering them in a faint blue glow.

"Cosmic", Izuku flashed forward multiple times, building a massive amount of moment. With that and the hardened shield around his fist he decked Muscular in the face as hard as he could. "Smash!" Taking a page from Allmight he named this punch after a celestial term instead of an American state or city. The impact was devastating it nearly caved in Muscular's face, and his jaw was definitely broken. Izuku watched as the villain fell back collapsing into unconsciousness. Just to be sure he was finished he walked over and placed one of his metal gloves on the man's chest, focusing the powers of the stone until large muscled body was covered in a faint blue aura that locked him into his current point in space.

"Not so tough now", Izuku chuckled as he found a boulder to sit down on. The metal armored gauntlets he wore were smoking now from overuse. It seems titanium wasn't a viable substance in using the stone's power. Feeling the contents of his stomach finally coming up quickly pulled off his face mask and vomited all over the ground. "Dammit", Izuku choked. He was mostly upset that the prototype gauntlets were not working to his expectations. It seems simply pumping the power into him wasn't giving the full access to the space stone's abilities, and it resulted in a bunch negative side effects. In this case, severe motion sickness.

"What's your name?" Izuku asked without turning to face the child that he saved.

"K-Kota", the boy said, keeping a safe distance from the hooded figure. He may have beat Muscular, but he was still a villain. However that villain saved his life. He didn't know what to make of this

"You wouldn't happen to have a towel Kota?" Izuku looked at him when he was sure his hood would obscure his face in shadow.

"Why did you save me?" Kota asked, eyes watering. "Y-you're a…a…"

"A villain", Izuku finished. "So just because I'm villain that automatically makes me one hundred percent evil, down to my very core? Is that it?" He tore a strip of fabric from the bottom of his white coat and used it to wipe his mouth. After that he placed his mask back on and stood up. "No one's all evil, just like no one is all good Kota", he slowly approached the nervous child and placed a hand on his head. "Just between the two of us I'm not a villain, nor am I a hero. I guess you said I don't fit with either of them", he whispered. "As for why I saved you, well you kind of reminded me of someone I used to know"

"Who?" Kota asked looking up at him.

"Someone who nobody believed in. A person that had dreams that everyone told to give up. Someone who was repeatedly called weak and useless", Izuku looked away sadly.

"What happened to him?" The child wanted to know.

"He broke, he completely shattered, until there was nothing left of the old him", he removed his hand from Kota's head and walked away. "Then he rebuilt himself, piece by piece, into something new. My point is broken things can either be fixed or remade into something else", Izuku waved his hand and opened a portal. "Bye Kota, just stay put until someone comes", he said as he stepped through the rift in space leaving the confused child and the paralyzed body of Muscular alone.

LATER AT THE RENDEZVOUS

"Dabi", Izuku greeted when he arrived through his portal. While running around he managed to collect a blood sample of Mandalay after Kurogiri teleported her near his location. How lucky that was for him. Sadly he couldn't seem to find Ragdoll anywhere, he would have liked a sample of her D.N.A as well.

"Where's Muscular?" Dabi stared down at him wondering where his partner was.

"He was going to endanger the mission, he even attempted to kill me when I gave him an order so I dealt with him accordingly", Izuku stated. Dabi took a moment to really look at him. The kid was a bit scuffed up, but otherwise fine. How the hell did he defeat a villain like Muscular?

"I saw what you're quirk can do", Izuku started, referring to the blue fire he witnessed earlier. "Your strong, yet you're not a more infamous villain?" He didn't know much about Dabi. They only ever talked about Stain's ideals and fake heroes that needed to be purged from the world. One interesting fact he found out in their conversation was that Dabi had an extreme hatred for the number two hero Endeavor. Beyond that he didn't even know the villain's real name. Dabi ignored his question and turned to face the tree line.

"Our target should arrive soon", and just as he said that Katsuki arrived with Shoto, Fumikage, Mezo, Tsuyu, and Ochako.

"Its you!" Bakugou shouted seeing the villain that made him look like a fool back during the U.S.J incident.

"Let me handle this", Izuku whispered to Dabi seeing an easy way to get rid of the others and put the Kacchan in a position to be captured. "We meet again Bakugou! You know I thought you were the best, then I easily crushed you and I thought that U.A must have poor standards if you're the best!" Izuku said while Dabi watched with amusement. Katsuki silently fumed while the villain taunted him. "Then you go and win the sports festival, makes me wonder if you were holding out on me!" He knew exactly how to rile the blonde teen up and just like he predicted Bakugou dashed forward firing a massive explosion at the villain that mocked him.

"Hm", Izuku merely pointed his hand at him and opened a portal as soon as the blast went off. Katsuki froze seeing his explosion disappear into a hole, then gasped when he heard the very same explosion go off behind him. Turning around he saw the result as the other students lay scattered about away from the smoking crater.

"Oops" Izuku chuckled, having redirected his explosion back at the others. "Looks like you blew up your comrades"

"You bastard!" Bakugou turned back around and yelled at the one responsible for this.

"I guess it will be easy to be the number one hero after he murders all of the competition", Dabi remarked with a smirk. Katsuki looked murderous as the two continued to mock him for his violent tendencies.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Izuku asked staring past Bakugou.

"Wha-", Katsuki was cut off as a hand touched his back and suddenly he was turned into a marble. Mr. Compress stood there holding it between his fingers, having used the smoke to sneak up behind their target.

"I just wanted to add a little theatricality", Compress was annoyed with Izuku. "But you had to go and ruin it by giving away my position".

"We're not here to play games, we have a job to do", Dabi reminded them. Right on cue Kurogiri appeared opening a warp gate for them.

"I take the mission is successful", the misty bartender stated.

"I have young Katsuki Bakugou right here!" Compress chuckled tossing the marble up and down.

"I was only able to retrieve Magne, Spinner, Toga, Twice and the Nomu", Kurogiri explained.

"Can we go please? I'd rather not be around when the pros show up", Izuku pleaded, Dabi agreed and a few seconds later Kurogiri's warp gate enveloped them.

"Izuku!" He felt arms wrap around his shoulder as soon as they entered the bar.

"Can you not say my name aloud Toga, we have a guest", Izuku scolded her.

"Its fine he can't hear anything while in marble form", Mr. Compress said.

"I was able to get what you wanted are you proud of me Izuku!?" Himiko asked holding up a vial of red blood.

"Yes very", Izuku thanked her and took the vial. A sample of Ochako's blood might be just what he needed to complete the next stone.

"Can you and your girlfriend take this somewhere else?" Shigaraki finally spoke up gaining everybody's attention. "Do you have him?"

"Katsuki Bakugou is resting comfortably in my front pocket", Compress patted his jacket.

"Get the chair", Tomura ordered. Kurogiri nodded and used his warp gate to bring forth a big iron seat with multiple restraints attached, obviously to keep Katsuki contained. While they were getting that ready Izuku took Himiko over to the counter.

"Alright so a deals a deal", he told her. "You get to spend one day as me. In addition you get to keep the blood extraction device I lent you", Toga was perversely excited to hear that she would get to walk a mile in his skin and keep his invention. "However I'm going to pick the day"

"Oh come on", the blonde girl whined.

"Take it or leave it", Izuku glared at her.

"Fine I'll take what I can get", Toga pouted. She then flipped her frown into smile. "I still love you Izuku"

"You're sick in the head", he replied while pocketing the blood sample. "But you've been a great help", he smiled at her while patting Toga's head.

* * *

 **Another chapter down.**

 **Some of you have asked what my update schedule is. I don't exactly have one. I'm trying to get a chapter done at least once a week, but sometimes it takes two weeks. It all depends how much free time I have. I also never know how long a chapter is going to be. It usually comes to me when I find a good cliff hanger or a good stopping point.**

 **Remember when I said that eventually things will start to skew off from the original canon. Well after the next chapter that's when it will happen.**

 **I didn't want to spend a whole lot of time on Kota. I don't hate his character I just think he's pretty much a clone of Inari from Naruto. Aren't they both kind of the same character?**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Ch12 The Reality Stone

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE RAID**

"Are you ready for this?" Gran Torino asked his former student Yagi Toshinori. They were sitting in the back of a squad van alone. The number one hero was in his true form to conserve strength while they travelled with the police and other heroes to the location of the League of Villain's hideout. "You seem distracted"

"It's nothing", Toshinori claimed. Actually he was thinking of the reports they were going over earlier today. When the authorities found the villain Muscular, he was unconscious, missing an arm and appeared to be frozen in space by some sort of energy. At first they thought one of the students did it, but after getting statements from everyone it was revealed by the child Kota that Muscular was taken down by another member of the league. The villain know as Apotheosis.

"You're thinking of that boy again, about what he did", Gran Torino stared at him. Upon investigation they were able to figure out most of the identities of the villains. With the exception of Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Dabi and Apotheosis. "You can ask whatever you want when we catch him" He could honestly say he was just as confused as Allmight. What kind of kid commits acts of villainy, and then goes and saves not only a U.A student from the Hero Killer, but also protects a child from his own associate.

"I just don't understand what he's up to", Yagi said with a frown. So far they still had nothing on Apotheosis. They didn't have any leads as to who he was, his quirk or what his plan were. He wasn't like Shigaraki, who just wanted to destroy everything that displeased him. Nor was he like the villains that cause chaos for the fun of it. This unknown boy clearly had a plan and a motive, but none of the police investigators and heroes had a clue. All they knew was that he had some sort delusion about creating true heroes, but why would a villain want to do that was the real question.

"We're here", the old man announced. "The other team should be at the second location by now", luckily that Yaoyorozu girl put a tracker on the Nomu that attacked the camp. It led to a large warehouse building in Kamino Ward where they suspected the artificial humans were being kept.

MEANWHILE

"Come on", Izuku quickly typed away as fast as he possibly could without error. He was busy working on the new stone. With Ochako's anti-gravity quirk, he had come closer than he'd ever been. Several times he'd almost reached a stable simulation. Izuku had the forge ready to go and waiting for the computer formula. He needed to hurry because he knew that soon the pro heroes would be raiding the bar.

"Please work", he begged his computer. It wasn't hard to predict what would happen after the Shigaraki's kidnapping of a U.A student. Most likely Allmight would lead the raid and if that happened then Sensei might come out of hiding to rescue Tomura and his league. What a battle that would be. It's a shame that Izuku wouldn't be sticking around to see it.

"HA!" Izuku exclaimed when the computer finally succeeded in the perfect combination of quirk genes. Combining all the telekinetic based quirks, every elemental manipulation, body levitation, metal bonding, particle manipulation, a combination of enhancers, amplifiers, and the conversion quirk. Then to top it all off, the zero gravity quirk applied to all matter that the stone's power interacted with to remove the physical strain and allow for easy manipulation. It all fit together like a big puzzle of genetic code that nearly drove him insane.

"Here we go!" Loading the formula into the machine he watched with eager anticipation as the Forge roared to life. This time he used the energy from the space stone to power the process rather than hack into the cities grid again. This building was located right next to the Nomu Factory, best not to draw any attention to himself and get caught by the incoming heroes.

After a few minutes the big round machine exploded just like it did last time, destroying the innards of itself. And just like before a baseball sized metal capsule was ejected like a prize machine. Izuku quickly walked over from where he was safely hiding behind his work table and picked up the capsule with an eager grin. He opened it and to his surprise it wasn't a stone he found inside. Instead it appeared to be a small swirling vortex of red liquid. He slowly attempted to poke it with his gloved finger only to recoil as it seemed to zap him with energy. This seemed to cause a bizarre reaction. The liquid stopped spinning and started to condense down. The end result was finally a small solid red stone the size of a walnut. When Izuku examined it he noticed what looked like chaotic churning movement inside as if the energy it contained was in a constant state of shifting and changing. He deduced that it was perhaps the result of the many quirks that went into creating the stone.

'Perfect', Izuku smiled as he stared at his newest creation. 'I now have the space stone, and the reality stone', sadly he didn't have time to celebrate as he heard and felt the sound of a building getting smashed open next door at the Nomu facility. 'And now I need to get out of here', momentarily panicking he quickly ran over to his desk and grabbed a metal brief case where the space stone was carefully hidden inside along with his collection of D.N.A samples. Izuku gently placed the reality stone in a slot next to the other, closed and then locked the case. 'Got to hurry!'

AT THE BAR

"I think we're missing somebody", Kamui Woods said aloud. Looking around at the captured villains Edgeshot, and Gran Torino noticed there was one villain missing from the reports they read about the league.

"Your right!" Allmight noticed it too. After safely retrieving Bakugou and capturing the villains he had hoped the kid would be here with them, but he wasn't. "Where is Apotheosis?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Shigaraki glared at him. He was annoyed that Allmight seemed to care about some nobody strategist.

"And while you're at it you can tell us where your boss is hiding", Gran Torino began. Shigaraki clenched his fists in anger. Not only could he not convince that Bakugou kid to join him, but now he and the league were caught red handed by Allmight himself. The man he hated more than anything.

BACK AT THE LAB

'Hurry', Izuku chanted in his head as he ran about his lab. He already deleted all the files from the computer, now he was trying to dispose of any evidence that could be traced back to him. Mostly he was dumping his blueprints and notes into the incinerator he built for just this occasion. He was so distracted he failed to realize that he was no longer alone.

" **Izuku!"** A voice from behind spoke making the boy jump. Spinning around he sighed in relief that it was only Sensei and he was wearing the mask that he built for him.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" He feigned surprise, as if he didn't predict this exact scenario.

" **The heroes have raided our base of operations I'm here to make sure all members get away safely",** he proclaimed. **"That is the job of the leader after all"**

"What about Tomura and the others?" Izuku asked.

" **I'll retrieve them after I'm finished here",** All for One placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. **"Leave now Izuku. Go and finish your device. Show the heroes that they were wrong to underestimate the quirkless"**

"I still need to dispose of the rest of my inventions here", Izuku said frantically.

" **Don't worry I'll take care of it",** Sensei promised. Izuku quickly grabbed the case that held his two infinity stones. **"Hurry while the heroes are distracted",** the last thing Izuku grabbed was his dark green suit jacket, quickly slipping it on and button it closed.

"Sensei. I just wanted to thank you for believing in me", Izuku smiled at him gratefully. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gained the confidence I needed to push through all the dead ends I hit towards making my gauntlet", he opened the door that led to a hallway that would take him out to the alley between the buildings. "Good luck fighting Allmight", he tossed over his shoulder before retreating. All for One was momentarily surprised not that any could see behind his mask.

" **Sometimes I forget how clever he is",** he chuckled realizing that Izuku probably figured out how this would all play out.

OUTSIDE

Izuku casually walked out of the alley. He passed the building that the heroes raided and stopped to look, pretending for a moment to be an interested civilian before moving on. A five minutes later he was a good distance away from his lab when suddenly a loud boom erupted behind him. He looked back to see half of Kamino was obliterated.

"Oh! So that's what he meant", Izuku was awed by the destruction that Sensei caused. Even on life support he was like an unstoppable storm. Spotting a crowd of people evacuating the teen quickly joined them, disappearing into the masses.

AT THE BATTLEFIELD

" **You've damaged my mask** ", All for One remarked having recovered from the punch that shattered the dome covering his scarred face. **"That boy Apotheosis worked very hard on this"**

"What is a kid like him doing in your group?" Allmight finally asked the question that had been bothering him for a while now.

" **What does it matter to you?"** The villain asked. **"He's just another villain for you to pummel and break"**

"No, there's more to him than being an ordinary villain", Allmight said keeping his guard up for anymore sneak attacks. Now that young Bakugou was safely in police custody he could go all out against his greatest nemesis.

" **You have no idea how right you are",** All for One chuckled darkly. The heroes eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"You know he is don't you", he stated.

" **Oh I do",** the villain sounded delighted to hold this over his enemy. **"I know who he is and I know what he's planning"**

"Who is he!?" Allmight demanded.

" **You know who he is",** the villain pointed his hand at the hero, his arm coiling into a spring as he prepared another air cannon. **"Who goes unnoticed in this world? Who is stepped on and forgotten? Who gets treated like an outcast? Whose hopes did you let down? Whose dreams did you crush without a second thought?"** He laughed again. **"Apotheosis is a person who you and everyone else dismissed as worthless, but just wait until you see what he has in store for you"**

LATER AT GEONOSIS TECH

"Midoriya! Late night again I see", the security guard at the front desk said as soon as he spotted the young man walk through the front door wearing his dark green suit and holding a metal briefcase.

"Ideas don't take the night off", Izuku smiled holding his pass out.

"Did you hear what happened in Kamino?" The guard asked as he took the boys card to check him in.

"Yes actually I was on my way when I saw what happened on the live feed", he feigned shock. "That was just awful, that a villain could cause such mayhem. It was a good thing Allmight finally stopped him. He's such an amazing hero", he gushed like the fanboy he used to be.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to your school dorm?" The security guard asked. "In light of what's happened today"

"Actually I feel more determined than ever", Izuku smiled proudly. "Seeing what happened inspired me to improve the Titans. The sooner we can get them on the streets the safer we'll all be".

"Oh so you're working on a new version of the Titan?" The man sounded impress while handing the boy his pass back. "Well I won't keep you any longer", Izuku thanked him and walked to the elevators. Once he made it to the fifteenth level he walked through the empty floor until he reached his office. A rather spacious room, the company took good care of him in an effort to keep his brilliant mind.

It was a room located more in the center of the building. Izuku requested it specifically because he said a window view would just distract him. Also because a large storage room that was never used happened to be located right behind hit. After a few months of night time visits to the building, and assistance from villains that owed him favors, bribing them into silence, and he was able to covert this storage room into a secret lab hidden right under the nose of Geonosis tech.

"What a night", Izuku smirked to himself as he flipped the light switch on, locking the office door behind him. Walking over to a framed picture on the wall he slid it to the side and revealed a hidden key pad. Punching in the code Izuku stepped back as the entire back wall of his office slid to the left where a dimly lit metallic hallway appeared leading to big sealed vault door where his new secret lab resided. As he stepped down the pathway the large metal door at the end began to open having been programmed with a facial recognition scanner to only let Izuku Midoriya inside.

Once he was inside the lab he placed his case on the closest work table and opened it. With his left hand Izuku took out the blue space stone and with his right he removed the red reality stone. Holding both the lightly glowing stones he smirked in triumph.

"It's not a good idea to keep two infinity stones so close together huh?" He quoted the comic that originally inspired him. "I disagree", a giggled to himself casting his gaze across the room where the third version of the Forge sat ready to produce the next stone.

* * *

 **Well that's that. Izuku is now officially no longer working for the League of Villains (Fantastic name for a bowling team by the way). We'll see them again though in the future.**

 **I'm very excited. Mainly because stuff is going to go down in the next few chapters. A big reveal is coming. Something you've all been waiting for. And if you all have been paying attention you know what I'm talking about.**

 **Allmight doesn't lose his power here. He still hasn't passed it on yet. I need him to still have it so he can give Izuku a fight later.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	13. Ch13 The Suspect

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE SUSPECT**

Allmight stared out the window from his spot on the hospital bed. Going over everything that happened in his fight against All for One the other day. He defeated the villain, but in turn he found out that Tomura Shigaraki is Nana Shimura's grandson. To top it all off the league escaped and All for One revealed that Apotheosis has some big plan in the works.

It was a good thing he decided to conserve his strength. Otherwise he might have been in trouble or worse the public could have seen his true form. Luckily none of things happened and he walked away from that fight with some broken bones and a concussion. However he pushed his power past the limit once again and now his time frame was reduced even more. He figured he probably had half an hour at most in his strong form.

The whole incident hammered in the fact that he still needed to find a successor to pass on the power of One for All. There were some candidates, but the ones in class 1-A that Toshinori was interested in were too young and inexperienced. None of them had the heart of a true hero that he was looking for. So he started looking outside of that class to the third years.

"Moping about Allmight?" Shota Aizawa said interrupting his thoughts. "That's out of character for you"

"And being concerned for me is out of character for you", Toshinori said turning to face his fellow teacher who entered the room. "So how was your day?" He asked finally noticing the other was dressed in a white shirt, tie, and actually looked clean cut for once.

"Going home to home to tell parents about the new dorms we're moving the students into, by myself", the man sighed in exhaustion letting his hair fall down. "How do you think it went?"

"Guess I owe you a drink", Allmight chuckled.

THE NEXT DAY

Izuku smirked as he watched the fight on his dorm room computer. He mostly just wanted to see All for One's power. Tomura liked to brag about how strong Sensei was, but he had never seen it until now that is.

'So this is what you get with the power to steal any quirk you want?' He mused as he poured notes on everything he learned from the video into his book. 'What a great and dangerous ability', Izuku hat to wonder about the power of All for One though. With the ability to steal quirks, why didn't he just take Allmight's quirk? Perhaps he needed to be in direct physical contact for a period of time and of course the hero is not going to sit back and let that happen when he can Texas Smash him if he tries. His phone suddenly rang stopping his research. Looking down at the screen he spotted Kurogiri's number.

"Hello", Izuku answered.

" _Did you know?",_ that wasn't Kurogiri's voice. It sounded like a dangerously calm Shigaraki.

"Tomura-san?" He asked.

" _Did…you…know?"_ the pale haired man on the other end said slowly.

"Know what? You need to be specific", Izuku wasn't expecting a call like this.

" _Did you know what would happen?"_ Ah so that's what he wanted. _"You're the god damn strategist. You always seem to know how things will play out",_ he growled at him. _"Did you know how all this would go? Did you know that Allmight would come? That Sensei would be defeated and captured!? DID YOU!?"_ Tomura screamed at him. Izuku frowned wondering if he should tell the truth or not.

"To be honest I didn't expect a raid on our base so quickly", he lied smoothly.

" _And where were you?"_

"I was in my lab working when I heard a noise outside. I poked my head out and saw the heroes attacking the Nomu Factory. I figured the same must have been happening at the bar", Izuku continued to spin his story. "While I was frantically deleting computer files and burning evidence Sensei appeared, told me to flee and promised to erase my lab", now that part was true. The secret to lying was always sprinkle in a bit of truth. "So don't go assuming I left you all behind to your fate", Tomura remained silent for a moment before speaking.

" _Where are you now?"_ Tomura seemed to buy his story.

"My school dormitory", Izuku answered.

" _I'll have Kurogiri create a warp gate for you",_ the green haired boy sighed as they hit this little snag that he knew was coming.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I going to have to decline"

" _What?"_ Tomura growled out.

"We need to go our separate ways for now Tomura", Izuku explained. "You don't need me or Sensei anymore. I have my own plans and goals that I need to follow"

" _So you're abandoning us!?"_ Shigaraki shouted at him. _"After everything we did for you!"_

"No! Think of this as me taking some time off. We'll see each other again, but I'm too close to finishing what I started. I can't help you right now", Izuku apologized once again.

" _Just what are you up to?"_

"You'll see soon enough", Izuku chuckled darkly. "Tell Dabi and Toga I said hello" and with that he hung up. Izuku then went back to taking notes on the quirks All for One and One for All while re-watching the video of its two wielders battling it out. He found both of these quirks very fascinating.

ONE WEEK LATER

"So do you think my costume could be lighter?" Ochako asked.

"Come on! Give me a challenge", Mei Hatsume laughed.

"How about a weapon then. Like a staff of some kind", Ochako explained while making a bat swinging motion with her arms. A hand held weapon would benefit her greatly and maybe give her the edge she needed.

"Maybe it can have like a grapple tether, to pull people back down that are effected by your quirk", Mei smiled getting an awesome idea. "OH! I know somebody who made an awesome grapple weapon, let's ask him about it"

"Him?" Ochako wondered while the pink haired girl went to her computer and opened up a video call. A few minutes later and the screen opened up revealing big green eyes on a cute familiar freckled face.

"Mei, you kind of caught me at a bad time", Izuku appeared to be moving around using his phone to continue this video chat.

"Are you at Geonosis still?" Mei asked.

"This is the last week of my internship before I go back to school so I'm trying to cram as many projects as I can into the limited amount of time I have", he smiled at her awkwardly. "So I'm a tad busy right now"

"Midoriya!" Ochako exclaimed finally recognizing the boy on the screen.

"Uraraka! We meet again", he was glad to see she was alright. For a while Izuku was worried that Toga may have seriously hurt her when he sent her to retrieve a blood sample during the training camp attack. "I heard what happened at the training camp. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine", she smiled at him. "Just a few scratches", he knew she got blown up by Bakugou during that attack, so she must have been playing it off as not to worry him. How sweet.

"You two met before?" Mei asked with a bit of a suggestive tone

"It was before summer break, we ran into each other at the mall", Ochako quickly explained with a blush.

"I recognized her from the sports festival and wanted to say hello", and get a blood sample which he refused to do at the time. "So what do you need from me?" He gave Mei his number in case she wanted advice from a peer and fellow inventor, or if she just wanted to discuss ideas.

"My lovely associate here was looking to get a staff weapon. Didn't you say you made one for a pro hero recently?" The support student inquired.

"Yeah but the guy decided he didn't want it", Izuku smiled sadly. "He said he couldn't trust something that a quirkless person designed", Ochako looked upset that some bigot talked down to someone as nice as Izuku. It seemed prejudice towards those who lacked a quirk was something that still existed.

"I'm sorry", she apologized for bringing it up.

"It's alright Uraraka", Izuku assured. "I'm used to it by now"

"You shouldn't have to deal with that!" Ochako suddenly said angrily.

"She's right you're brilliant, you shouldn't have to take that kind of abuse", Mei added equally angry.

"So you're interested in the staff?" Izuku asked changing the subject. "It was a good weapon. One end could change into a grappling claw, the other into a loop like they use in zoos to wrangle animals, both with extend and retractable tethers that can be fired out a distance of fifteen yards. Oh! It also could extend and change into a segmented whip form", he explained in detail going off into one of his tangents again. "Ochako could use it quite well in combination with her anti-gravity quirk, making the staff weightless when she swings it. She could make them float then capture them with the grapple staff"

"Izuku! You're doing it again", Mei interrupted him.

"S-Sorry", Izuku flushed in embarrassment. "Bad habit of mine"

"Its fine", Ochako found it kind of cute actually.

"Now I can't legally give you the prototype. However I can send you the blueprint for it and if Mei adds a few extra improvements, maybe repaint it a different color then no one gets in trouble", Izuku smirked then frowned when a small explosion went off behind him. "Dammit"

"What was that?" Mei asked with concern.

"This metal synthesizer I made keeps blowing up", Izuku sighed running a hand through his messy green locks. "I have to get back to work, I'll email you the staff blueprints. It was nice seeing you two again"

"Bye", Ochako and Mei both waved at him before the screen cut out.

"Alright looks like we have your boyfriend to thank for your new staff", Mei suddenly said.

"W-We're just friends!" the pink haired girl laughed at the other's denial.

Meanwhile in another room at U.A two others were having their own discussion. Allmight was approached by his friend Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi during today's class training. The man asked to talk privately with him in the hero teacher's office, once there Allmight deflated into his true form.

"What's this about? We're busy helping the students create special moves" Toshinori said.

"I came to you because we might have a possibly lead and the League of Villains", Naomasa took out a folder and placed it on the desk. "We finally have a suspect that we think is secretly the villain Apotheosis. Description wise he's the best match in terms of height, age, hair and eyes", opening the folder the first thing in it was a photograph of a boy with dark green hair and eyes, freckled cheeks and a bright smile. "His name is Izuku Midoriya", Allmight coughed loudly nearly choking on his own blood as he immediately recognized that face.

"What is it?" The detective was surprised by the sudden reaction.

"I-I've met him…once before", he remembered meeting the boy over a year ago when he saved him from being attacked by that sludge villain. He told his friend what happened not leaving out a single detail from his memory of the event. He'd never seen a kid so devastated before. It hurt to crush the kid's dreams, but he was so sure that it was the right thing to do rather than let the kid hope for what was impossible. Plus he figured the boy would get over it and move on.

' _Is it possible for someone like me without a quirk to become a hero?'_

"I told him no, that it wasn't possible", the skinny man looked away. "Do you think that was the right thing to do?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask, but if you want my opinion I don't think quirks are everything", Naomasa told him what he thought. "I've heard of some heroes with very impractical quirks, but when combined with a gadget or weapon it suddenly becomes very useful"

"But what if it was my words that turned a kid into a villain?" Toshinori looked down at his boney clenched fist in shame.

"We're not even sure Midoriya and Apotheosis are the same person yet", the detective reminded him. "He's just our only suspect"

"What do you have that points to him aside from matching descriptions?" They flipped through the folder revealing a few photos from traffic cameras. It showed a crowd of people watching the fight between Allmight and All for One on the jumbo screen. In the back of the crowd, zoomed closely in the next photo, was the boy in question. He was dressed in a suit and holding a metal briefcase.

"He looks remarkably unconcerned with the fight compared to everyone else in the crowd", the officer pointed out. "What was he even doing in Kamino at night? He's a student", not only that but in the next picture it looked like Izuku walked away before the fight was even finished as if he didn't care. It was definitely a bit suspicious. "There's more. We couldn't accurately pinpoint Apotheosis's quirk because he displayed different abilities in every noted encounter with him", there was a list of possible quirks he might possess. At the top was super intelligence, then energy manipulation, barrier projection, and recently teleportation was added to the list after the things witnesses saw him do during the training camp attack. "In every encounter he seems to have a piece of machinery attached to himself. Katsuki Bakugou even said he used some sort of sticky foam grenade to trap him"

"What are you getting at?" Allmight asked.

"We never even considered the possibility that he doesn't have a quirk at all", it was true. Quirkless villains were rare mainly because they were hardly a threat in today's world, and they were always dealt with swiftly and easily. In fact the longest a quirkless villain was at large before capture was one month.

"You think he built weapons and devices to make others think he had a quirk", the hero stated. "Does Midoriya have the ability and resources to do that?"

"You obviously still don't watch much of the news", seeing the question on the gaunt face he flipped through the file, stopping at an article from the internet. "This is an article from this year's Tech Expo", in the top picture was Izuku Midoriya standing next to a big robot. "He's been working as an intern for Geonosis Tech, but due to his genius, they've been fast tracking him through their R & D department", the article also contained pictures and descriptions of the devices he invented. Some of which functioned in the same way as the supposed 'quirks' that Apotheosis displayed.

"Anti-villain robot huh?" Allmight frowned as he read through the article. "Is this all you have? While it's true this all fits together, we still don't have a motive or reason behind his actions"

"Actually we do now", Naomasa looked at him. "You just said you met the kid before and told him he couldn't be a hero. What if its revenge he's after?"

"Shigaraki is the one that wants to kill me. Apotheosis has never expressed the same interest. We don't know what he wants", Toshinori corrected.

"You're forgetting what Iida said", he reminded him. "Apotheosis told him that he wanted to create a true hero. Someone who's been repeatedly scorned and rejected by society and its heroes might want that. Maybe he wants to make a hero that completely surpasses you for personal satisfaction. There's a list of psychological disorders I could dive into but now isn't time for that", after a short but silent pause while Toshinori stared at the smiling cheerful face of Midoriya he finally asked.

"What happens if he is Apotheosis?" He swallowed the guilt and steeled himself.

"He'll be arrested and questioned", the detective answered immediately. "However, he's just a minor, so provided what information he surrenders on the League of Villains, he'll probably be let go under surveillance or house arrest. Maybe even placed into protective custody", the man sighed, it was exhausting putting all these pieces together the past week. "If not then he'll be sent to a juvenile detention center"

"I want to meet him", the hero spoke. "At the very least I owe him an apology for crushing his dreams. If he is Apotheosis I'll be able to tell by talking to him in person"

"Are you sure that's wise?" Naomasa questioned.

"I've dealt with a lot of villains in my career", he said while holding up his bandaged fist. "If there's secretly a villain hiding inside that boy I'll know"

"I'll talk to Geonosis and see if we can arrange a meeting", the detective wrote something down in his notes. "I hope you know what you're doing"

FIVE DAYS LATER

Yagi Toshinori looked at the large tall building of Geonosis. He was here in his true form under the guise of a representative of U.A looking into the new training devices and security systems. He also expressed interesting in meeting their star intern Izuku Midoriya, to see if he wanted to transfer to U.A's support department. He had discussed it with principle Nezu, in case it turned out that Midoriya wasn't Apotheosis, they would still offer him the transfer. He did not however tell the company about the investigation or the fact that they suspect the boy might be a villain. Adjusting his oversized yellow suit he made his way into the lobby.

Toshinori didn't have to wait long, a company executive was waiting there to greet and show him around the building. After a short tour that ended in the research and development department, he was shown a bunch new security programs and training robots that would very useful in the student's development. Toshinori didn't understand half the techno mumbo jumbo they told him, but he still smiled and nodded like he did. Finally came the moment he was waiting for. He would get to meet Midoriya, the number one suspect on the identity of Apotheosis.

"He's probably working through lunch again", the executive said as they approached the office door.

"He hasn't gone back to school yet?" Toshinori asked.

"Tomorrow he does, but for the past week he's been here day and night", the man chuckled. "We had to force him to go back to his dorm after we caught him sleeping in his office the other night", the door opened and the two men walked into the office. Toshinori immediately spotted the boy on the other side of the room rapidly writing some sort of large equation on a white board. He cleared his throat loudly when he realized that Izuku hadn't noticed them come in.

"Huh!?" The teen whipped his head around. "ALLMFF!" Izuku quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, sending an apologetic gaze to the hero for almost revealing his identity. "S-Sorry", he put his marker down and approached the two, straightening his white button down shirt. "I'm all tweaked out on caffeine and you startled me", he chuckled awkwardly.

"Its alright", the executive said. "This is Yagi Toshinori, the representative from U.A we told you was coming"

"It's nice to meet you", Izuku smiled playing along.

"Izuku Midoriya. I've heard a lot about you", the match stick man said holding his hand out.

"All good I hope?" The teen asked shaking the offered hand. One secretly a villain who knew exactly who the man was and the other secretly a hero who suspected who the boy was. "What can I do for you?" Allmight took a brief moment to glance around the room. It looked like a normal windowless work space, albeit a tad large for an intern. Some books on a shelf, a few pictures on the wall. The desk was cluttered with papers and blueprints, but what caught Toshinori's eye was the various Allmight figures placed neatly on the front end, some were even limited editions. So the boy was still a fan, even after what he said to him. One point towards not being a villain.

Upon observing him he could tell that Izuku was considerably taller than the skinny kid he met over a year ago. He also appeared more muscular under his shirt. There were dark circles beginning to develop under his eyes suggesting a lack of proper sleep recently, but beyond that Toshinori didn't see any visual signs that would implicate him as a possible villain.

"Is it alright if we speak in private?" He asked the executive who nodded and left the two of them alone. "You look well kid", Toshinori said pulling up a chair from the work table.

"I-I didn't tell anyone about you I swear", Izuku shook his head frantically.

"Relax", the hero calmed him down. "I'm not here about that"

"Oh!" Izuku sighed in relief, but secretly he was smirking inside.

"You've come pretty far Midoriya", Toshinori smiled. "An intern with his own office huh?"

"They pretty much give me whatever I need as long as I keep producing results" Izuku shrugged.

"I've seen those results, you've done a lot of good work for the support industry", the man said.

"Thank you", Izuku smiled proudly. "That means a lot coming from a hero like you", Allmight couldn't figure out if Midoriya was sincere or just a great actor. It was very difficult to see a villain in this boy, even with all the clues pointing to him.

"I'll get right to the point kid, I'm here on behalf of U.A. We want to offer you a chance to transfer to the support class of our school"

"I would love nothing more, but I'm not qualified", Izuku looked down in dejection. "I don't have a quirk"

"Actually they changed that rule over a year ago", Allmight corrected while wondering if the kid already knew that and was just pretending. He doubted a villain would want to go to U.A, an institute full of pro hero teachers and students trained to defeat people like him. This was a test to see what his response would be.

"Really! I can actually go to U.A?" Izuku beamed with stars in his eyes. Toshinori frowned lightly at his words. Another point towards not being a villain. He went on to explain U.A's support program, all of what it entailed, how Izuku would have to meet with the principle after he finished his internship. He learned that Midoriya was actually friends with someone from that class, a girl named Mei Hatsume that Power Loader frequently talked about in meetings. After they finished scheduling a day where he would come visit U.A, Toshinori finally decided to talk about what was weighing on his mind.

"Do you remember what I told you that day on the roof?" The emaciated man asked.

"How could I forget?" Izuku smiled sadly. "That was the day I gave up my dream"

"It was not my intention to hurt you", or possibly turn you into a villain.

"I understand. I really do", the boy looked down at his hands. "I have no quirk and if I were to fight someone with a quirk…I pretty much lose by default", he sighed. "There really is no way someone like me can be a professional hero. I've accepted that reality", he then smiled brightly. "But that doesn't mean I can't find other ways to help people. That's why I plan to create the best hero support devices"

"That's very mature and heroic of you", Toshinori said. "You look like you're on the right path for that"

"Thank you. It's the best a quirkless kid like me can do", Izuku continued to smile. "If my Titan robot can save lives when I can't I'll call that a victory", it was in that moment that Toshinori finally saw it. For one brief second before it vanished. There was a look in the boy's eyes, a look he had seen in many villains, and even in his enemy All for One years ago. A dark gleeful calculating look that held nothing but contempt for what they viewed as beneath him. In this case it was himself that Izuku was glaring down at. Then it was gone, replaced by cheerful mossy haired boy that claimed he only wanted to help people.

"Well I can't wait to see what you develop while attending U.A", Toshinori stood up. He'd seen enough, there was just one last place he needed to go after this. Shaking Midoriya's hand again he left the office with a promise to keep in touch.

Once outside the building the hero let his boney shoulders finally sag in disappointment. He really didn't want to believe that Izuku and Apotheosis were one and the same, but it all pointed to him. Getting back in the car that he arrived in he stared forward not acknowledging the detective in the driver's seat.

"So what do you think?" Naomasa inquired.

"I'm almost positive that he's a villain", Toshinori said holding back a cough. "He had a nasty look in his eyes hidden so well hidden I almost didn't catch it"

"Okay I believe you, but let's not go arresting a kid based off a look in their eyes", the detective looked at him with concern.

"Let's go. One more stop", Allmight ordered.

"Where?" Naomasa asked.

"Here", he handed him a piece of paper with a location written on it that he got when he called the boy's current high school about the U.A transfer. "We're going to see his mother"

Back inside Geonosis, within a secret lab Izuku watched Allmight drive off from his computer screen. He had an amused smirk on his face while he rested his head on his knuckles.

"It looks like they're starting to put things together", he chuckled. "Oh Allmight. You may think you're finally catching up, but…", he turned his gaze to a transparent cabinet that occupied the center of his lab. "Your still so many steps behind", he laughed as he stared at what appeared to be a gold metallic gauntlet resting in the case with two stones attached to special slots. One red the other blue.

* * *

 **Over a thousand favorites and over a thousand follows. WOW! I've never had that before. You guys are awesome. Thank you.**

 **I was going to split this chapter into two, to buy myself some more time for the big reveal chapter, but after seeing how many follows and favorites I had I decided that you've all waited long enough. We're going to have some fun in the next chapter.**

 **I want to be clear. They suspect Izuku is a villain, but they don't have anything completely concrete….yet!**

 **I'm so excited for the next few chapters. I'm writing them as soon as I upload this one, so hopefully I'll get them out very soon.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	14. Ch14 The Infinity Gauntlet!

**It gives me great pleasure to finally present you all with this title.**

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE INFINITY GAUNTLET!**

"Hello. Can I help you?" The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with a bit of weight on her who bared a striking resemblance to Izuku Midoriya.

"My name is Toshinori. I'm a representative of U.A. I was hoping to talk to you about your son Izuku", the gaunt man said.

"Oh. Come in", Inko Midoriya held the door open letting him inside. Toshinori walked in and sat down at the dining table when offered. "So what's this about U.A?" She had yet to hear from her son about this, so she was tad lost.

"I spoke with Izuku earlier today. We offered him a transfer into our support department and he accepted", Toshinori explained. "I just wanted to know more about him before he enters the program"

"What do you want to know?" The woman asked.

"It's my understanding that he's quirkless. Can you tell me about his childhood, what it was like for him?" He had his fears that it was similar to what his life was like back when he was young and still quirkless, before he met Nana Shimura.

"He was always a good boy. Izuku wanted nothing more than to help people, he believed it was always the right thing to do", Inko began, smiling fondly at the memory. "He grew up watching hero videos, mostly about Allmight", Toshinori swallowed nervously. "It was his dream to be a hero, he didn't want to be the best, but just being one would have been enough", it was here that Inko's face turned sad. "When he was five and his quirk didn't manifest, I took him to the doctor and he was diagnosed as quirkless"

'I know how devastating that can be', Toshinori remembered how he felt when he was a child and the same thing happened to himself.

"It was after that when people and other children started to treat him differently", she got a bit angry thinking about what her child had to go through. "They treated Izuku like there was something wrong with him, like my boy had a disability", Inko stared forward in anguish. "Even his best friend Katsuki Bakugou turned his back on Izuku and started picking on him. Izuku never told on him, but I could tell what was going on"

'I knew young Bakugou was rough around the edges but I didn't think a kid who aspired to be a hero would bully the weak', he was surprised to hear the two boys had a shared past. "If you knew why didn't you approach him or anyone else about it?" Toshinori asked.

"I tried", Inko sighed sadly. "I really did, but Izuku insisted that he was alright and the schools didn't seem to care. Whenever I called the school about the burn marks on my son's skin, they just chalked it up to kids playing. They said that children with quirks can play a bit rougher and that maybe it was Izuku's fault for not looking out for his own safety"

"Even after all that he still wanted to be a hero?" Toshinori stated with a curious tone.

"Yeah, he never gave up, until…", She trailed off.

"Until?"

"About a year ago something happened", Inko started. "He came home one evening looking much more depressed than I've ever seen him. I believe it was the same day that Katsuki was attacked by that villain", Allmight clenched his fist underneath the table trying to hold back the guilt. He remembered that day.

"He threw out all of his hero merchandise that evening", Inko wondered what was going through her son's head that time. "Actually I managed to keep it without him knowing and stored it away in case he ever returned to his old self"

"His old self?" Toshinori questioned.

"He doesn't talk about heroes anymore. His face used to light up whenever he spoke about a new or current hero", Inko teared up a bit. "He comes to visit on most weekends, he's still somewhat the same, but different in a way I can't describe"

"I understand", only someone as close to Izuku as his mother would realize that something was off about him. "You kept the hero merchandise that he threw out. Is it alright if I see it?" Toshinori needed to see for himself, before his suspicions were confirmed. Inko nodded and went into her room. A moment later she came back with a cardboard box and placed it on the table. Ignoring his apprehension he opened the box and dark sunken eyes widened in surprise. It was all his merchandise. Allmight action figures, Allmight t-shirts, Allmight mugs, Allmight pillow case, Allmight pencil topper, and many more. It looked like the kid ordered the whole damn store catalog.

' _Is it possible for someone like me without a quirk to become a hero?'_ Izuku's question came back to haunt him again as well as the answer he gave him.

'I was the hero he looked up to the most', Toshinori's guilt continued to eat at him.

' _I'm sorry kid, but without a quirk you can't be a hero. We risk our lives every day, it's not something a quirkless person can do. Try being an officer, sure it's not the most glamorous job, but it's still a noble profession',_ those were the words he used to crush the boy's dreams. Not just him. Toshinori realized that he was just the latest in a long line of people that stepped on Izuku's hopes.

' _Who goes unnoticed in this world? Who is stepped on and forgotten? Who gets treated like an outcast? Whose hopes did you let down? Whose dreams did you crush without a second thought?'_ All for One's words finally made sense.

"It's surprising that he agreed to transfer to U.A", Inko said thoughtfully. "Izuku told me he no longer had an interest in going there"

"What?" The gaunt man stopped staring at the box of hero novelties and turned his attention back to the woman.

"He said he wasn't interested in U.A anymore. That it wouldn't further his goals", Inko clarified.

"I see", he sighed and closed the box shut. "Thank you for your time mam", Toshinori stood up and made to show himself out.

"He's a good boy, he's just very sad right now. Talk to him more", Inko said as he left.

"I will", he'd be talking a lot with Izuku soon enough. Once outside he quietly made his way to the car where Naomasa was still waiting.

"Well?" The detective asked.

"I had my doubts, but now I'm sure", Toshinori sounded worn out by this complicated situation. "Izuku Midoriya is the villain Apotheosis"

"How convenient, because while you were in that apartment I got a call from the team still excavating the rubble of where the Nomu warehouse used to be", he brought out his phone and showed him a picture of a white hooded coat, slightly torn up, with spots of dirt and dust all over it. "Look familiar? It's the same coat that Apotheosis wore. The team found it close to where the warehouse was located along with some very broken lab equipment"

"Don't tell me…hair and finger prints?" Toshinori guessed.

"Were a match to Izuku Midoriya's?" Naomasa continued. "I believe we have enough to bring him in for questioning"

"No", the hero disagreed. "Not now. He goes back to school tomorrow. Apprehend him after class, do it quietly without media attention"

"May I ask why?"

"To his mother and everyone else that knows him, Izuku is a good kid. A promising, brilliant young man that they all think highly of", Toshinori explained. "He still has a chance to change and turn over a new leaf. After what he tells us about the League of Villains, I want to help him. Plastering his face all over the news and outing him as a villain will make it that much harder. Not just on him, but his mother too"

"Alright", the detective agreed. "We do it tomorrow evening with discretion"

"Thank you", Toshinori thanked his friend for doing this for him.

THE NEXT DAY

Izuku walked through the halls of his academy smiling brightly and humming a chipper tune. All day he had been acting odd. While most students were melancholy about being back to school, Izuku seemed to genuinely want to be here. Teachers and other students stopped and stared at him with confusion from the start of classes until the end. As he headed back to his dorm room with a skip in his step, he was suddenly stopped in the hall by one of the school security officers.

"Izuku Midoriya", security began.

"That's me!" Izuku beamed.

"There are…some people that want to see you outside", he repeated what the principal told him to say. Keep this quite they said.

"Really? I like meeting new people", the teen said with a bit too much enthusiasm. With a hand on his shoulder the security led the boy outside avoiding the crowds of other students. After a few minutes they eventually ended up at the school's back entrance where a group of police officers were waiting.

"Izuku Midoriya, my name is Detective Naomasa", a man in a trench coat introduced. "I need you to come with us now"

"Oh! What's going on here?" Izuku grinned.

"There's just some things we need to ask you at the station", the detective gestured to the back seat of a squad car.

"Am I being arrested?" The boy asked.

"There's a difference between being brought in for questioning and being arrested, you can relax Midoriya", Naomasa lied carefully. Izuku just nodded keeping his amused demeanor and got into the car. The detective and the officer driving were silent as they drove to the station. He never stopped smiling and it honestly started to creep the two of them out. When they arrived another group of police men were there waiting for them in case Midoriya realized what was happening and tried to make a run for it. Keeping a close eye on Izuku, Naomasa escorted him out of the car and into the building.

"I've never been to a police station before", Izuku said in a delighted tone. Naomasa put him in a questioning room with a table, set of chairs and of course a one way mirror. After leaving the eerily smiling boy in the room for a few minutes Naomasa came in and placed a file on the table.

"Let's begin. You are Izuku Midoriya, age fifteen, legal guardian Inko Midoriya, first year student of Coruscant Academy", the detective read from the file.

"That's right", Izuku confirmed with his ever present grin.

"I'm now going to ask you a series of questions", Naomasa activated his quirk Lie Detector and began the questioning.

"Where were you the night of July fifth?"

"Hanging out with some friends", that was the truth. A vague truth the detective noticed.

"Then can you explain this?" He flipped opened the file and showed him a picture from the traffic camera of Izuku with a crowd of people. "That was you in Kamino the night Allmight and other heroes conducted a raid on the League of Villains. What were you doing there?"

"I was hanging out…with some friends", Izuku said again without losing the smirk.

"I'll ask again. What were you doing in Kamino Ward that night?"

"And I'll tell you again", Izuku leaned forward over the table. "I was with my friends"

"Are your friends perhaps…villains?" Naomasa inquired keeping his quirk active.

"What would make you think that?" Izuku cocked his head. The detective pulled out a few more documents from the file and placed them in front of the boy.

"We found a jacket with traces of your hair and fingerprints", he said pointing at the photo. "The same jacket that matches the costume worn by the villain Apotheosis. Can you explain that?" In response Izuku just giggled covering his mouth until he couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"Nope!" he continued to cackle. "Wow I didn't expect this!"

"That we would finally catch on to you?" Naomasa questioned. He was about to signal for Allmight to come in and join when he noticed something strange. Izuku's skin started to slowly turn gray.

"I didn't expect my dear Izuku to think this far ahead", even his clothes were turning gray and slimy. "Then again, Shigaraki always thought highly of Izu-kun's intelligence", the grayish sludge began to fall off. "It seems my time is up. Now I know why he picked this day", he chuckled as his voice changed to that of a young woman. Izuku Midoriya finally melted away into goop and now there sat a naked psychotic looking blonde girl. "Hi! The names Toga Himiko, but I'm sure you know that by now", the doors burst open and Allmight charged in standing protectively in front of his friend.

"Where is he!?" The hero demanded.

"Izu-kun? I don't know, he didn't tell me", Toga blushed covering her nude state. "He only gave me enough blood to live like him for one day", they weren't sure what the hell she was talking about, but figured it had something to do with her quirk.

"Allmight", Naomasa came to a shocking realization. "I think he's been ahead of us the whole time"

"Um…can I get some clothes please?" Toga asked.

"Put her in a cell!" The detective ordered as more officers came in with cuffs.

"I feel so used…", Toga frowned for a moment then grinned again. "And surprisingly turned on, I hope he uses me again", she laughed while getting arrested.

"Sir a call just came in", Allmight and Naomasa turned to face another officer. "I'm not sure if this is related but Geonosis called and said that someone locked them out of their building", quickly putting things together they realized that Izuku must be behind this. As an intern he would have access to the facility and as a villain he was probably trying to fortify himself inside. Instead of lamenting being outsmarted by a teenager the hero and detective decided to quickly act. They didn't get the suspect they wanted, but at least they captured a member of the league.

"Let's go!" Allmight rushed out of the room. "I'll meet you there!"

GEONOSIS TECH

Sirens surrounded the building as the police rapidly formed a perimeter as soon as they arrived on the scene. Allmight stood there having arrived minutes earlier. The entire building staff was outside, standing around the fountain.

"What's happening?" An officer asked Allmight.

"They said the fire alarm went off and as soon as everyone evacuated, the building's defense system activated", the hero pointed showing them the metal shielding that now covered the windows. "Midoriya what are you up to?" He mumbled to himself. This had to be the work of Izuku, but why would he hole himself up in a building that he must know won't protect him for long? Unless he was stalling so he could make an escape. Or maybe something far worse. "Evacuate the area", remembering what happened in Kamino, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. "Cover all escape routes. I'm going in by myself"

"Are sure Allmight?"

"Yes. I will handle this. Don't let anyone else, hero or police inside the building", Allmight smiled heroically as he approached the sealed off front entrance to the building. 'I'm sorry Midoriya, but I can't allow whatever it is your doing to continue', cocking his arm back he punched a large hole through the metal plating, shattering the glass door behind it.

SECRET LAB

"Hm", Izuku stopped typing at his computer when felt the tremor coming from the lobby area. "It seems I have a guest", he switched to the security footage downstairs where he spotted Allmight himself stepping through a hole he just made. "Right on time", he smirked as he pushed a button on his keyboard.

LOBBY

The room went dark as Allmight looked around. Keeping on guard he waited for what he assumed was an attack, but nothing happened. Instead a set of double doors opened and the lights came on down the hall. Obviously Midoriya was leading him into the heart of the building for some reason. Fine, he'll play along.

Keeping an eye open for any traps the hero followed the lights and opening doors. Eventually he left the offices and entered the manufacturing area of the building. Going past the various empty labs, Allmight finally came to an entrance labeled 'TESTING'. The large metal doors slid open allowing him access. Once inside the lights switched on revealing a very large, high ceilinged room, covered in gray metal plating. This must be where Geonosis tests out their newly made devices and inventions.

"Thank you for coming Allmight", a voice rang out over the intercoms.

"Midoriya! It's over! Show yourself!" Allmight shouted. Upon the wall facing him a video was projected up taking up nearly the whole surface area.

"Is this good enough?" Izuku asked appearing on the screen.

"You're the villain Apotheosis aren't you?" Allmight said. He noticed Izuku looked very different than the wide eyed boy he met before. His eyes were now hooded and had that nasty glare again.

"I was", Izuku began. "But I haven't been since the training camp attack if that makes you feel any better"

"Just come out from wherever you're hiding", Allmight pleaded. "We can talk about this"

"Talk?" Izuku chuckled. "The guy who solves crime with his fists wants to talk?" Allmight noticed that he kept glancing off screen at something and wondered what he was planning. "We'll talk, but not now. No! Now I want you to meet a little a project I've been working on. I assume you've seen that Titan robot I designed", realizing what he was about to do the hero smiled triumphantly.

"Do you really think that bucket of bolts can take on the symbol of peace?" Allmight frowned when Izuku just laughed.

"That was the original prototype you're thinking of", the boy smirked. "I've designed several better more enhanced versions since the expo. Would like to meet version six?" Allmight didn't get a chance to answer as one of the floor panels opened and something big was elevated into the testing room. "Say hello to my anti-hero robot", standing there was a robot as tall as Allmight, but slimmer and sleeker than its original model. This version was white covered in what looked like ribbed armor, a smooth featureless face with only two glowing red eyes, and the number six printed on its armored chest. "The Titan!"

"You're going to have your robot fight me for you?" Allmight mocked.

"Cut me some slack", Izuku smirked. "I'm quirkless remember. My intelligence is all I have to work with", the robot activated, making a metallic growling noise for intimidation. Have fun" the Titan stomped forward, target in sight.

"This won't stop me!" Allmight faced the machine, meeting it half way with a punch. "Detroit! SMASH!" His fist connected with the metal torso creating a big shockwave. The collision itself made the testing chamber shake. The robot didn't even budge, not even a dent in its armored plating. "What is this?" The Titan growled, grabbed his wrist and hurled him across the room with unbelievable strength. Allmight landed on his feet and came at it again with more punches. Each one did nothing, but he noticed the ribbed armor seemed to ripple from each attack.

"Does this situation seem familiar to you?" Izuku asked through the large telescreen. "After all I did to replicate that Nomu's shock absorption. It should seem very familiar", he said with mock anger.

"You witnessed that fight first hand", Allmight pointed out.

"Yep!" Izuku nodded with a smile.

"Then you should know that won't be enough", the hero said confidently.

"You are absolutely right", the boy agreed while his hand reached off camera. "Unfortunately that Nomu was just a big meat puppet and didn't possess any intelligence", the robot suddenly got into a fighting stance. "Let's see you deal with a doll that knows how to fight back", the Titan rushed him, using a combination of punches and kicks. Allmight was able to block them all, but couldn't deliver a decisive blow back because of that shock absorbing ability. The robot hit very hard and sometimes fired some sort of energy from its fists.

"Oh come on!" The hero went from blocking to dodging when a blade slid out of the Titan's right arm and then attempted to hack him to pieces. Luckily Allmight was able to snap the weapon in half. He could end this if he could just combo the thing, but the Titan wouldn't let him. Izuku smirked watching the fight. Using his control console he ordered the robot to target the hero's vulnerable spot.

The Titan let itself be hit again, but this time when it grabbed Allmight's wrist it held on tight. Then with its right arm it fired an energy empowered punch right into the center of the hero's secret injury. Allmight gasped in pain and flung the robot away. He began coughing violently as he clutched his side.

"Oops!" Izuku taunted. "You really should be careful who you reveal your weak points to", the boy chuckled. "You never know if some kid might end up a villain in the future", he said in chastising manner as Allmight hacked up a geyser of blood on the floor. "Is this it for you?" The Titan pointed its left arm at the hero as it transformed into some sort of gun. "Fire!" Izuku ordered. Just as the robot was about to shoot its laser a bunch of branches appeared out of nowhere and grabbed its wrist, veering the beam meters off course.

"I thought I told them…", Allmight coughed. "To not let anyone in here", standing close to the entrance of the test chamber were the pro heroes Kamui Woods and Edgeshot.

"Weren't you the one who said that heroes don't have to fight alone", Edgeshot said.

"He's right, going alone is just foolish", Kamui added. When they arrived on the scene with the others the two of them were the only ones who agree to follow the number one hero inside. It seemed that it was the right choice.

"Oh that's just not fair", Izuku honestly wasn't expected reinforcements, but it still made little difference to him.

"Thanks for the help", Allmight stood back wiping the blood from his mouth. "This thing moves pretty fast. I need one of you to hold it down"

"On it!" Kamui Woods quickly used his lacquered chain prison to pin the robot in place. Once its limbs were locked down Allmight looked to the other hero for help.

"Can you to do something about its shock absorbing armor?" Edgeshot nodded shooting forward with incredible speed, thinning his body out as he moved. He was able to slip between the metal plating of the Titan's torso and knock it loose. Once that was taken care of Allmight came in to deal the final blow. "Texas! SMASH!" One hit and the machine exploded into wires, circuits and metal bits.

"Okay so the Titan isn't good at fighting multiple quirk users at once", Izuku sighed in disappointment. "I'll have to remember that for when I design the next one"

"You won't get the chance!" Allmight shouted at him, momentarily losing his cool. "Midoriya please", he regained his composure after reminding himself that the villain he was facing was still just kid. "Your robot is beaten, just surrender peacefully"

"No I don't think I will", Izuku's face lit up when he glanced off screen. "If you want to talk so badly then come up and see me in my office. You remember where it is", after he said that the screen switched off, followed by the entire building shutting down.

"He cut the power", Edgeshot realized.

"The police outside said he was a quirkless boy", Kamui Woods said. "He must understand that he's been backed into a corner"

"Even a beast with its back to the wall is still dangerous. We shouldn't underestimate him", Edgeshot warned looking at the broken pile of parts that used to be a robot that could stand up to the number one hero.

"His office is on the sixteenth floor, follow me and keep an eye open for more robots and traps", Allmight ordered. As soon as they left the darkened test chamber another floor panel opened up. This one released a small robot the size of a toaster, resembling a mechanical spider. The machine crawled across the floor, approaching the pool of hero blood spilled from Allmight himself when the Titan punched his weak spot. The spider produced a long syringe needle and sucked up a sample, then quietly crawled away as it was programed to do.

UPSTAIRS

Izuku smirked triumphantly as he held a neon yellow stone in his hand. The Time Stone. It took some awhile, but he finally managed to reach a breakthrough. He kept trying to attach so many enhancer quirks on to the time stopping quirk, but it never worked. It seemed to collapse in on itself in the computer. So he added another quirk to hopefully balance it out. A wonderfully useful ability that belonged to a famous doctor called Restoration. All he had to do was ask Geonosis to procure a blood sample for him under the pretense of research purposes, then they made a few calls overseas and just like that a powerful quirk was delivered to him.

Izuku was right in the middle of downloading the formula into the forge when Allmight showed up as he expected. He lured the hero into the test chamber and activated the Titan to stall until the machine finished processing the stone. Using up all the building's power he finally had the time stone ready to go.

'It's time', he chuckled at the pun as he took the stone over to the transparent case where the gauntlet was held. The Infinity Gauntlet was quite a magnificent piece of technological art. Izuku would even go as far to say it was probably the greatest invention in human history. After he created the reality stone, he used its abilities with the metal synthesizer he built to implant the properties and traits of multiple different metals together to create a brand new metal. Perfect in every way. Resistant to heat, cold, electricity, magnetic fields, light weight yet completely indestructible and harder than anything on the planet. Not even Allmight in his prime could dent this stuff. A shiny gold colored metal that went above and beyond all other metals. That's why Izuku named it after U.A's school motto. Plus Ultra Metal.

Unfortunately the metal was so strong that it was impossible to melt it down or cut it into the pieces he needed to make a gauntlet. Izuku however being the brilliant boy that he is, figured out a way around that. He modified the metal synthesizer to work similar to a 3D printer, in that the machine would form the metal into the necessary shapes as it was being created. Every single piece of the gauntlet was individual crafted this way. Every plate, joint, bolt, screw, wire and circuit was made of this metal and all Izuku had to do was put it all together. It took three days to build it and Izuku nearly passed out multiple times from lack of sleep.

'It's so beautiful', Izuku almost wanted to cry seeing his creation finally realized. The gauntlet looked to be made of polished gold. Each part had what appeared to be circuit board like patterns lightly etched into the surface. There were five stone slots in total. Three along the forearm, one on the back of the palm and the last on the inside of the hand. Two of the arm slots were occupied by the blue space stone on the bottom, and the red reality stone in the center arm slot. Plus ultra-metal was designed to work in conjunction with the mortal resin that the stones were made of in a way that would bond itself to it. So when the stone was placed in the slot they would be permantly fused to the gauntlet and impossible to remove.

The green haired teen gently placed the yellow stone into the third slot closest to the wrist and smiled as the bonding process immediately took place, fusing the time stone to the gauntlet. When that was done he ripped off the left sleeve of his lab coat and white button shirt underneath. Taking the gauntlet from the case with his right hand Izuku slowly inserted his left into the opening. Once it was fully in, he felt the fitting mechanism activate, compressing the plates together and tightening it to his arm enough to not cut off circulation, but just enough to make it difficult to take off.

"GAHHH!" Izuku screamed as he felt the power of the stones immediately start flowing into him. The prototype didn't fully draw out the space stone's power, but this time he got the full dose of all three at once. He came to the conclusion in his research on quirks that what ultimately controlled them and drew the abilities out was a person's nervous system, and so the gauntlet was designed to link the stones up with Izuku's own nervous system, giving him full access to all their abilities. "HAAAHH!" Izuku clenched his fists, refusing to fall to his knees. A glowing vein like pattern covered his body, changing from blue, to red and lastly yellow. A few moments later the strain finally started to dissipate as the power settled, and glowing veins dimmed away. Izuku breathed in and out, still feeling the power in him, but no longer any pain.

"What a rush", the freckled boy looked down at the arm of the gauntlet, staring in awe at the three stones. His gaze then drifted to the monitor screen on the wall of his secret lab. It showed Allmight stepping into his office followed by the two heroes that tagged along. "How exciting. Looks like I get to field test my infinity gauntlet", Izuku grinned as his eyes glowed the same red color as the reality stone.

THE OFFICE

"Midoriya!" Allmight walked into the spacious room the company provided the intern with. Looking around he didn't spot him anywhere.

"He's not here", Kamui Woods said also examining the room. "Do you think he snuck out while we were fighting that robot?"

"The entire building is surrounded by police and other heroes that have arrived on the scene, so how could have escaped?" Edgeshot wondered. Allmight walked over to desk looking for some clue as to where the kid may have gone. Finding nothing he approached the back wall. The hero looked to the photos hanging there. One was of Izuku from the tech expo with his prototype robot. The next was of the boy's mother Inko who he met yesterday, but the third picture made him pause. It was a lightly singed piece of paper from a notebook that had Allmight's autograph written in marker, placed behind glass in a wood frame.

' _Is it possible for someone like me without a quirk to become a hero?'_ That question from that day just wouldn't leave him alone.

'I'm so sorry Midoriya. I never meant to drive you to the side of villainy', he took the picture down and that's when he saw it. Hidden behind where the frame was placed, a numbered panel used for doors was imbedded into the wall. Placing his ear against the white surface he knocked on it a few times.

"This wall is hollow", he realized. "Stand back", punching a hole through the plaster and metal, he used his strength to pry the hidden entrance open revealing a metal hallway that led to what appeared to be a big vault door. "Wait here I'll check this out", Allmight left the two of them in the office while he approached the sealed door. He figured Izuku Midoriya must be hiding behind it so he prepared to rip it off its hinges when he noticed a faint red glow along the edges of the door. Before he had a chance to ponder what that glow was the door went came flying towards, hit his body, and took him past the office, straight through the walls, out the side of the building and crashing right into the skyscraper next to it.

"WHAT!?" Kamui Woods and Edgeshot stared in shock as the number one hero went flying between them and through the building. They turned to look down the hole that Allmight and the door made wondering if he was okay.

"So this is what it's like", they whipped around as the voice behind them spoke. "To have an all-powerful quirk", at the end of the secret passage stood the suspect the police told them about. Izuku Midoriya, dressed in a white button shirt, dark green vest, matching dress pants, green tie and black shoes. What drew their eyes though was the gold gauntlet on his left hand with three different colored stones placed in slots along the arm.

Izuku took casual steps towards the two heroes and with each one Kamui Woods and Edgeshot could feel an aura of raw untamed power getting thicker and heavier the closer he got. To think a quirkless kid could make to pros freeze in fear. The teen didn't say a word, he simply walked past them and through the hole that he just created by throwing Allmight.

"Wait!" Kamui was the first to snap himself out of it. Izuku ignored him and kept walking. "Stop right there!" He shot branches out in an attempt to capture the boy who still wouldn't turn around. The last thing the wooden hero saw was a flash of yellow and in the next instant all his branches were broken into pieces and lacerations appeared all of over his body. He collapsed into unconsciousness.

'What was that?' Edgeshot was sweating wondering what Midoriya just did. Whatever it was, it took down Kamui Woods in an instant. He needed to be careful.

"Well?" Izuku spoke interrupting his thoughts. "Are you going to do something or not?" the kid stopped walking and waited for the hero to make a move. In response Edgeshot decided to get over whatever was making him fear this boy and transformed his body into a long thin cord, moving faster than the speed of sound. He never reached Midoriya, instead his thinned out form was immediately crumpled, tangled and knotted into a wadded mess and tossed to the floor.

"Wonderful", Izuku whispered walking through the holes with a dazed look on his face. He made a left when he reached one of the main halls. The teen seemed to be on a strange surreal high almost like he couldn't believe that he just took out two top ranked pros. At the end of the hall he simply pointed his gauntlet at the window covered by metal plating and watched in fascination as the glass shattered and the metal split apart, bending outwards to make an opening big enough for him to exit.

Izuku looked at the outside world, gazing at the city scape as the breeze lightly tossed his green messy locks. All those years wanting, wishing and dreaming for a quirk, any quirk. Now he finally had not just one, several extremely powerful quirks. He took a step forward through the opening but instead of falling sixteen floors to his death his body levitated into the air. Izuku floated high above the heroes and police who watched in shock that the quirkless villain was now flying.

"You were right Allmight", Izuku smirked down at them. "You can't be a hero without a quirk. You can't change the world without power", he reached out with the infinity gauntlet and brought his thumb and middle finger together. "All for One was also right. The world won't listen to you unless you show them your power", all three stones glowed brightly as Izuku snapped his fingers releasing a massive wave of energy that shook the surrounding buildings, shattered every window, blew away all the cars and sent every hero and police officer flying off their feet.

* * *

 **BOOM! How did you like that for a reveal? Sorry about the delay, there were a few parts I had to rewrite. Plus I live in Florida and we just got a hurricane up our peninsula. I'm fine don't worry, it only briefly grazed where I live.**

 **This chapter was so satisfying to write. Izuku debuts and is now out in the open as a villain. Also the freaking Infinity Gauntlet is here. I know some of you are probably thinking FUCKING FINALLY! Understand this, everything before was really just one big prologue to get to this point. He's only got three stones for now and I think it's pretty obvious what the next one will be.**

 **As for what the time stone does. Next chapter you'll see since this whole turning point is split into two chapters. That finger snap move is just a big blast of power using all the stones that gets stronger the more stones he gets. Think of it similar to Almighty Push from Naruto.**

 **Oh and before you Toga fans all whine to me about Izuku using her and getting her arrested. Just wait until you read the next chapter first please. Yes Izuku is manipulative in this fic, but he's not a dick like that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	15. Ch15 God

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: GOD**

"It's quiet around here", Ochako yawned. She was sitting on the couch with some friends from class after finishing her homework. The provisional license exam was coming up, so it was nice to have a break from all the training and villain attacks. Mina turned on the television hoping for something that might alleviate the boredom. Flipping channels to the news she was about change it again when Ochako told them to wait.

"What is it?" Momo asked. The news was reporting live on the scene. A villain had taken control of Geonosis Tech's building and locked himself inside.

"Isn't that where your boyfriend works?" Tsuyu said aloud.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ochako argued with a blush. "And yes"

"What's his name?" Mina asked, curious to know who gravity girl was smitten with.

" _Izuku Midoriya",_ the news suddenly said, showing a picture of the boy. _"Police on the scene have revealed the identity of the villain Apotheosis, a known member of the League of Villains_ "

"Huh!?" Ochako's brain stopped working for a moment after they said that. That's not possible. Izuku a villain? Izuku the nicest sweetest boy she knew working for the league?

"What the?" Mina's jaw dropped. Uraraka's crush was a villain?

"I guess the weddings off", Tsuyu chimed in.

"What did they just say?" Iida appeared in the room having just entered in time to hear the report. Apotheosis was the villain that saved him from Stain. "Turn it up!" Mina fumbled with the remote for moment before turning the sound up.

The news reported Allmight himself had entered the building to apprehend the villain. A few minutes later the heroes Kamui Woods and Edgeshot arrived on the scene and went inside to back him up. After some time more heroes and police showed up, but no one else went inside. The reporters stopped talking when something went flying out the side of the building and crashed straight through another.

"What's happening?" Momo asked watching the scene. The camera's zoomed in to the front of the building where a hole appeared and green haired boy the same age as the students levitated into the air.

"That's him", Ochako's eyes widened seeing the boy she knew. Izuku held his gold covered left arm out and in an instant everything was blown away and the video feed was cut. The students were too shocked for words.

"What was that?" Tsuyu asked.

AT THE SCENE

"HMMPH!" Izuku slapped his right hand over his mouth as his eyes widened in shock at what he just did. The sheer excitement from the amount of power he now possessed almost made him throw up. "Wow", he whispered looking at his infinity gauntlet in amazement. "To think that was only thirty percent with three stones"

"That's enough Midoriya!" Allmight appeared having recovered from getting knocked into a building. He saw the destruction that boy caused and almost couldn't believe what just happened.

"Oh hello", Izuku smirked down at him as he reached out with the gauntlet and ripped the chunk of concrete that the hero was standing on out of the ground.

"Whoa!?" Allmight looked around in confusion as he was lifted into the air. Jumping off the floating rock he made to grab Midoriya, but a portal opened between them sending the hero back to the ground.

"This is amazing!" Izuku exclaimed. He pointed a digit at one of the nearby buildings and watched with joy as a large gash was carved into the side of it in the path his finger was moving. "It's even better than hoped it would be", with a wave of his gauntlet the boy lifted up a few turned over cop cars and started juggling them in the air. "I'm starting to see why you're so addicted to your power Allmight"

"What have you done!?" The hero demanded. It didn't make any sense. Midoriya was supposed to be quirkless, he told him so the day they met. Yet here he was with not only a warping quirk, but also a powerful telekinetic quirk.

"I leveled the playing field", Izuku smirked down at him from where he was floating. "Is that so wrong? That a quirkless person like myself figured out a way to achieve limitless power", he chuckled.

"What the hell is going on here!?" A voice shouted. The hero and villain turned to see Endeavor arrived on the scene.

"Endeavor!" Allmight called.

"Ah! More test subjects", Izuku wasn't afraid at all. With the Infinity Gauntlet on his hand, there was nothing to fear any more.

"Did you do this!?" Endeavor turned his glare to the one responsible to all this destruction. A villain arrogantly levitating in the air as if he was above them all. Sneering at the boy he blasted him with fire in an effort to one up Allmight before he took the victory.

"Wait! He's just boy!" The number one hero shouted, but was sadly ignored. Izuku's grin widened seeing the fire coming at him. Using the gauntlet he made a quick upwards pulling motion and in seconds all the water from the fountain below him was yanked upwards to collide with the flames and fizzle them out.

"Water! The ultimate antithesis of fire!" Izuku laughed. "How are you the number two with such an obvious weakness?" He questioned while launching all the water at the hero so fast he didn't have time to dodge and was swept away.

"Stop this!" Allmight attempted to jump and grab him again, but this time Izuku flash warped away. After the hero's large hand passed through where the boy was, he frantically glanced around.

"Looking for someone?" Izuku appeared higher and away from him with glowing red eyes. Smirking he reached out to another building and ripped the antennae off with the reality stone and threw it like a spear at Allmight. Being in midair the muscled hero wouldn't be able to dodge, so instead he grabbed it with his hands and safely fell with it to the ground. "Nicely done!" Izuku applauded him.

"Please just stop!" Allmight pleaded again. "I don't know what power All for One gave you, but that doesn't mean you should trust-", he was cut off by the green haired teen laughing at him.

"I turned him down actually", the man paused in surprise. "He offered me a quirk and I turned him down. I don't need a quirk, I never did", waving his left hand Izuku lifted multiple chunks of concrete. "If someone like me can become the strongest person in the world, than that means that quirks aren't as great as everyone made them out to be", with a shout he tossed the rocks at Allmight. "They're overrated!"

"Texas Smash!" With one punch he reduced all the chunks to pebbles. Not giving Izuku a chance to fight back or teleport away he rushed through the air so fast the eye couldn't follow. In a second he was within touching distance of the boy, but right when he reached out to grab him the yellow stone on the gauntlet glowed brightly and then everything stopped. The entire area was encased in a big yellow translucent bubble and everything inside had apparently frozen in time, all except the one who cast it.

"Ten", Izuku smiled seeing Allmight frozen still with his big hand inches away from his face. "Nine…Eight", he floated and glided around the hero as if he was in water. "Seven…Six…Five…Four", once he was behind Allmight he pointed his gauntlet covered hand at his back. "Three! Two! ONE!" The bubble dissipated and time resumed. Izuku grabbed the hero with the power of the reality stone, covering him in a red glow. "RAAAAAAHHHH!" With all his strength he threw Allmight straight into the ground below. The impact created a small crater and kicked up a mushroom cloud of dust. Izuku coughed clutching his throat. "How does Kacchan scream all the time? I almost ruined my throat"

"It will take more than that!" Allmight emerged from the rubble. "To defeat the symbol of peace!" Izuku just scowled at him.

"I know it will!" He said back. "However instead of fighting me, you should be more worried about evacuating everyone here"

"Why?" Izuku just grinned and pointed a thumb behind him.

"This building is about collapse", with roar he turned and made a rapid clawing motion with his gauntlet. With his new power he tore a massive chunk out of the corner Geonosis's building. "Kamui Woods and Edgeshot are still in my office, better fetch them", Allmight panicked as the building began to lean precariously. "Bye!" He waved goodbye as a portal opened behind Izuku that he let himself fall through, vanishing without a trace.

"Dammit!" Without thinking twice the hero soared through the air and crashed through the slowly collapsing building. He landed in Midoriya's office and grabbed the unconscious body of Kamui Woods and the pile of tangled cord that was obviously Edgeshot. Leaping through the same hole he came from Allmight quickly began gathering up as many injured police as possible. Some of the other heroes began waking up and followed Allmight's lead. Even Endeavor reluctantly helped the number one hero get everyone to a safe distance. Once everyone was out of the way the building finally collapsed, falling to pieces and with it all the evidence of what Midoriya was working on that secret room of his. Izuku was smart, he trashed the building to not only escape, but to cover his tracks as well.

ELSEWHERE

Inko was holding her breath while watching the news. She had seen everything. From the announcement from the police about how her son was a known member of the League of Villains called Apotheosis. She watched with shock as they showed live footage of the building where Izuku had sealed himself inside. Allmight himself went inside and Inko breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone could bring her son back to her and talk some sense into him it was the number one hero. Her relief turned to horror as Izuku appeared on the screen levitating in front of the building, he then did something that blow away everything around him and caused the live feed to cut out.

'What's happening? Where are you Izuku?' She wondered while waiting anxiously for the news to report anything. The phone rang interrupting her thoughts. "Hello?" She answered.

" _I'm sure you've seen the news by now_ ", that was Izuku's voice.

"Izuku", Inko spoke quietly.

" _I can imagine what you must think of me_ ", he sighed remorsefully into the phone.

"Where are you?" She asked.

" _I'm sorry, but I can't say",_ Izuku apologized.

"Why?" Inko wanted to know why he turned into a villain. Where did things go wrong? Izuku just chuckled sadly at her question.

" _Isn't that the question everybody will be asking_ ", he paused for a moment. _"I just want you to know mom, I don't blame you for anything. None of this was your fault. Everything I did and plan to do is all one hundred percent me"_

"Please Izuku, you don't have to do this", she pleaded. "Just come home"

" _You have no idea how tempting that offer is",_ Izuku sounded a bit choked up on the other end of the line. _"But I can't take it. I started something big. I've come this far, so I might as well go all the way"_

"You don't have to sweetie. Whatever those villains talked you into, you don't have to do it"

" _I'm sorry mom, but I've been planning this since before I joined the League of Villains_ ", he apologized again. " _I realized a while ago that I can't live a world where people like Allmight and Katsuki get everything handed to them on a silver platter just because of a superior quirk. I can't let that fraud get away with it. No! I won't let him get away with his lies! Never again!"_ Izuku quickly calmed himself down. " _Goodbye mom. We'll see each other again when I've made everything right_ ", with those parting words he hung up.

"Izuku. Izuku. Izuku!" Inko kept calling her son's name into the phone. She softly cried while hearing the dead tone.

AT A STREET CORNER

Izuku looked down at his phone one last time. He hated hurting his mother like that, but he vowed to himself that he would make it up to her. He stood up from the bench and tossed his phone into the trash, no longer needing it. Walking into the middle of the busy street he simply waved his gauntlet and forced all the cars to swerve to the left and to the right, making a big open path right down the middle.

He waited about a minute and right on cue, the squad car that he was tracking arrived. Izuku smirked seeing his target and pointed his left armor covered hand at it. The police inside didn't realize what hit them. First they saw a boy in a white lab coat pointing at them, the next thing they knew a portal opened in-between them. As soon as the car was half way through Izuku snapped it closed, splitting the vehicle in two. The front half with the two officers in it was teleported somewhere else while the back half skid to a stop in front of the boy.

"Hello Toga", Izuku smiled seeing the girl bound in hand cuffs in what was left of the car.

"Izu-kun!" Himiko grinned showing her enlarged canines. "I didn't think you'd come back for me"

"I don't abandon friends and allies", he said extending his right hand out for her. "I thought you knew that about me", Toga took his offered hand and allowed him to remove her hand cuffs with some strange gauntlet he wore.

"Did I do a good job impersonating you?" She already figured out that he used her as a distraction but she didn't care.

"Yes you did", Izuku decided to throw her a bone and give her some praise and a pat on the head. "You've proven yourself invaluable to me", with another wave of his gauntlet he opened a new portal next to them. "Need a ride?"

"You seem so different", Toga grinned. "You're more confident than the Izu-kun that I knew"

"Maybe this is the real me? Or maybe this is the new me?" he wondered aloud. The teen did feel different ever since he put the infinity gauntlet on. He felt as if there was nothing holding him back anymore, like he could be whatever he wanted. Do whatever he wanted. No more restrictions, and no more bastards telling him what he could and couldn't do. For the first time in his life Izuku felt truly free in every sense of the word. "Let's go. You need to call Tomura and have him pick you up"

LATER THAT NIGHT

"How did this all go to hell?" Allmight asked mostly himself. After the incident he had returned to U.A, practically collapsing into his true for on the couch in the teachers' lounge having nearly exhausted his power fighting that robot, battling Izuku, evacuating the area and then spending the majority of the night helping the police sift through the debris for any clues to what the boy had done to himself. So far they had found nothing. It was all destroyed when Midoriya collapsed the building. He still hadn't come to terms with that. Where did that boy get these abilities? He said All for One offered him a quirk, but he turned it down. Why would he turn that man down? But what concerned him was that he knew All for One wasn't a person that took no for an answer. That means the villain probably knew what Izuku was up to. Everything he said during their last battle finally made more sense.

"How are you holding up?" In walked principal Nezu. He too had seen what happened on the news and wanted to check on his fellow educator and friend.

"I let a boy that I turned into a villain get away, how do you think I'm holding up?" Toshinori asked sarcastically.

"You didn't let him get away", the small white bipedal animal corrected. "He caught you by surprise and successfully escaped. There was nothing you could have done against an opponent who thought that far ahead"

"I should have", the man replied. "I'm supposed to be the symbol-", Nezu cut him off.

"The symbol of peace and justice, yes I know", the principal walked over and sat himself on the couch next to the hero. "I've been giving it some thought. Ever since I saw what happened on the television, I started wondering about Izuku Midoriya. Is it true that he's supposed to be quirkless?"

"He was", not anymore from what Allmight had witnessed. "Why do you ask?"

"From what I was able to gather about him online, he's a very intelligent boy. Graduated middle school early and got into one of the best non heroic schools in the country, top of his class, interned for Geonosis tech and designed a line of new support devices. The company even praise him for his supposedly amazing quirk analysis skills", Nezu listed off all the things he already knew about the kid.

"Where you going with this?" Toshinori asked.

"Coupled with that new invention of his he would made a wonderful hero", way to twist the knife of guilt further in. Though something he just said made the hero pause.

"What new invention?" The gaunt man inquired.

"The device on his left hand, the gauntlet", Nezu pointed out. "From what I observed from the incident, his powers seem to emanate from that gauntlet he wears", now that he mentioned it Allmight did remember the metal glove on Midoriya's hand, you couldn't miss it. He also remembered how it would glow when he used whatever quirks he now had.

"Has there ever been a case of someone building a machine that replicates a quirk?" Toshinori wondered.

"None that I can recall", Nezu pondered. "Ever since the hero profession started all technological research has been focused on the enhancement of quirks, that's how the support item industry was born"

"What if someone could build such a device?"

"Then that person would become quite powerful, not just physically but socially too", Nezu explained. "Imagine how the public will react when they find out its possible to artificially replicate quirks"

DAGOBAH MUNICIPAL BEACH

A black misty warp gate opened up in the parking lot. Out of stepped the new leader of the league Tomura Shigaraki, followed by Dabi and their transport Kurogiri.

"Is this the place?" Dabi asked.

"This is where Miss Himiko said she was waiting for us", Kurogiri said. Shigaraki ignored them and marched towards the beach while they followed. Passing mountains of scrap metal, junk, abandoned cars and broken down appliances. They paused when they saw a rusted car frozen in midair covered in a blue aura.

"What the hell?" Dabi raised a brow. There were more around them locked into space, not just cars, but old fridges and dish washers too.

"Look", Kurogiri pointed towards what looked like a pile of glass shards. Next thing they passed was a large pillar made entirely of ice, then a pyramid made of sand, and finally a big ball made of crushed junk packed together.

"What is all this?" Shigaraki wondered looking around for their wayward member.

"Over here!" They all looked over to see Toga waving at them. She was sitting close to the water with her arms wrapped around her pulled up knees with a dreamy look on her face.

"What's going on here?" Tomura questioned her.

"He said he wanted to practice" Toga smiled.

"Who?" The water off in the distance erupted like a geyser, shooting straight into the air. At the base of it stood a figure. That figure began moving towards them, walking on the very surface of the water until they could see that it was their former member Izuku Midoriya a.k.a. Apotheosis. The boy strolled up to them, his vest and lab coat discarded, leaving him in just the black dress pants, shoes, and white shirt with the top few buttons undone showing a bit of his solid pectorals.

"Tomura!" Izuku called waving hello. "See. I told you we would meet again"

"You", Shigaraki scowled at him. He had seen what happened earlier that night on the television and finally started to put two and two together. "So this is what you were up to", he eyed the gauntlet on the teen's arm. "The robots, the strategies, the information, it was all just one big diversion so you could build this"

"Yeah…it was. You're so smart Tomura", Izuku smiled despite the older villain figuring it all out. "I confess I was secretly building my ultimate device for over a year now. I was sick of living in a world where I was looked down upon for being quirkless, so I created this", brandishing his left arm he showed them. "The Infinity Gauntlet, a device that grants me the greatest quirks this world has ever seen", to prove his point he waved the gauntlet at the water and the group stared in awe as the ocean was split in half like some sort of biblical event.

"That's so cool!" Toga gushed.

"Are you strong enough to take on Allmight?" Tomura asked, that was and still is their goal after all.

"No not yet", Izuku sighed in disappointment. "I was able to catch him by surprise tonight, and he held back against me. Also my gauntlet isn't complete"

"Why did you call us?" Dabi finally spoke up. He missed talking to Izuku. He was one of the few that shared the same ideals as the hero killer Stain, but wasn't an annoying fan boy about it like Spinner. "Do you wish rejoin the league?"

"I borrowed Himiko and I just wanted to give her back", the green haired teen looked to their hand covered leader. "But I would like to work with you all again if that's okay. We can start a mutual partnership. If you need assistance call me and I'll help, but I expect the same thing in return. Does that sound like a good offer?" Truthfully he just wanted to burrow specific members of the league.

"It's a good offer Tomura", Kurogiri spoke from over his master's shoulder. "You've seen the power he now has"

"It does sound good, too good", Shigaraki glared at him. "Yet you still haven't told me what you hope to accomplish with this master cheat code of yours", Izuku just grinned at him.

"My goal is simple. I wish to defeat Allmight, not just simply kill. I want to expose him to the world. Show everyone the lies he told, then once his world has been torn down, I'll build a better one on top of it", Izuku looked out at the water towards the rising sun peaking over the horizon. "That will be my revenge on Allmight for giving me false hope in this wretched world and then snatching it away"

"Destroy his world and make a new one", Dabi summarized. "I kind of like the sound of that"

"Alright you have yourself a deal", Shigaraki finally agreed to a proper alliance. "But don't ever try to manipulate me again"

"Are you still upset about that? I used you to accomplish my goals and you used me to accomplish your goals. That's how everything works", Izuku explained.

"I don't mind being used!" Himiko shouted.

"Don't start with that again", Izuku sighed running a hand through his messy hair, muttering about crazy fan girls. "Please take her away, she tried to cut me three times already", Kurogiri opened his warp gate and the league took their leave. Tomura Shigaraki glanced back at him one last time, noting how different Izuku was acting now that had power. Much more forward than the meek boy that used to work for him.

When they were gone Izuku went back to practicing with the infinity gauntlet. Then after an hour the package he was waiting for finally arrived. One of his handmade hover drones descended towards him. Part of the reason he toppled that building was not just to erase all evidence of his work, and cover his retreat, but it was also to give this one single drone a window to escape with its cargo as it was programmed.

"Thank you", the drone's top opened up and out popped a vial containing a sample of blood. Izuku smiled as he held the small container filled with red liquid. "Quirkless people like us can't be heroes. Isn't that right Allmight?" He looked back out at the water. "But I want to be something greater. The most powerful person in the world, who shapes it by his design", the gauntlet hummed with power. "There's a word for that being", using the reality stone he lifted up every piece of scrap and junk from the beach and levitated it out into the shore. Izuku quickly stacked it all together and began spelling out a word. Just three massive letters in the English alphabet, made from trash, and sitting in the water as a monument to his limitless power.

 _G…O…D_

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait. I had to take a few days off from writing or else I'd get burnt out and when that happens my writing always suffers. Also I wanted to go seem Venom. Awesome movie. Not as good as Infinity War, but that movie raised the bar so high that any super hero movie for the next few years is going to have a tough time following that. Also I don't upload a chapter until I'm one hundred percent satisfied with it, so if I'm not happy with parts I will rewrite it. I do appreciate your patience. I still miss those tiny grammar and spelling errors that word doesn't catch, no matter how many times I proof read the chapter.**

 **I'm going to take this time now to address a few common questions I noticed in the reviews.**

 **Why is the time stone yellow? I changed the colors. The power stone is going to be green. You'll understand why later. Also the soul stone is going to be purple and I haven't decided what color the mind stone will be.**

 **Why don't they just cut his arm off? Do you really think Allmight or any other pro hero is going to brutally dismember a kid?**

 **Will Aizawa's quirk Erasure have any effect on Izuku or the gauntlet? I can't say right now, but we will find out soon enough.**

 **Is their going to be a romance with any characters? No. For starters I'm taking a break from writing romantic stuff with this story. Also this story isn't about that, I'm not sure if I was clear on that early on. Even though it's pretty obvious with how one sided Toga's attraction is.**

* * *

 **INFINITY GAUNTLET POWERS**

 **I want to explain the stones in this story since there still seems to be confusion as to how they work and what they do. I want to remind everyone that these were created by Izuku from the genetics of people, taking different aspects of their quirks and meshing them together to form a crystal that only works with the device. They do not control the universe. It's my version of the infinity gauntlet and stones applied to the MHA series. Izuku will probably be the strongest person on planet earth when it's complete though.**

 **Space Stone: Creating Warp gates/portals. Flash warping only in short distances (Think flash step from Bleach, but leaves a blue glow). Locking things into a point in space. Epidermal shield, protects the wielder's body from most harm and can be focused on specific areas of the body at the cost of decreasing it from other areas.**

 **Reality Stone: Complete manipulation of matter (moving it, reshaping it, changing its state, breaking it down, etc.) you could almost liken it to alchemy from FMA. Some gravity manipulation. Energy manipulation. Body levitation.**

 **Time Stone: Stopping time in a zone or area for a maximum of ten seconds. There is a cool down to this power that depends on how many seconds time was stopped in the bubble. There is another ability called Restoration, but I'm waiting for a future chapter to talk more about what that does.**

 **That's it for now. I'll leave this in the AN and update it as the chapters go on and more stones are revealed.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and waiting patiently.**


	16. Ch16 The Vanquished King

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE VANQUISHED KING**

In an old abandoned factory that had been converted into a secret base Izuku sat in a chair staring at a large computer screen. His infinity gauntlet was raised up as he slowly clenched his fist. Behind him a car that he found close by, illegally parked next to a fire hydrant, was slowly being crushed and crumpled into a metal ball.

"This is problematic", he had spent the last three days training with the gauntlet and attempting to crack the secrets of this specific quirk. He had been making great progress with his invention. The D.N.A he acquired, not so much. No matter how many times he scanned the blood sample, the genetics still read as quirkless. Something was missing here. Something he failed to understand about this quirk.

"It seems…I need more data", Izuku said tossing the crumpled car away. Going over to a nearby table he picked up a baggy gray hooded sweater and slipped it on over his black shirt, making sure to cover the gauntlet and hide his hair with the hood. Opening a portal Izuku stepped through to go meet the one person who could provide him with the answers he needed.

THE STATION

"I told you already, I didn't know he was up to something like this", the head of Geonosis's research and development said. He'd been interviewed by the police at the station for the past two hours about their rogue intern Izuku Midoriya.

"He never did anything suspicious or out of the ordinary?" Detective Naomasa questioned.

"He was a brilliant boy dedicated to creating the best hero support devices", the man frowned. "If a monster existed inside him, then he hid it very well"

"Thank you for your time", the officer sighed in disappointment dismissing the man. It was the same with everyone he interviewed. They all had nothing but positive things to say about Midoriya and were honestly surprised that he was actually a villain. His phone rang before he could gather more of his thoughts. Seeing Toshinori's number he answered.

" _How's the investigation going?"_ The hero asked.

"Not well", Naomasa grimaced. "Nobody had a clue about what Midoriya was or what he was secretly up to. Not the people at the company, his teachers, even his own mother didn't know"

" _Did he have friends at that school?"_ Toshinori wondered with hope. _"He must have had some"_

"From what I was able to gather the boy didn't have any", the detective sighed. "We have no trail, and no leads as to what he will do next"

" _It's been four days and he hasn't done anything yet_ ", Toshinori was worried about what the boy was planning. He had over whelming power now, so why isn't he using it?

"He'll have to show himself sooner or later", Naomasa said with determination.

" _I have some good news though",_ he could hear the skinny man's enthusiasm. _"I think I found a successor to inherit my power"_

"Really? Who is it?"

" _He's a third year at U.A named Mirio"_ Allmight said.

"That's good are you going to pass on One for All to him soon?" Naomasa asked.

" _Not yet, I need to correct a mistake first before I retire",_ Toshinori sighed sadly.

"Midoriya right?" The detective frowned understanding that his friend needed to stop that boy as his last act of heroism.

" _A master shouldn't leave their apprentice to clean up his own mess",_ He created the Izuku that exists now, so it was his job to bring him back.

"Good luck my friend"

" _Thanks",_ He said before ending the call.

U.A CLASS ROOM

"Welcome back", Aizawa greeted his class from the floor while in his yellow sleeping bag. Classes had resumed after the provisional license exam. All of his students passed with the exception of Katsuki Bakugou. It turns out he wasn't the best at everything. Maybe failing for once would finally humble him but Aizawa doubted it. "The principal wants me to take this time to review certain villains we want you all to watch out for"

The students snapped to attention at that. The League of Villains had targeted them in all their encounters with them. The projector screen was lowered displaying the best known pictures of the villains who were still at large. Aizawa named each of them, explained what little they knew about their quirks, and went through a bit of the police's personality profile on them. First up was Shigaraki, then Kurogiri, and the other members of the league that escaped during the raid. Even Stain was up on the slideshow with barely any pictures as he was very elusive killer. Finally they came to the last villain in the presentation.

"This is Izuku Midoriya also known as Apotheosis", the screen showed a picture of a smiling, freckled face, dark green haired boy. He looked just like a normal plane looking innocent kid in this photo. "You might recognize him as the biggest thing in the news right now", Aizawa said dryly, the next picture was a decent close up of him from the incident four days ago. He definitely looked more like a villain now with a dark gleam in his eyes and a menacing smirk on his face. "He's actually quirkless", Momo Yaoyorozu raised her hand when their teacher said that.

"Has there ever been a quirkless villain before?" She asked.

"Yes, but we just call them criminals", Aizawa explained. "A villain is defined by the government as someone who breaks the law and uses their quirk or quirks to do it. Those who lack a quirk can't be classified as villains under normal circumstances, but as you may have observed from the footage of Midoriya that isn't the case anymore"

"How can he possess a quirk now?" Iida questioned. He wanted to more about this Izuku Midoriya, he couldn't find much about Apotheosis, but he did find some public information on his real identity. He was a smart young man that worked as an intern for one of the best support companies in the country. He even designed a new anti-villain robot, so what would make someone like that commit acts of evil yet still leave him good enough to save him from the hero killer. He still remembered every word of what Apotheosis told him that night.

"That's what we have yet to figure out", Aizawa scowled. The had a faculty meeting with other heroes the recently discussing this very topic. Nobody had a clear understanding of what Midoriya had done to accomplish this. He claimed that he didn't get a quirk from All for One. Instead he built one in the form of that gauntlet on his hand, but how the hell was that even possible? "All we know is that gauntlet he wears you see in the photo has something to do with it"

"Then just take it off of him!" Katsuki Bakugou spat out. "What's the issue here?" He hated looking at the photo of Deku. Sure he was shocked at first that the nerd who always wanted to be a hero switched to becoming a villain, but then he became angry. Just what the hell was that idiot doing? Though what infuriated even more was finding out that the nerd was the villain that fought him at the U.S.J. and the same one that tricked him at the training camp. He still hadn't forgotten that bastard Apotheosis. Deku better hope that Allmight or another hero takes him down, because if Bakugou got to him first he'd blow the nerd apart.

"I don't think it will be that simple bro", Kirishima said to him. "I doubt he'll just sit there and let somebody take it from him"

"Exactly", Aizawa was about to continue until he was interrupted again by another question.

"Does anybody know why he's doing this?" Ochako asked aloud.

"What does that matter?" Bakugou glared at her. He honestly didn't care what Deku hoped to accomplish with this farce.

"Well there has to be a reason, one doesn't just wake up one morning and decide to become a villain", she argued. "How do we know he wasn't driven to this by the abuse and bigotry of other people", Ochako returned his glare with an accusing one of her own.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The blonde snarled at her. Deciding not to dance around the issue she just went with the blunt truth.

"You used to bully Midoriya, so you should know better than anyone", she knew all about Izuku and Katsuki's former relationship, her friend turned villain told her when they first met. Everyone's eyes widened as they turned to look at the blonde.

"Shut up round face!" Bakugou shouted, not liking how the whole class was staring at him. "You don't know anything!" His hands crackled with his rage.

"There you go again, more shouting and violence!" Ochako kept her glare up. "How can you be a hero when that's your default? It's because of people like you that he became a villain in the first place"

"Alright that's enough!" Aizawa interrupted before things got out of hand. "Figuring out Midoriya's motivation isn't our job. That's for the psychologists to understand when the heroes capture him", all this bickering was starting to remind him of the meeting they already had about this.

FLASHBACK

"Can someone please explain what the hell happened?" Vlad King started.

"From what I was able to gather Izuku Midoriya has built a device that grants himself multiple quirks", Nezu explained. "Isn't that right Allmight"

"Yes", the hero said in his muscled form. "He seemed to be able to control and move objects at will and even teleport", he looked to Endeavor and asked. "What do you think?"

"Your right about that", the flame covered man reluctantly agreed with the number one hero. "He lifted up a wave of water like it was nothing to counter my flames"

"Let's not forget he tossed around Allmight easily enough", Aizawa reminded them.

"He wouldn't have if you didn't go easy on him", Endeavor glared at his rival. "You held back on purpose didn't you!"

"Of course I held back!" Allmight shouted at him. "Midoriya is just a boy. A misguided one, but a boy none the less. I want to help him not beat him to a pulp", he could acknowledge that Izuku turning into a villain was his own fault. His own words of rejection are what caused him to descend into despair and travel down this dark path. So it was only right that the symbol of peace fix his mistake and save the kid from that path.

"That boy destroyed a building and injured dozens of people, or did you forget?" Endeavor argued.

"Nobody was killed. I see that as a sign of there still being some good left in Midoriya", Allmight defended the boy. Plus there was the incident where Izuku saved Iida from Stain and he even protected that boy Kota by defeating the notorious villain Muscular.

"Can we back up for a second", Midnight spoke up. "A device that grants him multiple quirks? How is that even possible?" She asked.

"She has a point", Power Loader added. "In the entire history of quirks no one has ever been able to create a device that artificial grants quirks. If I wasn't so terrified that it's in the hands of a villain I'd actually be impressed by the kid's genius"

"Does anybody have a single clue as to how he did this?" Endeavor asked.

"All evidence has been erased along with that building. Young Midoriya covered his tracks well", Allmight stated. "The police found his school dorm room empty and his computer was wiped clean"

"What will he do next?" Aizawa finally questioned.

"I…I don't know", the number one hero frowned. He figured the boy would want revenge on him, but he chose to flee instead. With the kind of power he now possessed there was no telling what he would do next.

END FLASHBACK

"These are the villains you need to look out for, but remember these people are not the only ones out there", Aizawa finished, moving on to what today's training exercise was going to be. Bakugou scowled and stopped staring daggers at Ochako.

'Does nobody care about why he's doing this?' Uraraka wondered. It seems acts of heroism nowadays consisted of just beating the bad guys up and not caring that the villains might have been good people at one time. Izuku was a nice boy, he wouldn't just do this for no reason. Though that didn't seem to matter to anyone.

'I hope he's okay wherever he is?'

U.A DEVELOPMENT STUDIO

"Your awfully quiet", Power Loader noticed his student wasn't as talkative as she normally was.

"Hm", Mei didn't say anything and continued to use the welder. Having enough of her silence the teacher switched the machine off.

"Alright what's wrong?" with a sigh Mei Hatsume took her goggles off and wiped her face clean.

"I knew him", she said quietly.

"Izuku Midoriya", Power Loader was already aware that she knew the villain before he revealed himself to the world. The police were too when they screened his known associates. "You were friends with him"

"He didn't tell me anything about this", she said frankly. "Before you ask"

"Hatsume", the teacher began. "I, the other teachers and heroes believe that the Midoriya that you knew was just an act. The one we see now is the real one. What little evidence we have points to him having planned this for a long time"

"Why would be so nice to me? We shared ideas and theories with each other. Why would he do that?" She argued. Why would he be friends with her? That was what she was really asking.

"You are a U.A student. Maybe he wanted to get information out of you?" Power Loader explained.

"He never asked anything about U.A", Mei defended. "Nothing classified any way"

"What do you mean?" The teacher questioned.

"He only asked me what it was like to be at a hero school", Mei said sadly. She remembered the desperate longing look on his face when he asked her. There was no way he faked that. A silent pause passed between them while Power Loader considered what she told him.

"You saw that bit of footage on the news right? That glove he made. What do you think it is?"

"Well it looks to me like it grants him a powerful quirk"

"We know that already, but how do you think it works?"

"Magic?" Mei raised her eyebrow. "I honestly don't know. You're going to have to ask Izuku"

"We'll do plenty of that when Allmight catches him"

'I don't think it will be that easy', she thought to herself. There was something else that she wasn't sure she should bring up. Izuku once told her about a location he was interested in for materials. An old scrap yard that he mentioned once. Mei didn't think it was worth mentioning, it was probably nothing, but a nagging feeling kept telling her that it was important.

TARTARUS

Confined in his escape proof cell, surrounded by impenetrable walls, turrets and a sealed door All for One sat bound to a chair. The only sound keeping him company was the respirator hooked up to his face, the one part of his body not tied down. His head cocked for a moment when he felt a few odd vibrations emanating from deep within the building. These vibrations didn't stop which let the villain know that something interesting was happening in this prison. He didn't have to wonder about long as it seemed that he had a guest.

"Well this is a surprise. I didn't think that we'd ever meet again", All for One spoke. A portal opened up in the wall and out of it stepped what he liked to think of as his other protégé. "Izuku"

"Hello Sensei", the boy smiled pulling his gray hood down. "You know they really flatter you with this cell"

"At least they gave me a chair so I'm comfortable enough to serve my consecutive life sentences", he chuckled. "I take it you're here to get me out then, unfortunately I won't get far without these life support machines, unless of course you built another mask?" It was Izuku's turn to chuckle.

"Get you out?" The boy smirked. "Why would I do that? Especially now that you're right where I need you to be", if All for One still had a face his eyebrows would have raised in surprise and then realization.

"You planned this", the villain stated.

"Don't give me too much credit Sensei", Izuku paced around the cell. "I didn't plan for this to happen. I merely made preparations and assumptions based off what I figured would most likely happen", he stopped pacing and faced his former boss. "I knew that Tomura's plan to kidnap a U.A student would go south. If he succeeded then I knew it would tic off the heroes and teachers. That they would zero in on the league and Allmight himself would lead the charge. I also knew that with your apprentice in danger it would force you to come out of hiding to battle the hero", Izuku paused to let it all sink in. "From there I expected two outcomes. One, you defeat and kill Allmight, but are so badly injured and weakened that you're taken down by another hero. Scenario two, Allmight defeats you and throws you in prison, but in turn weakens himself to the point where beating him will be easier for myself to accomplish", the green haired teen grinned at him. "Either way I get everything I need to complete my gauntlet and two threats to my plans are eliminated", All for One just stared at him with his featureless scarred face. The man then broke into a fit of giggles which devolved into full blown laughter.

"Yes! Excellent!" The villain laughed. "Very good. Using every situation to your advantage. If my hands were free I'd applaud you", he started to calm down. "So I take it you used the space stone to enter the prison"

"Piece of cake really", Izuku smirked at how simple it was. "Once inside I released a couple of dangerous prisoners from their cells, but not too dangerous that they'd have to call a hero to put them back. Then I entered the control room and ran my phantom program to render me invisible to the cameras. I'd say we have a good few minutes to talk before the guards get everything back under control"

"The sensors", All for One pointed his head to the turrets located in every corner of his cell.

"Detect the usage of quirks", Izuku waved his gauntlet in front of where one of these sensors was located. "I'm quirkless remember"

"Not anymore", All for One couldn't help but notice the metal thing attached to the boy's left hand. So he actually did it. The boy did the impossible and created the Infinity Gauntlet.

"That's what I'm here for. I need more information and I would also like a small favor", the teen stepped closer to the bound villain. "And right now you're not exactly in a position to refuse"

"Information about what?"

"About Allmight's quirk", Izuku took another step closer.

"I already told you about how it worked, what more do you need to know?" All for One questioned.

"Tell me about his predecessors, specifically Nana Shimura", the boy leaned forward in eager anticipation.

"Now that's more like it", the defeated villain grinned widely.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay again. Life just did not want to give me time to write. I've got thanksgiving week off, so I'll try to get the next one out soon. This was mostly just a filler chapter anyway. I'm going to try and get the first arc of this story done by the end of the year. There's really only about five or six chapters left.**

 **Yes Allmight held back against Izuku. I wanted to make a point of saying that again, because a lot of people thought it was too easy for him to toss the hero around.**

* * *

 **INFINITY GAUNTLET POWERS**

 **I want to explain the stones in this story since there still seems to be confusion as to how they work and what they do. I want to remind everyone that these were created by Izuku from the genetics of people, taking different aspects of their quirks and meshing them together to form a crystal that only works with the device. They do not control the universe. It's my version of the infinity gauntlet and stones applied to the MHA series. Izuku will probably be the strongest person on planet earth when it's complete though.**

 **Space Stone: Creating Warp gates/portals. Flash warping only in short distances (Think flash step from Bleach, but leaves a blue glow). Locking things into a point in space. Epidermal shield, protects the wielder's body from most harm and can be focused on specific areas of the body at the cost of decreasing it from other areas.**

 **Reality Stone: Complete manipulation of matter (moving it, reshaping it, changing its state, breaking it down, etc.) you could almost liken it to alchemy from FMA. Some gravity manipulation. Energy manipulation. Body levitation.**

 **Time Stone: Stopping time in a zone or area for a maximum of ten seconds. There is a cool down to this power that depends on how many seconds time was stopped in the bubble. There is another ability called Restoration, but I'm waiting for a future chapter to talk more about what that does.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	17. Ch17 The Power Stone

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE POWER STONE**

"EAT THIS!" Allmight said holding out a single strand of bright yellow hair. His hair to be exact.

"Excuse me?" Mirio asked eyeing the strand.

"To take in my power you need to take in a piece of my D.N.A", the hero explained. "This is how One for All is passed on"

"I see", the third year student seemed to understand how it worked. "Why are you giving this two me now when you said that you were going to wait before?" Allmight sighed and returned to his skinny form in a puff of smoke.

"The truth is that I'm worried about the future", the hero said with concern in his voice. "I want to pass the power on to a successor now in case something happens to me"

"I don't think you're going anywhere Allmight", Mirio said with enthusiasm. "You're too strong and important to let anyone beat you"

"No one is invincible Mirio", Allmight frowned. "I learned that lesson the hard way", he thought back to the last time he saw his master alive, before All for One killed her. "I need to stop Midoriya, I have to try and make him see reason, to bring him back, but if I fail…"

"You won't" the large blonde boy spoke proudly. "You're the symbol of peace. I'm know you'll get throw to that boy", Allmight had told him about his relationship with Izuku Midoriya, in great detail. While Mirio Togata understood the hero's reason for telling a fan that he couldn't be a hero without a quirk, he didn't completely agree. The fact that his own quirk permeation wasn't powerful or practical for a hero until he made it that way was proof that a quirk wasn't everything to the profession. He honestly felt bad for this boy that that society looked down upon for lacking a quirk. It couldn't have been an easy life, to be told by everyone even the hero that you looked up to the most to give up. Personally he saw Midoriya as someone who had lost all hope and turned to the side of evil because he had nothing left. He still needed to be stopped before he went too far. When Allmight caught him Mirio wanted to get the chance to speak to Midoriya and maybe even help rehabilitate him.

"Just promise me that you will stop him should I fail", Toshinori held out the strand of hair again.

"I promise", Mirio gratefully took it. A choked gag later and he had successfully swallowed the hair.

"Good. It should take effect in the next few hours", Allmight gave him a pat on the back. "Nothing we can do now, but wait"

WHILE THAT WAS HAPPENING

"Now Himiko I can't stress enough how important this is too me", Izuku explained to the still grinning girl that obsessed over him. "This machine is slowly processing a new stone for me. I need you to guard it with your life and once it's finished you will call me immediately"

"You can count on me Izu-kun!" Togo smiled and saluted him.

"What's so important about this thing again?" Dabi walked around the large round machine, examining it with open skepticism.

"My Forge is a machine of my own design", Izuku told him. "They are how I create the stones for this", he brandished the gauntlet, pointing at the stones. "This particular version of the forge is right now processing what will be the most powerful of all the stones. The stone that will keep both the heroes and the villains in check"

"How so?" Dabi asked.

"You'll have to wait and see", Izuku smiled turning to Himiko. "Remember call me when it's done", and with that he activated the forge and let his machine begin to crafting the soul stone. Making a portal he stepped through followed by Dabi. They were now back at the abandoned factory that Izuku originally brought them both to.

"I'm glad I chose you two when I asked Tomura if I could borrow a couple of his league members." Izuku walked around his makeshift lab. "You two seem the most reliable" Dabi just stared at him.

"What is it you hope to accomplish?" The patched up man finally asked. Izuku stopped what he was doing and faced him. "You said you wanted to eliminate the fake heroes just like Stain wants. Was that true?"

"Of course, but unlike Stain I want to go a step further", the teen looked down at his gauntlet. "I wish to create a society with real heroes. Ones that aren't just determined by how powerful their quirks are, but by their character too", he walked over to a large object covered by a white sheet. "My Infinity Gauntlet is the key to seizing control of our world and making the new law of land"

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Dabi questioned.

"If there is one thing I've learned is that power is what rules everything. It was power that made Allmight the symbol of peace and its power that will topple his reign" Izuku promised while removing the sheet, revealing another version of his forge machine. "And when these next two stones are finished I'll have so much power that no one can stop me"

'He's obsessed', Dabi noted. 'But still, anything to put that bastard in his place', he thought about the hero that he hated more than anything. In Izuku's world that hero won't be allowed to exist, hence why he was here to support the freckled boy's plan. As crazy as it sounded, it could work.

"Here we go", Izuku smiled as he activated the machine with a push of a button.

"So which stone is this?" The dark haired villain asked.

"The power stone", he answered without taking his eyes off the forge. "This one is also going to take a while to make. The D.N.A was rather stubborn, but I still cracked it open with a little time and data", he chuckled lightly at how simple it was after his talk with All for One. In the end it just needed a drop of somebody else's blood to make the quirk reveal itself. Who knew that 'he' would be so useful?

ELSEWHERE

Ochako slung her back pack over her shoulder, moving on to her next class. Thoughts of Izuku hadn't left her mind this whole week. There were just so many questions she wanted to know. Where was he? Why was he doing this? How long was he planning this? Was he really her friend?

'Why am I still thinking about him?' That was the current question running through her head as she walked down the hallway.

"Psst!" Ochako jumped when a voice caught her attention. Whipping around she spotted Mei Hatsume poking her head from around a corner, waving her over. "Psst!"

"What?" Ochako walked up to her.

"Come with me", Mei grabbed the other girl's wrist and took off. Eventually after a bunch of silence and dragging they ended up in one of the girl's restrooms.

"What's this about Mei?"

"I think I know where Izuku might be hiding", she blurted out. Ochako's eyes widened and quickly looked around at the stalls to make sure they were alone.

"You know where he is?" The brown haired girl asked.

"He mentioned this place a few times. A junk yard that he thought would be good for materials and a testing ground. I didn't think much of it at the time, but with him disappearing I figured Izuku would be hiding there since it's pretty remote", the support student explained.

"Where is it?"

"Raxus Junk Yard. It's located outside the city", Mei told her. "I was wondering if you could go there. No heroes, no police. Just to check and see if he's there"

"What if he is?" As much as Ochako wanted to see him again, he was still a powerful villain.

"Can you just talk to him for me if he is there", Mei pleaded. "Ask him why he's doing this. I'm sure you want to know yourself. And if possible maybe you could even get him to consider stopping whatever he's planning"

"Why can't you go?" the hero student asked out of curiosity.

"Because they're watching me", seeing the curious look she decided to explain. "As one of Izuku's known associates the police recently interrogated me about him. They probably suspect that I might be a spy, since he's allied with the League of Villains"

"That's crazy", Ochako knew that Mei couldn't be a spy.

"I know!" Hatsume exclaimed. "I've never done anything. Sure I blew up the workshop a few…dozen times, but that doesn't make me bad"

"Did you tell them that I knew Izuku?" The hero student questioned with a worried expression. That last thing her parents needed was their daughter brought in for questioning about possibly being in cahoots with a villain.

"Actually no", Mei looked thoughtful for moment. "Plus you got your provisional license so you won't get in any serious trouble if anyone finds out", Ochako chewed on her bottom lip while she thought about it. On one hand there was probably no sign of Izuku at the junk yard. On the other hand, if he was there then it would be the perfect opportunity to ask him some questions and maybe she could convince him to surrender peacefully

"Alright I'll go check the place out after class", she was suddenly swept up in a hug.

"Thanks! I owe you for this one!" Mei smiled while Uraraka awkwardly hugged her back. Together they made plans and looked up directions to the junk yard.

LATER

"Check", Izuku smirked as he moved his knight into a dangerous position for his opponent.

"This isn't fair, you're too smart for chess", Dabi scowled at him. "Let's play something that's luck based", he was interrupted by the sound of a small alarm.

"That will be the door", Izuku chuckled as he stood up from the table. "They're here, let's get a move on", he knew that it was only a matter of time before the heroes found this little hideout. Luckily Izuku was prepared with an escape plan.

"How are we going to move this thing?" Dabi looked at the forge, still busy processing the newest stone.

'It's like he hasn't been paying attention', the younger of the two used his gauntlet to simply open a portal on the floor, lift the machine and gently send it through. "After you", Dabi nodded and jumped through the open portal followed by Izuku.

OUTSIDE

"So how do you want to do this?" The group of pro heroes looked at each other as they stared at the abandoned factory. "Allmight said he wanted to go capture him alone, but he isn't here yet", deciding to ignore the initial instructions they headed inside building intent on arresting the villain and getting all the glory for themselves.

"Izuku Midoriya!" One of them called out when they entered the main floor. Getting no response he tried again. "Hello!?"

"He's not here", another hero examined what looked like a work space set up on the factory floor. Another noticed an oil stain and a set of indentions on the concrete.

"Something was recently moved from here", they continued to look around for clues as to where Midoriya could have went or what he was working on. "What's that?" Noticing a tall dark silhouette in the dimly lit side of the room, the hero cautiously approached it, only to pause when he saw a set of glowing red eyes flash on. Out of the darkness stepped a big chrome robot, another prototype for the Titan, with the number four printed on its chest plate.

"Uh Oh!" The robot growled and charged forward at the surprised group of heroes.

MEANWHILE

"Hm", Izuku smiled as they drove off, it was a good thing he kept another of the Titan prototypes. "Always look before you leap. I guess they don't teach that at hero school", Dabi was behind the wheel of a large armored bank truck that the green haired villain recently commandeered. In the back of the truck the forge sat, still forming the next stone to be attached to the boy's gauntlet.

"You want me to drive casual or aggressive?" The dark haired man asked with a sarcastic smirk. His question was answered when a squad of police cars appeared in pursuit behind them.

"Aggressive please", Izuku kept glancing at back at his forge. It wouldn't be long now. Dabi successfully weaved around other cars, occasionally lobbing a blue fireball out the window to keep the police at bay.

"This pursuit is getting annoying", Izuku commented with a frustrated sigh. "I'll be right back", he said before vanishing in a flash warp.

"I hate when he does that", Dabi spoke to himself. Outside Izuku reappeared on top of the moving armored truck. He was dressed in a black hooded long coat with slits in the sides for extra leg mobility, black pants, shin/knee guards, and armored boots. He walked to the edge, facing the pursuing cars.

"Oh dear, this street appears to be in dire need of repairs", waving the gauntlet around, he quickly tore the pavement apart. The cop cars were forced to hit the brakes, lest they crash into the shredded bits of the road. "Hang on Dabi!" Izuku pointed his gloved hand in the direction they were travelling, levitating the truck off the street and taking it through the air. Miles later he set the car down in an alley, between two buildings.

"I didn't think they'd be that hot on our trail", Izuku remarked as he opened the back of the truck up. Five minutes until the stone was ready, by his estimation.

"You're the kid with the plan", Dabi said getting out of the vehicle. "What do we do now?"

"Stall for time. I need to get-", Izuku froze feeling the air shift behind him. He spun around just in time to see the number one hero himself speeding towards him. Thinking on his feet he held the gauntlet out, activated the space and reality stone to project his epidermal barrier outward. Allmight's hand was blocked by a blue round barrier a mere yard away from his target. When the two met it created a shockwave strong enough to push Dabi back.

"HAH!" With a shout Izuku forced Allmight away, who skidded to a halt near the end of the alley. He would not be tossed around again so easily.

"Midoriya!" The hero stared the boy down.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes", Izuku smirked, pulling his hood down. "Allmight. Come to put a stop to the big bad Izuku Midoriya", he said sarcastically.

"This is as far as you go boy. Why?" The hero stood in a battle ready pose, sporting his trademark smile. "Because I am here!"

"Same old catchphrase", Izuku raised his infinity gauntlet in retaliation. "Same old Allmight!" The hero was blinded by bright red glow and then promptly blown back out of the alley. "Guard the machine, and bring me what comes out when it's done", he said without looking back at his accomplice.

"I want out of here as soon as I do", Dabi told him. "I can help you fight almost anyone, but not the strongest hero in the world"

"Understandable", Izuku nodded and walked out of the alley after his opponent. Walking out into the now evacuated city street his green eyes zeroed in on the man who crushed his dreams over a year ago. "So how have you been? We didn't get a chance to properly talk last time we met"

"You didn't exactly give me a chance to talk to you", Toshinori said, referring to the incident.

"Sorry about that", Izuku almost sounded sincere. "I was caught up in the moment of finally obtaining super powers"

"Why are you doing this?" Allmight finally asked the question that had been bothering him the most. "Didn't you want to be a hero? The boy I met said he wanted to save people with a smile?" Izuku frowned after hearing that.

"The boy you met was naïve. He was weak and foolish", he levitated off the ground as spoke. "The old Izuku kept trying to reach for an impossible dream. I'm the new Izuku. I'm better than him in every way", the gauntlet hummed with power as he pointed it at the hero.

"That still doesn't answer my question", Allmight pointed out.

"You want to know why? Fine I tell you", still keeping the device on him Izuku decided to explain himself. "The awful truth is you broke me Allmight. All my life everyone and everything chipped away at me, the doctors, the kids at school, the teachers, Bakugou, my own mother", he listed off all those who either put him down or didn't believe in him like his mom. "But you Allmight, you were the hammer that shattered me into pieces", every word was like a dagger of guilt stabbing Toshinori in the chest. "I had two options then. I could either stay a broken shell of person for the rest of my life, or I could rebuild myself and make sure what happens to me doesn't happen to anyone else again", the earth began to shake as he activated the stones' power. "I'll start by eliminating you, the fraud who lies to the world and gives them all false hope", the concrete at the hero's feet changed shape into a field of pointed spikes. Allmight avoided it by jumping into the air and grabbing onto the side of nearby building.

"I'm sorry Midoriya!" He shouted hoping to reach the kid. "I truly am!"

"No you're not!" Izuku yelled back at him. "You're not sorry for what you said to me! You're sorry about the end result!" He argued. "If I didn't become a villain, would you be here apologizing to me?! Did you even once think about me again after our first meeting?!" Allmight looked away in shame. It was true, he didn't think about Midoriya until Naomasa brought him up as a potential suspect. "That's what I thought", pointing the gauntlet at him Izuku channeled air into the palm creating a small vortex of wind. He then tossed it at the blonde hero.

Retaliating, Allmight punched the air cancelling out what looked like a miniature tornado. He leaped from the side of the building towards Midoriya, attempting to grab him out of the air. Izuku saw him coming and flash warped away in time. Once he was a good distance away Izuku quickly thrust his gauntlet at Allmight, using the reality stone he closed his fist. Chunks of concrete, cars, and pieces of the buildings rushed to the symbol of peace's location, trying to crush him. Allmight merely clapped his hands hard and sent the debris flying away from him before landing safely back on the ground.

"Very good! As expected from the best of the best!" Izuku applauded.

"You should stop before this gets out of hand", Allmight told him.

"Hm", Izuku looked around the city from his position in the air. The area looked deserted. "So the heroes must have evacuated the citizens. I see, you learned your lesson from your battle with All for One", with a smirk on his face he brought his left thumb to his middle finger. "That means I can cut loose a bit", with a single finger snap the sides of every building around them were shattered, cars were blown away and Allmight had to shield himself with his arms lest he be swept up by the shockwave too.

'Damn. He's so powerful now', Allmight looked around at the destruction that was caused by just a snap of the kid's fingers.

"Incredible isn't?" Izuku grinned down at him. "Who would have thought that a quirkless person that you and the rest of society dismissed as worthless could generate such power?"

"I never thought of you as worthless!" Allmight tried to reason with him again. "I was wrong alright. I think it's possible for you to be a hero", he was cut off when Izuku furiously yelled at him.

"You're lying!" The teen glared darkly. "Back then, on that roof, you told me the complete and honest truth. Powerless people like me can't make a difference in this world", his fists were tightly clenched as he spoke. "Don't you dare insult or patronize me ever again!" With a scream Izuku ripped up every single fire hydrant in the city, manipulated the water that sprayed out, and aimed it at the hero that dared to still look down at him.

'I need to fight him at a distance', Izuku contemplated as Allmight blew away the water with a single punch. 'Up close I still stand no chance', he manipulated the water again and sent it all back towards the man, this time freezing it into ice before it made contact. 'Once Dabi delivers the power stone then its check', the ice was shattered nearly instantaneously. 'And once Himiko calls me about the soul stone's completion…check mate', he knew that all he needed to do was stall for time.

'He's fighting from a distance', Allmight noticed. 'Which means…' the hero vanished and reappeared in the air on Midoriya's right side. "You're not good at close combat!" With a simple palm smack he sent a wide eyed Izuku tumbling down a street.

"Oomph!" The boy's back was slammed into the back of a car, stopping his path. Good thing the epidermal barrier, a passive ability of the space stone, protected him from any serious harm. Getting back to his feet he shook his head clear. "Okay, that hurt a bit"

"You can't beat me Midoriya", Allmight marched down the street towards him.

"You're right I can't", Izuku smirked at him. "Not with three stones at least", he spotted Dabi sneaking up with a spherical capsule in his hand. Allmight noticed him too and attempted to grab him only to get blocked by a wall of blue fire.

"Catch!" The black haired villain threw the sphere at his comrade. The symbol of peace tried to snatch it out of the air, but a small portal opened and swallowed the capsule up. Panicking, he looked to Midoriya who now held the metal container in his gauntlet covered hand.

"Nice try", the boy smirked widely at him. "But not quick enough"

"What is that?" Allmight worriedly glanced at something that was obviously important to the young man's plans.

"I like to think of it as…poetic justice", Izuku opened the capsule revealing a glowing emerald green stone inside. "Thank you Dabi", he said as picked it up with his right hand. Gently he took the stone and placed it in one of the empty slots on his infinity gauntlet, the one located on the back of the palm. The result was instantaneous. As soon as the stone bonded to the device, a torrent of power exploded out of Izuku. "GAAAAHHH!" The green haired teen screamed as the energy surged threw his body. A neon green vein like pattern covered his skin. Even the ground beneath his feet cracked from the power surge. "Wow", Izuku breathed a sigh of relief when the rush finally subsided and veins faded.

"What have you done now?" Allmight demanded.

"I've tipped the scales", Izuku grinned as he removed his hooded coat revealing what he was wearing underneath. He was sporting a tight fitting black sleeveless top that hugged the lean muscular frame that he worked hard to achieve this past year. His right arm was covered in a fingerless black glove made of the same material that stopped mid bicep. He wore dark gray pants with black armored boots. All in all Izuku looked dressed for combat.

"I'm warning you now Midoriya, if you don't stop this madness and surrender, I'll have to use more of my strength against you", Izuku didn't respond to his threat and started walking towards his opponent. "Don't say I didn't warn you", he rushed forward with his palm raised to deliver another open palmed smack. "Kansas! Sma-", he was cut off when Izuku's armored hand grabbed his incoming one, stopping the attack in its tracks. The wind kicked up around them from the sheer force of the collision. Dabi's eyes widened in shock that Izuku was able to stop the world's strongest hero.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that", Izuku grinned as green sparks began to dance along his body. "Oh! Were you about to say…" his right fist rapidly shot forward. "SMASH!" Crashing into Allmight's chest and sending him flying down the street to slam into the side of a building. A cloud of dust was kicked up from the destruction which immediately blown away by a simple hand gesture from the green haired teen.

"W-What was that?" the blonde hero coughed up blood as he pulled himself out of the crater in the wall that his impact made. That strength. It was almost the same as his own, but that's impossible.

"So many questions, so much confusion", Izuku winced in pain, it seems his right arm was broken in several places after that punch. "Allow me to shed some light", brandishing the device on his left hand the young villain decided to explain. "My greatest invention, the Infinity Gauntlet. A device that takes crystalized replications of quirks, harvested from D.N.A and gives the wearer limitless access to those quirks", each of these stones glowed brightly as he went on. "The space stone, the reality stone, the time stone and the latest addition the power stone", Izuku smirked despite his arm still in agony. "Or if you want, you can call it by its nickname. The One for All stone!" Allmight paled when he named the stone.

"No!" Realization hit him, the trademark smile replaced by a look of shock and horror.

"That's right! The power you used to become a pretend hero is now part of my gauntlet!" the freckled boy laughed. "Ironic isn't it?" He just continued to laugh at the look on Allmight's face.

* * *

 **So how is it for part one of what is going to be a three chapter fight? Every week I keep thinking that I'll have time to write and every week I'm proven wrong. I really want to get this first arc done with by the end of this month, but it's looking like I might not be able to. We'll see though.**

 **A lot of you already saw coming what the power stone was going to be. One for All, what else would it be? But do Mirio and Izuku both have it now? You'll just have to wait and see. And what is the soul stone going to be? Again, not telling till we get there. Oh and before you go thinking that Allmight just rushed in there without a plan. Just wait till next chapter.**

* * *

 **INFINITY GAUNTLET POWERS**

 **Space Stone-Blue: Creating Warp gates/portals. Flash warping only in short distances (Think flash step from Bleach, but leaves a blue glow). Locking things into a point in space. Epidermal shield, protects the wielder's body from most harm and can be focused on specific areas of the body at the cost of decreasing it from other areas.**

 **Reality Stone-Red: Complete manipulation of matter (moving it, reshaping it, changing its state, breaking it down, etc.) you could almost liken it to alchemy from FMA. Some gravity manipulation. Energy manipulation. Body levitation.**

 **Time Stone-Yellow: Stopping time in a zone or area for a maximum of ten seconds. There is a cool down to this power that depends on how many seconds time was stopped in the bubble. There is another ability called Restoration, but I'm waiting for a future chapter to talk more about what that does.**

 **Power Stone-Green: One for All. Gives the user super strength, equal and potentially greater than Allmight. In theory this stone can be used to amplify the others when combined.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	18. Ch18 The Revenge

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE REVENGE**

FLASHBACK

"So how do we go about this?" Aizawa asked as they stood in a small circle of three. The meeting was to discuss the plan of action to defeat and capture Izuku Midoriya. Classes had been canceled because two teachers of U.A were getting involved. The logic the government used was that since Midoriya was just a kid, then the school staff was best suited since they deal with unruly kids all the time. Though it seemed the government was seriously underestimating Midoriya if you asked Aizawa.

"All go in fist, alone", Allmight stated. "You two help the other heroes evacuate the surrounding area and then get into position"

"Your arrogance is going to be your downfall one day", Aizawa glanced at him with irritation in his tired eyes. Allmight had already confessed to them his relationship with Midoriya and his reason for wanting to finish this alone.

"I'll remove the gauntlet from him even if I have to knock him unconscious", he held up his fist in silent vow. "Should things go awry then you use your Erasure quirk"

"We still don't know if it will work on him", the homeroom teacher argued. The boy was technically quirkless, so there was no telling if his Eraser quirk could erase the gauntlet's power.

"Then the next course of action is my quirk", Midnight said. "I'll put him to sleep and then we can strip him of the gauntlet"

"And what if that fails?" Aizawa seemed to be the only one who didn't expect this to be easy, no matter which angle they go at it.

"Then I'll handle it", they turned to the new voice to see a short old man dressed in yellow. The retired hero Grand Torino. "With my speed I can swoop in and yank the device right off that boy's hand", he promised.

"You'll need to stay hidden and make a move as soon as you see that Midoriya's guard is down", Allmight told him. He had called his old mentor and the two of them met up yesterday. Of course the first thing the old man did was smack Toshinori upside the head for crushing a fan's spirit and turning him into a villain.

"You forget yourself boy, it was I that taught you, not the other way around", the old hero chuckled. Allmight's phone went off interrupting the meeting. When he saw his successor's name he excused himself for a minute.

"Hello young Mirio", he spoke.

" _Something's wrong Allmight"_

"What do you mean?"

" _I keep trying to activate One for All, but it isn't working"_

"Not working?" Now that was concerning.

" _Yeah. It's been over six hours since you passed it on to me, but I don't feel any different. I even tried activating it and nothing happened"_

"That's odd", Allmight paused to think about what could be causing this problem. "We'll have to figure it out later. I'm off to go bring in Midoriya, so I can't help right now"

" _Should I just keep trying till you get back?"_

"Yes. Don't worry Mirio, we'll figure this out together"

PRESENT TIME

"GAH!" Izuku looked down at his mangled and bruised right arm. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed despite the pain he was in. "So much power. Feels like jet fuel coursing through my veins"

'This can't be', Allmight stared in shock from his position against the building he was punched into. Midoriya stood down the street, examining his newly acquired stone. 'How can he have One for All?'

"So this is what it's like to be as strong as you", Izuku smirked in triumph.

"What have done!?" Toshinori demanded.

"Crystalized replications of quirks that I harvested from D.N.A remember!" Izuku explained again. "It wasn't that hard to make you bleed Allmight. You're constantly spitting it out", he grinned darkly. The blonde man's eyes widened further as he remembered the fight with that robot at Geonosis. Midoriya had it purposely targeted his weak spot, and make him puke up a bunch of his blood.

"That's impossible, my quirk-"

"Is passed down, not hijacked by others", Izuku cut him off. "Yes I know all about your quirk. All for One told me everything", he flinched, feeling the broken bones in his arm shift. "At first I couldn't find a single trace of a quirk in your genes, but when I added a sample of blood from a previous user, well it suddenly came to life. Almost like it sensed a familiar person"

"All the past users of One for All are long dead", Allmight argued. "There's no way you could have got some"

"Nana Shimura", he said making the hero pause. "I know Sensei told you about her grandson Tomura Shigaraki. It was his blood that I added to awaken One for All and seal it in stone form!" Izuku laughed at the speechless look on his opponent's face. "Tell me Allmight, do you feel weaker?" Toshinori was silent. It was true he could feel the power slowly draining from him, but he just assumed it was because he passed it on earlier this morning to Mirio. "You can no longer pass this quirk on to a successor, because now it belongs to the Infinity Gauntlet!"

'So that's why Mirio can't manifest it', the power of one for all, stolen by Izuku Midoriya. As much as the loss hurt him emotionally, Toshinori was equally terrified that the quirk was in the hands of a villain. However, he noted something that could afford him victory in stopping the boy. "You can't even handle it properly", the hero referred to the damage he did to his own body. "You nearly destroyed your right arm", maybe if he could get Midoriya to see what he was doing to himself, he could convince him to stop and give the power back.

"Did I?" Izuku lifted his infinity gauntlet and the yellow stone flashed for a moment. In the next moment a neon yellow shimmer covered the wounded limb, healing it almost instantly. "Good as new!" Seeing the confusion on the man's face he explained himself once again. "The time stone possesses a rather interesting ability called restoration. Basically it allows me to restore my damaged body and undo any wounds", it however could not fix things like missing limbs, and fatigue, but Allmight didn't need to know that. "Now I can fix myself over and over again until I master the power stone. You can't beat me you fake! I've thought of everything!"

"No!" Allmight clenched his fists. "I won't allow this power to be abused and misused"

"Misused?" Izuku cocked his head. "Like how you misused the quirk to become a false hero celebrity who lies to the world?"

"I never lied!" Toshinori replied.

"Anyone can be a hero!" Izuku smiled doing an imitation of Allmight's deep voice and laugh. "HAHAHA! All it takes is the drive and will!" He chuckled at the irony of it all. "Sadly that's not the truth. According to the real you, all it takes is a powerful or useful quirk to be a hero, but if you went around preaching the truth you wouldn't be a celebrity loved the world over, basking in attention in glory!"

"I don't tell the truth to protect them!"

"From what? From upstaging you?" Izuku glared at him. "Do you have any idea how furious I was when All for One told me that you used to be quirkless. The audacity you possess is astounding", he spat. "You who were once just like me, looking down on other quirkless people", the boy's eyes hardened into emerald steel. "You taught me the truth of this world Allmight. That if a quirkless loser like you could accomplish so much then why couldn't I do the same. Unlike you however I didn't have Nana Shimura around to take pity on me", he scowled furiously looking down at the gauntlet on his hand. "I had to make my own power. I poured all my hopes, dreams and desires into this", he stared at his reflection in the metal. "I've come too far to be stopped now. I'll change this world for the better. No more relying on lies and false heroes like you Allmight. Only real heroes will be allowed to continue in my world"

"And what will you do to those that don't meet your standards?" Allmight asked. Izuku smiled in response.

"They will cease to exist", he answered. "All will be made right"

"I'm sorry Midoriya", the hero looked down in shame. "I'm sorry I made you so twisted, but I promise you", he faced the boy he turned into a mad powerful villain with renewed confidence. "I will bring you back, even if I have to knock some sense into you", Izuku face frowned.

"Easier said than done", he grumbled then his face lit back up into a smirk. "Speaking of knocking things around. In theory the power stone should also be able to amplify the strength and range of the other stones when combined", the green and red stones lit up as he said that. "LET'S TEST IT OUT!" Flattening his left hand, he made a rapid upward chopping motion. In seconds the entire street between the two of them was severed in half, going further until it cut the building Allmight was up against right down the middle.

"How do you like that?!" Izuku laughed.

"If your done showing off", Dabi approached, reminding him that he was still there. "I'd like to leave now"

"Alright if you don't want to stick around and enjoy the show", Izuku created a portal behind his ally. "Say hello to Tomura for me", he waved Dabi off who quickly escaped before things got out of hand. As much as he wanted to watch, he'd rather not be caught in the crossfire between two gods. Izuku closed the portal and simultaneously flashed warped away just before Allmight could try to grab him once again. "Missed!"

"I'm warning you Midoriya!" Allmight chased after him. "I'll stop holding back if you don't surrender"

"Oh please do", Izuku smirked at him. "I really want to test the full capabilities of my infinity gauntlet, so give me your best. Beat me, crush me, and tear me apart!" He used his thumbs to push his cheeks upwards and force the ends of his lips further up. "Do it with a smile! Hehehe! Like the great hero you are!"

MEANWHILE AT RAXUS JUNKYARD

Ochako approached the outer gate of the scrap yard. The sign looked worn and faded, as if nobody had been here in a long time. The girl came in her hero costume, with her new staff weapon attached to her back, just in case. Using her quirk she floated herself over the old rusted gate. Looking around the vast wasteland of broken cars, boats, airplanes, appliances, and even some old robots, she spotted a large rundown building with smoke stacks that was most likely used to melt down the junk in the past. If Izuku was hiding out here then that would be the best place to start looking.

"Alright, let's take a look", she whispered to herself. Quietly she snuck around the piles of metal and scrap. Rather than use the door, Ochako floated up to one of the shattered windows to peek inside. She didn't see anybody at first until a noise caught her attention. Peering further into the abandoned building she spotted some odd machine that looked out of place in the condemned facility. It also appeared to be running, going by the lights and drumming noise it was making.

Descending to the ground she quietly snuck inside looking around for Izuku. Uraraka didn't see him anywhere, so she decided to investigate the machine. Before she could even examine it, Ochako suddenly felt a massive amount of blood lust from behind. Acting on instinct she leaped out of the way of a combat knife. Spinning around she faced her attacker.

"As good as ever!" Himiko Toga grinned widely.

"You!" Ochako recognized her immediately. The girl that attacked her during the training camp.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced", the girl giggled. "I'm Himiko Izu-kun's future girlfriend and you're Ochako Uraraka", her smile turned into a nasty frown. "The girl that Izu-kun was so interested in"

"Where is he?" Ochako demanded.

"So you can steal him from me? I don't think so", Toga pulled out a matching dagger for her other hand. "Izu-kun said to guard the machine and to deal with intruders however I see fit", her demonic grin returned. "That's unfortunate for you!" The hero student whipped out her staff and stood ready to fight.

"We'll see about that", Ochako glared at her.

BACK IN THE CITY

Allmight stood staring up at cars and pieces of buildings that hovered around in the air. Midoriya was hiding in the floating debris. Every few seconds he would send a random object flying at the hero and then flash warp away to keep his position hidden. The truth was that Izuku had yet to fully figure out the power stone and was playing it a bit cautious now. Every time he tried use it, his body would suffer damage. He easily fixed it with the time stone, but Izuku wanted to eventually be able to properly wield One for All.

'This is getting nowhere', Allmight breathed a frustrated sigh. 'So be it', with amazing speed the hero leaped into the center of the floating field of debris. In an instant every last bit of it was blown away and Allmight had Midoriya by his right arm. Using gravity and his super strength he yanked the boy back down to the ground.

"AHG!" Izuku's back collided painfully with the pavement. With his right arm captured Allmight attempted to pull off the Infinity Gauntlet on the left. Thinking fast Izuku bent his index finger and thumb then flicked it towards him. Normally such a thing could only harm an insect, but the boy was using the power stone. The resulting flick was now strong enough to generate a force that blew Allmight clean off of him.

"That seemed almost desperate", Toshinori said as he skidded to a halt.

"I could say the same about you", Izuku replied back as he restored his broken finger. He smirked at the hero as he stood back on his feet. "Are you perhaps reaching the end of your time limit?"

"Of course you remember that", Allmight grumbled about smart kids and how they have to remember every detail.

"Well I was your biggest fan at one time", Izuku reminded him.

"You know you still have a chance to be a hero", Toshinori told him. "All you have to do is take off that gauntlet and surrender. You can put a stop to all this Midoriya", in response Izuku chuckled which slowly evolved into full blown hysterical laughter.

"Take off my infinity gauntlet?" The green haired boy slowly walked towards the hero. "And go back to being quirkless, useless Deku?" cocking his right fist back while green sparks danced across his arm. "MARS! SMASH!" With a single punch the buildings around them were demolished and the street they were fighting on was beyond recognition.

"Wow!" Izuku looked down at his arm. It seemed the damage was worse than when he first used the power stone. 'So that's the difference between thirty percent and sixty percent'. Quickly healing himself with the time stone he turned to Allmight with a pleased grin. The symbol of peace was looking a little ragged, with his costume torn in a few places and several cuts along his body.

"You look like you're having fun", Allmight panted, having taken the brunt of that last attack head on.

"Fun?" Izuku raised a brow at that. "Fun isn't something one considers when trying to create a better world", Izuku smirked as he held up his gauntlet covered fist. "But this does put a smile on my face"

"Look around you Midoriya!" The number one hero shouted at him. "Look at all this destruction you're causing! Do you really believe this will lead to a better world?!"

"I know it will", he decided to look around as well and noticed that he did wreck the city a bit too much. "And as for this mess, don't worry. Unlike you I can pick up my toys", pointing the gauntlet into the air, the green power stone, the red reality stone and yellow time stone began to glow brightly together. Clenching his fist he released a burst of yellow and red energy that covered the entire area. Slowly little by little the rubble and concrete began to move. Reconstruction becoming faster and faster. Allmight watched in morbid fascination as the buildings and streets were rapidly put back together. In moments all the destruction caused by their battle was undone and the two of them stood in the middle of a city that was as good as new. "See!"

"How?"

"The time stone doesn't just repair my body", a trail of blood began dripping from Izuku's nose. "I can also use restoration to repair any damage done to non-organic objects as well and if I combine it with the power and reality stones an entire city block is child's play", he wiped the blood and took a moment to examine it. 'Note to self: don't do something on that scale again without more practice', it seemed this power put a bit of strain on his body if he took it too far. For now at least. "Now where were we?" Izuku flash warped to get up close and personal with Allmight with his right fist raised. The hero in turn shot his own fist forward to negate the boy's attack. Which it did and overpowered it, sending Midoriya flying back until his back slammed into the side of a truck.

"That's more like it", Izuku wiped the saliva and blood from his chin before dashing forward through the air. Reaching out he used the reality stone to rip some metal out of nearby building and fashioned it into a big sword which he attempted to stab into the number one hero. Allmight grabbed the blade and shattered it in his powerful grip. With his other hand he once again tried to strike Midoriya, but a small portal opened up between them allowing his arm to pass through. Izuku grinned and closed it, attempting to dismember him like he did to Muscular. Allmight saw what he was about to do and yanked his limb out at the last second while simultaneously back handing the kid away with his other. The green haired teen tumbled across the pavement until he stopped short of the sidewalk.

"You're actually starting to take me seriously", Izuku chuckled getting up off the ground. He dusted his pants off with a pleased smile. "But is it too late? You lost a few centimeters of bulk there Allmight", he pointed out the man's slowly shrinking muscles.

"Nothing gets passed you I see", Allmight realized that he was right. He was fast approaching his limit. Every time he tried to force himself to just end the fight Toshinori was reminded of his guilt and the fact that he was fighting a boy the same age as his students which caused him to subconsciously pull his punches. Now that he was almost out of time he would have to go all out even if it was just for a moment.

"I've studied heroes for years. I know their quirks, techniques, strategies and patterns", Izuku pointed at him. "There's nothing you can do to stop me. I've planned this all out to well", Allmight sighed in resignation. It seems that any attempts at talking Izuku into quitting was pointless.

"Forgive me for this Midoriya"

"Wha-", before he could even blink Allmight was in front of him. Izuku lashed out with the reality stone, but the hero overpowered its telekinetic force and grabbed his right arm. Pulling Midoriya over his shoulder he turned and used his opposite hand to deliver a hard decisive blow to the kid's head that nearly shattered the ground beneath them. Steam covered his rapidly shrinking body as he still held the boy's now unconscious body up by his arm. With the fight over Toshinori finally released the breath he was holding.

"Was that it?" His eyes widened as the young villain spoke. "No. No. No! That's not nearly good enough!" Izuku uppercut the man, forcing him to let go of his arm. "Well it looks like you've used up all your power Allmight", the hero had now completely lost all of his strength, returning to his skinny emaciated form. "Unfortunately for you, I am not bound by such limitations", he was interrupted by the sound of the news helicopter getting closer. "AH! I was wondering when they would get brave enough for a closer look"

"You knew they were here?" Toshinori looked at him to the helicopter anxiously.

"Of course. Who do you think gave them an anonymous tip that Allmight would be fighting a villain in the city?" Everything was going according to Izuku's design. With One for All successfully stolen, all Izuku needed to do was find out when the hero's strength would run out. Judging by the familiar sight of the shriveled man it looks like he found it. "Don't you think it's time all your adoring fans get a good look at the real you?" Toshinori froze.

"You wouldn't" Izuku just smirked at him.

"I'll be right back", a human sized portal opened behind him which he stepped back into.

INSIDE THE HELICOPTER

"It seems the demolished buildings have miraculously repaired themselves", the reporter noted keeping the camera on the fight.

"Look!" The pilot pointed down to the battle.

"The villain that Allmight is fighting appears to have vanished", a flash of blue appeared in the back of copter. They glanced back in surprise to see Izuku Midoriya sitting in the back seat.

"Hi", he grabbed three of the spare cameras. "I'm borrowing these", Izuku said before flash warping away.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"Miss me?" Izuku reappeared this time carrying three video cameras. Using the gauntlet he levitated these devices around him.

"Don't do this", Allmight looked ashamed at what he knew was coming.

"Hello everyone!" Izuku waved to one of the cameras ignoring the man's plea. "My name is Izuku Midoriya and this…", he pointed to the camera's at the hero. "Is Allmight. The real Allmight", he smirked darkly at the hero. "That's right people! This skinny matchstick man is actually the greatest hero in the world! This is your symbol of peace!" Izuku was enjoying this greatly. The ultimate revenge on Allmight wasn't to kill him. No that would be too simple, too easy. The best way to get back at him was to expose him to the world and bring all of his lies out in the open. "Did you know that Allmight and I have something in common?"

"Don't!" Toshinori realized what he was about to reveal.

"He and I are both quirkless!" Izuku exclaimed. "This whole time he was borrowing a quirk that never belonged to him. However his body has grown too weak to fully use it. The villain he fought in Kamino ward should have retired him, but he still clings to his title and power like an old dying king clings to his throne", he paused floating the cameras around to get a better view of the gaunt man. "I ask you, all of you that are quirkless or have an impractical quirk. Is this your pillar of justice? Do you accept this fraud, this lie as your symbol of peace?" Allmight looked down in shame and humiliation while Izuku just smirked in glee. Everything that he spent years hiding and covering up so that the people could have someone to look up to with hope was now out in the open. Revealed by a boy whose hope he had destroyed. Still though.

"Well then…Allmight. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The cameras got in closer. "Anything to say for your lies and deceit?" The hero stood there silent for a moment then mumbled something. "Speak up, your people can't hear"

"I said…", Toshinori was able to muster up the last remaining bits of his strength to bulk himself back up. "Everything is going to be alright!" He wouldn't go down in shame like this. At the very least he would stop this threat before he retired and faced the world and its judgement. Izuku frowned seeing the man's renewed smile and confidence despite being exposed.

"A liar to the very end huh?" Midoriya crushed the cameras with a flick of his wrist. He pointed the gauntlet at the hero. "I'm so disappointed in you", just as he was about to give him a full blast of the reality and power stone, carbon fiber bandages wrapped around his device and yanked him back down to earth.

"That's quite enough", Shouta Aizawa glared at the boy with his erasure quirk active, keeping a tight grip on his capture weapon.

"What!?" Izuku cried out as all his power seemingly vanished.

'That was easier than I thought it'd be', Aizawa kept his eyes locked on Midoriya as he sent more of his scarf out to trap him.

"Just kidding! HAAAAAH!" Izuku stood back up and fired telekinetic blast at the underground hero that threw him off his feet. Luckily Allmight caught him before he crashed through a building. "Yeah not to brag, but your quirk erasure has no effect on someone like me who doesn't possess an ounce of any kind of quirk in their genetics", he ran his hand through his messy head of dark green hair. "Nice try though", he applauded them for at least attempting it. Before he could gloat anymore his right arm was ensnared by a whip.

"Hey cutie", Midnight tried to yank him off his feet. "Mind falling asleep for me?" She attempted to use her quirk to knock him out with her mist. Izuku just grinned manically at her.

"Sorry, but I'm not into older women", simply flicking his fingers with a minuscule amount of one for all, enough to blow her mist away, then grabbing her whip he threw Midnight down the street. Turning back to Allmight and Aizawa he pointed his gauntlet at them. The building's surface behind them crumbled apart, the debris taking the shape of a giant hand that enclosed around them. Keeping ahold of Erasure Head, Allmight dodged out of the way and landed safely next to a recovered Midnight. Sadly it cost him the last bit of his strength that he had managed to squeeze out a moment ago.

"He sure doesn't play around, does he", Midnight remarked.

"Plan D then?" Aizawa said as Toshinori deflated back into his skinny form again.

"Is he in position?" The symbol of peace coughed. "I'm afraid I won't be much help for the rest of this fight"

"What are you three scheming over there!?" Izuku called. The boy smirked as he levitated himself back into the air. "Not going to say huh? That's fine I'll come to you!" Flashing warping to their location, Izuku appeared directly above them with his fist raised. "Run", he said while bringing his arm down creating a giant shockwave that shook the city.

RAXUS JUNKYARD

"HIYAH!" Ochako managed to slam Himiko in the face with her staff, knocking her away.

"This isn't fair", Toga glared at her while wiping the blood from her mouth. "I'm the one who's supposed to make you bleed!" She jumped back to her feet and ran at the student with her knife poised to strike. Ochako used every ounce of her training to avoid getting stabbed. She hadn't practiced enough with the new staff weapon that Hatsume made from Izuku's design, but it seemed to work well with her quirk and fighting style.

'I need to end this quick', the girl used the grapple claw feature to grab a nearby crate that she made float earlier. It was weightless now, so she could easily pull it towards her and swing it around like a flail. Toga was forced to dodge and take several steps back. Flipping over the staff she managed to get directly behind Uraraka with her blade in striking distance of her neck. Ochako had no time to dodge or block and closed her eyes expecting the worst.

The knife never stabbed her. Instead a wave of ice appeared out of nowhere and completely froze the psychopathic girl in a small glacier of ice.

"We made it in time", a calm male voice spoke. Uraraka spun around recognizing the voice of the person who saved her. There at the entrance of the facility stood her fellow classmates Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu, Eijiro Kirishima, Tenya Iida, and Tsuyu Asui. All of them fully dressed in their hero gear.

"Hey what'd we miss?" Kirishima asked with a toothy smirk.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Ochako looked nervous at being caught like this.

"We could ask you the same question", Iida gave her a disapproving stare.

"I saw you sneaking out of the dorm in your costume", Momo revealed. "So I asked them to help me follow you", Ochako had the decency to look ashamed. "Mind explaining yourself here?"

"I…um...I wanted to find Izuku Midoriya", she flushed in embarrassment. "I needed to speak with him"

"You're not still in love with him are you?" Tsuyu blurted out.

"No! Of course not!" She denied a little too quickly while her face turned even redder. "I just had some questions and I wanted to see if I could talk him out of whatever he's planning"

"If you knew where he was hiding then you should have told the teachers", Todoroki chastised, but before they could continue speaking the machine behind them roared loudly as it exploded from the inside. When the sparks died down a spherical metal capsule was ejected out. It landed near Momo who gave it a curious look as she picked it up. Seeing that it could be opened she slowly turned it revealing what was inside. A small black stone with a purple glow surrounding it.

"What is this?" She wondered glancing between everyone.

"I don't know, but I think I know somebody that might have an idea", Ochako looked at the icy block that held Himiko.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. This chapter ended up being longer than I anticipated. Plus it's a very fight heavy chapter which I'm not good at writing, so spent a little extra time on it.**

 **I want to clarify that yes indeed Izuku has successfully stolen one for all and trapped it in stone form. Mirio doesn't have it. Those two scenes in the last chapter were happening at the same exact time. I wanted to keep it a mystery for a bit over who had it. As for how he was able to steal it I want to remind everyone that this is science fiction, science fan fiction you might say. I tried to go a route that I felt would make the most sense for myself and everyone. If you don't like it, just roll with it please.**

 **Izuku finally gets his revenge on Allmight. He didn't want to kill him, he wanted to expose him to the world. That was the real plan. It also looks like some members of class 1-A are in possession of his soul stone. What's going to happen now? Find out in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **INFINITY GAUNTLET POWERS**

 **Space Stone-Blue: Creating Warp gates/portals. Flash warping only in short distances (Think flash step from Bleach, but leaves a blue glow). Locking things into a point in space. Epidermal shield, protects the wielder's body from most harm and can be focused on specific areas of the body at the cost of decreasing it from other areas.**

 **Reality Stone-Red: Complete manipulation of matter (moving it, reshaping it, changing its state, breaking it down, etc.) you could almost liken it to alchemy from FMA. Some gravity manipulation. Energy manipulation. Body levitation.**

 **Time Stone-Yellow: Stopping time in a zone or area for a maximum of ten seconds. There is a cool down to this power that depends on how many seconds time was stopped in the bubble. Restoration, an ability that can revert all physical damage on the body back to its non-damaged state. It can also work on non-organic objects as well. Restoration cannot regenerate missing body parts, nor can it heal fatigue.**

 **Power Stone-Green: One for All. Gives the user super strength, equal and potentially greater than Allmight. This stone can be used to amplify the others when combined.**

* * *

 **Thanks for rading.**


	19. Ch 19 The Wrath

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE WRATH**

Katsuki Bakugou stared at the television screen in shock. The news had been reporting live on the scene for the past hour. Allmight had been fighting a villain, not just any villain. That nerdy bastard Deku was throwing down with the number one hero and somehow holding his own. Something Bakugou couldn't accomplish, back when he failed to beat Allmight in the battle examine with his partner Kirishima. Even with that fancy gauntlet of his, he didn't think Deku would stand a chance against the greatest hero in the world.

'That bastard', he clenched his fists in anger. His anger grew until he froze when he saw Allmight shrink down to a skinny frail looking man. Bakugou watched as Deku stole some cameras and went on a rant, revealing the truth about the hero to the world.

" _That's right people! This skinny matchstick man is actually the greatest hero in the world! This is your symbol of peace!"_

What the hell was going on here? Why did Allmight look so weak? Why wasn't he winning against Deku? But more importantly, how did Deku know about this weakened form?

" _Did you know that Allmight and I have something in common?"_

" _He and I are both quirkless!"_

" _This whole time he was borrowing a quirk that never belonged to him. However his body has grown too weak to fully use it. The villain he fought in Kamino ward should have retired him, but he still clings to his title and power like an old dying king clings to his throne"_

" _I ask you, all of you that are quirkless or have an impractical quirk. Is this your pillar of justice? Do you accept this fraud, this lie as your symbol of peace?"_

'Is this my fault?' Katsuki remembered the fight between Allmight and that freak in the mask. Some of his classmates gave him an escape route, so he didn't get to witness the whole fight. All he knew was that something major went down and Allmight was pushed harder than ever. If what Deku said was true that the strongest hero was getting weaker, than it was probably his fault for getting captured by those villains. Katsuki didn't want to feel guilty, but no matter how he looked at it, if he was stronger they wouldn't have taken him so easily. That bastard Apotheosis who he now knew was actually Deku, made him look so pathetic.

None of this made any sense. Deku was strong and Katsuki was weak. How did everything end up so backwards? Before he could think more on this Bakugou's phone buzzed in his pocket. Looking at he spotted Kirishima's name with a message attached. After reading Katsuki felt a new determination. Maybe there was a way he could correct this.

THE CITY

"This just keeps getting worse", Aizawa lamented. Currently they were dodging a big long serpentine dragon made of concrete, bits of metal and shards of glass. Midoriya had crafted it out of pieces of the buildings around him and was controlling it like a puppet.

"Tell me about it", Toshinori ducked behind a turned over car. With his strength faded he couldn't even fight back and was forced on the defensive.

"We need to get him on the ground and fight him up close", Aizawa stated. Midoriya kept them at bay from a distance. If they were going to create an opening for Gran Torino to make a grab for the gauntlet, then they needed to get the boy into a better position.

"That's suicide", Toshinori already explained Midoriya's new power stone and the quirk it granted him as well as what he learned about the other stones.

"That super strength damages his body right?" Erasure Head reminded them. "In the time between the damaging and healing himself we might be able to beat him"

"Any ideas on how we can do that?" Midnight asked as she jumped behind the same car they were hiding behind after failing to take on Izuku.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Midoriya called losing sight of his opponents. He hovered a bit higher in the air looking around at all the destruction to see if he could spot them. Noticing a head of blonde hair he smirked. "Got you!" With a shout he sent his dragon made from building debris crashing head first into their location.

"Look out!" Toshinori saw the attack coming and warned his fellow teachers just in the nick of time. Izuku hovered over to impact spot and blew the dust cloud away with a flick of his wrist.

"Running scared Allmight!" Izuku chuckled seeing that they escaped. "How very heroic!" He said sarcastically. "A hero must be willing to put his life on the line!" He taunted while throwing the man's own words back at him. "You're nothing without your power! NOTHING!" Seeing that wasn't enough to draw him out Izuku landed gently on the ground to look for them. Using the gauntlet he started lifting up cars and tossing them aside.

"When will you get it through your head Allmight!? You are what's wrong with the world!" Walking over to a broken empty bus he activated the power stone and kicked it out of his way. "You set an impossible standard that no one can reach, not even you!" Healing his broken leg he continued. "You're not even real! Yet you look down on the weak and won't even give us a chance to be strong!" Lifting up more rubble with the reality stone Izuku frowned when he didn't spot his target anywhere. He considered demolishing the buildings around him again with a finger snap, but he would rather avoid another display of power on that scale.

"Allmight!" Izuku called. "Face me!" Glancing around he scowled in disappointment. Inside the bottom floor of a nearby building Allmight, Erasure Head and Midnight were currently hidden away.

"It's me he wants", Toshinori stood up and was about to head out there, but was stopped by Aizawa's scarf wrapping around his wrist.

"Are you just going to let him kill you?" The dark haired man asked pulling him back. "What good will that do?"

"I don't think he wants to kill me", the skinny blonde man looked away. "Midoriya wants to see me beaten and humiliated. Maybe when he finally gets what he wants he'll be satisfied and stop"

"And how will that look to the world? The great Allmight, the symbol of peace gives up", Aizawa glared at him. "Is that how you want to go out?" No. No it wasn't how Yagi would leave this world of heroes and villains.

"Then what do you suggest? He's too powerful to stop with force"

"We still have plan D." Aizawa brushed his hair to the side revealing a communicator attached to his ear. Pressing it he made contact with the fourth hero involved with this operation.

"ALLMIGHT!" Outside Izuku once again yelled for the hero to come face him. He was starting to wonder if he'd done enough. Izuku already exposed the number one hero for the fraud that he was. That was pretty much victory for him. He considered leaving for the junkyard where his soul stone should be just about finished. Before he could come to a decision the man in question appeared, standing in the middle of the street.

"You want me, here I am", Toshinori faced the young villain.

"It's about time", Izuku walked towards him. "So Allmight, ready to face your ultimate defeat?"

"It will be a hollow victory for you", the man gestured to his true body.

"It doesn't matter. I've won", Izuku smirked holding his arms out. "No matter how you look at it…it's my victory. So much planning and research, just to get to this point right here where I reveal to the world the truth about you", he chuckled as kept a close eye on the hero for any attempts at trickery. "Society will now lose all hope and faith not just in you, but all heroes"

"Was that your plan? To crush everybody's hopes just because I crushed yours?" Toshinori couldn't believe the boy was that petty? Then again, he met villains will far more childish motivations.

"Don't worry I'll give them their hope back to them when I create a new hero based society. I'm not a monster", he frowned seeing that Toshinori wasn't understanding the bigger picture.

"Just leave. You have one for all and those other stones, you got what you wanted, so just stop", the gaunt man tried to plead with the kid again.

"Not until I prove something!" He pointed his device at the man. "I have to know for sure"

"Know what?" the weakened hero asked.

"I need to know if quirks are really as great as everyone makes them out to be", Izuku's gaze turned sad for a brief moment. 'I need to know if I could have been a hero without one', he wanted to know if everyone was wrong about him. If he could beat the best, then they were wrong. He wouldn't be so useless after all.

"I'm sorry", Toshinori apologized again for what he said to the boy all those months ago.

"Oh will you stop saying that!" Izuku shouted while lifting the gauntlet high into the air in an attempt to bring a large amount power crashing down on the hero. However as soon as he raised it up Allmight made a quick hand sign behind his back. Aizawa who was watching closely recognized the signal and spoke into the communicator.

"Now!" As soon as the word left his mouth, Gran Torino dashed out of his hiding spot like a jet. Flying as fast as he could, coming up behind Midoriya with his hand ready to grab the gauntlet and yank it right off. Out of the corner of his eye Izuku could see the old man approaching in the reflection of his metallic device. Everything slowed down for him as his brain went into overdrive. He couldn't turn and retaliate, that would still leave him open, but there was one thing he could do. In an Instant Izuku activated the time stone and the entire area was encased in a yellow bubble and everything inside except the caster of it was frozen in time.

"You..." Izuku turned around to land furious green eyes on the old retired hero an inch away from touching his infinity gauntlet. "Sneaky old man", while time was still frozen for a few seconds he used a small portion of the power stone to chop the small man in the stomach. Time resumed as the bubble dispersed.

"GUH!" Gran Torino gasped in pain as the force of the blow caught up with him. Izuku flash warped behind and grabbed him by his cape. Holding him up in the air.

"You may be fast old man, but as long as I can stop time it doesn't matter how fast you are", Izuku chuckled.

"What just happened?" Aizawa and Midnight were confused. A flash of yellow and then Gran Torino was doubled over in pain when he was about to secure victory for them.

"It's just like before", Allmight remembered something similar happening during the event where Midoriya revealed himself along with his weapon.

"Since you're all a bit slow on the upkeep I'll explain it", brandishing the gauntlet he gestured to the yellow stone bellow his wrist. "The time stone lets me stop time in an isolated area. I was saving it for an emergency", mainly because of the cool down prevented him from using it again for a while. "So congratulations on forcing me to use it!" Using a small portion of the power stone he shucked Gran Torino at Allmight. "He may be fast, but as long as I can stop time, it doesn't matter how fast he is"

"Woah!" Toshinori caught his former mentor, but the collision caused him to slide back a bit.

"Let's see", Izuku levitated himself off the ground again. "First obviously was Allmight's attempt to beat me down and forcefully take my infinity gauntlet", he rubbed his chin as he went off on a tangent. "Next was to get Erasure Head to disable me and Midnight to knock render me unconscious", his mouth continued to mumble through the failed attempts to defeat. "I'll assume your last ditch effort was the old man and his speed. Now my question to you", Izuku pointed his gauntlet covered fist at them. "What else do you got?"

RAXUS JUNKYARD

"So these stones power his gauntlet?" Momo began holding the black purple glowing gem in her hand. "And he needs this last one to complete it, is that right?" Toga growled at them. "And he'll be coming here soon to get it?" Todoroki only unfroze her head so they could interrogate her. At first she refused to talk, but they were able to trick her into revealing a bit of vital information by using her infatuation with Izuku Midoriya against her. The psychotic girl ended up blurting out a few secrets that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"He calls this one the soul stone apparently", Tenya remarked. "What does it do?"

"How should I know?" Toga bit her lip as she glared at him. That was true, Izu-kun didn't tell her what it did, just that it was extremely important.

"I think we're missing the important thing here guys", Kirishima started as he quietly put his phone away without them noticing. "We have this stone and Midoriya doesn't know we have it"

"He's right let's take it the authorities", Momo nodded. "Even if they can't figure out what it does they might be able to keep it out of his hands"

"Or…Here me out", Kirishima trailed off. "What if we used it against him?"

"Has he gone crazy?" Tsuyu bluntly asked.

"Use how?" Momo questioned him.

"You're not seriously considering this!" Tenya exclaimed.

"If this stone is the strongest, maybe its power can trump the others and defeat Midoriya when he arrives", Todoroki spoke up. "Is that what you're getting at?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this", Tenya looked over to Ochako who was staring off into space in thought. "What about you Uraraka?"

"I think…", she turned to face them. "We should stay here and stop him", truthfully she still wanted the chance to speak to Izuku. Now that she had back up with her, if things went south they could defeat him together.

"From what I've seen this Izuku Midoriya has been one step ahead of the heroes, but now we're ahead of him", Momo said confidently while looking at the stone in her hand.

"We can catch him off guard", Todoroki also seemed on board with this plan.

"That's the spirit!" Kirishima smiled. "Who else is in?"

"I think this is a bad idea, but a worse idea would be ditching you to fight him by yourselves" Tsuyu reluctantly agreed to stay and help. As much as she didn't like it, the more numbers they had against Midoriya the better. The only one left to convince was the class rep Iida. They all turned to look at him expectantly, as if waiting for his side of the argument.

"This is crazy", Tenya glared at them before his eyes softened. "But I've done crazier things myself", like going after the hero killer alone. Now that everyone was on board they went outside and started coming up with plans and ideas to combat Midoriya when he arrived.

"Hey!" Himiko was left frozen from the neck down. The group ignored her and left the girl there till they decided what to do with her later.

BACK TO THE CITY

Swirling above the center of the wrecked street, a large cloud of glass shards and dust churned and twisted about. Izuku floated in the center of it all controlling the vortex by moving his arms around like a conductor leading a symphony.

"How are we supposed to get to him!?" Aizawa shouted as he dodged a tendril of broken glass that whipped out from cloud.

"I have an idea!" Toshinori called as he ducked. "Get him on the ground in an open spot, I'll handle the rest", he still had some of one for all left inside him. All had had to do was activate it at the right time and deal a decisive blow. Unfortunately Midoriya was smart enough to fight them from a distance. His skills and powers with the gauntlet were growing every minute. Here and ow was the only chance they had to stop him before it was too late.

"I'm going in!" Gran Torino charged the vortex of glass and dust. Izuku just smirked seeing him coming and launched waves of shards at the old hero. The man swiftly dodged each attack until he made it to the center where he attempted to kick the boy in the head.

"Nice try!" Izuku blocked his foot with his gauntlet and blasted Torino backwards, but was unprepared when Erasure Head's scarf and Midnight's whip both wrapped around his legs while he was distracted and started yanking him towards the ground.

"One, two, three…Pull!" They both began dragging him down with all their strength. The green haired teen was momentarily caught off guard by their tenacity and gasped as his back hit the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"Alright that's it!" Izuku jumped back to his feet and was promptly kicked off them by Gran Torino. It seemed they were keeping the pressure on and not giving Midoriya a chance to retaliate. "Enough!" Using the reality stone he blew everything around him away forcing the heroes back. "I'm ending this now!" Pointing his gauntlet covered fist at the three heroes. Hold the phone, there were supposed to be four.

'Where's Allmight!?' Realization dawned when he felt a presence directly behind him. Izuku spun around to blast the hero with his device. As soon as he turned a large muscled hand gripped the gauntlet by the wrist. Allmight held tight having only this one chance while his strength briefly returned.

'I'm sorry Midoriya', cocking his other arm back he prepared to end this in one blow. "TEXAS! SMASH!" Izuku's eyes widened seeing the first coming right at him. The time stone wouldn't help him here, while someone was touching him they would be immune to the time freezing quirk. The punch connected sending Midoriya crashing through the street, kicking up chunks of rubble as his spinning body skipped across the ground. An explosion of dust and debris erupted where he landed, defeated and most likely broken. Silence permeated the air as everyone held their breath, expecting the young villain to get back up. When he didn't they all sighed in relief.

"That seemed a bit overkill", Aizawa stated. Villain or not Izuku Midoriya was still just a kid. Toshinori was breathing heavily as he shrunk back into his gaunt form.

"At least it's over", Gran Torino said as he went to find where the kid crash landed. He didn't find him but he saw the gauntlet sticking out of a pile of rubble. It must have got knocked off the boy's hand from the force of that blow. Walking towards it the old man reached over to retrieve the weapon, but paused when he noticed something. The fingers were slowly moving. The metal hand clenched its grip as the red stone glowed with an ominous light. The pile of rubble was then levitated into the air revealing Izuku who laid in a crater bleeding and bruised.

"Ugh!" Izuku grimaced as he tossed the debris that once covered him away. Blood dripped down his face as he stood on shaky legs.

"Impossible", Gran Torino was shocked that this kid could take a punch from Yagi and still remain conscious. Toshinori was also surprised as he watched Midoriya struggle to stand. His black sleeveless top was now torn and covered with holes.

"Gah!" Izuku gasped in pain as he took stock of all his injuries that single punch did to him. Even with his epidermal barrier cranked up with the power stone at the last second, he still took some serious damage. A broken leg, arm, fractured pelvis, three broken ribs and a concussion. Using the time stone he began healing himself. "That really hurt Allmight", his injuries were quickly fixed, but the patches of dirt and dried blood remained. "But unfortunately for you it wasn't enough" all the stones on his gauntlet began glowing as he held his fingers together. The heroes froze in their movements knowing that he was preparing for another one of those devastating finger snaps. "Do you know why you failed today Allmight? Because deep down you still won't take me seriously." Toshinori was about to argue but Izuku cut him off. "Had you put your all into that punch then I wouldn't have been able to get back up."

"Do you have any idea how insulting that is to me?" Izuku glared at him. In an instant he flash warped passed Gran Torino and appeared before a startled Allmight. With his right hand he reached and punched him hard, but without the strength of the power stone, right in his weak spot. Toshinori doubled over vomiting up more of his blood. "I think I've seen enough." Not only that, but according to his estimate Himiko should have contacted him by now. Something must have happened with her, or she probably forgot. Either way Izuku needed to get to the junkyard. "I hope to see some of you in the new world. Farewell!" A portal opened behind him that he stepped back into leaving the heroes.

"Did we just lose?" Aizawa asked as Toshinori collapsed to his knees in a coughing fit behind them.

"In more ways than one", Gran Torino said sadly.

"I think it's much worse than we imagine" Toshinori finally spoke after he stopped coughing. He thought back to what Midoriya said and he realized that the boy was right. Some part of him must have subconsciously held back when he punched. It was the kid's eyes. They were wide and scared for a moment. It reminded Toshinori of when he first met Izuku. When he nervously asked him if he could be a hero without a quirk. That memory appeared and he withheld some of his power in that brief instant.

'I really am sorry', he allowed a single tear to drop for the old Midoriya that he was starting to think was long gone.

* * *

 **I decided to split this chapter in half. It was just so long and people kept asking me to update. The upside is that I have most of the next chapter written already. The reason for the delay is that I've started taking classes again, hence the reason I wanted to get this arc finished before January. My free time to write is almost nonexistence so from here on out updates are going to be even slower than they already were. Sorry, but I really want to be the first person in my family to get a Bachelor's Degree.**

 **Big fight with the students in the next chapter. I hope you're excited.**

 **Before anybody asks. Yes I did read the new manga chapters. However I'm not changing my story at this point. So I'm keeping One for All what everyone original believed it was as power stacked enhanced strength.**

 **Yes there is going to be a mind stone. Second arc. Wait till then please.**

 **Some of you are still on me about the stones. I keep reminding you all that these are not the marvel infinity stones. Izuku in my story created these through dissecting and analyzing the DNA of quirk users. They don't work the same way they do in the movie or comics. Also I changed the colors because I felt like it.**

* * *

 **INFINITY GAUNTLET POWERS**

 **Space Stone-Blue: Creating Warp gates/portals. Flash warping only in short distances (Think flash step from Bleach, but leaves a blue glow). Locking things into a point in space. Epidermal shield, protects the wielder's body from most harm and can be focused on specific areas of the body at the cost of decreasing it from other areas.**

 **Reality Stone-Red: manipulation of matter (moving it, reshaping it, changing its state, breaking it down, etc.) you could almost liken it to alchemy from FMA. Some gravity manipulation. Energy manipulation. Body levitation.**

 **Time Stone-Yellow: Stopping time in a zone or area for a maximum of ten seconds. Anyone touching him or the gauntlet is unaffected. There is a cool down to this power that depends on how many seconds time was stopped in the bubble. Restoration, an ability that can revert all physical damage on the body back to its non-damaged state. It can also work on non-organic objects as well. Restoration cannot regenerate missing body parts, nor can it heal fatigue.**

 **Power Stone-Green: One for All. Gives the user super strength, equal and potentially greater than Allmight. This stone can be used to amplify the others when combined.**

 **Soul Stone-Purple: ?**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	20. Ch20 The Last Chance

**CHAPTER TWENTY: THE LAST CHANCE**

Izuku stared at the destroyed Forge that created his final stone. He then turned around and looked to Himiko who stood frozen in ice up to her neck. It didn't take a genius to understand what happened here.

"Hi", she blushed in embarrassment.

"Where's the soul stone?" He had a pretty good idea, but he wanted her to say it. "Keep it simple please"

"Ok first that gravity girl showed up, then her friends showed up, then they took the stone and um…well here we are", she chuckled nervously. "Please don't be mad"

"Why would I be mad?" Izuku smiled pleasantly despite the unfortunate situation he found himself in. "I don't blame you. I blame myself", he sighed. 'I didn't think anyone would discover this place, let alone a bunch of U.A students, but how did Uraraka find out about?' No matter, they won't get far.

"If you get me out of this ice I can help you get your stone back", Toga fluttered her eyes at him. "Izu-kun"

"No I think you've done enough", Izuku dismissed her and opened a portal behind her.

"Uh… Wait! I'm still frozen!" Himiko reminded him.

"Ask Dabi to thaw you out", the green haired teen gently pushed her through and closed it. He then opened another portal that would take him outside the old abandoned smelting plant to the junkyard. Once he was out he started walking around. 'I wonder how far they got' Izuku kept walking until he walked right passed Shoto Todoroki sitting on an old car. He paused and took a few steps back then slowly turned his head to face the student who sat their nonchalantly.

"Izuku Midoriya. You're a bit shorter in person", Todoroki commented. Izuku just smiled.

"Shoto Todoroki, son of the number two hero Endeavor. Quirk: Ice and Fire", this was just too perfect. "Do you mind if I sit down. I've been on my feet all day and could really use a break"

"Go right ahead", Shoto nodded at him while carefully examining his opponent. Midoriya's black sleeveless top was torn and ragged looking, the black fingerless glove on his right arm was ripped in places, hair was tussled or maybe it was natural like that, and his face and clothes were smeared and splattered with blood but there didn't seem to be any wounds on his body. His eyes then landed on the gauntlet on Midoriya's left arm. Yaoyorozu had a plan to get that thing off of him. The first part was for Todoroki to sit here and distract him long enough for everyone to get into position.

"Thank you", waving the gauntlet Izuku made himself a crude chair out of pieces of scrap from around the yard which he promptly sat on and faced the U.A student that sat a short distance away from him. "So let me guess the plan here", Todoroki flinched in surprise wondering if the villain figured out their plan but kept his composer. "Your friends took my soul stone and you stayed behind since you're the strongest of them to keep me busy while they get away. Is that the gist of it?"

"Maybe", the two tone haired boy didn't confirm or deny his theory. "You called it the soul stone. What does that mean and what does it do?"

"It does something amazing", Izuku smirked at him. "Something I once thought was impossible", he didn't elaborate further so they remained silent for over a minute.

"Why are you doing this?" Todoroki decided to stall by asking questions to keep the other talking.

"How about this? I'll answer your question if you promise to answer some of mine", Izuku offered while crossing his legs and placing his hands on the knee.

"That seems reasonable", Todoroki's eyes glanced off wondering if Momo was ready to give the signal yet.

"As you are probably aware I'm quirkless", Izuku began his story. "In my entire short life I looked up to heroes. It's not really my fault, the world glamorizes the profession so much that every child wanted to be one", he paused with a light chuckle. "Even after I was diagnosed as quirkless I didn't give up"

"But you did when you became a villain", Todoroki brought up.

"When I met Allmight the hero who gave me hope and found out the truth about him, that he's a fraud, that the world was broken. I decided to fix it", Izuku frowned. "I just couldn't leave things as they are"

"And how are things?" The student asked. "How are things so bad that you had to go down this path?"

"This isn't a world of heroes and villains. It's a world where the strong are rewarded simply for being strong and the weak are discarded", Todoroki wanted to argue but Izuku continued. "Would you believe your teacher Allmight saw no value in me simply because I don't have a quirk?"

"That can't be true", the ice boy did argue against that.

"Ah, but it is", Izuku smiled sadly. "Back before I became Apotheosis I actually got to meet Allmight and had interesting conversation with him. I asked if it was possible for me to be a hero without a quirk. He said no, that it wasn't possible, but the sad irony is that Allmight is quirkless himself, he's only borrowing someone else's power", he kept talking. "So even the number one hero doesn't believe that hard work, courageous spirit and determination makes a hero, it's all about power"

"That's not true", Todoroki wanted to argue that those with quirks work hard to hone their abilities. It wasn't always easy for them.

"Oh really?" Izuku raised a brow at that. "Katsuki Bakugou is in your class. Do you honestly believe someone like him is hero material?"

"Yes" Shoto answered without hesitating.

"You're thinking of his quirk when you say that", Izuku sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Put his quirk aside and look at Bakugou as a person. Does he inspire hope? Does he make people smile? Is he…a good person that does what is right? Or does he only do what he wants?" Sometimes people only do things because they want to, not because it's the right thing to do. Izuku knew the difference and his time with Stain showed him there are many heroes out there like that. Todoroki thought a bit about his classmate. Bakugou was rude, loud, petulant, arrogant, self-centered and seemed to be constantly angry for no good reason. Not at all hero material if he was being honest.

"Maybe he just needs proper guidance", Todoroki still tried to defend him.

"Tell me then Shoto Todoroki, have you, any of your fellow students or teachers done anything to fix his behavior", Izuku smiled seeing the other boy fail to come up with an immediate answer. "Or does Bakugou just bark and everyone lets it go because he's cool and powerful?" He knew he was right and Todoroki's silence was confirming it. "I know about him because we used to go to the same middle school", he scowled remembering the torment that bastard put him through. "Bakugou was a bully that constantly threatened and belittled me. He even told me to kill myself once. Does that sound like a hero to you!?" The half and half boy silently watched Midoriya loudly vent. "Yet despite his personality, his violent demeanor, and his school record attesting to the bullying he still got into the prestigious U.A!"

"You must really hate him", Shoto commented.

"I despise him. He's not the only one you know. There are many more people like Bakugou out there and they get everything they want because of their flashy powerful quirks", Izuku glared furiously. "Are you starting to see what is wrong with society?"

"Let's say you're right. How would you fix it?" Todoroki decided to entertain the idea of a broken hero system. He ignored the nagging voice in his head that kept reminding him that his father was a perfect example of everything Midoriya believed was wrong with their society.

"Congratulations! Now you're a step closer to the conclusion I came to", Izuku smiled. "The only way to fix it is to obtain the greatest power in the world and use it to dethrone those that rule our society. Then I'll be the one to make the rules and those who I deem unworthy won't be allowed to be heroes in my world"

"By defeating Allmight? Even if you could beat the strongest hero in the world there are more that would rise up to stop you", Todoroki paused when Midoriya just laughed.

"Oh no! You really aren't seeing the bigger picture here!" Izuku shook his head. "Do you honestly think Allmight is the king on the chessboard I'm playing against?" He was seeking to overthrow the ones above even him. "But enough about me and my 'Evil Plan'. It's time you answered some of my questions" Izuku stared at him with his big green eyes. "Why do you never use your fire quirk?" Shoto remained silent. "Come on. Think of me as a friend, talk to me"

"We're not friends. You're a villain, so that makes us enemies" Todoroki corrected.

"Calling us enemies implies that you're a threat to me", Izuku scoffed at him. "Which you're not right now. Plus we have some time to kill before I hunt down your friends like dogs and take my stone"

"My father…", Todoroki paused before deciding to continue stalling. "Is the number two hero Endeavor"

"Yes I know", Izuku chuckled. He had done his research after all.

"For years he's been obsessed with beating Allmight and cares for nothing but that goal", Shoto explained with a solemn tone.

'That rings a familiar bell', Endeavor sounded a lot like Kacchan.

"When he realized he couldn't do it he decided to create a child that could surpass Allmight for him. He married my mother for her quirk with the hopes of having child with both of their quirks", Todoroki's frown deepened at the memory of his mother. "I'm the fourth of his offspring"

"Let me guess, you were the lucky one to be born with both?" Izuku asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't call it luck", Todoroki scowled. "He put me through hell. Training me day and night, just so I could surpass Allmight"

"Did he do this to you?" Izuku asked while touching the left side of his own face, pointing out the other's scar.

"No this was done by my mother when she finally couldn't take living with that man anymore", Todoroki sighed sadly. "She called my left side unsightly and after the incident my father had her locked up in a hospital. Ever since then I vowed to be the number one hero without using my left side. I'll deny him what he wants most", at that Izuku let out a loud chuckle.

"Deny him? By giving him what he wants?" The green haired boy smirked. "That's stupid. If you really wanted to get back at your father then you wouldn't become a hero. That would be the ultimate revenge if you ask me, but no you're doing exactly as he planned for you except you're only hurting yourself"

"I don't expect you to understand" Todoroki said.

"Because I'm quirkless right? I can't possibly understand the pressure of having a pro hero as a father or to be blessed with such great quirk", Izuku spat with disdain. "You have so much power and yet you're squandering it because of some daddy issues. How pathetic!"

"I guess we can't see eye to eye", Todoroki got up from his seated position having heard Yaoyorozu's subtle message through the communicator in his ear. 'Good everyone is in place'

"Are we done talking now?" Izuku also stood up with a mocking smile. "And we were having such a wonderful conversation", ice gathered around Shoto's right arm as he prepared. "Come now. You don't actually believe your pathetic half powered self can beat me? Alone no less?"

"What makes you think I'm alone?" Todoroki allowed himself a small smirk seeing Midoriya's confused face.

"Hm?" Izuku's eyes widened when he noticed a large shadow pass over him. Quickly looking up he was just in time to see the body of a large plane come crashing down on top of him, its speed boosted by Iida as he used his quirk to push it down faster. Izuku on reflex brought his gauntlet up as soon as it collided with him.

"Release!" Uraraka freed both the junked plane and Tenya from her the effects of her quirk half way before the crash.

"Did that get him!?" Iida asked allowed as he landed safely next to the crash site.

"Keep moving! I doubt that will slow him down!" Todoroki yelled. "Look out!" The wrecked plane exploded in a bright red aura as the metal was torn part like paper. In the center Midoriya was kneeling on the ground holding the gauntlet up while screaming.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Izuku stood back up to his feet pushing the pieces further away from him. With an angry shout he sent the torn chunks of metal straight at Iida. The young hero in training quickly evaded each and every one. Izuku turned and flash warped away before Kirishima could drop kick him. "I see, so you all stuck around to lay a trap for me", Midoriya remarked. "Clever, but foolish!" He deflected the ice sent his way and sent shards of it at the red haired boy.

"Woah!" Kirishima was knocked back. Luckily his hardening ability absorbed the damage he could have sustained. Iida was next, charging in to attack Midoriya. Izuku noticed him coming and created a portal in front of him and one on the ground behind him. Iida went flying through it to his surprise and was promptly kicked in the back. Izuku launched him away with a miniscule amount of strength from one for all.

"What was that?" Momo wondered while watching the fight from a hidden spot. She was attempting to figure out how Midoriya's gauntlet worked and what sort of powers it gave him. It seemed he possessed superior matter manipulation and warping, but that strength just now was too powerful even with his build. 'He must have some sort of enhanced strength as well', she added that to the list of his abilities and factored into a plan on how to beat him.

"That won't be enough!" Izuku shouted blowing Shoto away with a finger flick before he could blast more ice at him. "Take this!" Raising his foot up, he channeled a larger amount of one for all from the power stone and stomped it on the ground. In an instant a crater was blown into existence with Izuku floating in the center. "Ow!" He hissed in pain at his broken leg, but quickly used the time stone to heal the damage.

"W-What…" Shoto stared in shock

"The…" Iida too was frozen in horror.

"Hell" Kirishima finished.

"What's this?" Izuku floated a bit higher in the air. "Oh no! No! You were all doing so well. You managed to catch me off guard. Your attacks were consistent", He sighed in disappointment. "And now you're all frozen in fear", he slapped his hands together. "Don't be scared! Keep fighting heroes! I'd hate to see you give up now!" Izuku smirked. His words seemed to snap them into moving. That and Yaoyorozu voice through their communicators.

"Uraraka now!" Momo said.

"Right" Ochako levitated a bunch of junked cars into the air while her fellow classmates neared her. Iida launched one of the floating cars with a rocket powered kick, while Kirishima punched the second with all his strength and Ochako smacked the others with a large metal beam that she made weightless.

"That's the spirit!" Izuku grinned wider as the rusted vehicles came flying at him from one side while Todoroki's ice surged from behind. He didn't even move from his spot the air, instead he flicked his finger at the ice without turning around, shattering it completely. For the first car to come close to him he completely disassembled with a simple wave of his gauntlet. The next he punched away with the power stone and the last he merely held his left armored hand out and touched it. One of the space stone's abilities kicked in and covered the object in a blue aura locking its position in space. "Very good! A combination attack! I was wondering when you would get smart and combine your quirks!" He applauded them. 'Or are they?' It was then the green haired teen noticed the small communicators attached to their ears and he began to quickly analyze the situation. 'Someone else is giving them strategies', glancing around he couldn't spot this person. 'Hiding huh?' As Uraraka, Todoroki, Iida, and Kirishima closed in on him, he warped out of there leaving not a trace behind.

"He's gone", the red head spun around looking for the villain.

"Keep an eye out he's got to be somewhere", Shoto spoke into his communicator. "He vanished, do you have eyes on him?"

"I don't see Midoriya", Momo scanned the surroundings with her binoculars. "Spread out and find him. Let everyone know if you do", she ordered. As the group split up to look around the junkyard, Yaoyorozu kept a vigilant eye from a distance. She froze when a hand gently took the binoculars from her grip.

"Well hello Momo Yaoyorozu", Izuku Midoriya crushed the object in his clutch. "Quirk creation, and one of the few students to get into U.A on recommendation", the dark haired girl backed away in panic. "Relax, I'm just here to find out which of you has my stone", he chuckled as he held his hands up. "No one has to get hurt as long as you-", Izuku was interrupted when a long wet appendage wrapped around his right arm. "Is that a tongue!? Gross!" Tsuyu released her camouflage. She had been hidden by Yaoyorozu in case Midoriya found their location.

"Tsuyu run!" Momo created a smoke bomb with her quirk and tossed it at the boy's feet.

"Please", Izuku chuckled and flicked the smoke away, however he was unprepared for the flash grenade that Momo threw after the smoke. Izuku shielded his eyes with his arm as it went off. When it ended he looked around to see Momo and Tsuyu were gone. "Dammit", warping away again he decided on a different approach.

URARAKA

'Where is he?' Heading towards the site where the flash bang went off Ochako suddenly paused when she felt a presence behind her. Spinning around she saw another portal open and Izuku step out.

"Hello Uraraka", he smirked as he approached her. "It's been awhile. You're looking well. I see Mei made that staff for you", he paused when he noticed she took a fearful step back. "You're afraid of me aren't you?" He sighed dejectedly.

"Why?" She asked.

"You know why", Izuku frowned. "You've seen it yourself. I never tried to hide the fact that people like me are looked down on by society", he took a step closer to her. "What I do seems horrible, yes, but I'm doing this for people like me. Not just the quirkless, but anyone who was weak and was never given the opportunity to be strong because of people like Allmight keeping them down"

"I don't understand", Ochako shook her head sadly. "You're a good person. Why be a villain for such a cause?"

"I don't consider myself a villain", Izuku chuckled lightly. "I think of myself more as a revolutionary. Tell me Uraraka. If there was something terribly wrong with the world, what would you be willing to do to fix it?" Ochako remained silent, unsure of how to answer. "That's what I thought", Izuku sighed and turned away from her. "How can you call yourself a hero if you're not willing to sacrifice everything for the greater good of the world?"

"Wait!" She reached out to grab his shoulder only for her hand to be repelled away by his power.

"When you come to the same answer I did, come talk to me then", he walked back through the portal and left without even laying a hand on Uraraka. Intentionally hurting her would have left a bad taste in his mouth.

KIRISHIMA

Eijiro glanced around worriedly. This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. If only 'he' would arrive, then maybe they would actually have more of a fighting chance, but his friend had not responded to his text yet.

"Eijiro Kirishima", Izuku called appearing on top of a broken down truck. "Quirk: Hardening, a very strong defense isn't it?" Kirishima took a cautious step back since he was alone now. "Shall we put it to the test? Or do you want to tell me which one of you has the soul stone?"

"Sorry man, that's not happening", Kirishima said defiantly.

"That's disappointing", the car Midoriya stood on was levitated up in the air. With a kick he sent the rusted vehicle flying at the red head. Kirishima hardened himself and crossed his arms to absorb the impact. The truck bounced off him while shattering to pieces. He was unprepared for when the engine belt from the wreckage came to life and wrapped tightly around his neck. Kirishima was hoisted up in the air while Midoriya pointed his gauntlet at him. "You may have a hard outer shell, like a turtle, but like our dear friend the turtle you still need to breathe", the red head choked and gasped as he kicked his feet and clawed at the belt around his throat that was growing tighter. "Make a hand sign if you want to tell me where my stone is", Izuku chuckled as he continued to strangle him. He wouldn't kill him, but a good bluff required you to pretend that you would kill your opponent. However the green haired teen paused when he heard a word shouted that he hadn't heard in over a year.

"DEKU!" Izuku spun around just in time to see Katsuki come charging in from the air. With a smirk he released Kirishima and put up a barrier to deflect the oncoming explosion. Bakugou leaped back. "You bastard!" It seemed Katsuki came prepared dressed in his hero costume complete with his grenade gauntlets. Kirishima smiled in relief that Bakugou had got his message and came to help.

"Well…if it isn't Kacchan!" Izuku chuckled. "And here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER!" Reaching out with the gauntlet he attempted to crush the boy who bullied him where the brat stood. Quick thinking is the only thing that saved Bakugou as he launched himself out of the area with a blast from his hands. "A prime example of what is wrong with the world, is delivered right to his karmic justice", Izuku smirked widely. "I couldn't have asked for a better gift"

"I'm going to kick your ass so bad they'll have to pick up pieces of you all over this junk yard", Bakugou responded with a grin of his own. He didn't like this. The old Deku was always terrified of him as he should have been, but this new version of Deku wasn't even flinching. It really pissed him off. "Trying to act tough even though you're still a quirkless loser!"

"Let's see if you're a match for a quirkless loser and his infinity gauntlet!" Katsuki came charging forward at him with his right arm about to attack. Izuku tilted his body to the left before it reached him and grab ahold of it with both hands, flipped him over his body and slammed him into the ground. Katsuki coughed as the air was knocked out of his lugs. "Still starting with the right hook I see. Oh Kacchan. You're so predictable" Izuku raised his foot about to stomp him. He was foiled when Kirishima tried to tackle him. Izuku quickly shoved the red head off, grabbed a nearby broken fridge with the reality stone and tossed it at him. He didn't have time to gloat as an explosion from Bakugou nearly blew him off his feet. Before he could retaliate he was kicked hard in the back by Iida.

"Nice try", Izuku blocked the next kick with his armored hand. While Izuku was blocking his attacks he didn't notice Katsuki getting some distance and grabbing the pin of his left grenade gauntlet.

"Get out of the way four eyes!" Bakugou shouted as he pulled the pin. A giant explosion erupted from the end of his support item. Iida sped out of the line of fire just as it roared passed him. Izuku faced the wave of destruction with a confident grin on his face and let himself be consumed by it. Bakugou smirked thinking he got him. That excitement quickly bled away when everyone watched as the blast suddenly imploded. The explosion was absorbed and compressed into a small orb in the palm of Izuku's gauntlet, who stood there completely unharmed.

"RAAAAAAAHH!" With a scream the green haired boy pointed the orb at his former bully and shot a condensed beam of the explosion's heat and force right at him. Luckily for Katsuki he was saved by Kirishima who shoved him out of the way and took the full blast himself, using his hardening quirk to tank the damage, but that didn't save him from getting launched across the junkyard.

"Huh? Look at that Kacchan, your boyfriend saved you." Izuku laughed.

"DAMN YOU!" Bakugou charged him from the front while Iida came in from behind. Izuku projected his barrier to block the explosion and opened a warp gate to catch Tenya's attack. The class rep was caught off guard when he was warped directly to Midoriya's right. The gauntlet wielding villain back handed him across the face, knocking his helmet off. Izuku grabbed the fallen helmet and threw at Katsuki's head. The blonde ducked, but was surprised when Izuku flash warped forward and slammed his elbow in his former bully's chest.

"Guh!" Bakugou coughed as he stumbled back.

"What's the matter Kacchan? You haven't once landed a good hit on me", Izuku smirked down at him as he hovered in the air. "I thought you were going to be the number one hero?"

"Shut your mouth Deku", Katsuki growled as he stood back up and wiped the spit from his mouth. He was pushed back to the floor by Izuku's power.

"And now for the coup de grâce", suddenly something wrapped tight around his gauntlet that looked very similar to Erasure Head's capture weapon. Following the end of it he spotted Yaoyorozu attempting to pull the device off his hand. "Nice try", Izuku was about to use his right hand to pry them off, but his arm was quickly tangled by a long tongue courtesy of Tsuyu. After that a grapple claw attached to a tether wrapped around his torso with Uraraka and Iida pulling the other end. With a few tugs he was yanked to the ground. "You think this will hold me!?" Before he could throw them off, his feet were frozen to the ground, a small glacier of ice travelled up his legs and body stopping just below his neck that wouldn't break no matter how much he thrashed about. "Dammit!" He was trapped.

"Did you get him?" Kirishima asked as he finally rejoined the group sporting a few minor burns.

"Get over here and hold this tight!" Momo ordered. The red head did as she said and kept a firm hold on the capture weapon while she went to work on figuring out a way to remove the gauntlet from Midoriya while he was stuck.

"This won't keep me down for long!" Izuku screamed in frustration. He mostly angry at himself for his arrogance and thinking that there was no way they could pose a threat to him. Ochako used her grapple staff weapon on his right arm so now Uraraka, Iida and Tsuyu were all pinning that one limb down. Todoroki kept his right hand on the ice prison that held the villain and continuously reinforced it like they planned.

"It's on his arm really tight" Yaoyorozu said as she struggled with the device. Izuku purposely closed his fist to make it difficult for her while he regarded her with annoyance.

"What's taking so long!?" Iida shouted as he and Uraraka dug their feet in the ground. Tsuyu was sweating bullets just keeping her tongue wrapped around the green haired boys arm. These weird green sparks kept shooting out his skin were causing his strength to fluctuate for some reason.

"Hurry and get that damn thing off of him!" Bakugou demanded as he kept his other grenade aimed and ready to fire incase Deku escaped.

"You got to open the fingers up", Kirishima told her while held on with all his strength.

'They got me', Izuku glared at all of them. He couldn't flash warp away when other people were touching him. He also couldn't stop time as all those who touching his body or the gauntlet would be unaffected. A blast from the reality stone would just leave him open and vulnerable for a retaliating attack. If he used one for all through the power stone, his spine and other parts of his body would be too badly damage and he wouldn't be able to repair in time for Kacchan to fire off his explosion and injure him further. 'Wait a minute…Kacchan!' Izuku smiled devilishly as an interesting idea came to mind.

"Not so tough now are you Deku?" Katsuki grinned thinking he'd won.

"You're one to talk." He chuckled. "But you know I should be thanking you Kacchan" Izuku glanced down at Momo who fumbled with opening the fingers of his gauntlet.

"What the hell are you talking about nerd?" The blonde teen scowled at him.

"Did you see the news?" Izuku's smirk widened by the sharp glint in the other's eye that told him he indeed did. "You saw Allmight's true form. Yes you did" He was taking a bit of a gamble with his assumptions, but he knew Bakugou's greatest weaknesses were his pride and his temper. "Do you know why he's so weak now? Shall I tell you?" He chuckled darkly. "It was the fight against the master of the League of Villains. That battle pushed him passed his limit and weakened his body even further than it already was", Izuku locked eyes with Bakugou who remained silent. "Remind me why he was there again. Oh that's right, to rescue you!" The blonde clenched his fist as the rage began building, not just at Deku for bringing his kidnapping up, but at himself for getting captured in the first place.

"Dude! Whatever you're thinking don't do it!" Kirishima called seeing that familiar murderous look in his friend's eye. Momo was just barely managing to slide the gauntlet off, a centimeter at a time.

"That's right Kacchan! It was because of you!" Izuku laughed at him. "You're going to make such a wonderful villain in the future! I can see it now!"

"Shut up", the blonde said through his teeth. Katsuki was now shaking in fury.

"Katsuki Bakugou! The boy who helped CRIPPLE ALLMIGHT!" That did it. Bakugou snapped and came charging at the nerd with his hand raised.

"DON'T!" Everyone shouted.

"DIIIEEEEEE!" Katsuki blasted Izuku right in the face, just as Yaoyorozu had the gauntlet halfway off his arm. She was promptly blown back by the force and lost her grip. The others students also fell back, the tight hold they had on his arms giving way. Even Shoto was knocked back and had to let go of his ice to shield his face and body. When the smoke eventually cleared it revealed the frozen cocoon that held Midoriya was now empty with a shattered opening where Bakugou's attack hit. They all froze when they heard slow clapping a short distance away. Midoriya stood there, bits of ice still clinging to his skin and clothes, light burn marks on his face and his hair an even bigger mess than it already was. It seems that explosion knocked him loose enough to quickly warp himself out of there and with Momo thrown off, there was nothing to restrict the power of the space stone.

"Like I said Kacchan", Izuku smirked as he stopped clapping and held his gauntlet up putting two specific fingers together to do his own super move. "You're so predictable", with only a mere ten percent of the stones' power, he snapped his fingers and blew most of the students away with the force of the blast. Kirishima was just close enough to catch the frog girl, which he did. Sadly Izuku spotted this and grabbed ahold of him with his telekinetic powers. He then threw them hard against a small mountain of broken down robot parts and appliances. The two of them were knocked unconscious upon impact.

"Two down and…" Izuku's was interrupted when an explosion hit him in the back. Bakugou launched himself over his former childhood friend and began firing off as many explosions as possible. Each and every one of them was sucked up in a small warp gate that Izuku created in between them.

"HAH!" Katsuki screamed as he threw himself at a still smirking Izuku. The green haired villain blocked his hands with his gauntlet and since they were close enough, head butted his bully forcing him back. Shaking the stars from his head Izuku looked behind him to see the old smelting factory in the distance. Getting another devious idea he reached out with his infinity gauntlet, using the power and reality stones in tandem. The structure shook violent, quickly coming apart. He let out a strained groan when he started pulling on it, blood dripping from his nose.

"HAAAAAAH!" Izuku shouted at the top of his lungs as he yanked his arm towards the blonde sending big chunks of the large abandoned building flying across the junkyard straight on top of Bakugou while he warp gated away.

"Shit!" Katsuki cursed as he tried to dodge the falling debris, but wasn't quick enough and was swept up in the impact. Scraps of metal and junk rained down upon the whole area.

TENYA

Iida swiftly dodged the falling debris while carrying Ochako on his back. The girl was unconscious after suffering a head injury. He decided to get her to a safe area away from all the chaos before going back to retrieve the others and get out of here. It seems they severely underestimated Midoriya's power. Suddenly he tripped and fell forward. The very dirt he ran on turned soft like quick sand and sucked his foot in. Uraraka flew off his back and was quickly caught by Izuku.

"Tenya Iida, a pleasure to see you again", Izuku greeted while carrying the girl in his arms. Iida struggled as he was pulled into the ground up to his knees.

"Apotheosis", the engine boy glared at him.

"You can call me by real name you know", Izuku smirked down at him. He gently placed Ochako on the ground then went back to slowly sinking Iida into the earth.

"Why!?" Iida exclaimed. "When you saved me from the Hero Killer you taught me how a real hero should act!" He was up to his waist now. "Was all that talk about creating a true hero just a lie!?" Izuku frowned as he remembered that. "Answer me!" Iida was nearly underground at this point.

"That's still my one true goal", he stopped sinking the boy when he was up to his neck, leaving him room to breathe but not escape. "I want to put an end to this broken hero society and create a new better one"

"There's nothing wrong with this hero society!" Tenya tried to argue.

"You only say that because your still blind to the truth", Izuku turned away and placed his gauntlet on Ochako's unconscious head making the boy flinch and fear what he would do to her. "For once in your life Tenya Iida, look around, actually look with your eyes and you'll see what's wrong with this society", Izuku used the time stone to heal the head injury that Ochako sustained and left her there without harm. "When you come to same conclusion I did come talk to me then." With those parting words he opened a warp gate and stepped inside

SHOTO

The youngest Todoroki desperately froze all the incoming wreckage while frantically gazing around for any of his fellow students. They could be buried under a pile of rubble and metal for all he knew. He paused when Midoriya appeared through a portal before him.

"I think it's time we continued where we left off Todoroki", Izuku smirked deviously. Shoto glared at his enemy and fired as much ice as possible at him. The messy haired villain raised his gauntlet covered fist up, channeled one for all through the green stone and punched the incoming ice, shattering it like glass.

'Dammit' Todoroki tried again, this time shooting ice at him in an arc. Izuku raised a brow at the minor change, but it still wasn't a threat to him. He merely pointed his open hand and used the reality stones power to instantly melt the ice into water. He also manipulated that water into bubbles just to mock the half and half boy.

"That all you got Todoroki!" Izuku taunted him. "Where's the fire!?"

"I refuse to use that bastard's power", Shoto would deny his father to the very end.

"How do you expect to be a hero with that attitude?" Izuku glared at him. "I'm sorry mam I couldn't save your daughter because I have severe daddy issues. That's you, that's the hero you're going to be in the future"

"You know why I won't" He was cut off before he could remind his opponent.

"You don't have a choice any more Shoto Todoroki!" Izuku yelled at him. "This is your one and only chance to stop me, right here right now!" He held his arms out.

"I…can't", Shoto clenched his fists.

"Will you just forget about Endeavor", Izuku let out a frustrated sigh. "You're not him, you're not even an upgraded version of him. You are unique and that's something you're pathetic father can never lay claim to", he continued to try and bring out the best of his opponent. Not just because he wanted a good fight, but mainly he wanted to help Todoroki. He could tell that the bi color haired guy was miserable. "You have ice and fire! That's not the power of Endeavor, it's the amazing power of Shoto! It's all yours!"

'It's mine.' Shoto suddenly realized. In that instant fire erupted from his left side, lighting up the entire junkyard like a beacon. A raging inferno, suppressed for years finally set free. Izuku just laughed and clapped his hands.

"Magnificent! Absolutely wonderful!" He complimented. "Doesn't it feel great!? To let go and just be yourself!" Izuku knew all too well how liberating it felt.

"I'm starting to think you might be crazy", Shoto cracked a grin of his own. "To help the person trying to defeat you"

"Can you defeat me now? That's the real question", Izuku flexed his wrist and fingers in the armored device.

"You'll find out, as long as you don't dodge this", Shoto took a firm stance and pulled his left arm back.

"I have no intention of dodging", Izuku matched his stance. "Give me your best! Give me everything!" Todoroki did just that, unleashing the biggest flame he could muster straight at him. Izuku held his gauntlet out to stop it. He projected his barrier to halt the fire, even amplified it with the power stone.

'I'm actually being pushed back', Izuku noticed the strength of the flames was causing his feet to skid backwards. 'Very good Shoto. I'm impressed', drawing more power from the stones he tried to force the massive torrent of flames down, but they weren't letting up. Izuku started to sweat under the heat having underestimated Shoto a bit. That momentary lapse in concentration caused his force field to fall and the mossy haired villain was abruptly consumed by the fire.

Shoto finally stopped when his flames passed over the place Midoriya was standing. As the embers dispersed into smoked he nearly stumbled on his feet. It took a few moments to catch his breath, since that last attack took a lot out of him, but it looked like he won. Any feeling of victory was short lived when he felt a metal hand grab his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Shoto", Midoriya said from behind him. "You got over your hatred for your father and hit me with everything you had"

"You cheated", Shoto said in anger.

"Did I?" He glanced back anxiously at Izuku to see his top was completely gone, burned off revealing a tone upper body covered in light burns that seemed to be healing by some strange yellow energy. "I took your fire head on, but it was too much for me and I had to warp away. You did well, and you're going to make a wonderful hero in the future", he spun Todoroki around and delivered a solid punch to the face with his right hand, knocking him down and out.

"That was interesting", Izuku stared down at the other's unconscious body. His hand suddenly lashed out and grabbed a small cannon ball right out of the air that was fired at him. "A sneak attack Yaoyorozu? I like that", he turned to face Momo who stood a short distance away holding a canon.

"Actually it's a diversion", Yaoyorozu dropped the canon and produced a trigger mechanism. Activating it caused the metal ball in Midoriya's hand to explode into a carbon fiber net that wrapped around his body.

"This again?" Izuku grabbed part of the net with both hands and after channeling green sparking energy from the power stone, tore the fibers like tissue. "You know I think I'm starting to get the hang of my new stone. Allmight's power is hard to control in large quantities, but in small doses it does wonders for me", he chuckled while purposely letting slip whose strength he was now wielding. He certainly enjoyed the pale look of shock on Momo's face. "So now what? What will you do Momo Yaoyorozu?" He slowly started walking towards her. At first she was doubting that this would accomplish anything.

'No. I can do this', shaking the doubt from her mind she tried to desperately reassure herself that the plan would work. Izuku stopped and gave her a moment to compose herself, but also to exercise a bit of caution. He honestly didn't see her as much of a threat, but after these students had managed to pin him down he decided to keep an eye open for any traps. Momo took a deep breath and removed something glowing from her pocket. Izuku's eyes narrowed finally seeing his soul stone.

'What are you up to?' He wondered as she pointed her bare hand at him. Using her quirk she created something to surround her limb. He smirked when he finally realized what it was. A metal chrome gauntlet that looked very similar to his own infinity gauntlet with only a single slot on the back of the palm.

"Let's see how you handle your stone used against you", Momo raised her own gauntlet. With all the information she gathered during the fight, she figured that she now had a good understanding of how Midoriya's device worked. Enough to make a replica of it. "Take this!" She exclaimed as she punched the air in his direction. Nothing, nothing happened. Momo tried again, but still no effect or reaction out of the stone.

"Ha!" Izuku laughed at her. "You didn't honestly believe that would work!?" He continued to mock her. "Your intelligent Yaoyorozu, but you can't even begin to understand the vast complexity of my infinity gauntlet", he smirked arrogantly at her. "Let me guess, you essentially tried to make a remote control. Using electrical pulses to forcefully activate the power inside the stone", her eyes widened in surprise. That was exactly how she made her own gauntlet. She truly thought that's how it worked. Just how intricate was Midoriya's infinity gauntlet?

"I know because I made the same mistake when I built the first prototype", he chuckled remembering his past failures fondly. "Even if you did make a perfect replica it wouldn't make any difference", Izuku said as he pointed his invention at the ground between them. "The soul stone's power has no effect on someone like me", he frowned sadly. Making a pulling motion he caused the dirt to slide towards himself essentially turning the ground beneath Yaoyorozu's feet into a treadmill. "Now give me the stone", Izuku held his right hand out to catch her. Unfortunately an explosion nailed him from behind right before she was in arms reach.

"Keh!" It didn't do any damage, but surprised him more than anything. Spinning around he came face to face with a battered and slightly bleeding Bakugou. Momo took her chance to run off much to Izuku's annoyance.

"You damn nerd!" Katsuki panted. "Throw another building at me and see what happens!" He was able to dodge some of the raining debris, but the rest he had to put his quirk into overdrive just to survive, and even then he still took a few hits.

"I thought you'd be fine", Izuku smirked. "How do you expect to surpass Allmight if you can't handle that much?"

"Just shut up already", the blonde growled out.

"No", Izuku glared at him. "The time you can talk down to me is over." He faced his former bully with confidence. "You know Kacchan. The same day I understood the truth about Allmight is the same day I understood the truth about you", the other boy just stared daggers at him. "You're just a child playing at being a hero. That's all you've ever been and that's all you'll ever be."

"And what are you? Just a cry baby that's throwing a fit because he couldn't be a hero without a quirk!" Bakugou yelled back while Izuku just laughed at his insult.

"I have no interest in being a hero anymore. I've got a much greater goal in mind", he said. "I'm going to create a new hero society and you Katsuki Bakugou won't be part of it", he chuckled darkly. "They won't even remember you by the time I'm done", Katsuki fumed and came charging at him. "Come on!" Izuku braced himself and held his gauntlet out to guard against the explosion he knew was coming. The blast created a large smokescreen that obscured his vision. Katsuki managed to knock him back into a wall of scrap behind Midoriya and proceeded to hammer him with more explosions.

"Do you remember me now!?" Bakugou screamed as he continued to blast him. Having enough Izuku powered through the explosions and punched him square in the cheek. The blondes face met the dirt from the strength of that fist. Izuku marched towards while Bakugou pushed himself off the ground and spat out the blood from his mouth.

"Is that it?" Izuku smirked at him. Katsuki snarled and launched himself at him again. Using his quirk he propelled himself around the villain in an erratic pattern hoping to attack a vulnerable spot. He was sent flying again when a large truck tire came at him out of nowhere. "Oops!" Izuku chuckled. With a shout Bakugou leaped to his feet, blasted himself straight at Midoriya while dodging the pillars of earth that emerged from the ground. Spinning his body he managed to kick Midoriya in head, then plant his boot on the boy's infinity gauntly, keeping it pinned to the ground while the blonde threw an explosion point blank in his face. Izuku felt something wet on his cheek as the smoke dissipated. Reaching up with his other hand he felt a small cut there, not even worth healing with the time stone.

"All that for a drop of blood?" Izuku smirked as he looked at the small red stain on the tip of his finger. Chuckling to himself he threw Bakugou off of his device. Katsuki stumbled back, giving him the opportunity to rush in and deliver multiple empowered punches to the hero student's face and stomach.

"Gah!" Bakugou tried to shield himself with his left arm, which caused the grenade gauntlet to be shattered with one punch. With a powerful upper cut he sent Katsuki sailing through the air.

"Look at you go!" Izuku clapped his hands in mock applause. Bakugou struggled to stand back up on his feet and shake the dizziness from his mind. "Wouldn't it be easier just to stay down? You can't beat me Kacchan. No matter how hard you try"

"I thought I told you to shut up you damn nerd!" Katsuki spat as he finally steadied himself. "I'll beat you. Heroes are always win…so that's what I'll do!" He shouted with resolve. He wouldn't let Deku beat him no matter the cost.

"So then", Izuku's face darkened. "If you can't win…by your own logic that would mean you're not a hero right?" He chuckled before smirking at the spikey blonde haired teen. "What makes you think you even deserve to win? Do you know what you are Katsuki Bakugou?" Izuku paused before listing off all the other boy's failures. "You couldn't beat that slime villain, you lost to me once before at U.S.J, you couldn't make Todoroki use his full power at the Sports Festival, you failed to beat Allmight in your exam, you got captured by the League of Villains, and you failed your provisional license exam. Do you know why? It's because you're a loser!" Bakugou's eyes widened. "You've always been a loser. That's why you bully and belittle people to hide your own pathetic feelings of inadequacy and self-hatred" The blonde was shaking at how Izuku was describing him and naming everything that marred his once perfect record.

"Deku", he said through clenched teeth. Making a circle with left hand he fired a large explosion through the small hole his hand made, condensing it into a beam, his patented armor piercing shot. Izuku smirked and held up his gauntlet amplifying the barrier around it to split the beam apart. Slowly he made his way towards Katsuki while simultaneously deflecting his super move. When he was close enough he pushed forward, back handing the student across the face. Bakugou was about to pull the pin of his only remaining grenade and blast his childhood friend point blank, but Izuku grabbed his gauntlet with his own. He then sent a pulse of red energy into the other's limb that obliterated his grenade device and broke his right arm in three places. "RAAHH!" Fighting through the pain of his shattered right arm he used his left to deliver the largest explosion he could muster at Midoriya's chest. The blast created a giant pillar of heat and smoke where Izuku once stood. Bakugou was coughing uncontrollably, left arm feeling dislocated, but not broken like his right.

From out of the black smoke a golden gauntlet reached out and grabbed Katsuki by the throat and hoisted him up in the air off his feet. He gasped, but didn't have the strength nor the functionality in his arms to struggle. Izuku appeared out of the smoke with a pleased smirk on his face. His big eyes shifting from bright green, to red, blue, yellow and finally his normal emerald colored ones.

"This is checkmate Kacchan", the burns and cuts on his bare muscled torso were quickly healed by his time stone. It seems Katsuki's explosion was able to penetrate his epidermal barrier after all.

"How?" Bakugou struggled to speak with the other's hand around his throat. "How…is someone…like you…so strong?" After staring him the eyes for a few moments he finally answered.

"Because I was born weak", Izuku said honestly. "I know what it's like to be weak, and that's what makes me strong", cocking his right fist back he channeled a small amount of one for all and punched Katsuki right in the gut, hard enough to make him spill the contents of his stomach. After throwing the defeated blonde to the ground he forced him onto his knees facing the other way, holding him in place with a hand gripping his spikey hair. "Now then Kacchan, for once in your miserable life you're going to help me", he whispered in the other's ear. "Alright Yaoyorozu! You can come out now!" He called out loud. Counting to ten, nothing happened as Izuku expected. "If you want Bakugou to live, you will show yourself!" He tried again only to receive silence in return. "Have it your way!"

"Wait!" Momo finally revealed herself from behind a pile of old rusted cars. "Don't hurt him"

"Whether or not I do anything to him depends entirely on you", Izuku smiled at her. "The thing is Yaoyorozu. I really like you. Not just you, all of you U.A students that came here to try and stop me. I admire your courage to face an opponent that completely outclasses you. I would feel so terrible killing any of you guys", that was truth he actually didn't want to kill any of these heroes in training. "Katsuki here on the other hand well…I hate his guts. He's everything I despise and I wouldn't lose an ounce of sleep splattering him all over this junkyard"

'He's bluffing', Bakugou thought while he was sweating under Izuku's murderous intent. 'He has to be!'

"You can save his life Momo. All you have to do is give me my soul stone", Izuku narrowed his eyes at her. "The choice is yours. I'll even make it easy for you" He grabbed Bakugou's shoulder with his infinity gauntlet and started forcing the matter manipulating power through his body. Katsuki screamed in pain as his body was covered in a red aura. "Hurts doesn't it Kacchan! That's the feeling of your molecules slowing being pulled apart! You know I've always wondered what it would look like when a person's entire molecular structure was disassembled in an instant! Shall we see!?"

"STOP!" Momo shouted at him. Izuku stopped torturing his former bully and focused on her. The dark haired girl nervously pulled out the blackened purple glowing stone from her pocket. With a heavy sigh she tossed it at him. Midoriya caught it with his right hand and looked amused at it. "Yes, my beautiful soul stone. Good job Yaoyorozu", his eyes lit up with further amusement. "I must compliment you on such a good forgery", Momo gasped at him having figured it out so easily.

"But how!?" He cut her off with a quick laugh.

"Come now. I created these stones, you don't think I can't tell a real one from a fake", he crushed the copied soul stone in his hand and noticed the small sparks from the microchips planted inside. "A fake stone with a tracking chip hidden inside. Very clever, but just for that I'm taking Bakugou's legs", the red glow covered Katsuki again as he prepared to do as he said.

"NO WAIT!" Momo pleaded. She frantically pulled out the real stone from her other pocket.

"That's better", Izuku stopped. "Walk over to me and place it in my hand", he ordered with a serious frown on his face and a warry eye on her person. Doing as he commanded Yaoyorozu slowly made her way over to him casting a concerned look towards her captured fellow class mate who sat there on his knees panting. The shirtless villain smiled as he held his right hand out when she was in touching distance. Hesitantly Momo obeyed and placed the stone in his palm. "Thank you", he whispered as he held the gem in his fingers victoriously.

"You got what you wanted", she glared at him. "Now let Bakugou go"

"Of course", with a wide grin he threw Katsuki a short distance away into a pile of scrap and junk. "Oh and for the record I was bluffing and was never going to kill him", he chuckled making the girl's eyes widen in shock. With a satisfied look he took the soul stone and placed it in the last open slot of his gauntlet, inside the palm of the hand. "AAAAAHH!" Izuku screamed as the new power surged into him. The feeling was much more intense than all the other stones. Neon purple nerve like patterns covered his body as his eyes glowed the same. Momo, who was still standing right there, was nearly blown away by the shockwave that emanated from him. When it subsided he gazed down at the soul stone and his now completed infinity gauntlet. He smiled proudly at having finally completed the greatest invention in human history. "I'd love to continue playing with you all, but I've got bigger fish to fry. Farewell Momo Yaoyorozu", Izuku created a portal directly behind him that he stepped back into. "Give my regards to your friends", he waved at her before closing it, leaving her alone, but not for long.

"Where did he go!?" Kirishima appeared carrying a barely conscious Tsuyu. Following him Uraraka appeared looking completely unharmed while Iida was next to her covered in dirt. Todoroki having recovered also appeared walking over to Yaoyorozu as she collapsed to her knees.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm f-fine", her voice sounded shaky and far from fine. "B-Bakugou is badly injured, h-he needs medical attention", swallowing her nerves Momo pointed to where Katsuki lay in a heap.

'This is my fault', Uraraka looked around at her injured and scared friends feeling responsible for all this chaos. If she hadn't come here, they wouldn't have followed her and none of this would have happened. That's what she thought and now she would have to deal with the consequences.

* * *

 **Now you see why I split this one. This ended up being the longest chapter I've written for this story so far, editing it was a pain, so I might have missed more errors than I usually do. Yes the whole fight was mostly ripped from the fight scene on Titan in Infinity War.**

 **Some of you are confused as to why Izuku is acting so maniacal and over the top. He's just very excited right now. He's been quirkless for so long and now he has so many great powers, so of course he's going to have some fun with them. He'll mellow out in the next arc when his plan comes to fruition.**

 **I want to be clear. I don't hate Bakugou. I used to, but currently I'm "Meh" with him in the MHA series. I don't like him nor do I hate him. I'm not trying to bash him, but it might come off that way.**

 **I'm going to do something in the next chapter that a lot of you are probably not going to like. There's a reason for everything I do, remember that. Just a fair warning.**

 **This is the last time I'm going to say that these are not the marvel infinity stones.**

 **INFINITY GAUNTLET POWERS**

 **Space Stone-Blue: Creating Warp gates/portals. Flash warping only in short distances (Think flash step from Bleach, but leaves a blue glow). Locking things into a point in space. Epidermal shield, protects the wielder's body from most harm and can be focused on specific areas of the body at the cost of decreasing it from other areas.**

 **Reality Stone-Red: manipulation of matter (moving it, reshaping it, changing its state, breaking it down, etc.) you could almost liken it to alchemy from FMA. Some gravity manipulation. Energy manipulation. Body levitation.**

 **Time Stone-Yellow: Stopping time in a zone or area for a maximum of ten seconds. Anyone touching him or the gauntlet is unaffected. There is a cool down to this power that depends on how many seconds time was stopped in the bubble. Restoration, an ability that can revert all physical damage on the body back to its non-damaged state. It can also work on non-organic objects as well. Restoration cannot regenerate missing body parts, nor can it heal fatigue.**

 **Power Stone-Green: One for All. Gives the user super strength, equal and potentially greater than Allmight. This stone can also be used to amplify the others when combined.**

 **Soul Stone-Purple: ?**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	21. Ch21 A Soul?

**AN: There will be a mind stone. Relax, it's in the next arc.**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: A SOUL?**

In the middle of a crowded street a woman was surrounded by a large group of journalists and camera operators. These people had finally tracked down the mother of the infamous Apotheosis that recently took on Allmight and exposed his secret to world and now the public wanted to know more about him.

"When did you realize your son was a villain?" One of the reporters asked. "Or did you always know?"

"Please leave me be", Inko pleaded as she tried to walk past the crowd of reporters and photographers blocking her path on the sidewalk.

"Was it the way you raised Izuku that turned him to a life of villainy?" Another reported asked accusingly.

"That's not…please let me pass", Inko just wanted to go home.

"Do you know why your son has turned out a villain?" A more aggressive one asked while shoving a microphone in the poor woman's face. Unknown to any of them on the outside of the crowd stood someone a head shorter than most of the adults wearing a brown trench coat, hat and scarf to hide his face. The figure watched these media vultures harass the lady with his hands in his pockets. His fingers twitched underneath the fabric and suddenly all the cameras, microphones and devices the reporters were using shut down.

"What the?" The reporters and journalists didn't understand what just happened. Inko took advantage of the situation and slipped past the hoard while they were distracted. She silently thanked whatever god was watching over her. The figure in the trench coat nodded his head in satisfaction and strolled away. He had an important reunion to get to after all.

HOSPITAL

'I lost', Bakugou laid in his hospital bed staring at the ceiling vacantly. He barely heard the doctor say that he was being released today and that his parents were on the way to pick him up. 'I lost to Deku', he just kept thinking of that battle over and over again. 'I was utterly crushed by that nerd', Katsuki glared hard at the space above him.

"You've seen better days Kacchan", with a startled flinch Bakugou turned to see Deku sitting in one of the chairs his parents used when they visited. The nerd looked exactly how he did during their battle. Shirtless and covered in dirt and blood spatters, with his gauntlet strapped to his left hand. "Tell me. Does it hurt? Does it sting? To be so utterly useless", Izuku chuckled. "Maybe we should start calling you Deku" Katsuki stared daggers at him.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh Kacchan", Izuku stood up and smirked down at him. "You're already alone", he chuckled. "You've got no one. Even me, your mortal enemy has long since surpassed and left you in the dust where you belong", stepping closer to the bed he leaned over, getting right in the blonde's face. "If you really want to beat me…take a swan dive off the roof and hope you'll be reborn with a better quirk"

Bakugou suddenly snapped awake. His wide red eyes spanned around the room. He realized it was just a dream and calmed himself down. Still though, those last words Deku said in his dream continued to haunt him.

ACROSS THE CITY

"Dammit", an amorphous blob of green sludge cursed. His gooey body was pressed against the wall of the alley. A mysterious red aura covered his form that prevented him from moving or escaping. He didn't know what happened. The sludge was merely moving to a new hideout after recently escaping prison and this mysterious figure in a brown coat appeared out of nowhere and attacked him.

"Imagine my surprise to find you escaped from prison mister Sludge", the figure chuckled. "Surprise and delight", he slowly approached the slime pinned to the wall.

"Who the hell are you?!" The villain demanded.

"It's only fitting that I test my stone on the villain that helped start my journey", Izuku smirked removing the hat and scarf. "Plus I need to see if this works on mutation types after all"

"It's you!" The sludge remembered this kid from the day he got splattered by Allmight over a year ago. That's how he got arrested in the first place.

"Don't worry this won't hurt…Me", Izuku reached out with his infinity gauntlet and grabbed the only solid part of the villain's body, his eye. The slime man screamed in pain as a purple glow engulfed his vision.

MEANWHILE AT U.A.

Toshinori stared out the window of the teacher's lounge. From his spot he had a good view of the crowd of protestors outside the front gates of the school. Ever since the battle against Midoriya a week ago where his true form was revealed to the public, people had begun to talk. They were wondering why their greatest hero lied about his power. Quirkless people were wanting to know why they were never given a chance to compete in the field of heroes if the number one hero was also quirkless. The protestors outside consisted of the quirkless, as well as those with almost insignificant, weak and impractical quirks. All of them holding signs that said things like 'Just Like Us', 'Lie-Might', 'No False Gods', 'Quirkless isn't Weakness', and 'Symbol of Lies'.

"There's more of them since yesterday", a voice said next to him. Toshinori didn't need to turn around to know that it was Aizawa who entered the room. "After everything we do for the people, they turn on you this fast. It sometimes makes you wonder why we even do it", he commented.

"You have to see it from their perspective", the skinny man sighed. "Many people who lack a quirk or have an impractical quirk who had dreams of being a hero just like young Midoriya did, and just like him were denied a chance to even try", he stared sadly at the protestors. I used to think it was for their own protection, but now I'm starting to think that it really is prejudice that keeps them from competing in our arena"

"I can't argue since I'm biased myself", Aizawa knew all too well how that felt. He had an impractical quirk, but was one of the rare lucky ones to be given a chance to be a hero. "This is off topic, but Katsuki Bakugou was let out of the hospital", their student suffered a broken right arm that needed surgery, a dislocated left arm, a concussion, and a few cracked ribs. "Midoriya really let him have it. The others students got off easy compared to him"

"From what I was told Bakugou and Midoriya have a history together", Toshinori explained. "Based off of young Bakugou's personality, not a good history I bet"

"I can imagine Midoriya's delight", Aizawa said sarcastically. "To wield all that power against a boy you share a lot of bad blood with. How could he resist?"

"How are the others?" Toshinori asked.

"Still on house arrest", the homeroom teacher said without missing a beat. He was pissed when he found out a handful of students went to a junkyard to confront Midoriya. As soon as Bakugou was taken away by the paramedics Aizawa immediately laid into them. They were all on house arrest for two weeks for their reckless behavior.

"I can't say I condone what they did but I admire their bravery", Toshinori confessed.

"Doesn't excuse nearly throwing their lives away", Aizawa crossed his arms in disapproval. "Luckily Midoriya is a merciful villain"

"I wouldn't go so far as to call him merciful", Toshinori said. The kid did everything possible to hurt him in one of the worst ways by exposing his true appearance to the world.

"Oh good! You're both here!" A voice said entering the room. They looked to see the small form of principal Nezu by the door holding a bright yellow shopping bag.

"Where have you been all morning?" Aizawa questioned.

"Comic book stores", the mouse bear creature explained simply.

"Comic book stores?" They both asked.

"Let me explain", Nezu approached the two men. "I've doing a little research on Izuku Midoriya's device, based off what you told me. At first I couldn't find any good leads, but when I looked up the words infinity and gauntlet I found something rather interesting", he paused dramatically. "I then went around every comic book store in the city until I found this", he reached into the bag, pulled out a book and held it for them to see. The book was titled "Infinity Gauntlet".

"This is a comic book by Marvel Comics from a long time ago, before the age of quirks began", Nezu handed Aizawa the book.

"You've got to be kidding me", Aizawa looked at the cover noticing the purple skinned character with a gold gauntlet on his hand, various stones attached. Almost like Midoriya's version, except the comic had six not five.

"I'm afraid not", Nezu frowned.

"Are you telling me he got the idea to build his gauntlet from a comic book?" Toshinori couldn't believe this.

"Indeed", Nezu said while Aizawa began flipping through it. "It seems Midoriya is a fan of these comics"

"This is impossible", Shota began reading the pages for the possible connections.

"I hate to admit it but Young Midoriya is extremely brilliant. If anybody could figure out a way to make it possible it would be him", Allmight said honestly. "If his gauntlet is based off the one in the comic book then how did the heroes in that beat it?"

"They don't", Nezu said as a matter of fact. "The villain is just too powerful and ends up losing due to his own ego and arrogance"

"And Midoriya as previously established is the furthest thing from stupid", Aizawa commented. "He won't make the same mistakes and we shouldn't count on him to"

"This might give us an idea about kind of powers he now possess though", Toshinori added taking the book to flip through it himself.

"Not quite", the small animal sighed. "Based off what you witnessed Midoriya's stones work differently than the ones in the comic. His reality stone manipulates matter, his time stone only briefly stops time in an isolated area and heals physical damage, and his space stone gives him some kind of invisible force field as well as warping abilities"

"Let's not forget his power stone right Allmight", Aizawa added.

"Unfortunately do to one for all's unique method of transfer Midoriya was able to fully acquire the quirk from a sample of your DNA Toshinori", Nezu summarized. "Now that he has it, it's only a matter of time before it fades from you, is that right?"

"There has to be a way to get it back", Toshinori clenched his fists in anger and frustration.

"Maybe if we can get the gauntlet and the stones from him, but he obviously won't allow that without a fight", the principal said referencing the recent battle against the young villain. "I hate to say it, but you might have to fight him again this time with everything you got"

"Could you go all out on a villain that you created?" Allmight asked.

"Not sure, I've never created a villain before", Nezu said with honesty. "On a related note. I had another reason for coming in here", he paused. "Your successor Mirio, he's been in the training room all week since that battle. Can you go speak to him?"

"Alright", Toshinori wondered why Mirio was working himself so hard when it was the weekend. Once he was gone the two faculty members continued talking.

"There's another thing that worries me about this comic book", Aizawa said while flipping through it again. "The soul stone, according to this, has power over life and death. It can also extract souls"

"Midoriya's stones don't work the same remember", Nezu reminded him.

"So what do you think it does? For it to hold such high value for him it must be powerful", Aizawa and Nezu both frowned thinking all the possibilities. The homeroom teacher went back to the window to watch the protestors outside. He spotted a brown haired girl carrying a few boxes, suitcases, and backpack. She was headed towards the exit. The principal also observed her.

"I hate that we had to expel her, but the government was putting a lot of pressure on our school to make an example out of someone after that stunt they pulled", Nezu sighed with regret.

"I don't like it either, but she knew where Midoriya was hiding, didn't tell anyone and went alone to confront him", Aizawa watched her go around the protestors. "She's lucky her friends followed her or she could have been seriously hurt or dead"

"I hope she ends up alright", Nezu watched her disappear.

OUTSIDE

Ochako carried her belongings down the street with difficulty. She could have used her quirk to make it easier, but she honestly didn't feel like it. The only place Uraraka had to go was the apartment she got before the school built the dorms. Luckily the rent was already paid for the whole school year, so she could still live there until she figured out what to do.

'Expelled' that word still left her numb. Though Uraraka couldn't deny that she deserved it for endangering her friends. They tried to defend her, but the faculty wouldn't have it. Even Mei attempted to speak up, telling them that it was her idea to go find Midoriya, as she knew about the junkyard. For that she was kicked out of the development studio and given house arrest for three weeks. Principal Nezu apologized and said he had no choice. The government was cracking down on hero schools especially U.A., not just for safety, but also on students recklessly endangering themselves before they even graduated. The academy had no choice but to expel one of them and since Uraraka was the one to leave school grounds to find and confront a villain, she was it.

Her provisional license and hero costume were of course confiscated, along with her staff. She was then given till the weekend to find other living arrangements, pack her belongings and leave the dorms.

Iida was probably the most upset. He kept going on about how he should have tried harder to convince them to leave rather than stay and fight. Tsuyu was a crying mess. Kirishima said how unmanly it was that she was expelled. Momo felt guilty as it was he plan and strategy that failed to defeat Midoriya. Todoroki hadn't said anything, but kept glancing at her regretfully. No one had seen Bakugou yet as he was still in the hospital. After saying goodbye Uraraka packed the rest of her things and left the school grounds.

Making her way down the street Ochako's mind kept going over what to do next. She could apply for other hero schools in the country, but with her record of expulsion it may prove difficult. She hadn't even told her parents yet that she was kicked out of U.A.

"Oh great", she sighed as she felt drops of water hit her head. It had started to rain worsening her already sour mood. Just when she thought that it couldn't get worse she tripped and dropped all her cases on the sidewalk. She knelled down to pick them up and attempt to fight back tears of frustration.

"Do you need a hand?" A voice asked. Uraraka didn't look up but saw a pair of black boots standing in front of her.

"No thank you", before she could say anything further her boxes were levitated in the air and the rain was parted around them.

"Then perhaps you need a friend", a gold gauntlet covered hand with a purple stone inside the palm entered her vision. Ochako looked up in surprise to see Izuku standing there with his hand held out. The girl was too shocked for words. There stood the villain that thrashed them all a week ago, out in public and in broad daylight. Izuku smiled down at her as Uraraka began looking around wondering if anybody else was seeing him. "One of the abilities the soul stone grants me is called 'Notice Me Not'. Unless I do something to directly get their attention, the people around us will ignore me", he explained as simply as possible.

"What do you want?" Ochako asked while keeping a wary eye on him.

"I just wanted to have a talk with you", he said. "Do you have somewhere private we can go?" He noticed she looked unsure. "I promise I won't hurt you"

"Okay", swallowing nervously the former student decided to believe him. "I have an apartment not far from here", Izuku nodded and helped carry her belongings.

TRAINING ROOM

"Mirio", Toshinori called interrupting the boy's practice causing him to trip mid swing and nearly fall flat on his face. Luckily he phased through the floor and his clothes before he embarrassed himself. Popping back out of the ground the third year quickly put his pants back on.

"Allmight!" Mirio greeted him.

"So I've been told that you've been training here all week, you've barely taken a break", the hero said in a chastising tone. "That's not good for your health Young Mirio"

"I know", the other blonde had the decency to look a bit ashamed. "It's just…after what happened last week, and then those protestors showed up. I just need to get stronger"

"I understand you feel frustrated", Toshinori sighed and looked down. "Believe me I feel even more frustrated than you do", he walked over to what was supposed to be his successor. "You probably feel angry at Midoriya for what he's done"

"I'm not angry at him", Mirio suddenly interrupted. "I feel sorry for him"

"Come again?"

"I think he's lost and just very angry at the world", Mirio explained. "After what you told me about him I think I get it. I would probably be similar to Izuku if I was in his shoes"

"That's…" Toshinori was at a loss for words.

"I want to save him. He's just a boy that's given up on heroes", Mirio looked at his teacher. "That's why he wants to create a new hero society. I'll convince him that there's still hope", he said with extreme positivity. "I'll be his hero if that's what it takes"

"Mirio", Toshinori looked at his successor with pride before buffing himself up. "You're absolutely right!" He gave his trademark smile. "Young Midoriya is a villain that needs to be saved not pummeled into oblivion", forgetting his earlier conversation about taking the boy seriously as an enemy he carried on. "We'll take back one for all and Midoriya from the clutches evil if that's what it takes!" It wasn't wrong to hold on to the hope that Izuku could be brought back. A bit naïve perhaps, but not wrong. "Why?"

"Because we are here!" They both shouted in unison.

"Now the only problem is…I have no idea what young Midoriya will do next", Toshinori's words suddenly dampened the mood.

"None?" Mirio questioned. The hero shrunk back to his skinny form in a cloud smoke when an unpleasant thought popped into his head.

"I think there is one person who might know, but it's someone I hoped to never talk to ever again"

ELSEWHERE

"This is a nice apartment", Izuku commented as he placed the bags down. It was small, but cozy.

"C-Can I get you a d-drink?" Ochako stuttered nervously. A villain in her apartment. How could she not be nervous?

"You're afraid of me", he stated. The green haired teen looked down at his gauntlet. "All this power I wield, against heroes. You should be afraid", that was an honest fact. "I'm so terrifying", he said playfully with his hands raised like claws, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. After a minute of awkward silence Uraraka finally decided to speak.

"How long have you been planning this?" She asked.

"About a year ago, way before I met you and Mei", Izuku told her honestly.

"Just tell me why?" Uraraka pleaded.

"Because I can't stand this world we live", he glared down at the floor. "This ridiculous power controlled hero based society", Izuku walked over to the window in her apartment. "For years I was treated as an outcast, a stain on society, for the simple act of being born without a quirk. According to everyone I had no purpose, no use to the world, no reason to even be alive. I felt so alone", he paused and placed his hand on the glass. "So I wanted to be a hero, because I figured there were more people like me out there. I thought that maybe if they could see a quirkless person become a hero that would give them hope that the world isn't so terrible. I just wanted to do right and instead I was met with scorn and ridicule from people like Bakugou", his tone turned angry. "Then I met Allmight and here I thought the hero who preaches that anyone can be a hero would believe in me, but no it turns out he's just like everyone else. All that matters to him and everyone is power", Izuku turned to face her. "So I figured if that's what it takes then I'll become the most powerful person on the planet and change the rules of society"

"All of this chaos, just to twist society into your vision?" Uraraka couldn't believe that was his reason.

"I didn't twist anything", Izuku smiled. "All I did was shake things up and expose Allmight for the fraud that he is"

"But all that destruction you caused-"

"Was necessary to show the world what I'm capable of", he cut her off. "I've merely challenged the status quo and since the current hero society is held together by such flimsy threads it's all starting to unravel"

"Because of you", the gravity girl argued.

"Would you rather someone else with ill intentions, like the League of Villains bring down society?" Izuku argued back.

"You're saying you don't have ill intentions?" Ochako pointed at him.

"Yes! All I want is to create a new hero society, a real one, a solid one that isn't built on lies and the broken dreams of others", he noticed she looked away sadly. "I would think you Uraraka would understand better after what they did to you at U.A"

"What are you talking about?" She glared at him.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it", Izuku walked towards and began to circle the girl. "I saw you leaving the academy in street clothes carrying your things. They expelled you didn't they", he stopped in front of her. "Why did you come to Raxus Junkyard?" The green haired boy stood closer to her.

"I just wanted to talk to you", Ochako said honestly. "I didn't come looking for a fight. I was hoping to get you to turn yourself in as I don't believe you're evil"

"That was brave of you", Izuku smiled at her. "Very heroic of you too, and your friends followed you there I'm guessing"

"Yes"

"Hm. You tried to do the right thing and look what happened, they expelled you", Izuku tilted his head. "Do you know why?"

"Because I recklessly endangered myself and others", Ochako repeated what Aizawa and the principal told her.

"But your intentions were good", he reminded her. "Ask yourself, why didn't they expel Bakugou? He didn't come to help you or the others. He just wanted to fight me and he didn't even have a provisional license" Ochako's eyes widened when she realized that he had a point. Why didn't they expel him? The explosive hot head must have broken more rules then she did. "The answer is simple. They weighed the value of you all, choose you as the least valuable and then cut you loose"

"That's not true!" Uraraka yelled at him.

"Bakugou is so powerful that they can't afford to lose the top student in your year" Izuku continued despite seeing her start to tear up. "They need him to be a hero, that's why they don't try to improve his behavior and why they're letting him get away with reckless endangerment, while you a girl with much less power is expendable to the hero profession"

"But that's not fair!" She cried. "Why is it like that?"

"Congratulations! Your starting to understand that power is all that matters", Izuku held his arms out. "Just like I did. This is the world we live in Ochako Uraraka. Nobody cares about doing the right thing and real heroes don't exist" He turned around to look back out the window. "This society is built on empty hollow pillars, precariously balanced. Now that I've tipped that balance it's all crumbling down. Those protestors outside U.A are just the beginning. Soon more people will start seeing the cracks and flaws in our hero system and then they'll start wanting change", he chuckled lightly. "Sadly the government is reluctant to change, and why should they change when they've got the ultimate hero Allmight up their sleeve"

"Except Allmight isn't what he appears to be", Ochako was starting to understand his plan. "Now that everybody knows the truth about him, he can no longer be seen as the symbol of peace"

"Now you're getting it" Izuku faced her again. "One more major push and the government will have no choice but to turn to someone else"

"You mean you", he merely smiled at her instead of answering. It finally came together for Uraraka as to why he did this. No one would listen to a quirkless boy no matter how smart he was in this power obsessed world, but now that he was one of the strongest people in existence, Izuku would actually be taken seriously.

"Uraraka…How would you like a job?" Izuku offered.

"What kind of job?" She asked.

"How would you like to be a real hero?" He questioned. "You said you wanted to be a hero so your parents can live comfortably, that's a very noble cause", Izuku held out his right hand towards her. "But if you work with me, we can make sure even more people live comfortably. We can fix this broken hero system, so people like us aren't tossed aside like trash anymore", his words were sounding more and more attractive to her. Even his actions were all making perfect sense. In a corrupt society any change that threatened those in power wasn't allowed. That's why the change Izuku was trying to make seemed like acts of villainy, but in reality it was all for the betterment of the world and those who lived in it.

Slowly Ochako reached out and gently took his offered hand. It sounded like she could still achieve her dreams. Despite U.A deeming her unworthy and kicking her out, she could still be a hero in Izuku's new world.

"Excellent", the green haired teen smiled, clearly pleased that she made the right choice. "Now as a show of faith I'm going to let you in on the next phase of my plan. Can I trust you with this?" Without hesitation Uraraka nodded.

TARTARUS PRISON

"Well", a nearly faceless man secured to a chair and life support machines smirked. "This is indeed a surprise. The great symbol of peace, here to visit me", he chuckled darkly. "Returning to the scene of your crime?"

"You're as cheerful as ever", Allmight noted. "You'd think having your face smashed in would rob you of some of that humor"

"My humor is one of the few things I have left", All for One said with a smile. "You took nearly everything else, including my freedom"

"We could argue all day who had more taken from them, but I want to talk about something else", Toshinori glanced at the clock in the interrogation room he was in. He was only given fifteen minutes to speak to the villain and that was even with his reputation. All for One was behind the impenetrable glass smiling like the cat that got the canary despite his situation.

"Go on then", the villain mocked.

"What did you do to him?" Allmight asked.

"Him? You're going to have to be more specific", he had did a lot of things to a lot of people after all.

"Izuku Midoriya. What did you do to that boy?" At the mention of that name All for One's grin widened.

"What did I do to him? I should be asking you that", the villain turned it around on his enemy. "What did you do to Izuku?"

"Cut the crap", Allmight snapped at him. "Turning my master's grandson into a villain is one thing, I can understand that, but why involve Midoriya? He has nothing to do with us, so why make him so twisted?" It was here that All for One laughed.

"You're right, he has nothing to do with heroes and villains. Quirkless people should stay in their place, is that right?" He spoke with thick sarcasm. "It's that very thinking that brought out the worst in Izuku. Oh and for the record I didn't do anything to him, that boy was already twisted before he got to the League of Villains"

"You're lying", Allmight argued.

"All I did to Izuku was pat him on the head and say that I believe he could do great things", the faceless villain frowned. "You crushed his hopes and dreams, yet I'm in here while you're out there. Isn't it ironic Allmight?"

"You see Midoriya as someone to manipulate don't you", Toshinori stated angrily.

"Not a single one of you people seems to understand what a rare gem Izuku is", All for One chuckled. "A genius mind unburdened by the arrogance and ego that a quirk would give him. You know had I never found Tomura, Izuku would have made a wonderful successor", Allmight silently fumed at the taunts while the man talked. "I even offered him a quirk, but he refused. His heart was set on that device of his after all"

"You knew about his gauntlet?" Toshinori thought it strange that he allowed Midoriya to build such a thing under his watch.

"Of course I did. I not only approved it, but I gave him ideas on whose quirks to use in making the stones", All for One remembered the boy fondly. "He calls it the Infinity Gauntlet. A device capable of blurring the lines between mortals and gods. He got the very idea from an old comic book, isn't that funny?"

"How much did you tell him about one for all?" Allmight asked with a glare.

"Everything", the scarred man chuckled. "I told him everything and judging by the state you're in…he actually did. He did what I failed to do multiple times, he stole one for all", he the villain laughed at that.

"I don't see what's so funny", the gaunt man said. "It's not in your hands so why are you laughing?"

"Because it's all come full circle", All for One joyfully stated. "My arrogance led to you being created Allmight. Then you defeated me and took my throne", he frowned at the memory. "But now it's your turn. Your ego led you to create Izuku, and now all that's left for you to do is fade away while our young prince takes his new throne"

"Shut up. I didn't come here to argue about who's to blame for what", Allmight spat at him.

"Let me guess, you want to know what he'll do next?" All for One correctly deduced the reason for his enemy being here. "How should I know?" he smirked at him through the glass.

"All that time Midoriya spent with the League, around you and he never once told you what he plans to do with his gauntlet?" Toshinori found that hard to believe.

"Oh no. He told me what he wanted to achieve, which is the complete reconstruction of this hero society, but he never told me how he planned to accomplish this. Would you like to hear my theory?" Taking the hero's silence as a yes he continued. "If I had to guess, Izuku plans on creating a war, between heroes and villains. A war that he will be the deciding factor in", snickering a bit he went on. "Imagine it, the quirkless boy that everyone deemed useless, both sides clamoring to win his allegiance. The only question is which side has what he wants most"

"He would never get away with it", Allmight interrupted. "The government would never bow down to the whims of teen"

"A genius teen that figured out a way to make impossible things possible", All for One corrected. "You should really have more faith in your soon to be ruler"

"That won't happen!" Toshinori stood up from his seat. "I won't allow it!"

" _Please don't approach the glass!"_ A voice over the intercom said loudly.

"And what can you do to stop him?" The scarred man laughed. "The former symbol of peace, on the last dregs of his now fading power. You probably can't even bring yourself to tear into him like you did to me. The guilt is too much for you I imagine, knowing you are the one who broke him down in the first place", just to rub more salt into the wound he added. "What a world we live in. Heroes creating villains. No wonder Izuku wants to change it", finally having enough Toshinori turned around and marched out before the time was up on his visit, but not before tossing one last thing at his enemy.

"Even if he does create a new world, you'll never get to see it", and with those parting words he left him there in his cell.

'Allmight', All for One chuckled to himself now that he was alone. 'My only regret is that I won't be able to see the look on your face when you find out what Izuku's soul stone does', with the sounds of his life support machines as his only company he continued to ponder the coming change to society.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Asuma Kenichi was a skinny pale man in his early twenties. Currently he was waiting for his brother to meet him at the parking garage where fellow criminals and villains met to plan jobs and find recruits. Both Asuma and his brother possessed unique quirks that made them highly desirable for most pre meditated robberies. As he looked around he noticed the garage was oddly abandoned which it usually wasn't unless there was a high ranking hero in the area. Before he could wonder why that was he heard footsteps from behind. He whirled around to see a figure at the other end of the garage walking out of the shadows.

"Whose there!?" Asuma called. Stepping into the light he finally recognized who it was. The green messy hair was a dead giveaway. This kid was what everyone was talking about lately after the way he exposed Allmight. Also it came to light in the media that he was Apotheosis. The very strategist that he worked with on a few bank jobs in the past, back before the kid decided to go pro in his villainy. "Oh hey kid, it's been awhile!" Izuku smiled as he slowly walked towards him. "You've been doing pretty well for yourself. Taking that bastard goody two shoes Allmight down a peg", the boy remained silent as he stopped a few yards away from the criminal.

"Asuma Kenichi", Izuku finally said. "You and your brother possess interesting ocular quirks", he smirked as he remembered the notes he took on them. "He **had** x-ray vision and you **have** eye stamp, a unique ability that lets you place fully functioning eyeballs on any surface that you can see through. It makes you the perfect lookout", he paused before chuckling and awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I remember people better by what their quirks are"

"Okay", Asuma was getting weirded out by this conversation. Something was wrong, he could feel it, but didn't know what.

"Do you know what a soul is Kenichi-san?" Izuku asked as he took a step closer.

"I can't say that I do", Asuma was wondering when his brother would get here.

"I did a lot of research and it turns out there are no quirks in the world that effect a human soul, mainly because the soul is not a tangible measurable thing", he stepped even closer. "So I decided to delve into some spiritual philosophies about the existence of a soul and one thing I came across was rather interesting", even closer now. "A soul is what each individual person values most. If you desire money, then your soul is wealth. If its friendship and bonds you crave, then your soul is love", Izuku was just a few steps away from Asuma now. "In this society where a quirk is the main factor that decides a person's worth, what do you think everyone values most?"

"Uh…MMPH!" Izuku's gauntlet covered hand shot out and grabbed Asuma by the face. A neon purpled vein-like pattern spread across the criminal's face along with the rest of his body. Asuma let out a muffled scream as felt the painful effects of the soul stone. When it was finally over the veins subsided, Izuku let go of the taller man and watched his unconscious body collapse on the floor without care. Not even giving the man a second thought he walked over to a nearby wall. Placing his open right palm on the wall, black sparks and purple veins covered his limb. When Izuku removed his hand, he smiled in satisfaction as he saw a green eye staring back at him in the concrete surface. Testing it out, he had it look around, making sure he could see through it perfectly.

"Isn't this poetic", he commented to himself as he looked down at the soul stone in the palm of his gauntlet. "All for One and One for All, together at last", he smirked triumphantly. "It's like reuniting two brothers who have been fighting for years." Reaching into the pocket of his trench coat he pulled out a piece of paper containing a list of criminals he worked with in the past with quirks he thought had potential uses. Izuku took at a pen from his other pocket and crossed off Asuma's name.

* * *

 **Boom big reveal! The soul stone is All for One. A lot of you figured it already and I'm so glad they were able to put the clues and hints together. Pat yourselves on the backs. Also to those who thought that Izuku wasn't OP enough, how about now? He can now take any quirk he wants, but what purpose does it serve for his overall goal? Find out next chapter. If anyone has any important need to know questions about this just PM me.**

 **Once again I'm blown away. Over three thousand follows and favorites. I've never had that before. Thank you. Also thanks for the patience. It's hard to find time to write this close to the end of the semester when papers are coming due and final exams are upon me.**

 **Say hello to the first member of Izuku's Black Order Uraraka! Yes she was expelled. Don't get angry, remember it's just a fanfic. Someone had to get expelled for that little stunt. Why not Bakugou? I already explained in the chapter. It still boggles my mind that no one at U.A in the canon series tries to fix his attitude problem. It kind of seems like his quirk is so awesome that they don't really care how he acts as long as he gets results. So yeah Uraraka has joined him. Let me be clear in saying that she has not been hypnotized or brainwashed. She just agrees with his end goal and wants to be a part of it. His group isn't going to be called the Black Order. I haven't settled on a name yet. Something with the word "Knights" in it maybe.**

 **Allmight is still being a bit naïve, but we'll see how long that holds up in the next arc.**

 **There will be a mind stone okay. I know your probably asking, there's only five slots on the gauntlet, so how can he add a mind stone? Let me worry about that.**

* * *

 **INFINITY GAUNTLET POWERS**

 **Space Stone-Blue: Creating Warp gates/portals. Flash warping only in short distances (Think flash step from Bleach, but leaves a blue glow). Locking things into a point in space. Epidermal shield, protects the wielder's body from most harm and can be focused on specific areas of the body at the cost of decreasing it from other areas.**

 **Reality Stone-Red: manipulation of matter (moving it, reshaping it, changing its state, breaking it down, etc.) you could almost liken it to alchemy from FMA. Some gravity manipulation. Energy manipulation. Body levitation.**

 **Time Stone-Yellow: Stopping time in a zone or area for a maximum of ten seconds. Anyone touching him or the gauntlet is unaffected. There is a cool down to this power that depends on how many seconds time was stopped in the bubble. Restoration, an ability that can revert all physical damage on the body back to its non-damaged state. It can also work on non-organic objects as well. Restoration cannot regenerate missing body parts, nor can it heal fatigue.**

 **Power Stone-Green: One for All. Gives the user super strength, equal and potentially greater than Allmight. This stone can also be used to amplify the others when combined.**

 **Soul Stone-Purple: All for One. Steals quirks and stores them in the stone to be used by the wielder of the gauntlet.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be the last one for this arc.**


	22. Ch22 Checkmate

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: CHECKMATE**

It was all out war between heroes and villains. With Allmight's weakness exposed, villains became bolder and bolder every day. Heroes and villains were working overtime to keep up. Not only that, but someone was providing them with information on heroes, particular the ins and outs of their quirks, fighting techniques, how to beat them, weaknesses and detailed strategies.

The police had an idea as to who it was that was providing them with these plans. Izuku Midoriya, known for his intelligence, must have been the one. Though they still had no idea what he had to gain by helping villains fight heroes. The main issue was that they had no way of tracking the boy. With the warping ability that his gauntlet gave him, he could be anywhere at any time. It was the same problem with tracking the League of Villains who had Kurogiri in their employ.

Speaking of the League. Their movements had also become bolder with an ally like Midoriya backing them. Just recently in the past week they had conducted an attack on a pro hero rally that was started in response to all the anti-hero and Allmight protestors. The purpose of the rally was to show support and faith in the hero. It had backfired horribly when the villain Dabi showed up along with a handful of Nomus to attack the crowd. Sadly the only heroes that showed up to the rally were low ranking heroes looking to improve their public images and were no match for the enhanced artificial monsters. By the time Endeavor leading a few other high ranking heroes finally arrived to the scene many innocent people were badly injured and Dabi had fled as soon as he spotted the number two hero, leaving them to take out the Nomus. The result was another severe dive in public opinion towards heroes and the amount of protestors had more than doubled.

The quirkless minority who were joined with the inferior quirk class, had now merged with the ever increasing group of citizens who had lost faith in heroes. That was a lot of people calling for answers from not just the heroes but the government as well. They were also demanding a change in hero organization while the quirkless demanded equal rights.

The quirkless citizens have always been crying out for equal rights, however they never had a voice since no one cared about them and neither did they have a figure to inspire them. That's where Izuku Midoriya came in. His debut with his quirkless state and seemingly limitless power gave these people hope and the idea planted in their head they were not as helpless and weak that the majority of the world mocked them for. Then Allmight's quirkless status was revealed by that very teen, further cementing the fact that quirkless people can be strong too if given the chance. With the number one hero's silence on the matter only making the situation worse.

Allmight did not want to keep quite. If anything he would love to explain the situation to the public. Unfortunately that would mean publicly divulging the secret to his overwhelming power, that secret being the one for all quirk. Not only that but he would be forced to tell everyone that power is now in the wrong hands of Izuku Midoriya. The panic that would cause, is not something anyone wanted to be responsible for.

The prime minister's administration was pressured every day, including the Hero Public Safety Commission. Normally Allmight the symbol of piece was also the symbol of the government's strength, and kept the population in a blissful calm that everything was alright. However that all depended on the hero maintaining his unfaltering image. Now that the truth about the state of the symbol of peace was out, the image was slowly crumbling and with it the government's hold over a population that possessed super powers.

It was at this time when faith in heroes was bleeding out that Izuku Midoriya pressed down on that bloated chest with his mighty hand.

CAFÉ CHAUD

"What are we doing here?" Ochako asked.

"You are enjoying a coffee and bagel", Izuku said as he placed said beverage and food on the table in front of her, before sitting down across from her. "I am waiting for something", he glanced down at his watch.

"Aren't you hungry?" Uraraka wondered as she helped herself. It seemed odd that he brought her here this morning. Apparently the green haired gauntlet wielder wanted to demonstrate the next part of his plan that he was implementing.

"I ate before I arrived", Izuku looked to his watch again. Here they were in broad daylight, sitting in the outside eating area of the café. He was completely unconcerned that people would see him. First of all, what could anybody do to him? They could call for heroes, but he would be long gone before they arrived. Second, that notice me not quirk the soul stone gave him rendered him inconspicuously unnoticeable to the average bystander. Out of the corners of their eyes it would seem like a young brown haired teenage girl was sitting alone.

"What are you waiting for?" Ochako asked as she took a sip of her coffee. It's been awhile since she had agreed with his plan to reform the hero society. They had spent that whole night talking about the next part of his plan and what he would do when he took control. Over the next few months they met up to discuss what would happen. Izuku refrained from keeping her out of the loop. That included telling her about his contact with the League of Villains and various other villains.

"You'll see", Izuku sat back and relaxed as the next part of his plan was about to begin. Ochako had surprisingly kept in contact with her friends at U.A. and interestingly enough Izuku never pressured her for information on the school. Further proof that he wasn't using her. He did ask about Shoto and Tenya once.

Shoto was spending a lot of time visiting his mother at the hospital she was committed to. It seems his battle with Midoriya had lit a fire within him, in more ways than one. Unlike before where he silently apposed his father, he now did it quite vocally and sometimes physically. Midoriya convinced him that he was superior to Endeavor in every way, and that his destiny was not to surpass Allmight or his father, but to be a great hero unlike either of them. Endeavor couldn't do anything to his rebellious son without causing a media scandal. He was able to sweep the incidents like his wife and missing first born son under the rug, but Shoto was quite a popular student at U.A, having made a striking debut at the sports festival. Plus the icy hot boy lived at the dorms now, so at the moment he couldn't touch him.

Tenya kept himself busy with training and his work study program. He was working with the same agency his brother once worked in. The grief over having a friend expelled from the school was being used to try and better himself so that such a thing wouldn't happen again to anyone else. It seemed he was following Izuku's advice after all.

Uraraka's other friends Tsuyu, Momo, and Kirishima would sometimes visit her apartment to see how she was holding up and to talk about what was happening. Izuku always made himself scarce when they came by. Warping away as soon as they knocked on the door. No one suspected that the former U.A student was secretly working with the infamous Apotheosis.

"And here he comes", Izuku smirked looking across the street at a tall man wearing a yellow suit and a green mask hidden in the shadow of his fedora. "The Big Head Killer. I heard a rather interesting tip in the underground that he would be committing one of his random acts of violence, right here at this time at this street corner", he explained. The big head killer was a psychopath in a bright green mask that made his head look abnormally large, hence the name. A madman that liked to murder in public in really elaborate ways like the villains in the old cartoon show. Dropping pianos, or anvils on innocent people, blowing up buildings with ridiculous looking bombs, and Rube Goldberg machines that ended in some one's death. The villain was never caught because of his random pattern and his quirk that allowed him to melt his body into liquid and slither down drains. However he did have friends in the underground. Friends that Izuku "persuaded" to tell him where the killer would hit next. "Remember Uraraka, don't do anything. Just sit there and act like a normal concerned citizen and leave when you're finished eating" Izuku said before flash warping away.

"Hold on to you hats ladies and gentlemen!" The big head killer laughed from the center of the crowd making the people panic. He pulled out an enlarged spiked boxing glove on the end of what looked like a rocket launcher. "I love the smell of burning coffee and people in the morning!" He pointed his weapon at the café while the people scrambled away from the lunatic. Suddenly his gun was ripped out of his hands by some invisible force and the crumpled into a ball like it was paper. "Okay! That wasn't supposed to happen!" The villain was then thrown up into the air, then down, then up over and over again until finally he was slammed rather painfully on the concrete.

"OW!" The citizen's eyes glanced around wondering where the hero that was doing this was, but to their surprise there wasn't one.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" The big head killer was rapidly spinning on the ground against his will. The friction of being grinded against concrete tearing his mask and suit. He was then thrown painfully against the wall of a building rendering him unconscious, while the bricks and metal moved around him to pin his body in place until the authorities arrived. The people were in awe over what transpired, some even recorded it on their phones. They unfortunately didn't know who to thank for stopping the maniac. To them it seemed like it must have done by an unknown citizen.

"So that's how it starts?" Ochako mumbled to herself as she watched. She of course was the only one who knew what happened. Izuku used his powers to stop the villain anonymously. This was all part of his plan. Step one was give the villains of society an edge. Izuku did this by selling his knowledge of the hero's quirks and abilities to various criminal groups and circles in the underground. With this information the villains were now posing more of threat. That was the part of the plan she didn't like, but also understood that it was necessary. Now the next step had begun. Giving the people the idea that they didn't need heroes and could defend themselves.

U.A ONE WEEK LATER

"The government in response to the uprising of villain activity and vigilante behavior has started funding the Geonosis Titan robots", Aizawa read aloud the article given to him by the principal.

"So they are going ahead with those anti-villain robots?" Midnight said.

"Geonosis is trying to make up for the interning a villain and accidentally giving him resources to complete his weapon", Nezu explained.

"So we should start expecting a bunch of walking bucket heads roaming the streets on patrol?" Snipe commented.

"Yes, but you have to admit it's a smart move and with these robot reinforcements it should help restore faith in heroes and help the government regain control", Nezu applauded Geonosis and the government for this strategic move.

"I thought this meeting was to discuss what's to be done about the growing protestors outside the school", Aizawa complained. "The students are having trouble leaving the grounds and I'm starting to get fed up"

"Well we sent Cementoss out there to peacefully ask them to disperse", Nezu said hopping his colleague could placate them.

OUTSIDE

"Please disperse! We understand that you have a right to protest, but you are obstructing the students from entering and exiting the academy!" Cementoss said standing between the protestors and the schools main entrance. While many shouted and argued, in the back of the crowd a figure dressed in a baggy hooded coat with his hands in his pockets watched with amusement.

'They sent Cementoss out?' He smirked as he removed his left hand from the pocket revealing the golden gauntlet that he was hiding. 'You're making this two easy U.A', the red reality stone glowed brightly, unnoticed by anyone. As they protestors continued to yell at the teacher suddenly pillars of concrete shot out of the ground between them. The people panicked and scattered at the display of force coming from the U.A staff. Everyone was surprised by the threat of violence and the media would be sure to eat it up. Cementoss was shocked, he didn't know what just happened, but he definitely did not activate his quirk. He would never use it towards innocent civilians, protestors or not.

Izuku just smirked before walking away nonchalantly. His imitation of the teacher's quirk would only incite more outrage, not just at U.A, but heroes in general. Which is just what he wanted. He pushed all the right buttons and now was the time to reap the rewards.

PRIME MINISTERS OFFICE

Akira Toriyama, the current prime minister of Japan, was heading back to his office. He had just finished a meeting with his defense committee and a representative of Geonosis Tech. The Titan robots were reviewed, approved and orders were given to begin mass production of them. Within a week the country would have its first legion of mechanical law enforcers. Hopefully that will help decrease the rising villain attacks.

It wasn't just villain attacks that were on the rise. Due to several instances where random unknown civilians were starting to fight back against villains when the heroes were not around to save them and in some cases while heroes were around. Just when things couldn't get worse now the population was beginning to think that the laws on quirk usage didn't apply to them anymore and were starting to act on it. If this continued, if faith and assurance in heroes wasn't restored, then the government could have a revolution on their hands.

When he walked into his main office he noticed the lights were turned off which was odd. Akira also noticed that his aides were not around. Ignoring the bad feeling in his gut he walked inside.

"Good evening Prime Minister Toriyama", a voice said in the darkness as the door locked behind him. The lights quickly switched on revealing someone sitting in his chair. As it spun around he finally got a good look at who it was. Izuku Midoriya, the current most wanted person in the country. "Don't bother calling for help", the boy said as fear surged through the minister. "Or I'll bring this entire building down before you can even finish your sentence"

"What do you want?" Toriyama sweated as he stayed rooted to the middle of his office.

"I'd like you to join me for a little meeting", he opened portal right next to the minister. "I promise no harm will come to you. I just want you to hear me out"

"Where are you taking me?" The Prime Minister questioned while staring at the open portal nervously.

"It would be better for you not to know", Izuku gestured towards the warp gate. "After you." The minister swallowed his anxiety. The teen knew that he would go along. Toriyama was known for buckling under pressure. The only reason he kept office was because how compliant the citizens once were. Everyone cared more about heroes then they did politics anymore. Hesitantly the man stepped through the portal entering what looked like some sort of warehouse.

"Prime Minister Toriyama?" A middle aged woman greeted. "So he got you too"

"President Takahashi?" There sat at a long metal table the president of the Hero Public Safety Commission, Kaeko Takahashi.

"The little brat broke into my office and told me to come with him or he'd demolish my entire department building with everyone in it with snap of his fingers", she grimaced. "Naturally I had to go along"

"That's right", Izuku gestured to the only other chair at the table and the prime minister slowly and cautiously made his way to the seat. "Now I'm sure your both wondering why you're here", seeing that they remained silent he explained. "You're both here because you two, the Prime Minister of Japan and the President of the Hero Public Safety Commission are the highest authorities in our wonderful nation. You two are the only ones who can give heroes direct orders that they have to follow as long as it doesn't endanger civilian lives. Isn't that right?"

"What do you want?" Miss Takahashi, being the bolder of the two politicians asked. Izuku merely grinned and waved his hand. From another table several files were lifted into the air and dropped in front of the prime minister and president.

"I just want you two to listen to my proposition", he moved to stand on the other side of the table from them. "Then you're both free to go. I promise to put your back where I took you two from, unharmed and in one piece", after a long anxious silent Toriyama finally spoke after wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Alright…Let's hear it then"

ELSEWHERE

"Again mom, I'm fine", Ochako told her mother through the phone. "I got a part time job at a hero agency. They're going to sponsor when I apply to another hero school", she frowned having to lie to her parents like this, but it was necessary. Izuku told her that it was easier to lie than have to explain what was really going on and make them understand. "Love you too, bye"

They would understand eventually. Izuku assured her that everyone even her friends at U.A would come to understand that everything happening was necessary. This hero society was horribly flawed, if psychopaths like Bakugou were allowed to get away with everything, just because they had stronger quirks while people like Izuku and herself who only wanted to do the right thing were discarded.

It wasn't right that people like that got everything they wanted. The world shouldn't be that way and with Izuku's plan coming together, it wouldn't be like that for long.

ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

"Your insane", the president of the hero public safety commission said.

"Am I?" Izuku questioned. "Because I want to run the hero system better than you two possibly could, so I must be crazy?"

"What makes you think the hero system is flawed and broken?" The prime minister asked.

"Oh, so you haven't told him?" Izuku smirked looking to Miss Takahashi.

"Told me what?" Toriyama looked to her as well.

"That's enough", she argued in a poor attempt to change the subject. "We're not here to discuss me"

"That's where you're wrong President Takahashi", the green haired boy chuckled. "This has everything to do with you and your cover ups", he grabbed another series of files from the table and tossed it in front of the prime minister. "What she's attempting to hide Minister Toriyama is the multiple failures by heroes as well as the kind of people some of these heroes really are. This is the stuff that the media doesn't report on", he grabbed another file this one containing secret information on Endeavor and handed it to him. "Read the part about his wife and first born son"

"My god", Akira gasped as he read through what that man did to his own family. "And he's the number two hero. Why was this kept from me and out of the public?"

"You have to understand", the president of the H.P.S.C began. "Public faith in heroes is vital to our system. If we lose that…"

"Then you lose complete control", Izuku finished for her. "Which is what is happening right now"

"Because of you!" She argued pointing her finger at him. "You're the one making everything we built fall apart!"

"I like how you just blatantly admitted to fostering this flawed system", Izuku fired back. "All I did was show the world where the cracks in your pathetic foundation are, you're the one who allowed those cracks to stay and grow", he stood up from his seat making the two of them tense for a moment. "Let me ask you something. What was your plan for when Allmight eventually retired?" They both just stared at him blankly. "He's but a mere mortal man, he can't be a hero forever. What were you going to do when your symbol of peace's time ends? Better yet what would have happened if he died fighting All for One?" The prime minister didn't even have an answer to that. They had gotten so used to Allmight always being this unbeatable deterrent against villains that they had never considered a future without him. "No matter how you look at it the time of Allmight reigning supreme is over. This country is going to need something new to keep the balance and peace. I'm offering an easy solution to it"

"What makes you think we need or want your help?" President Takahashi continued to reject him. "I'll have you know we have a plan to bring about order and are on the verge of implementing it"

"You mean the Titan robots", Izuku suddenly said surprising them. "Did Geonosis not tell you? Makes sense, they are probably trying to distance themselves from me as much as possible after what I did", seeing the confusion he showed them another file. This one being the online article from the expo some time ago. "I was the one who designed those robots, I even had a large hand in their programming", the two gasped when they realized the implications of what he could do. "That's right, your new ace in the hole, I know all the ins and outs of. I could simply tell the villains how to beat them, or I could even tell the villains how to reprogram them", Izuku smirked at the two politicians. "Imagine it. The robots come to help the heroes save the day, only for the Titans to suddenly turn on their superiors. You and Geonosis would have a lot of egg on your face wouldn't you?" He kept talking while they were sweating bullets now. "It might even be the spark that triggers a full scale rebellion. Now the heroes are fighting vigilantes, civilians, robots and villains in five way war. Then boom end of society as we know it"

"And it would be your doing", Miss Takahashi said accusingly. "Is that what you want? Total collapse of our society?"

"Please. I keep telling you I want to fix society not destroy it", Izuku explained. "Yes I shook the walls a bit, but that was just to prove my point about how flawed it really is and it worked. People are starting to see heroes in a different light. They're no longer these infallible gods that enforce laws and peace. We need to do something about it soon"

"By giving you what you want?" Takahashi spat.

"Listen here President Takahashi", Izuku leaned towards her over the table. "I'll get what I want one way or another. The only reason this offer is even on the table is because I want to try a peaceful solution first with the least amount of violence and blood shed", he leaned back and held his arms out. "By all means, say no, refuse my offer. It won't matter in the end. I'll just side with the villains and together we'll win this war, I'll rebuild society from scratch and you two will go down in history as minor nuisances that tried to hinder me and failed", after a scary moment of silence the prime minister finally spoke.

"What would you do?" He asked. "If we give you what you're asking for, what would you do next?"

"Prime Minister!" Takahashi exclaimed. "You're not seriously considering giving in to this monster!"

"That's enough. We agreed to hear him out didn't we?" The prime minister reminded her.

"Indeed you did", Izuku spoke. "Now then, let me share with you…my vision"

ONE WEEK LATER- TODOROKI HOUSEHOLD

"I'm leaving now Fuyumi!" Endeavor's loud voice boomed.

"Where are you going?" The only girl of the siblings asked.

"The prime minister and the Public Safety Commission asked me to attend an announcement", the hero grumbled. "Some big new change in hero policy", at least they thought of him and not Allmight. That's one small victory over that man. "Where's Shoto?"

"He left", Fuyumi glanced away from her father. Endeavor frowned disapprovingly. His masterpiece was acting even worse lately. It was one thing to silently hate him, at least the boy was improving his abilities, but now Shoto was actively defying. He even went so far as to threaten his own father. A few weeks ago he told his son to go back to training and to cut back on visiting his mother in the hospital. Shoto's response was a promise to give his father a scar that matched his own, if he ever tried to keep his mother away from him again. The boy even refused training.

" _Why do I need training from someone so pathetic that he settled for second place and pushed his ambitions on to others?"_ Those were Shoto's exact words on the matter. Then he strolled away from his father without a second glance. Endeavor had never wanted to strike his son more than ever after that sentence left his mouth.

'That unruly boy should count himself lucky that he lives at U.A', Endeavor quietly fumed as he headed outside where his escort was waiting. Getting into the long black car he headed to the senate building where the announcement from the prime minister is to take place in two hours.

During the drive he allowed himself to think back on the big reveal concerning Allmight awhile back. When had first seen the hero's true form on television as well as Apotheosis's words about how he was actually quirkless, at first he didn't believe it. Then he got angry. All these years he was competing against a quirkless man and lost to him over and over again. After his rage simmered down he started thinking about it rationalized and then delighted in the revelation. It meant that Allmight's power was finite. It meant that he was beatable. For once the future looked clear. Allmight can and will be surpassed and his own son will be the one to do it.

GEONOSIS PRODUCTION FACTORY

Alarms were blaring. The staff was in a panic. Out of nowhere the hundreds of new Titan models that were ready for transportation suddenly activated. The programmers tried to regain control, but the nexus field, an invisible Wi-Fi network that connected them to the robots through various satellites wasn't responding to them. It was like the Titans were ignoring their orders no matter what coded commands they typed into the computers that ran their A.I.

"What do we do!?" One of them shouted from the control room. "We can't let them leave, but the armored shutters won't hold for long!"

"The emergency fail safe protocol!" Another Geonosis programmer suddenly remembered. It was supposed to be used in situations like this. An unstoppable command protocol that would shut down all robots in case of a hack. It was suggested by some intern surprisingly enough, back when the Titan was still in the prototype phases.

"That's right!" They quickly began typing into the keyboard, accessing and using that very protocol.

"Wait", one of the engineers quickly remembered something very important. "WAIT!" All of the sudden all their computers screens went black. A loud slam noise was heard outside signaling the armored shutters being automatically opened. "I was trying to tell you…the one who designed the emergency fail safe protocol…was Izuku Midoriya", they all paled. The villain that the company brought in as in intern without knowing. The very villain that used their resources to create a device that gave him supreme power. Right on cue an image appeared on their monitors. A skull and cross bones that had green fluffy hair and freckles. The image laughed an emotionless robotic laugh that unnerved the men in the control room.

"Oh dear god", the anti-villain robots were loose and under his control now. They couldn't even call to warn anyone as their phones had been cut off by the encrypted virus that they accidentally ran through the systems. No one would know about the Titans until it was too late.

JAPANESE SENATE BUILDING-2 HOURS LATER

"Good after noon everyone", Prime Minister Toriyama stood at the podium with the president of the H.P.S.C standing next to him looking nervous and apprehensive. "I thank you all for coming here" he said into the microphone. Even he looked a bit anxious. "As you know our country is in the midst of a crisis. Villains are running wild, civilians are losing faith in heroes, and vigilante activity is on the rise", he didn't have to look at the crowd to see the look of silent agreement on their faces.

"Myself and my administration have identified the source of these problems", the man briefly scowled at the number two hero in the crowd remembering all the information that was kept from him on the hot head. "The problem is we've become too compliant on the behaviors and faults of our heroes. We've become so dependent on Allmight that we've let our standards for heroes slowly decline over the years." Endeavor looked around the outdoor conference. That fact that they were having this outside was odd. They usually have these inside the senate building not outside in front of it. Another thing he noticed was that he was the only hero invited to this announcement. He stood off to the side of the large crowd of officials, reporters and journalists.

"That ends today. With the help of the senate we've decided to establish a new department that will review, manage and in some cases suspend hero activity in our country", the prime minister paused to let that sink in. Murmurs spread throughout the crowd. "This department of hero regulation will have power and authority equal to and to a certain extent greater than the Hero Public Safety Commission", the president of the commission flinched a bit when he said that. "It is our hope that we can bring about a new golden age, with heroes truly worthy of that title", the crowd sounded pleased to hear this. It seems they were all in support of this idea. It was then that Prime Minister Toriyama swallowed nervously.

"Now as for who will be the director of this new program. It is someone that may come as a bit of shock to you, but I assure everyone that he is fully qualified and ready to take this position", Endeavor allowed himself a small smirk, believing that they were referring to him. Why else would they invite him to this time wasting announcement?

"May I present to you all…", the prime minister waited for them all to become completely silent. "The first director of the new Hero Regulation Department", Endeavor stood up. "Izuku Midoriya!" A portal suddenly opened behind the man and out walked the green haired teen dressed in an immaculate gray suit, tie to match his hair, and a specifically tailored left sleeve that revealed his infinity gauntlet for everyone to see. The publically known villain walked up to the podium while the prime minister stepped aside.

"Thank you for that introduction Prime Minister Toriyama", Izuku smiled as he lowered the podium a few inches with his powers. The crowd erupted into roars and shouts. They knew who Midoriya was after. Everyone knew Midoriya, after all he was the one to expose Allmight's weakness to the world. The infamous villain with the golden gauntlet as they called him. Also known as Apotheosis by the police and heroes.

"That's enough!" The prime minister grabbed one of the mics from the podium. "Everyone calm down and let me explain!" The crowd slowly regained control of their volume and calmed themselves. "Now I know this is shocking but Midoriya here has proven himself and his intentions to me. He truly wishes to dedicate himself to improving the hero system", he argued to the public. "For those reasons along with his immense intellect and great power I've granted him a full pardon for his crimes along with political immunity"

"And I thank you for giving me amnesty", Izuku smirked again. "I promise you won't regret this", he was cut off from speaking any further when a ball of fire was hurled at him. Luckily he reacted in time and opened a portal to send it somewhere else. "How rude"

"What the kind of farce is this!?" Endeavor yelled as he stomped through the crowd.

"We had no choice", Toriyama defended. "This was the best option to end the chaos"

"By letting a villain run your new department!" Endeavor argued back. "Does the senate know you did this?"

"It doesn't matter if they know or not", the prime minister glared at the hero. "While I needed their approval to create this department I can hire whoever I want to run it"

"You know attacking your new manager is grounds for disciplinary actions", Izuku said with condescension. "If you don't back down then I'll will have to exercise my full…authority"

"You're a villain, the worst kind!" Endeavor spat. "You don't have any authority", the boy just smirked wider. The entire crowd quickly started backing away leaving a large open space between the hero and the stage. Even the prime minister and the other government officials backed away to stand behind their security detail. Toriyama frowned seeing where this was going.

FLASHBACK

"So we have an agreement then?" Izuku smiled as he shook the prime minister's hand.

"I can't believe you're going along with this", President Takahashi glared at him, but she no longer had a say in the matter. She hated to admit it, but Midoriya had them boxed in to the point where they had no other option then to give in to his demands. At the very least they would be able to closely watch his actions from here on out.

"We have no choice. It's either this or all-out war that will end with our side losing everything and his gaining it all", Toriyama sighed in displeasure. He didn't like this either, but maybe this boy would do some good. His ideas seemed like they could work. They'll just have to wait and see how he implemented them and hope nothing terrible came from this alliance.

"So when do you plan on making the announcement?" Izuku asked.

"Give me a week to run it by the senate first", the prime minister promised him. "If it comes down to it I can make it an executive order if they don't comply, but I have a feeling they will"

"Excellent", He walked around the table. "Oh and one more thing. Just to make sure I can trust you I want you to invite a specific hero to the announcement, and make sure its outdoors"

"Who?" Miss Takahashi wondered why he would want a hero to attend such a thing.

"I want Endeavor to be there alone, with other hero present", the gauntlet user wanted that man to be present for multiple reasons.

"What are you going to do to him?" The prime minister asked with trepidation.

"Absolutely nothing", Izuku vowed. "If he does nothing that is. Though if he does try something, then I want to publicly make an example out of him. I won't kill him don't worry. Just think of this as a test for Endeavor", he smiled a bit deviously. "A test to see if a great hero can accept change for the better of society", he knew he wouldn't, but Izuku didn't tell them that.

FLASHBACK END

"Since Allmight is too soft I'll do what he failed to do and bring you down!" Endeavor declared loudly.

"Very well", Izuku closed his eyes and sighed with disappointment while secretly elated on the inside. "You brought this on yourself", Endeavor was about to charge forward and burn the arrogant little bastard when he felt a large metallic hand grab his shoulder. He barely had time to turn his head when he was socked hard in the face by a metal fist. The flaming hero was sent flying for a moment, blood dripping from his face.

"What the hell!?" Endeavor didn't have to wonder what hit him for long as there stood a big red slim built robot. Not just one but three identical ones stood there facing him making low metallic growling noise.

"Ladies and gentlemen my I present to you!" Izuku began with a gleeful smile on his face. "The new and improved, mass produced and ready for battle Titans!" He successfully broke into Geonosis's computers several hours ago and completely reprogrammed their A.I. to follow his orders and his orders only. It was easy since he placed a bunch of back doors, hidden in the files, back when he worked as an intern for them. Izuku also knew that the robots were too good to not continue making, hence why he designed them for the company. He waited until the factory had a finished fully working legion ready to go, ran his 'usurpation program' and now he had a robotic army at his command.

"I think a demonstration is in order", Izuku glared down at Endeavor from his position on the stage. "Boys…take him down", the robots responded with another growl as confirmation and began to stalk towards the hero.

"Do you really believe a few tin cans can match up to me!?" The flame user taunted arrogantly. He then blasted the three Titans with a torrent of fire. Luckily all those who attended this event had retreated to a safe distance. Thinking that would be enough he turned to face Midoriya again only to freeze when the machines walked out of the fire undamaged.

"I probably should have mentioned", Izuku chuckled. "Geonosis was never able to produce a Titan that possessed every feature that I designed, so to make up for this they created various models for various different scenarios and enemies", he gently leaned forward over his podium. "These are the fire proof models, designed specifically to defeat fire quirk users", the robots were making their way closer to their target. "You could say these Titans were made to beat you Endeavor"

"That's not possible!" The hero was silenced when he was forced to dodge the first Titan that tried to make a swipe at him. These things were pretty fast. He was so distracted by one that he forgot about the other two. The second Titan flanked him from the left and attempted to punch him in the face again. This time Endeavor blocked with both arms to minimize the damage. That proved to be a mistake as the third Titan delivered a devastating punch to his stomach that had him hacking up his lunch. Using his flames he launched himself, trying to get some distance and figure out his next move, but the robots just kept coming.

"Wonderful aren't they?" Izuku gloated. "They don't hesitate, they don't second guess their next move. They simply move to follow orders and won't stop until I tell them to", he was really enjoying this. It couldn't have worked out any better for him. The best part was that this was all legal. With his new position, Endeavor was the one breaking the law by publicly attacking and threatening a government superior. "You might want to get a close up on this", he said to the only camera man left on the corner of the stage who was filming this all live.

MEANWHILE-U.A STAFF LOUNGE

'The secrets of my quirk are too dangerous to be revealed to the world…', Allmight was busy going over his speech cards. He had planned to make a public announcement soon, to help settle some of tension towards him caused by the secrets Midoriya revealed some time ago. Nezu suggested it, telling him that his silence was only making the situation between civilian and hero relations more problematic. He planned to rectify some of things that boy said and explain the situation and his need for secrecy for the good of society.

"Hey!" Aizawa barged into the room with the principal latched on to his shoulder. "Answer your damn phone!" The normally stoic hero was frantic, which was highly out of character for him.

"I turned it off. I'm a bit busy at the moment", the skeletal man frowned at his fellow teacher's aura of urgency.

"Turn on the T.V!" Nezu shouted while hopping from the dark haired man to grab the remote to the large screen television set up on the wall across from them. "There's something big happening that you need to see", the screen flipped on, as the small white creature turned to a random news channel. It didn't matter which as this announcement was going out live on all news channels.

"What's this about?" Toshinori asked.

"Look!" Aizawa pointed at the screen. There was Midoriya dressed in a nice suit on a stage in front of the senate building.

"WHAT THE!?" Toshinori's sunken eyes widened to a nearly impossible size.

"The prime minister has established a new department of heroics", Nezu explained. "Guess who he put in charge of it"

"This doesn't make any sense!" Toshinori shouted. How could this happen? Why would the prime minister just hand something like this to him on a silver platter?

"It makes perfect sense", the principal said. "Based off what Midoriya has said, this is exactly what he wants. A position of power and authority in the hero system"

"This is bad", Aizawa commented. They watched as Endeavor stood up to Midoriya and even attempted to attack him only to be punched in the face by a big familiar robot. Seeing this Allmight buffed himself up with great difficulty as he had already used up most of his time training students today.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nezu asked.

"At top speed I can get there in fifteen minutes", he was about to leap through the window when Erasure Head stopped him by erasing his quirk.

"And what good will that do?" Aizawa questioned. "You know what he's capable of and you see the position he's in. Going there will only play into Midoriya's hand"

"Do you expect me to just sit here while this happens!?" Toshinori pointed to the screen where Endeavor was fighting a group of machines.

"Yes", Aizawa didn't like it either. "Attacking a government authority figure is a serious offense"

"Exactly", Nezu looked concerned as well. "It seems Midoriya has positioned himself perfectly. No hero can make a move against him now"

BACK AT THE SENATE BUILDING

"Dammit!" Endeavour still tried to use his flames even though it was useless against these Titans. They soon surrounded the hero. Launching himself in the air he thought that would give him the advantage, until one of the robots fired a tether that wrapped around his leg and yanked him back down to the ground. He tried to use momentum and gravity to his advantage, by crashing his fist into one of machine's head, but its reaction timing was too good. It grabbed his arm with both hands and twisted, snapping the hero's bones.

"GAH!" Endeavor roared in pain as his arm was broken. He was then thrown to the feet of the other two Titans who proceeded to rain blows down on the man.

"People of Japan", Izuku began as the hero was repeatedly beaten by his robots. "Do you see this? This is the second greatest hero, directly under Allmight", he spoke into the microphone. "A hero who only cares about himself. A hero who torments his own family for his own ambitions. A hero who thinks of his job as nothing more than a competition that he needs to be the best at", the green haired teen continued as said hero was pummeled before him. "Your great Allmight is just a frail man who lies to the world and Endeavor is a man who callously tore apart his own family just to be the best", he then held his hands out. "Are these your heroes?" He looked towards the camera, asking everyone in the world what they thought of these two once great men.

"Alright boys that enough", he commanded the robots to stop and they did. Endeavor was barely conscious laying in a bloody heap on the ground. Not a single security officer, journalist, or official stepped in to help him. Everyone, even the prime minister just stood there and watched. "Bring him to me", Izuku watched the Titans grab Endeavor and drag his beaten bruised body up to the stage. When he reprogrammed the robots and sent this particular set of models to this location he made sure to upload them with all the data he collected on the flame user. His quirk, moves, techniques and fighting style. The man didn't stand a chance against Midoriya's intellect. "Kneeling please", he ordered and without hesitation the Titans forced Endeavor to his knees while keeping his arms locked behind him.

"You…little bastard", Endeavor hissed as his vision stopped blurring.

"For attacking a government official, as well as your atrocious behavior and deplorable treatment of your family I'm removing you from the hero system", Izuku smirked down at him.

"You won't get away with this", the flame wielder growled. The boy leaned in close and whispered so no one but the two of them would hear this.

"I already have", Izuku stepped back and held out his gauntlet covered hand. "Consider yourself…fired!" He chuckled at his pun as the soul stone glowed in the palm of his hand. Izuku then grabbed Endeavor by the face with a satisfied smile as neon purple veins spread across the hero's head ad then the rest of his body. Endeavor screamed and thrashed in pain as the stone did its job. A few moments later it was over and the veins retreated. Izuku removed his gauntlet watching the flames that masked the heroes face and shrouded his body permantly fizzled out. He waved the robots off to take the unconscious former hero away.

"Civilians, officers, heroes and villains", Izuku looked towards the camera again. "This is the beginning of a new era" He gave a smile to the camera, a warm welcoming one this time. This one was directed towards Allmight, who he knew had to be watching this. His smile conveyed a message to the number one hero. A simple message. Only two simple words.

' _I win'_

 **THE END…OF THE INFINITY GAUNTLET ARC.**

 **Here we are. The end of this arc and the beginning of the next one. This is where the real story begins. What I mean is that the next arc is going to be the bulk of this story. You could say that this was all like a prologue to get to this point.**

 **I don't know much about politics and government. I barely understand how my government works. So please don't nitpick things here. If you want a story that seems to have a good understanding of it I recommend "Another Form of Power" by Jade Tatsu. It's a very good villain Izuku story.**

 **Anyway we got a lot of fun stuff coming next arc. The Titan robots are finished and ready to go. Overhaul is probably going to be early on, mainly because I want to introduce Eri. She has an important role to play. I decided to incorporate stuff from the MHA Academy movie. I've only seen some clips, but I really like Melissa, so I need to see that whole thing so I can put it in the next arc.**

 **Stain is coming back. In case you didn't notice Izuku just won his bet.**

 **As for his black order. I thank you all for the suggestions, but I don't need any more as I have a name in mind now. You'll find out later. The Big Head Killer is a reference to the Mask, the original comic not the movie. Did you like the Dragon Ball reference? Its in the Prime Minister's name. I don't know who that president lady of the HPSC is. I tried looking up her name, but I couldn't find anything so I just made up a name for her.**

 **Please don't put spoilers from the new Avengers Endgame movie in the reviews. I have seen it, but other people might not have yet. If you want to ask me about incorporating something from that movie please PM me instead.**

 **I'm sorry for not being clear on the soul stone. It is a copy of All for One's quirk. The villain still has it. It was only One for All that was stolen through Allmight's DNA.**

 **INFINITY GAUNTLET POWERS**

 **Space Stone-Blue: Creating Warp gates/portals. Flash warping only in short distances (Think flash step from Bleach, but leaves a blue glow). Locking things into a point in space. Epidermal shield, protects the wielder's body from most harm and can be focused on specific areas of the body at the cost of decreasing it from other areas.**

 **Reality Stone-Red: manipulation of matter (moving it, reshaping it, changing its state, breaking it down, etc.) you could almost liken it to alchemy from FMA. Some gravity manipulation. Energy manipulation. Body levitation.**

 **Time Stone-Yellow: Stopping time in a zone or area for a maximum of ten seconds. Anyone touching him or the gauntlet is unaffected. There is a cool down to this power that depends on how many seconds time was stopped in the bubble. Restoration, an ability that can revert all physical damage on the body back to its non-damaged state. It can also work on non-organic objects as well. Restoration cannot regenerate missing body parts, nor can it heal fatigue.**

 **Power Stone-Green: One for All. Gives the user super strength, equal and potentially greater than Allmight. This stone can also be used to amplify the others when combined.**

 **Soul Stone-Purple: All for One. Steals quirks and stores them in the stone to be used by the wielder of the gauntlet. Quirks stolen: Notice me not, X-ray Eye, Eye Stamp, Sludge, Energy Conversion, Vector, Quirk Multiplier, and Hell Flame.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Izuku will return.**


	23. Ch23 The End of an Era

**A.N: I'm not sure if I mentioned this in the previous chapters, but I said that I was taking a break from writing after the first arc was finished. I'm back now.**

 **CH.22 THE END OF AN ERA**

"I'm actually kind of surprised over the population's opinion on this", Ochako said while going through the information on her phone. She was dressed nice while sitting next to Izuku in the back of a limousine. "A large majority seems to be accepting of you or at least open to the idea of you and your new position while the others are completely against it"

"I'd say it's about fifty-fifty. The quirkless minority are definitely on my side, but the rest are only warming up to me due to their loss in faith towards heroes and Allmight", Izuku leaned on one arm as he stared out the window of the moving car. "They'll understand soon enough. Taking Endeavor's quirk was just the beginning. Now the flawed corrupt heroes will know that the consequences are real and very severe. Soon we will be able to give the people the heroes they need and deserve"

"What happens after that?" Ochako asked him.

"Well eventually I plan on having my new department absorb the Hero Public Safety Commission", Izuku explained. "Then in three or four decades I'll become prime minister of japan and have complete and total control over the society and be able to implement whatever laws I want"

"This just seems so surreal", Ochako smiled.

"Now you know how I felt when I first put the gauntlet on", he smiled back at her, then looked down at his device. "Anything I desire I can make a reality. The funny thing is if I decided to be an evil villain this whole country would be in ruins by now"

"You would never do that though", the brown haired girl corrected.

"Of course not", Izuku said without hesitation. "I have no wish to hurt innocent people", the car turned into a familiar neighborhood. "Though that didn't stop me from having to hurt the most important person to me", he sighed sadly as the limousine stopped at an apartment building. Izuku stayed put in his seat while he worked up the courage to do this.

"Are you going or not?" She asked.

"It's funny I haven't felt fear since before the gauntlet", Izuku chuckled dryly. "Yet here I am, scared of meeting one person", finding his resolve he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Walking up the stairs he made his way to a door that he knew by heart. Izuku stopped in front of it then worked up the nerve to knock on the door with his gauntlet covered hand. A moment later he heard the deadbolt unlock and the door slowly opened revealing an older woman with features close to his own,

"Hi mom", Izuku smiled warmly at the sight of his mother. What would she say to him? Would she be angry? Would she scream at him?

"Izuku!?" The woman immediately grabbed him in a hug.

"I guess I have some explaining to do", Izuku hugged her back while she sobbed into his shoulder. "Don't I?"

U.A-FACULTY MEETING

"How is this my fault!?" Toshinori shouted over the rest of the teachers.

"If you just gave quirkless people a shred of respect and dignity then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" Aizawa yelled back at him. "But no you let your power and position go to your head and became just like the rest of the arrogant egotistical bastards who look down on those who are weaker!" Erasure head was furious. Part of him could understand a bit of what Midoriya went through. His own quirk was very impractical and people used to belittle and look down on him for it. He knew exactly how it felt on the bottom. All the rage, the despair, and the pain that came with it. Izuku though was smart enough to actually take his pain and channel it into ambition. And look what it did for him. "Choosing whose weak, whose strong, who can be a hero, who is worthy to pass one for all to! Like some sort of god among men! In what way does that make you different than All for One!?" The gaunt man's eyes widened in shock and anger that his colleague would dare compare him to his worst enemy and greatest villain of all time in any way.

"That's enough Aizawa!" Nezu shouted, stopping them before the argument got too far. Though judging by the look on Toshinori's face it seems that line was already crossed.

"I'm no different though", Aizawa sighed before looking away. "I've expelled and transferred students that I judged as unworthy of being heroes. However I at least gave them a chance first", and with that he stormed out of the meeting having said what he needed to say.

"Well that was something", Midnight slowly fanned herself with her hand. She had never seen Shouta get so emotional in all the years she's known him and it honestly got her a little hot and bothered.

"I think we should be focusing on what Midoriya is planning to do next", Snipe chimed in reminding everyone what they were originally arguing about.

"We tried that", Vlad King scoffed. "Everyone tried that and he still stayed ahead of us. What makes you think we can figure out what goes on in that twisted little head of his?"

"I hate to say it but he's right", Nezu said. "Midoriya has positioned himself perfectly. As a government department director, no hero or law officer can touch him." While they were sitting here bickering Midoriya was already scheming and making move after move to cement his new power and authority.

"You seem nervous sir", Cementoss noticed the trembling paws.

"Indeed I am", Nezu frowned. "In all the years of heroism, not a single villain has ever infiltrated our government", the white animal looked around at his fellow educators. "They certainly tried, but were always immediately rooted out before they got too far. Izuku Midoriya is the first to accomplish this"

"There's an upside to this though isn't there?" Toshinori asked.

"Yes with his position he'll be under close watch and scrutiny", the principal explained. "If he's caught doing anything illegal it would be grounds for getting him removed and indeed arrested"

"Yeah but how do you about arresting someone who possesses an infinity gauntlet?" Snipe wondered.

"The kid took down Endeavor three days ago and no one's seen him since", Vlad King reminded everyone. Not only was the hero missing, his agency was shut down and the media was spreading some rather concerning and damning things about him. Midoriya was obviously behind it, and every hero in the country was either too shocked or too scared to speak out against his actions. "He's vastly more dangerous than we originally thought"

"He's right", Toshinori actually shook when he remembered what he saw on the news three days ago. The way he touched the number two hero's head, and the effect it had on him. He'd seen this act only once before from another villain. The most dangerous villain to ever exist. From his point of view Izuku took Endeavor's quirk.

' _Crystalized replications of quirks harvested from DNA',_ those were the words Midoriya used. Not only that, but All for One helped the boy and gave him all the information he needed on One for All. He must have given Midoriya a sample of his own DNA so he could replicate that man's despicable quirk. That's why All for One was so smug sitting in his prison cell. He knew that Izuku was in possession of both their quirks. He still needed to confirm it, but he was positive that's what happened.

He shuddered at the knowledge. Izuku Midoriya now wielded All for One and One for All together. For the first time in his life Toshinori had no idea what to do. He was supposed to be the number one hero and yet he couldn't find a solution to stop Midoriya. The boy was just too powerful now and worse it was all Toshinori's fault. Aizawa was right about him. He didn't even know Izuku yet he assumed he was powerless to not only protect himself but protect others. To be fair, there had never been a quirkless hero before, but he knew now that Izuku had the brains and determination to do it.

'Perhaps I was arrogant and egotistical' Toshinori thought ruefully.

MIDORIYA HOME

"I know what I'm doing and what I did do seems extreme, but it's all necessary", Izuku explained to his mother while they sat across from each other at the kitchen table. He had just finished going over when he came up with the idea for the gauntlet, the ten months spent helping criminals in the underground, his time with the League of Villains, his plan to get into the government and all the events leading up to this moment. He told her everything, well almost everything. Izuku had left out the part where he helped the Hero Killer bop off a few heroes. He may not have actually dealt the killing blows, but he'd rather not make his mom cry again.

"I get that sweetie, but why does it have to be you?" Inko asked.

"Because no one else will do it", Izuku said sadly. "Everyone is content to live in this corrupt world. There are people who thinks it's unfair, but they're not willing to do anything about it", he was referring to the quirkless people like himself, but it wasn't their fault that they've been convinced that they are powerless. "The only other person who also sees what's wrong with society and wants to change it is a serial killer. Can you imagine a psychopath wielding the infinity gauntlet? It would be a disaster", he at least had some morals. Unlike most villains he had no desire to kill those he hated. In truth he was the best person to change the hero based society.

"But couldn't you have been a hero with this invention of yours?" His mother asked the question that many wanted to know. Izuku actually chuckled lightly at that.

"You know mom. That was what I originally wanted to do", he smiled fondly, remembering his old naïve hero obsessed self. "I was planning to use the infinity gauntlet to become a hero, partly out of spite against Allmight and Bakugou, but then…", he paused with a sigh. "I started to see and learn things. I worked with various criminals in the underground and learned a lot about the world and heroes", Inko gasped hearing her son again confess to actually working with such bad people. "I found out how corrupt the heroes truly are and when I was hired by the League of Villains I learned how deep Allmight's lies run", Izuku looked at his mother. "How could I be a part of such a terrible system? So I figured why not change it, bring all the corruption to light and make a better world"

"Izuku" Inko began, but he continued.

"I'm not asking you to forgive or support me mom. I just want you to understand", he waited for her response.

"Izuku…you know I love you, very much", Inko wiped her eyes as they started to water. "I really don't like all this destruction and antagonizing the heroes, but If this is what you wish to do…then I'll support you in any way that I can", Izuku smiled and gently took her hand.

"You don't have to. I have everything I need for what comes next in my plan, but thank you. Just you saying that is enough for me", there was a knock at the front door and Izuku went to go get it. "On that note I have a gift for you mom", he swung the door open revealing Ochako standing next to a tall black Titan robot.

"Ummm…Hi", the brown haired girl shyly greeted the woman. "I'm Ochako Uraraka, I'm a friend of Izuku's and I work with him"

"She's the first member of my new department", Izuku clarified. "And this…", he gestured to the robot standing silently. "Is a Titan that I modified just for you. I reprogrammed and added a few extra features", Izuku explained gesturing for the robot to come inside. The machine did so, bending forward to make its way through the door.

"Oh my", Inko backed away from the big scary looking metal man. Like everyone else she too had seen what these things did to Endeavor three days ago.

"It's alright", Izuku promised. "It's perfectly safe I promise", the Titan stepped closer to the woman, got down on one knee and bowed towards her. "He's programmed to protect you and follow any order you give him"

"Why are you giving me this?" Inko wondered why she would need such a thing in her home.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this mom", Izuku went from smiling fondly to a serious expression. "There's going to be a lot of people coming after me. Not just villains, but heroes and maybe even police. Very soon will they realize how fruitless that will be", he looked down at his gauntlet. "When that happens they'll come after you to hurt me", it was harsh, but it was the honest truth. He wouldn't put it past villains to stoop that low, it was what they did best. However the corrupt heroes of society would also do the same when pushed to desperation. He'd rather cover that base right now as he still cared very deeply for his mother.

"This Titan is equipped with a scanner that detects quirks up to a specific radius and will let me know of any serious threat that approaches this neighborhood", At first certain government officials and police heads tried to give him a hassle for using an expensive machine for a personal matter, but he quickly shut them up by pointing out their own hypocrisy. He told them that he was using a robot that was designed and built to protect civilians to protect a civilian. If they had a problem with that then Izuku subtly threatened to let the people know that their so called law enforcement and government had no interest in protecting their lives from danger or at the very least let one robot protect the only remaining family member of a government director. What they and his mother won't know is that he was going to have at least five more Titans constantly patrolling the surrounding area.

'That's sweet of him', Ochako smiled seeing that he genuinely cared for his mom and went this far to ensure her safety. He even promised to do the same for her parents when they eventually make her employment in his department public.

"I don't know what to say", Inko looked from her son to the robot still bowing in her hallway.

"You don't have to say anything", Izuku smiled again. "Consider this part of my apology"

"Thank you Izuku", she hugged her son again. He was surprised with how accepting she was of this situation. He guessed that having her son back was enough for her.

DORMS

Katsuki stared at the image on the computer screen again. The pictures of Deku from three days ago during the prime ministers announcement. Everything seemed to be looking up for that nerd. He remembered watching the news and almost choking on his drink during the announcement. How could the government be so weak that it would give a villain shit like Deku a position of power?

"Ah Kacchan your looking rather low today", Izuku whispered behind him. "Almost like someone knocked you off your high horse", Katsuki whipped around to see Deku sitting there on his bed. "I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself yet, since that seems to be your solution for people when they are at their lowest"

"Shut up!" Bakugou snarled at him. This image of Deku wasn't even real, he had already figured that out yet it still wouldn't go away. Was he losing it?

"How does it feel to be a failure Kacchan? Does it hurt? Does it sting?" Izuku smirked at him. "If only you acted like a hero instead of a villain towards me and everyone around you then maybe this wouldn't have happened", Katsuki slammed his head on his desk, willing this hallucination to go away. "Always remember Kacchan…you are the real monster not me", Deku whispered in his ear before fading away.

Bakugou desperately wanted this voice in his head to go away. He figured the only way to make it stop would be to stop the real Deku. However that was easier said than done. The bastard's gauntlet made him nearly invincible and being a government hired director made him untouchable. It seemed taking down Izuku was impossible.

HIDEOUT

Shigaraki sat in an abused arm chair, repeatedly clawing at the leather arm as he watched the television screen. Every single news channel was talking about that brat. Izuku Midoriya, the former villain Apotheosis. The way the media used the words former villain irritated him. As if the kid wasn't still a villain at heart. Though what Shigaraki found truly infuriating was how Izuku became so popular in such a short amount of time. Izuku fought Allmight, but so did he. Where was his recognition? Why wasn't the media talking about the League of Villains anymore? Was he so easily outshined by the brat? All these questions were grating on Shigaraki's nerves.

Dabi watched his boss silently fume to himself. He was starting to wonder what he was still doing here. Izuku had accomplished so much with little help since he revealed himself to the world along with his gauntlet. He took on Allmight to what the media called a stand still. Then went on to persuade the government into giving him a position of power and authority. The kid even went the extra mile, by taking down the number two hero. The man that Dabi hated the most. Izuku did it without lifting a finger, he merely sicked his robots on him. It was quite a treat to watch the bastard get beaten down repeatedly and then dragged before Izuku who did something to him with his gauntlet that put the defeated hero to sleep.

What had the league done? A failed attack on U.A, a few small acts of terrorism on cities, kidnapped a student from the training camp, which lead to their base getting raided and their real leader defeated by Allmight. Now here they were, moving from place to place with no future prospects other than a possible alliance with the Yukuza.

 _How would you like to come work for me?_

Dabi was starting to seriously consider Izuku's offer. Back then he hadn't gave it much thought, because Izuku only had three stones in his gauntlet. It made him powerful, but now with five of these weird stones of his he was beyond even that. Maybe he could accomplish more with him than Shigaraki ever could.

POLICE H.Q

'What happened?' Endeavor groggily woke up. Opening his eyes he tried to figure out where he was. Judging by the dim lighting, gray walls, and bars it was some sort of prison cell. He concluded that villain kid locked him up somewhere. 'Does he really think this can hold me?' He sneered at the audacity and sat up in the bed. Endeavor then tried to activate his quirk so he could melt the bars, but nothing happened. He tried again to activate hell flame and still nothing happened. The sound of a loud metal rattling was brought to his attention. Looking outside his cell he saw Izuku Midoriya running his gauntlet against the bars.

"Ah your awake", Izuku smiled at him through the bars.

"What did you do to me!?" Endeavor demanded.

"I took the one thing you value most", Izuku glared back at him. "The one thing everyone values most in this world. Your quirk"

"That's not possible!" The former hero shouted, face twisted in rage.

"Oh that's a scary face", Izuku mocked as he pulled a small card out of his pocket. It was Endeavor's hero license. "Awe your making the same face in your license picture", he snickered holding the license up to compare the images. "That scowl…reminds me so much…of my dear Kacchan", he then ignited the card with Endeavor's own quirk, burning the license to a crisp before tossing the smoldering plastic at the ex-hero's feet.

"Your career as a hero is over Enji Todoroki", he thoroughly enjoyed the look of shock and disbelief on the man's face.

"My agency will come after you for this!" Endeavor spat.

"I know that's why I shut your agency down", Izuku crossed his arms. "Oh that's right you've been asleep for three days and don't know what's going on now. Let's just say I can get a lot done in three days", he chuckled in amusement.

"Do you really think the public will let this slide?" Endeavor figured at least his fans would speak out against this brat. He was the second greatest hero after all.

"I've got a question for you", Izuku paced the outside of the cell. "Do you think anyone will give you sympathy now that they found out what you've done?" He stopped to glare at the man through the bars. "How you drove your wife to madness, how you discarded your children when you realized they wouldn't further your ambition", see the ex-hero's shocked and angry gaze he continued. "Or perhaps the public should know about how you drove your first born son Touya to suicide. You didn't even look for his body"

"You shut the hell up!" Finally snapping he stood up on wobbly legs.

"No you shut up!" Izuku yelled back. "The public knows the truth about you. They now know that you're not a hero. That someone like you should never be a hero, but don't worry for you won't be the only hero I retire"

"Who are you to decide that!?" Endeavor argued. "You're just some quirkless brat with a fancy glove!"

"Well this quirkless brat and his fancy glove is powerful enough to put you in your place", Izuku taunted him. "And I wouldn't be insulting quirkless people if I were you. After all you are one of us now", he smiled widely. "It's not so bad, you'll get used to it", Endeavor looked down at this clenched fist in rage, lamenting how useless he was now. The worst part was that the little bastard sounded proud of what he did to this once "great hero".

"I don't care how long it takes, but I'll make you pay for this one way or another", Enji Todoroki vowed.

"There's a few things I've been meaning to ask you Endeavor", Izuku ignored the man's petty threats. "Were you always like this?" He asked stepping closer to the bars. "Let me rephrase that. Did it ever occur to you in your entire career as a hero to simply be a hero? Was this all just a competition to you? A way for you to be the best? Did none of the lives you saved matter to you? Was every person just a point for your scoreboard in this ridiculous imaginary feud with Allmight?"

"What else would I do this for?" Todoroki stated. "What would be the point if I'm not the best?" Izuku just frowned in disappointment. Just like Bakugou and all the others, they missed the whole purpose of being a hero. Which was to be a hero.

"That's what I thought", pinching the bridge of his nose with a frustrated sigh he then slid open the entrance to the cell. "Alright then, off you go", he waved at the man to leave. Enji gave him a skeptical look. "You're not a prisoner Todoroki. You've had your quirk appropriated and your hero license revoked, but you're free to leave. This is your punishment Enji Todoroki to live free in the new world, completely powerless to change anything", two black Titan robots came up behind Izuku. "My advice to you is to try and piece back together your shattered family, maybe earn back their love and respect, have a second chance to be a father for once in your life. It's all you have left now", he smiled pleasantly and turned to his tall robots. "Boys escort this man out", the Titans growled in confirmation. Endeavor was taken by the arms and walked out of the cells. He didn't put up a fight. What could he do anyway? That little green haired brat stole his quirk from him and took away his hero license. He was worthless and useless now. The robots escorted him through the police headquarters, every employee and officer they passed gave him mixed looks. Some looked at the former hero with pity, others looked disgusted. Soon Endeavor was brought to the front entrance. The Titans then roughly pushed him out the doors where a sea of reporters and journalists were waiting.

"Endeavor is it true about what happened to your first son Touya Todoroki?" One of them asked shoving a mic close to his face. "Do you feel responsible for his suicide? Why did you lie to the public by saying his death was accidental?"

"Why did you lie and say that your wife moved to the hospital for health issues? Did your agency know all this? Is that why Director Midoriya shut it down?" More and more. The former hero was continuously bombarded by questions and accusations and for the first time in his life he didn't know how to respond. He was alone and completely powerless.

From atop the police headquarters Izuku watched the man with a satisfied smile on his face. This age of heroes was finally coming to a close and his new age would spring forth from the ashes of the old.

"I should really invest in some nicer suits", Izuku spontaneously remarked looking down at his cheap jacket and tie. The left sleeve wasn't even properly tailored for his gauntlet, he just ripped it off at the elbow. Not very classy at all.

* * *

 **Alright this is where the second arc begins. A little introductory that picks up where the last arc left off to get the ball rolling.**

 **This would have been out earlier, but I really wanted to add that scene with his mother. Originally I wasn't going to do that till later, but then I thought no he still loves his mother. He would go see her as soon as possible and explain himself now that he's not a wanted villain anymore.**

 **WOW! Over 4000 follows and over 4000 favorites. Thank you all so much. I've never had a story reach that milestone before.**

 **I'm still running with the fan theory that Dabi is the oldest Todoroki Sibling. This Touya Todoroki that isn't around for some reason. If this theory turns out to be true I have a feeling the manga will elaborate further on what transpired, but for now I'm making my own way for my story.**

* * *

 **INFINITY GAUNTLET POWERS**

 **Space Stone-Blue: Creating Warp gates/portals. Flash warping only in short distances (Think flash step from Bleach, but leaves a blue glow). Locking things into a point in space. Epidermal shield, protects the wielder's body from most harm and can be focused on specific areas of the body at the cost of decreasing it from other areas.**

 **Reality Stone-Red: manipulation of matter (moving it, reshaping it, changing its state, breaking it down, etc.) you could almost liken it to alchemy from FMA. Some gravity manipulation. Energy manipulation. Body levitation.**

 **Time Stone-Yellow: Stopping time in a zone or area for a maximum of ten seconds. Anyone touching him or the gauntlet is unaffected. There is a cool down to this power that depends on how many seconds time was stopped in the bubble. Restoration, an ability that can revert all physical damage on the body back to its non-damaged state. It can also work on non-organic objects as well. Restoration cannot regenerate missing body parts, nor can it heal fatigue or undo death.**

 **Power Stone-Green: One for All. Gives the user super strength, equal and potentially greater than Allmight. This stone can also be used to amplify the others when combined.**

 **Soul Stone-Purple: All for One. Steals quirks and stores them in the stone to be used by the wielder of the gauntlet. Quirks stolen: Notice me not, X-ray Eye, Eye Stamp, Sludge, Energy Conversion, Vector, Quirk Multiplier, and Hell Flame.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Next chapter Izuku pays a visit to a certain hero school.**


	24. Ch24 Genesis

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: GENESIS**

"This one looks nice", Izuku commented as he got a good look at himself in the mirror. He was currently at a fancy high class garment shop to buy a new suit befitting his new job. This one was a cool gray, with a black buttoned shirt and matching black tie. He really liked it.

"Looks good on you kid", the owner of the shop said. An old mustached man in glasses.

"Yes it does", this was the tenth one he tried on and so far it was the best. "I'll take this one. In fact I'd like a couple dozen made, custom tailored for my gauntlet please"

"Excelsior", the man suddenly exclaimed at making such a great sale.

"You've been a big help Mr. Lee", he smiled at the owner. "If you don't mind I'd like to wear this one out. I've got an important meeting to go to".

"Is this how boys feel when they go shopping with their girlfriends?" Ochako dryly asked as she sat in a chair by the mirrors. A miserably bored look plastered on her face that eventually formed after watching him try on ten suits in row.

"I've never had a girlfriend so I wouldn't know", Izuku blushed lightly in embarrassment having realized that she'd been sitting there watching him shop for clothes this whole time. "Sorry for dragging you here by the way"

"Its fine", the brown haired gravity girl stood up and stretched her stiff back out. She was dressed in a black formal jacket, skirt, fingerless gloves, stockings and shoes. "So what's this important meeting we're going to", she followed behind Izuku as he paid for his new attire.

"We're paying U.A a visit", he said.

"R-Really?" Uraraka wasn't sure that was such a good idea.

"It's important for a government director in charge of hero regulation to check in on hero institutions every once in a while", Izuku explained. "Plus it's good to keep your enemies on their toes"

"If you say so", Uraraka said nervously. In truth she was worried it would be awkward mostly for her when they showed up at the school that expelled her not too long ago.

"Relax, everything will be fine", Izuku promised.

U.A CLASS 1 A

"Alright for those of you that received your provisional licenses, you will be allegeable for the work study program", Aizawa explained to his students. The staff decided to continue teaching class as if everything was normal despite the recent political situation. "Similar to the internships, you'll be offered these positions from various hero agencies", the class didn't seem that excited, especially those who were part of the junk yard incident. They obviously were aware what was going on like everyone else, but some of them blamed themselves that they couldn't stop him then in there.

" **All teachers and staff report to the front entrance immediately!"** The voice of the principal said over the intercom. Aizawa dropped what he was doing and told his class to stay put. Nezu wouldn't order something like that unless there was an emergency. Rushing down the halls he was joined by his colleagues who also seemed to be just as in the dark as he was over what was happening. When they arrived to the front court yard that led to the academy's main entrance the entire staff was there.

"What's this all about?" Power Loader asked.

"We were in the middle of teaching our classes", Vlad King said.

"He's coming", Nezu said ominously while looking towards the entrance.

"Who?" Aizawa followed his gaze.

"Izuku Midoriya is coming here to U.A", the small white animal said. Everyone's eyes widened in shock especially Toshinori's.

"Wait! He's coming here? Like today? Like right now?" Midnight questioned.

"How long till he gets here?" Snipe asked next.

"In less than five minutes", Nezu said while looking to his watch.

"Smart kid", Aizawa began. "Announcing his arrival right before he gets here. Gives us zero time to prepare", after complimenting the boy's bold move he tensed up along with everyone else when a black limousine appeared outside the entrance followed by a large armored truck. The door opened and out stepped Midoriya, dark green messy hair, gray suit and infinity gauntlet attached to his left hand. It was the next person who stepped out after him that shocked them even further. Ochako Uraraka, former U.A student, looking just as anxious as them. What the hell was she doing with him?

"You all look tense!" Izuku called from outside the entrance with a smile on his face. "Like you're ready for a fight!" He along with the girl walked up to the threshold. "Are you going to turn off the security gate so we can enter?" He asked coyly. They all looked at him like he was nuts.

"We have to do as he asks", Nezu suddenly said. "He works for the government that gives us our funding. As long as he doesn't cause harm to the students or the premise he can come and go as he pleases", the principal quoted the policies.

"You can't be serious", Midnight said.

"I'm afraid he is!" Izuku called again while tapping his foot patiently. Nezu pulled out a small remote and pressed a few buttons deactivating the security system around the front gate of the school. Izuku smirked and took a step forward crossing the entryway into the most prestigious hero school in the country. Uraraka silently followed him. "Oh and one more thing", he snapped his fingers and the armored van opened up. From of the vehicle six sleek black Titan robots walked out marching in unison behind their master. "Don't mind my security detail", Izuku said nonchalantly while he casually strolled up to the U.A teachers.

"Good day Director Midoriya", Nezu greeted him choosing to be polite and cordial despite the troubling situation.

"Pleased to meet you Professor Nezu", Izuku bent down to shake the small creature's hand. "May I introduce the first employee of my new department I'm sure you remember her Ochako Uraraka", he took a bit of sick pleasure in the look on the teacher's faces especially Aizawa and Toshinori. "Sorry to alarm you with my sudden arrival but as the director of the new department of hero regulation I thought it best to pay a visit to all the hero schools, just to check in on how things are run here", he smiled almost pleasantly. "Please go about your normal routine, don't mind me"

"Yes, everyone go back to your classes tell them that everything is fine", Nezu ordered, while sending a secret message underneath his words that basically said don't do anything irrational and don't let the students do anything irrational. They all gave the principal a worried look but obeyed. Toshinori wanted so badly to do something about Midoriya. He knew he couldn't though, his hands were tied on this. As he was leaving he didn't notice the small grin that Izuku sent his way. "Shall we talk in my office?"

"Lead the way", Izuku walked alongside the small white creature followed by his entourage of robots and his friend Uraraka.

OFFICE

"Please sit down, have some tea", Nezu kept up the polite façade. Izuku took a seat at a small table that had a chess board with two fresh cups on either side. Uraraka decided to wait outside to avoid the potential awkwardness.

"Thank you", taking a sip of the tea he smiled at the familiar game. Nezu sat in the opposite chair.

"Would you indulge me a bit?" The principal asked gesturing to the board.

"After you", Izuku nodded. Nezu started by moving one of the white pawns forward.

"May I ask what this little visit is really about?" The green haired boy made his first move with his knight instead of a pawn.

"I already told you", Izuku watched him move another pawn. "Just checking in to see how things are conducted at these hero schools", he moved one of his own black pawns. "As the director of hero regulation I need to make sure that the future heroes meet the new standards"

"And what standards do you believe they need to meet?" Nezu asked as he moved another piece.

"I simply want them to be heroes for the right reasons", Izuku began as he made his move. "Is that so wrong? To have real heroes who wish to honestly help others and are not in it for money or fame"

"No there is nothing wrong with that", Nezu agreed. "But have you considered the cost? What will you have to become to achieve such a goal?"

"Maybe I should have been nicer about it. Is that your point?" Using his knight Izuku took out a pawn. "Use my infinity gauntlet to become a hero and symbol of justice and good? Become part of the problem instead of trying to fix it"

"All I'm saying is that there's still a chance to do the right thing", Nezu told him while taking out one of his pieces.

"I am doing the right thing. You just think its wrong because you don't understand", Izuku's moves on the chess board went from calculated to slightly more aggressive. "History will always be the judge over who is right and who is wrong"

"So you've made up your mind then?" Izuku chuckled lightly at the question.

"It's funny that an animal lucky to be born with such a wonderful quirk thinks he can convince me that I'm wrong in some capacity", he remarked. "As if you could possibly understand what it's like to be a quirkless nobody. You don't even allow quirkless kids into your hero classes"

"That's not true, we changed that rule five years ago", Nezu argued.

"And in all that time not a single quirkless child has attempted your entrance exam or even applied for the program", Izuku put him check. "That certainly says a lot"

"What does it say?" Nezu asked as he maneuvered his king out of danger.

"Allowing quirkless people to take the exam was really nothing more than a publicity stunt, you never had any intention of letting them into the hero program and everyone knows it. It's not like you did anything to encourage or promote a possible quirkless hero", Izuku said accusingly. "You and your school value people based on their quirks, just like the rest of the world", he spoke with bitterness.

"That's also not true", Nezu denied what he said. "We value all of our students and those who apply equally"

"Oh really?" The green haired teen smirked as he moved his pieces. "Then why did you expel Uraraka and not Bakugou for that incident at the junk yard? He broke more rules and laws than she did, yet you chose to make an example out of her and not him", the principal didn't have a reply for that, he knew what it looked like from his perspective. "I get why you did it. Bakugou has such a powerful quirk and volatile personality that of all the students he's the most at risk to turning into a villain. You and the teachers probably find it easier to let the baby have his bottle than to actually fix the problem. What a wonderful school this is", he said that last part with sarcasm.

"Why is Miss Uraraka in your employ?" Nezu asked in an attempt to change the subject. Though Izuku also noticed the hidden question underneath his inquiry. 'Are you using her?'

"Unlike you and your staff I saw great potential in her", Izuku explained. "She has the heart of a true hero and I intend to make everyone see that", Nezu picked up on something he said there. It sounded like she was more than just an employee for his department. There was obviously more to this hero regulation program than initially implied and that worried the principal.

STAFF LOUNGE

Allmight sat on the couch in his true form, wiping the nervous sweat from his brow. Izuku Midoriya just walked into U.A as if it was normal. The fact that he would do something so bold after just being given his new position showed how confident he was. Just as he was wondering what he should do about this the young third year that he wanted to be his successor barged into the room.

"He's here isn't he?" Mirio started.

"How did you know?" Toshinori wondered.

"Some students saw him arrive from the windows and words gotten around", as soon as he heard the news that the new director of hero regulation was here on the grounds he immediately went looking for his teacher Allmight.

"Yes he's here and the entire staff is on edge", the gaunt man admitted.

"Good! I can talk to him in person", Mirio began to leave but Toshinori quickly halted his progress with a hand on his shoulder.

"Look young Mirio I admire your enthusiasm, but what do you think talking to Midoriya will accomplish?" The hero told him. "I myself couldn't get through to him. I really think he's beyond words at this point"

"I don't believe that", Mirio argued. "No one is beyond words, least of all a kid who clearly doesn't understand what he's doing"

"Young Mirio", Toshinori sighed. "I really don't want you going near him just yet", he told the honest truth. "Not only is Midoriya in possession of One for All, but I think he also has All for One", the third year paled a bit at the mention of that awful quirk. Allmight told him about the villain he defeated and now stayed locked in Tartarus. If Izuku Midoriya had that quirk as part of his gauntlet, the damage he could do with it would be astronomical.

"Then what do we do?"

"First I need to confirm whether or not he has it", Toshinori told him. "Then I don't know", he frowned in frustration. "If I could just get that gauntlet off of him, then he wouldn't be such a threat"

"No offense Allmight, but it's that kind of thinking that made him what he is today", Mirio reminded him that it was everyone believing quirkless people were weak and helpless that led Midoriya to this present position. Toshinori frowned, he did it again, but old habits are hard to stop.

"For now we watch him", he told his protégé. "I don't think he'll start a fight"

"I don't think anyone will start one with him either", Mirio sounded assured.

"Well there is young Bakugou, apparently they have a bad history together", Allmight suddenly grew extremely worried. He knew how quick to anger the boy was. A thought also occurred to him as well. What if Midoriya was counting on that? What if he came here knowing Bakugou would attack him on sight and that would give Izuku a reason to bring his new authority down on the other boy? If he truly had All for One then this could all be a trap set to take Katsuki's quirk.

"I'll be back. Whatever you do don't approach Midoriya yet", Toshinori went to go warn Aizawa to keep Bakugou away from their 'guest visitor'.

HALLS OF U.A

"What a wonderful facility", Izuku commented as he strolled through the halls of the prestigious hero school. He marveled at the state of the art training rooms they passed. As someone who could never walk this campus as a student due to his quirkless nature, he found great joy and satisfaction to be able to tour the place as much as his heart desired.

"Yeah its nice", Ochako sighed longingly. It was with a heavy heart that she followed him around the very school she was kicked out of where her previous dream ended. Luckily Izuku was there at her lowest point to give her a new dream and purpose.

"Cheer up Uraraka. I know how hard it this is for you", Izuku turned around to face her, silently gesturing for his Titans to stop. "Life and the goals we set are about moving forward, not looking behind"

"Then what are we doing here?" Ochako asked. She still didn't fully understand why they came to her former school in the first place.

"We're here looking for those who also wish to move forward like us", Izuku turned to look down the hall where he finally spotted the room he was looking for. The support class. With a warm smile he walked right up to the development studio and without knocking went to open the door. Only for a big explosion of black smoke to blow the doors open and a figure to nearly crash into him. Izuku, without flinching, used the reality stone's power to catch it before it reached him. The robots growled for a moment before going back to standby mode after determining that it was not a threat to their master. Uraraka's eyes widened in surprise at what just happened.

"I guess the fuel output was set too high", a girls voice giggled from the smoke. "Or maybe the generator overheated too fast"

"Mei Hatsume", Izuku held her up in the air with his power and the girl had yet to realize it yet. "Still blowing things up I see", Mei looked down to see Izuku standing there in the middle of the hall.

"Izuku!" She exclaimed loudly. She hadn't seen him since his big debut on the news four days ago. Part of her was shocked watching what happened to Endeavor, but the inventor in her was also fascinated and overjoyed at seeing the finished version of the Titans. Speaking of which, there was a group of shiny black ones behind gravity girl. "Are those the new models? Let me see! Let me see!" She thrashed and wriggled in the air.

"Calm down", Izuku let her down and released his hold on her. "All in good time", he glanced into the design studio and noticed that Power Loader wasn't present. "Where's your teacher?"

"He said something about needing to be in the surveillance room for something. I don't know I wasn't really listening", she laughed.

'"Gee I wonder what he'd be doing in the surveillance room?" Izuku smirked knowingly. "Well since he's not here could I have a word with you in private?"

"Um sure", Mei agreed.

"Do you mind if I speak to her alone?" He asked Uraraka. The gravity girl nodded and decided to wander off for a bit while they talked. Izuku followed Mei into the workshop while ordering one of the Titans to come inside while the rest waited in the hall.

"So this is the final model?" Mei skipped around the unmoving robot examining every detail.

"No this is the basic Titan soldier that will be incorporated into the police forces", Izuku told her. "The one's you saw beat up Endeavor were the specialty models, specifically the anti-fire quirk versions"

"Wait there's more specialty models?" Mei asked.

"Of course", Izuku smiled at her enthusiasm. "We got Titans for all elemental quirk users, telekinetic quirks, and strength quirks. They're not invincible but they do make tough foot soldiers", after letting her geek out over the robot he decided now was the time to talk seriously. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good, still making babies so nothing's changed much", Mei said honestly.

"I never got a chance to apologize to you Hatsume", Izuku's tone was sincere.

"Apologize? For what?" Mei wondered what he would need to say sorry for.

"In case you thought I was using you. I wasn't. I've only ever seen you as a friend and colleague", he gave her assurance that he was never manipulating her in any way.

"How about we forget about it if…", she suddenly placed her hands on his infinity gauntlet and lifted it up so she could get a good look at it. "You tell me how this baby works", he eyes turned sparkly for a brief moment and Izuku had to wonder if that was part of her quirk.

"I could tell you", Izuku released her hold. "But if I did I'd have to kill you", she laughed at that. "I wasn't joking", he mumble to himself, but just let her laugh and think he was kidding. It's not like he planned on telling her or anyone for that matter how his infinity gauntlet worked, no matter what no one but him must know.

"Now for the main reason I came to speak with you", Izuku took a step closer to Hatsume. "Would you be interested in a job? Would you like to work for me in my department of hero regulation?"

"First of all what would you need a psycho inventor for when you're already a mad genius yourself?" Mei questioned. "Second I'm still a high schooler, are you even aloud to hire someone like me?"

"In reverse order. As a government director I can employ anybody I chose no matter the age or qualifications", Izuku explained. "The reason I want you in the department is because I need your help. I may be a mad genius like you said, but I can't do everything by myself", he decided to tell her the truth about what came next in his plan. "My department isn't just going to regulate hero behavior and activity. The main purpose is to create an example of what model heroes should be. That's why Uraraka has joined me. With more training, and proper gear she'll be one of the first new heroes that my department produces"

"And you need me to help with that?" Mei looked at him with a curious gaze.

"Well I figured with your wonderful potential for making babies you'd want to make some for the future great heroes", Izuku looked around the workshop that U.A provided for its students. "Would you rather sit around here for three years earning a diploma then working your way up some corporate ladder for a decade? Or would like to join me right now and make a difference in this world?" He reached into his pocket and handed her a card with a number on it. "Think on it", after that he ordered his robot to leave and went to follow it out the doors, but not before one last bit of incentive. "Also think on this, your own personal workshop ten times the size of this one is what would await you should you join us", Izuku smirked seeing the excited look on Mei's face, like a kid was told he was going to a candy store. "I'll be seeing you", he waved goodbye and went to go find Ochako.

MEANWHILE

Shinso Hitoshi stared at the three second years in front of him with a bored expression. Ever since the sports festival where he got further than anybody expected a general studies student to get, other students would often hound him about how a kid with villainous quirk could get that far. Of course they assume he cheated which Shinso would scoff at. A physical competition against students who could generate ice, create explosions, had engines in their legs, and he must have cheated by using his god given brain washing quirk? What a load of crap. He tried his best just like everyone else and failed because he wasn't lucky enough to be born with an over powered quirk, like that Bakugou asshole.

"What's the matter, not gonna say anything?" The guy with goat like features stared down.

"Careful that's how his villain quirk activates. He needs to talk", another guy with a third eye on his forehead mocked. Shinso could use his quirk and make them leave him alone but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He was going to be a hero no matter what.

"Excuse me", a voice said from behind the group. Shinso recognized the girl, she was that girl from class 1 A that got expelled. What was she doing here? "I couldn't help but notice you picking on this fellow here"

"What's it to you girl?"

"Yeah get out of here" In a matter of seconds Ochako was suddenly between them and Shinso and the group of bullies were floating up to the ceiling. "WHAT!?"

"Were they bothering you?" Uraraka asked looking towards the purple haired boy while adjusting her gloves.

"Yeah…a bit. How did you do that?" He remembered how she used her quirk in the sports festival. She had to touch them to nullify there gravity and make them float up.

"After I was expelled I gained a new friend who helped teach me new ways I can use my quirk", She looked to the students who were no desperately trying to gain a grip on the ceiling. "Now I try to use a light touch so my targets don't even feel or know I've touched them until it's too late. I've even worked on my speed as well"

"That she has", another voice spoke from the end of the hall. Izuku appeared there with his mechanical body guards in his wake. "As I told Uraraka, there's other ways to be strong", he walked up to Ochako and Shinso. "I remember you from the sports festival. Shinso Hitoshi right?"

"Yeah that's me", Shinso kept a cautious stare on the guy in front of him. Izuku Midoriya, the quirkless villain that fought Allmight and gained a position in the government.

"You did very well with your brainwashing quirk in the competitions. Until Bakugou figured it out in the tournament and blew you out of the ring", Izuku said rather bluntly. "I was still impressed by your performance though", he spoke freely to the boy without care for the other's quirk which surprised Shinso.

"Aren't you worried I might use my quirk on you?" The purple haired boy suddenly asked.

"Oh I wouldn't even try if I were you", Izuku pointed his thumb back at the robots behind him. "Those Titans are equipped with scanners that detect the activation of quirks and will attack you without hesitation. Should you use yours on me they'd crush your wind pipe before you could order me to order them to stop", he then smirked deviously. "You wouldn't even get the full sentence out"

"I'll take your word for it", Shinso sweated a bit under the menacing gaze of the tall imposing robots.

"Well it was nice meeting you. Good luck with your studies", Izuku smiled brightly and waved goodbye. "Let's go find this amazing clas keep hearing about", he remarked as he walked off with his mechanical guards. Ochako smiled at general class student as well and placed her fingers together to return gravity to the three bullies still stuck to the ceiling like balloons. The students crashed painfully on the floor much to Shinso's amusement. When he turned around Izuku and Uraraka were gone.

"I need to see this", Shinso Hitoshi decided to follow after the two of them. Part of him was just curious to see what would happen but the other part was hoping he'd knock someone down a peg.

CLASS 1-A

"So which hero agency are you going to for your work study program?" Yaoyorozu asked her fellow classmate Todoroki after the lunch break bell rang. "I figured you'd go with your father"

"His agency doesn't exist anymore" Shoto said.

"That's right I heard that new government department shut it down", Mina said.

"What happened to Endeavor anyway?" Kirishima asked the hot and cold boy.

"He showed up at the house yesterday, but he hasn't said anything to any of us", Shoto told them. "There's another thing, something happened to his quirk", before he could explain Bakugou stormed out the door rather loudly and Kirishima worriedly chased after him. Apparently he's still upset because he's the only student in their class that won't be doing the work study program. He is the only one of them that failed to get their provisional license. He'll be taking the remedial training according to Aizawa.

"He's in a bad mood", Kaminari supplied.

"When is he not in a bad mood?" Tsuyu said with a quite croak.

"He's never been this bad though", Sero commented. Everyone made their way into the hallway as they went to go get lunch. They were stopped when a familiar person appeared at the other end of the hall.

"So this is the famous class 1 A?" Izuku smiled as he walked towards the shocked group of students. "The ones who fought real villains and survived, the champions of U.A and the future generation of heroes", the students all paled at the sight of him. They were told a special guest was here at U.A by their homeroom teacher and they were also told not to worry about. Now they understood why Aizawa didn't want them to worry. The entire class didn't know how to react. Iida being the brave one stepped forward in a protective manner between his classmates and the wielder of the infinity gauntlet.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but please this a school", Izuku just waved Iida off.

"Oh relax I'm only here to ruffle some feathers and do my job", the green haired teen smiled.

"Which is?"

"To keep the heroes in line and make sure they're doing their jobs for the right reasons", Izuku supplied. "Let's see if I remember", he stepped a little closer making Iida flinch. "There was Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu Asui, and Eijiro Kirishima. You were the ones who bravely fought me at Raxus junkyard. I never got a chance to commend you for your wonderfully heroic behavior", Izuku applauded them. "I know your teachers scolded you for it, but there too obsessed with bureaucracy and the value of quirks to know what real heroics are anymore"

"What about Ochako?" Tsuyu blurted out while standing up to him as well. "She went looking for you there first and yet she was expelled because of you. If anyone is heroic it's her"

"You're absolutely right", Izuku agreed with her. "That's why I decided to lend her a helping hand. Isn't that right Uraraka?" A stunned silence quieted the whole group when another familiar person stepped around the row of Titan robots.

"H-Hi", she greeted them awkwardly.

"Uraraka!" Iida was the first to get over his shock. "Just what on earth are you doing with him?" He kept a wary eye Izuku who decided to stand back and watch the whole interaction. "You know what he is and you must know what he's done"

"And?" The gravity girl wondered what his point was.

"So why are you with him?" Iida demanded to know why she would ally herself with someone like Midoriya.

"Because he's right. Because his beliefs are just", Uraraka said honestly. "Izuku's goal to correct our hero based society is something I wish to support"

"I find that hard to believe that's all he wants", Yaoyorozu spoke up.

"I don't expect you to understand Momo Yaoyorozu", Izuku said directing his gaze to her. "You who was born into wealth, born with a wonderfully versatile quirk. I have nothing personal against you, but you like many others are blind to the problems of this world", that seemed to silence Momo. Passing over her his eyes landed on Todoroki.

"How's your father doing Shoto? He made it back home safely I presume?" Izuku said with mirth.

"What did you do to him?" The bi color haired boy asked, with more curiosity rather than anger.

"He wasn't fit for the position of a hero, so I revoked his status in more ways than one", Izuku shrugged. "Simple as that. I don't see what the big deal about Endeavor was. All it took was a few well-built Titan robots to take him down"

"Indeed", Shoto found himself agreeing with the other teen. He used to always be intimidated by his father's overwhelming power, but ever since Izuku convinced him that his destiny was to surpass his father and be a hero unlike either him or Allmight he started to see Endeavor for what he was. A failure that could only pass his selfish goals onto others rather than complete them himself. After watching him get trashed by those machines on the news in Shoto's eyes that once powerful intimidating man looked extremely small now.

For all the man's ambitions and plans it was all over for him now. Undone by one quirkless genius who not only took everything that mattered most from Endeavor, but he also exposed all of the man's dirty secrets to the light. For that Shoto was grateful. He already hated the man for what he put his mother and his childhood through, but after learning of the older brother Touya that he never knew and never would, he hated his father even more now.

"So how are you doing then?" He was asking about his quirk. Shoto of course read between the lines.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I've been learning how to use the fire side of my quirk since our battle", the youngest Todoroki told him truthfully.

"Ah but it is my business. Your all future heroes and as the director of hero regulation it's my job to make sure your prepared and are doing your job as heroes for the right reasons", when he said that last part he glared down at a rather short kid with purple balls for hair. Minoru Mineta, Izuku had completed his analysis of him after the U.S.J incident and he wasn't impressed with the boy's quirk or his personality. Judging by how the student was shaking in terror at the sight of him and cowering behind one of the girl's legs he hadn't improved at all. Hell no one else besides Iida, Asui, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu had bothered to speak up to him. The others were clearly too frightened of him.

"What the hell!?" Bakugou turned the corner and spotted Deku standing there in front of his class mates. At first he thought it was another hallucination, but everyone else could clearly see him too.

"Finally some normalcy", Izuku smiled at the breath of fresh air and predictability that Katsuki Bakugou brought. The blonde stomped over to him, palms sparkling.

"Hey man, don't do anything rash!" Kirishima placed a hand on his friends shoulder to stop him.

"Oh yes, please do something rash", Izuku waved his hand silently ordering his Titans to stand by and do nothing.

"Don't listen to him he's just trying to get under your skin", the red head kept a tighter hold on Bakugou. "I get it he beat you up pretty bad at the junk yard, but that's no reason to get this angry"

"Really?" Izuku raised a brow at that. "You really think that's why he hates me so much?" He then looked to Katsuki. "So you didn't tell him or the rest of your classmates? Interesting"

"Tell us what?" Tenya asked.

"It appears your friend Bakugou decided to remain tight lipped about his past, specifically who and what he really is", Izuku smiled at them. "Allow me to shed some light on the matter. You see when Bakugou here got his quirk in preschool everyone around him, the adults and the kids praised him for it", he explained. "Sadly that created a massive superiority complex and gave birth to an arrogance and ego that could rival the gods", he enjoyed the furious look on the explosive blonde's face. "And so Bakugou here became the worst school bully, doing whatever he wanted to anybody. Especially me isn't that right Kacchan?" Kirishima released his hold on Bakugou. "He called me Deku, the useless, worthless, quirkless nerd. He's blasted me with his quirk more times than he's probably hit you all with it in training"

"He did that?" The red head at first didn't want to believe that, but he wasn't blind to Bakugou's violent personality. He just never thought the other would stoop so low as to bully a defenseless person.

"So you didn't know then?" Izuku frowned. "Forgive me for thinking the worst of you Eijiro Kirishima. I thought you were one of those parasitic leaches who ride the coat tails of those in power without a care for what the person's done. Just like his former middle school lackeys. It seems you simply didn't know the truth, my sincerest apologies" Everyone went from looking at Izuku to staring at Katsuki. Some looked at him in contempt like Ochako, Iida and Todoroki. Other's like Kirishima and Mina were staring at him in disappointment. Bakugou finally had enough of the accusing eyes and turned his fury on the cause of this. Launching forward his hand reached out to blast Deku off his feet. Time slowed down as Izuku's mouth widened into a pleased grin. He raised his gauntlet and opened the palm as the soul stone glowed an eerie purple. No explosion came and a gray capture weapon wrapped securely around Bakugou's body, pinning his arms to his side and hauling him away from the green haired director.

'What a joy that could have been?' Izuku thought as he sighed in disappointment and deactivated the soul stone.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't harass my students", Aizawa said as he kept a tight hold on Bakugou with his scarf while making sure the boy's quirk was erased. He arrived just in time to see the blonde attacking the boy once known as the villain Apotheosis.

"I was merely educating them on things they didn't know. That's what a teacher is supposed to do right?" Izuku explained himself while simultaneously calling Erasure Head's methods into question. "Helping the students to be the future heroes is what this institution is all about, but judging how Katsuki Bakugou is still snarling at me like a rabid dog, it seems the school's behavioral practices are not as good as I imagined", Izuku took a step closer to the still captured Bakugou. "He's been here for over a semester and yet he's still the same violent boy that tormented me through my childhood. You've got your work cut out for you Aizawa Sensei", he leaned in closer to the blonde's angry face. "I honestly can't wait for you to become a legal registered hero Kacchan, because then you'll be under my jurisdiction", his smile promised future misery for the explosive teen. Bakugou wanted to scream curse words at him but Erasure's capture scarf wrapped around his mouth while the teacher dragged him off somewhere.

"Hm", Izuku hummed in thought as he watched his former bully get taken away. Did Aizawa figure out what the soul stone does? Or did somebody else figure it out and warned him? Questions he would save for later.

"Was that true? What you just said about Bakugou?" Kirishima asked stepping forward courageously.

"Yes. That's the sad truth about this world Kirishima, those with power get to do whatever they want to those who lack it", Izuku explained to him. "Isn't that right Todoroki?"

"He's right", the class gasped in shock when Shoto once again agreed with Midoriya. "For a while I didn't fully understand why I disliked Bakugou, but now I think it's because he's very similar to my father"

"Fear not though, because I'm not letting bad people like them be heroes anymore", Izuku nodded to them. "Have a nice day everyone, I look forward to seeing more from this wonderful class", he turned to walk away followed by his Titans. Ochako bowed apologetically to her former class mates and trailed after him.

"What about you?" Momo finally spoke up, finding courage to contradict him. "When you have everything the way you want it, you'll be the last bad person left. So what happens to you?"

"Bad person?" Izuku turned and walked back over to her getting a bit into her personal space for intimidation. It didn't help that he also stood at the same height as her either. "So you think the person who is trying to fix the problems of this world, problems that other people created is evil?" He stared into her eyes letting his glow green with the power stone for a moment. "You have some growing up to do Yaoyorozu. Goodbye for now", he broke eye contact and turned to leave, letting Momo release the breath she was holding.

EMPTY CLASSROOM

"Let me go dammit!" Katsuki thrashed and yelled.

"Enough!" Aizawa released him quickly letting him fall against a desk. He was going to shout some more but Erasure cut him off before he could. "I know what your problem with Midoriya is"

"What?" Bakugou froze. "So you heard what he said too"

"No. After the junk yard incident we noticed by your injuries that Midoriya gave you special attention so Nezu investigated your history and past relationship with him", he paused for a moment. "If there's things I can't stand its bullying and racism", he glared down at his student. "Midoriya thinks that we don't care about your personality and are only interested in your powerful quirk like everyone else in your life before U.A. Well I'm here to tell you that he's wrong. I'm about to do something that should have been done a long time. Katsuki Bakugou, you are not the best, you have a dangerous and destructive quirk that in my opinion is only good for causing physical harm to others. I don't think your cut out to be a hero, but the principal thinks you'll change with time and effort. After Raxus we let you off easy because we felt sorry for how badly you were beaten by Midoriya, which was a mistake. You should have been expelled instead of Uraraka", Aizawa continued to scold the blonde who remained silent having never been talked down to like this before. "You helped make Midoriya what he is today. To that boy you were a villain not a hero. You need to learn that terrible actions have terrible consequences, so starting tomorrow you will report for counseling and Best Jeanist gave us an interesting idea with how to teach you humility. I won't spoil the surprise, but all I'm saying is that if nothing comes from it you might just consider yourself expelled in the future", Aizawa exhaled having said what he needed to say.

"Is that all", Katsuki said quietly in a very uncharacteristic way, swallowing the lump in his throat as his eyes stung a bit.

"Yes and count yourself lucky that I showed up in time to stop you", Aizawa scolded him again on his reckless behavior. "Allmight has a theory about that stone in the palm of his gauntlet, the one you and the others tried to keep from him. If he's right then you just came very close to losing your quirk"

"What are you talking about?" Bakugou looked at him like he was crazy. How would a shiny stone take away his quirk?

OUTSIDE

"This was a fun day wasn't it?" Izuku smiled as Ochako walked beside him.

"Well you've certainly antagonized them all", Uraraka despite what she just said had finally figured out one of the real reasons they came here. Izuku obviously wanted to test the waters and see where he stood with future recruits. Hatsume was his main objective, but she could tell that Izuku was also interested in Todoroki and Iida. How he intended to sway them to his side was still a mystery to her though.

"Midoriya wait!" A voice called out to him, making him pause and turn around. A skinny frail looking blonde man in an oversized yellow suit jogged up to him.

"Allmight, shouldn't you be taking it easy considering you condition", Izuku said with fake concern as the man took a moment to catch his breath.

"I just…wanted to speak to you, not as a hero. Person to person", Toshinori walked closer to him, noticing how the robots emitted a light growling noise when he got too close. "I understand you don't want to hear another apology from me, nor do you want to hear me say that you can become a hero again", Izuku narrowed his eyes at that. "I just want you to think about what you're doing. Really think about it and ask yourself is what you're doing right? Is it just?"

"I did think about", Izuku told him. "I thought about what I would do with the infinity gauntlet once I obtained it for a long time. What I plan to do is more than just, its fair. Fair and balanced just as all things should be"

"Fair and balanced? Is that what you call stealing Endeavor's quirk", the gaunt man called him out on that. Izuku just smiled and raised his gauntlet, creating a ball of fire in his palm. So Allmight figured out the soul stone then.

"Was it fair that Endeavor got to be the number two hero while tormenting and abusing his own family?" Izuku asked him. "Was it fair that you lied to the world for years about your quirk? Was it fair that you gave people like me false hope?"

"You have to understand that as the symbol of peace everyone's hopes are riding on me being an invincible hero", Allmight sighed sadly. "I didn't like it, but as long everyone was safe and smiling it seemed like it was worth it"

"Meanwhile the quirkless rejects like myself were being pushed around and stepped on by society", Izuku argued back with a glare. "Your lies gave us and me something to hope for. I thought that anyone could be a hero I really did until you told me the truth. You said someone without a quirk can't be a hero, that it wasn't possible", he extinguished the fire in his hand. "You're wrong Allmight. Anyone can be a hero, and they deserve a chance to at least try", Toshinori swallowed the apology that was forming in his mouth. Saying sorry wouldn't help him anymore.

"Um…Izuku", Uraraka approached him holding her phone. "The prime minister called and said the senate approved the building of your new base"

"That was fast", Izuku laughed lightly. "Funny how quickly the government's wheels turn when someone's wielding an all-powerful gauntlet. Well it was nice talking to you Allmight", he waved goodbye and made his way to where his limousine was waiting for them.

"And what about you young Uraraka?" Toshinori looked to the brown haired girl that stood with Midoriya. "Do you thinks this is all fair and jist?"

"I've chosen my side", was all she said before turning around and following after him. The Titan robots loaded themselves into the armored truck and the two vehicles left the hero academy. Allmight could only watch them leave, completely powerless to stop him.

LATER-OFF THE COAST OF JAPAN

"This seems like the perfect spot", Izuku told the pilot of the helicopter to slow down. He then ordered him to open up the back.

"Are you sure…sir", the pilot hesitated, not used to calling a kid such a formal title.

"Do it please", the back of the military grade chopper opened up revealing the downpour of wind and rain outside. Izuku looked out into the ocean and took a step off. He didn't fall like most would expect and instead hovered in midair. Once the helicopter was a safe distance away he looked to the sky. "This storm is annoying", he pointed his gauntlet upwards and waved his hands a few times. The clouds started to part, halting the storm, letting the sunlight in and creating a giant pillar of light around Izuku and the area he wanted to work with. "That's better", the reality stone and power stone glowed brightly as he reached down towards the ocean beneath him. "Haaah!" He yelled as he started to make a pulling motion with his gauntlet. The waters began to churn and ripple as something large was pulled from the ocean floor. A large rocky surface was the first to emerge, raising up out of the water further until a big island was formed surrounded by a sheer cliff. Izuku had used his power to create a new land mass off the coast of Japan. Slowly levitating down the green haired gauntlet user gently landed on his newly made island.

"Upon this rock I will build my church", he mockingly quoted as he took a look around the foundation for what would become his future base of operations. His phone suddenly went off, interrupting his musings. Seeing the unknown number he smiled having an idea who it was. "I've been trying to get in contact with you for the past three days", he said as he answered the phone. "You're a hard man to reach…Stain".

"You've outdone yourself kid", the hero killer finally said. "You know I had a hunch, that you were going to accomplish great things and I always trust my instincts"

"Did you see the news about Endeavor? I'm pretty sure I won our little bet", Izuku declared in victory.

"That you did, so…what do you want me to do…boss", he could hear the smirk in Stains voice and that too brought a smile to his face.

* * *

 **That's a wrap. Sorry for delay, once again free time seems to elude me. Lucky for you guys I'm very sick, and because I'm more mucous than human right now it left me with all sorts of free time to watch Netflix and finish the chapter. This one had a lot of character interactions which was fun to write, but also very difficult. I'm also setting up a bunch of things, mostly just future recruits. I'm actually excited for Shinso, I've got plans for him (rubs hands together deviously).**

 **Aizawa being done with BS was fun to write. I'm actually surprised he hasn't just set Bakugou straight in the series yet. Again I am really trying not to bash Bakugou in this and I'm not taking away his quirk…yet. So no getting angry that Izuku didn't take it. He couldn't unless Bakugou attacked him first which Aizawa stopped.**

 **Did anybody catch the Stan Lee cameo in the beginning? I hope it wasn't too shoe horned in. Someone messaged me and asked for that cameo and I promised to do it, so I hope you're happy.**

 **INFINITY GAUNTLET POWERS**

 **Space Stone-Blue: Creating Warp gates/portals. Flash warping only in short distances (Think flash step from Bleach, but leaves a blue glow). Locking things into a point in space. Epidermal shield, protects the wielder's body from most harm and can be focused on specific areas of the body at the cost of decreasing it from other areas.**

 **Reality Stone-Red: manipulation of matter (moving it, reshaping it, changing its state, breaking it down, etc.) you could almost liken it to alchemy from FMA. Some gravity manipulation. Energy manipulation. Body levitation.**

 **Time Stone-Yellow: Stopping time in a zone or area for a maximum of ten seconds. Anyone touching him or the gauntlet is unaffected. There is a cool down to this power that depends on how many seconds time was stopped in the bubble. Restoration, an ability that can revert all physical damage on the body back to its non-damaged state. It can also work on non-organic objects as well. Restoration cannot regenerate missing body parts, nor can it heal fatigue.**

 **Power Stone-Green: One for All. Gives the user super strength, equal and potentially greater than Allmight. This stone can also be used to amplify the others when combined.**

 **Soul Stone-Purple: All for One. Steals quirks and stores them in the stone to be used by the wielder of the gauntlet. Quirks stolen: Notice me not, X-ray Eye, Eye Stamp, Sludge, Energy Conversion, Vector, Quirk Multiplier, and Hell Flame.**

 **Thank you for reading. I'm going to try and devote more free time to writing this so hopefully I'll get the next few chapters out faster.**


	25. Ch25 Judgement

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: JUDGEMENT**

Shigaraki was not happy. Not the least bit with the situation that presented itself today. First the Yakuza was being stubborn and refused to meet with them. They were obviously playing the long game. Something that sensei taught him, these groups will sometimes put off meetings in order buy time or to make you lose your patience which in turn would cause you to make a mistake.

And on top of all that he had that brat Apotheosis here talking to him as if he was a child again. Something that irritated him to no end.

"Could you repeat that?" Tomura said dangerously.

"It's simple these two wish to join my department, so I'm taking them with me", Izuku shrugged nonchalantly from where he was sitting.

"You've gotten pretty cocky haven't you kid?" Shigaraki sneered at him.

"That tends to happen when one obtains a vast amount of power", Izuku smirked at the villain. "I don't see why your so upset Dabi and Himiko just want to try out other prospects. You've run out Nomus and you League is kind of at stand still right now", he told him the blunt truth. "You're not doing so well Tomura. Ever since Sensei was imprisoned the League of Villains hasn't really made much progress other than a few seemingly random attacks here and there", he gestured to the dark haired fire user and the psychotic blonde. "It's not like you're never going to see or use them again. If it helps you can think of them as a liaison between our two organizations"

"You've got some nerve Midoriya", Tomura Shigaraki glared at him through the fingers of his father's hand. "I remember when you were just a scrawny little quirkless nobody, helping petty scumbags and bank robbers perform small time jobs before Sensei and I let into our group. You were nothing before you joined us. Nobody was interested in you, even the police didn't start investigating you until the U.A. attack", Izuku frowned as he went on this rant. "Now you sit there with your little toy and think you can do whatever you want" Shigaraki stood up from his chair. "Get out. If I ever see your face again I'll turn you to dust", he spat as he turned to walk away.

"We're not done here Tomura, sit down", Izuku said calmly. Shigaraki ignored him and kept walking away only to freeze when a powerful force held him in place. "I said", the villain was lifted up in the air in front of all his subordinates and tossed back into the chair he occupied a moment ago. **"Sit down!"** Izuku's aura turned dark and menacing before it vanished as quickly as it came, returning to his warm, pleasant demeanor, which honestly frightened the members of the League.

"I don't think we're understanding each other", Izuku remarked. "Allow me to explain things", he paused as he looked to the villain across from him with a serious expression. "I don't think I made it clear before, but the only reason you and your league still exist is because of All for One. Sensei was kind enough to help me, to give me advice and a place to work in privacy. And because he showed me such kindness towards a quirkless nobody, as you put it, I decided to extend a similar kindness to you his successor Tomura Shigaraki", he then smiled again in that creepy way. "Without that I would have crushed the League of Villains by now and you and your members would be rotting in a cell"

"I should grateful? Is that what you're saying?" Shigaraki spat.

"No you should feel lucky that I still consider you a friend and look up to All for One as a mentor", Izuku explained. "So just be very careful with what you say and do towards me, because this", he gestured to the abandoned warehouse the villains currently occupied. "Could all end if I so desired", he stood up from his chair. "Now do we understand each other Tomura Shigaraki?"

"Yeah, I think I get it", Shigaraki growled out. He didn't like it, but his mind started plotting anyway for him to use this to his advantage. At the very least it seemed Midoriya was keen on letting them do as they pleased for now, but how long would that last? Now more than ever Shigaraki needed to get his hands on that quirk erasing weapon that the Yakuza was rumored to have in their possession.

"Great!" Izuku opened a portal. "We'll be seeing you then", he smiled as he stepped through. Toga of course didn't hesitate to follow him into it. Dabi however looked to Shigaraki and the rest of the league for a moment.

"Nothing personal guys", the patched up man said before stepping into the portal towards his new role. When they were gone Kurogiri who remained silent through the whole altercation finally spoke.

"I know you don't want me to say it Shigaraki, but we still need his friendship", the misty villain said. "He's probably the only thing keeping the heroes off our trail at this point"

"What does she see in him?" Twice murmured to himself, a little upset that Toga just left with Midoriya. _"Probably the cute freckles",_ he was of course ignored.

"Kurogiri", Tomura removed the hand from his face. "Tell me about this weapon Sensei left for me again"

MEANWHILE

"Welcome to the temporary headquarters", Izuku gestured to the large portable trailer they were currently occupying.

"Where the hell are we?" Dabi asked as he looked at one of the windows and noticed a lot of construction going on outside.

"An island out in the ocean I created", Izuku told them as he sat down at the desk of his makeshift office. "I'm sure you noticed the tremors felt throughout the city recently"

"That was you?" Dabi raised a brow.

"Oh, he's only getting stronger", Toga gushed.

"This is where the main base of operations will be built", Izuku told them while ignoring the blonde girl's thirsty gaze. "It will serve as a home base, a training facility and as a factory for the Titan robots"

"You still haven't said what you need us for", Dabi noted. "Don't get me wrong things seemed to be stagnating in the hand man's league and I'm glad that you offered a better alternative, but why did you recruit us specifically?" Izuku merely smiled in response.

"I want you two because of all the members of the League of Villains, you two were the most reliable and willing to listen to me", the green haired teen explained. "I want you two to work with another agent of mine that I recently recruited. The three of you will be my eyes in ears in the underground world of villainy. I now have my hand on the heroes, but you three will be my black hand on the villains", Izuku needed them to keep the villains in line while he kept the heroes in line. Now it made sense to Dabi. Apotheosis never liked to leave too much to chance. If he was to succeed in his eventual absolute control over the society of heroes then he would need control over the dark society of villains too. There were other groups out there besides the League of Villains. Izuku wanted them to basically do the dirty work for him. Not that they had a problem with that.

"Who is this agent of yours?" Dabi asked.

"Where is he?" Himiko asked as she glanced around the office.

"He's busy", Izuku grinned. "I've been idle for a short period, but now while my base is being constructed I shall bring judgement swiftly down upon the false heroes. These next heroes on my list will serve as an example, just like Endeavor", now Dabi liked the sound of that.

LATER-CITY STREETS

"Thank you! You're too kind!" Mt Lady smiled at the adoring public. She had just successfully pinned down a villain who tried to rob a pharmacy and after the police took him away she stuck around for the reporters to take pictures and to sign autographs. It was great being a hero.

"Ahem!" Someone loudly fake coughed behind her. Mt Lady turned around in her normal sized form to see a tall man dressed in black armor, overcoat, and a strange black featureless mask that covered most of his head, leaving only one opening for his mouth. "Mount Lady, on behalf of the H.R.D, you are required to come with me to face evaluation", the mystery man said in a rehearsed fashion.

"Evaluation?" The female hero questioned.

"Yes evaluation, or sentencing if you prefer", the man repeated. "In other words the boss, Director Midoriya, wants to see you."

"And what does that little boy want with me?" Mt Lady asked in a mocking tone.

"Your one of the heroes at the top of his list", she could see his grin through the mouth hole of his mask. "You're on the chopping block Mount Lady, so come with me and face the boss's judgement"

"Just what sort of authority do you have? Who are you anyway?" She demanded.

"I work for the H.R.D that's all you need to know", he shot back. "Now are you going to come quietly? Please don't, because I have permission from the boss to use force if necessary"

"Just who does that little brat think he his!" Mt Lady didn't like being talked down to especially in public in front of fans and reporters, so she tried to rudely shove the masked man away. That proved to be a big mistake. In one instance the man had dashed behind her with shocking speed. The hero felt a shallow cut on her cheek and when she spun around the man was holding a combat knife stained with a few drops of her blood.

"You tried to harm an agent of the H.R.D, that's really not going to help your case when you're in front of the boss", the man chuckled darkly as a tongue came out of the mouth hole of his mask to lick the blood. In the next moment Mt Lady suddenly lost control of her body. In front of everybody she collapsed like a puppet that just got its strings cut. "Take her away boys", he ordered to someone she couldn't see from her position on the ground. A large metal foot entered her vision as something growled and bent down to grab her by the leg. The Titan robot dragged the hero over to an armored truck where it roughly tossed her into the back where the two other heroes were sitting not paralyzed as opposed to her, because it seemed they surrendered themselves peacefully unlike her.

"And that makes three", the man said as he checked off the third hero on the list he was given. Midoriya wanted these three specifically to make a big show out of. In the same way that he made a show out of Endeavor's humiliating defeat and honestly he couldn't wait to watch it. Stepping into the passenger seat of the truck the vehicle quickly sped off leaving a confused and somewhat concerned crowd of fans who quickly started uploading what just happened to social media.

The truck drove for about an hour until it stopped suddenly. By then the paralysis wore off allowing Mt Lady to move and look to see who else was brought in like her. To the left sat the snake hero Uwabami and across from her sat Gin Inochi also known as the hero/meteorologist Weather Dominator. Before she could ask them about how they the two of them were captured the doors to the armored trunk opened revealing three of those tall scary black robots standing there along with that masked agent.

"Get out", he ordered. "And don't try to run. You won't get far", they could hear the amused grin in his voice. The three pros cautiously stepped out of the vehicle keeping wary eyes and the Titan sentries. Looking around they noticed that they were outside the front entrance of the Hero Public Safety Commission's central office. Waiting for them at the steps was Izuku Midoriya himself with a line of his robots behind him. The boy smiled as the heroes approached. Cameras were set up around the area, televising this live.

"Uwabami, Mt Lady, and Weather Dominator do you three no why you are here?" Izuku asked the three who chose to remain silent. "Your here because the three of you have failed to live up to the idea of what a hero should be. Two of you…", he pointed to the women. "Care more about fame and attention than stopping villains or saving lives. You on the other hand", Izuku turned to look at Weather Dominator. "You disgust me more than these two combined. Using your quirk to create localized weather events so you can report them. Not only that, but extorting agriculturists for money"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Gin denied such allegations rather quickly.

"Really?" Izuku placed a finger on his cheek. "Because you're very wealthy for a low ranking hero and meteorologist"

"My mother left me a lot of money when she passed away", Gin quickly restated the excuse he always used.

"That's interesting considering your mother lives in a retirement home and is very much alive", Izuku smirked at him as he stepped closer to this corrupt man. "You think I didn't do my research on you Weather Dominator. You changed your last name when you became a hero so no one looked too deep into your lies", one of the robots handed him a large envelope. "Now this is especially interesting", he took out some photos he obtained awhile back. "Look at that it's you taking bribes from various agricultural businesses. Apparently you use your quirk so the crops get enough rain to grow, and the ones that refuse to give you money, you use your quirk to ruin their crops and destroy their business", he showed the cameras the incriminating photos so the whole world could see.

"Gin you didn't?" Uwabami said shock evident on her face.

"Oh like your one to talk you pompous media whore!" Gin snapped at her.

"You know you'd be surprised what people who have been oppressed will tell you when you extend a helping hand and a promise to end their troubles", Izuku confessed to where he originally got this information. A simple visit to these business owners and a few hidden cameras was all it took to expose this man's crimes. "Gin Inochi, you have been judged guilty of being a false hero and gross misuse of your quirk", Izuku flash warped forward before the man had a chance to react and grabbed his face with the gauntlet. Purple veins spread across his face and body as the hero screamed in pain as his quirk was extracted. The green haired teen released him when it was over letting his unconscious body collapse like a rag doll. The two female pros watched in horror at what just happened. Uwabami quickly realized that they were next and quickly tried to talk her way out of this.

"Now I know what you must think of me, but I-", the snake hero was cut off when a metal gauntlet covered her mouth.

"Nope. No excuses", Izuku said as he silenced her. "Your just a celebrity not a hero, so what I'm about to do is completely justifiable", he activated the soul stone as the woman's screams were muffled by the device covering her mouth. "At least you have your modeling career to fall back on", he scoffed as the snakes in her hair disappeared as her quirk was forcibly taken. After she fell to the ground green eyes turned to the last one left. In a panic Mt Lady tried to run only to blocked by a line of robots and the masked man. That hesitation cost her everything as Izuku warped behind her.

"Don't think because you're a new hero that you'll be given mercy", the director spoke. "You just started and you already think you're some kind of star. It's a shame that hero school you went to didn't do anything to curb that ego, but then again none of them seem to do that", without hesitation he reached out and grabbed the back of her head. It was over in seconds and she too was tossed to the ground like the other two. Izuku then turned and looked to one of the cameras, he raised his hand and pointed directly at it. "Your next", that was his warning to all the other corrupt and false heroes that he was coming for them before the cameras cut out.

"Wow", the masked man applauded. "You know I think I like your method better than mine", he chuckled.

"I told you it will be a far better punishment to have to live as quirkless nobodies for the rest of their lives than to simply die", Izuku smiled at him. "Live with the shame, rather than die as victims to your crusade is so much better isn't it Stain", the man took off his masked helmet to reveal the hero killer himself.

"I think I'll miss the groveling they usually do before they die", Stain said as he looked at the three unconscious bodies with disgust.

"Oh we're just getting started", the wielder of the gauntlet told him while creating a portal for them. "Come now, would you like to meet the two people you'll be working with? They're both big fans of your work", he gestured to the portal.

TODOROKI HOUSEHOLD

"Shoto, dinners ready", Fuyumi said from the doorway of her brother's room. Shoto took one last look at the black card that came in the mail this Saturday morning addressed to him, before pocketing it to think about later. "Father decided to join us and Natsuo is here too", she sounded nervous. Shoto nodded and followed his older sister to the dining room. Lately Enji Todoroki had kept quietly to himself. He probably had a lot to think about. What with losing his hero license, agency, the populations respect and his quirk in one fell swoop.

Shoto walked in and his father's eyes immediately zeroed in on him for a brief moment. The hot and cold boy sat down at the opposite end of the table while his sister Fuyumi sat to the left while Natsuo sat on the right as they usually did during these weekend dinners. The Todoroki family ate in silence.

"So how is your work study program going?" Fuyumi asked to break the awkward quietness.

"It's going fine", Shoto responded quietly. Seeing that there wasn't much conversation to be had there she turned to her father.

"How have you been father?" Fuyumi realized that was probably the wrong thing to ask as she asked it.

"I lost my quirk how the hell do you think I feel", Enji practically snarled at her. It seemed he was still quick to anger, that hadn't changed yet.

"Do not talk to her that way", Shoto glared at his father letting a few embers emerge from between his fingers. Father and son stared each other down until the quiet snickering of Natsuo interrupted.

"What's so funny?" The former hero snapped at his other son.

"It's just…you called the three of us failures, but in the end you're the biggest failure of all", Natsuo mocked. "And now you're whining about being quirkless, as if it's the end of the world"

"I will not be talked down to by a brat who couldn't even cut it as a hero", Enji growled at him.

"Says the guy that got his ass handed to him by a group of robots", Natsuo fired back. "But the true irony is that it was a quirkless kid that took everything you cared about. I only wish Touya was alive to see it, he hated you more than anyone", Enji slammed his fist into the table wishing he still had his quirk to put this brat in his place. His meal was suddenly frozen over stopping whatever rant was about to leave his mouth. Following the trail of ice it lead to the other end of the table where Shoto was silently eating his soba while keeping his bi colored eyes locked on to his father's.

"Calm down", Shoto finally said after he finished eating. "If you can't handle some harsh criticisms then Midoriya was right to rob you of your quirk and hero status"

"You agree with that punk!?" The former hero snapped at his son.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure about his methods but they are getting good results", Shoto said boldly. "You never deserved to be a hero. You only care about yourself and your ranking", his father was fuming at him now. "Midoriya was right, you should have stopped caring about this feud with Allmight. You should have just been a hero and been content with that, because it doesn't matter in the end if you're the best", having finished his meal and said his piece he stood up from the table and left the dining room. Natsuo looked at his younger brother with pride having stood up to the bastard while Fuyumi looked at him with concern. The woman stood up from her seat bowing apologetically to her family and followed after him.

"Shoto?" Fuyumi walked into his room to see him staring at a black business card in his hand.

"I'm going away for a while Fuyumi", Shoto suddenly spoke. "I've been offered a position in a new hero program and I've decided to take it"

"Just please make sure you do what you think is right", Shoto turned to face his older sister. "Whatever it is you plan to do"

"I will", he said quietly while turning to look at the letter that came with the card. A logo at the top resembling a closed armored fist with an eye in the center and the letters H, R, and D at the bottom.

 _Shoto Todoroki_

 _You've been invited join the new Hero Regulation Department. I believe you'll make an excellent addition to the elite team bent on correcting this flawed hero society. As you probably imagined there are more people like Endeavor out there. People who like him don't take the role seriously and see at as a path to fame, glory, or wealth. I would like you and others to serve as an example of what a true hero should be. In the department you will be given exclusive training and benefits to help you become that hero. The offer is all yours, you can accept it or continue the slow trudge to heroism that U.A offers. I think you have great potential Shoto and I want to help you reach it. Call the number on the card if you wish to join._

 _Izuku Midoriya, Director of the H.R.D_

 _P.S. There is no time frame attached to the offer. My door is always open for you._

The youngest Todoroki took a deep breath. He wanted to do this. He needed to do this. Midoriya understood what was wrong with the world and now had the power to fix it. Midoriya wanted real heroes and a real hero is what Shoto wanted to be. But could he trust Midoriya? That was the question. He had been thinking lately over everything that the dark green haired teen had done. He built a device that gave him nearly limitless power so people will listen to him and take him seriously. He exposed the truth about Allmight, beginning the process of people letting go of this ridiculous fake standard that the number hero represented. He then strong armed the prime minister into legalizing the purging of false heroes in the form of his Hero Regulation Department. Shoto had already heard the news concerning the three pro heroes and what happened. So it seemed that Midoriya was honestly trying to fix the problems using extreme methods but so far it looked like it was working.

With his mind made up Shoto Todoroki pulled out his phone and called the number on the card.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but we're keeping this moving at least.**

 **So now we got Uraraka, Stain, Dabi, Toga, and now Todoroki. There's one more spot open, can you guess who's going to fill it? You'll find out next chapter, because we're getting the whole group together in the next chapter! Get excited!**

 **Weather Dominator, that was a G.I Joe reference by the way. Gin Inochi a made up character, his initials were G.I, see what I did there?**

* * *

 **INFINITY GAUNTLET POWERS**

 **Space Stone-Blue: Creating Warp gates/portals. Flash warping only in short distances (Think flash step from Bleach, but leaves a blue glow). Locking things into a point in space. Epidermal shield, protects the wielder's body from most harm and can be focused on specific areas of the body at the cost of decreasing it from other areas.**

 **Reality Stone-Red: manipulation of matter (moving it, reshaping it, changing its state, breaking it down, etc.) you could almost liken it to alchemy from FMA. Some gravity manipulation. Energy manipulation. Body levitation.**

 **Time Stone-Yellow: Stopping time in a zone or area for a maximum of ten seconds. Anyone touching him or the gauntlet is unaffected. There is a cool down to this power that depends on how many seconds time was stopped in the bubble. Restoration, an ability that can revert all physical damage on the body back to its non-damaged state. It can also work on non-organic objects as well. Restoration cannot regenerate missing body parts, nor can it heal fatigue.**

 **Power Stone-Green: One for All. Gives the user super strength, equal and potentially greater than Allmight. This stone can also be used to amplify the others when combined.**

 **Soul Stone-Purple: All for One. Steals quirks and stores them in the stone to be used by the wielder of the gauntlet. Quirks stolen: Notice me not, X-ray Eye, Eye Stamp, Sludge, Energy Conversion, Vector, Quirk Multiplier, Hell Flame,** **Weather Dominator, Serpentress, and Gigantification.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I also want to thank the people who sent me fan art.**


	26. Ch26 The Knights

**CHAPTER 26: THE KNIGHTS**

"Uraraka!" Izuku called from his temporary office. "Can you bring me the file 11-C?" He asked politely.

"Sure", Ochako sifted through the folders on her own desk until he found the right one and walked into his office to hand it to him.

"Thank you", Izuku sat there with his jacket off and sleeves rolled up. His gauntlet of course was always on.

"Do you ever take that gauntlet off?" The girl suddenly asked. "Its just I always see you wearing it"

"Of course I don't take it off", Izuku frowned. "Do you realize what they would do to me if I ever removed this", he waved his armored device at her.

"So how do you keep your arm clean?" Izuku sighed at her question.

"There's a hydration and disinfectant mechanism built inside", he told her with complete seriousness. "I thought of everything"

"Alright", Ochako grossed herself out imagining if he didn't have an internal cleaning method built into his invention.

"Damn these people are stubborn", Izuku cursed as he read the forms he submitted. "Rejected again"

"What are you trying to do this time?" The gravity girl asked.

"Well I'm trying to have a ban put on hero merchandise", Izuku replied. "All it does is further glamorize the hero profession and put money in the pockets of their agencies and the corporations that back them"

"That seems appropriate and fair", Uraraka thought about and that would be a good idea. They really shouldn't be encouraging children into these jobs without them fully understanding what they're getting into. It was all part of Izuku's plan to get people to be heroes for the right reason and not become celebrities.

"Yes, because at the end of the day pro heroes are really nothing more than public servants", Izuku scowled. "Where are the firefighter figures, or the police chief t-shirt, or hell where's the action figure of me. This is a job not a marketing platform", he sighed in exasperation. Getting himself worked up again wouldn't help any. "Some people in the senate are obviously in bed financially with some of these companies. I just have to weed them out"

"Well when we get our own office building and more staff this department can get more done", Ochako smiled pleasantly. "Thank you again Izuku for hiring my parent's construction business"

"Its nothing, I needed someone to build our branch office in the city while the fortress was handled by a different more private construction company", Izuku told her.

"Be that as may this job well help my family out immensely, and I um…just wanted to…", Uraraka blushed brightly and stepped around his desk. She quickly leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Izuku's green eyes widened as his own face turned red. He placed a hand on the spot she just kissed. "Thank you"

"Y-Your w-welcome", he cleared his throat quickly and repeated. "Your welcome", that was a little bit of the old him still in there somewhere. "Anyway come look at this", he gestured to another folder on his desk. Ochako opened it up and read it.

"Yeah that's not good", what she was reading was a rather slanderous article that someone wrote condemning Izuku's actions lately.

"Actually I think it's funny", he smirked. "Just a bunch of sad rambling idiots that are afraid of change"

"Well you did take down two popular heroes recently"

"And we're better off without them. Look at this", he pointed to his computers where documents were open. "Look how many heroes are getting their act together just to avoid being publicly humiliated and stripped of their quirk and status", the numbers showed the average of pro heroes that were working harder than ever. "My method is working, yet these fools are acting like I'm committing murder"

"Maybe you should do an interview?" The brown haired girl offered.

"I think my actions should speak for themselves, but maybe your right", Izuku thought about. "Maybe if people had it explained they could perhaps understand"

"We need to find a media outlet that's fair to guests and won't try to persecute on live television", she thought about it while he groaned in annoyance. Going on some talk show was something he'd rather avoid, but maybe he could have it work in his favor.

U.A. DORMS

"According to the former heroes Uwabami and Mt Lady, the two heroes have apparently lost their quirk after their encounter with Director Midoriya", Yaoyorozu read from one of the articles that had been circulating lately. "The young director has yet to comment on exactly how he's able to remove the quirks from people"

"You don't think he'd do something like that to a student do you?" Mina asked with concern. If the guy could take away the quirks of heroes he didn't like, then what about them.

"I bet he was going to do that to Bakugou that day he came here", Jirou commented. "Luckily Aizawa Sensei pulled him away"

"Just what the hell is his problem anyway?" The pink girl scowled. "I get it he was picked on and bullied for being quirkless, but that's no excuse to being a monster to those that had nothing to do with it"

"In other worlds this is all Bakugou's fault", Tsuyu supplied.

"That's not what I'm saying", Mina argued. "Kirishima back me up here, you've talked to Bakugou about this right?" Kirishima snapped to attention before dropping his normally positive demeanor.

"Actually I haven't talked to him since Midoriya came to visit", he sighed dejectedly. "How do you talk to guy that you used to think only acted like an asshole when you find out that he actually is an asshole?"

"Well we at least need to get his side of the story before we make accusations", Mina said.

"What side? He picked on a defenseless person, so he's clearly in the wrong. I'm not sure I want anything to do with him anymore", the spikey red head argued back.

"Well we need to know the full story!" Mina raised her voice.

"How about you go talk to him! You get his side of the story!" Kirishima was getting rather angry now at her persistence.

"Stop yelling", Aizawa walked into the living area on his way out the door. "I've been called away. I'll be back, so don't start a fight while I'm gone", he said before he exited the building. The students remained silent a bit before the pink girl spoke again.

"I can't", Mina finally said. "If he really beat up a quirkless person for no reason what do you think he'll do to one of us if we stand up to him?"

"You're afraid…" Kirishima noticed. "Of Bakugou?"

"Yes. Yes I am", the acid girl admitted.

U.A PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

"We think we've found something", Nezu began his explanation. "We noticed a usual amount of robots at this shipping yard, so I did a little digging"

"What did you find?" Toshinori asked. The principal grinned with hope.

"Izuku Midoriya is a genius, he created a device meant to be used against his gauntlet", Nezu said excitedly.

"No way!" Even Toshinori was ecstatic to hear that. There was a way to physically beat him after all. There was hope.

"Yeah apparently he built this thing in secret in case the infinity gauntlet was ever removed and used against him. A friend in the senate who has access to classified files slipped me a secret document that Midoriya wanted destroyed", the principal pulled out a copy to hand to him. "He calls it the Anti Gauntlet, according to the file its purpose is to absorb the energy from the stones and render the Infinity Gauntlet powerless"

"How would we get our hands on it?" Aizawa asked.

"That's the part you're not going to like Shouta Aizawa", Nezu sighed.

"Let me guess, one of my students is going to be put in danger again?" The homeroom teacher glared banefully.

"Not likely. We just need him to get in, get the device and get out while we provide the distraction", Nezu told him.

"Who were you considering?" Toshinori asked.

TRAINING ROOM

"DIE!" Katsuki blasted another boulder to bits. He had tried booking this training time with shitty hair, since he could physical absorb the damage of his explosion, but Kirishima wasn't talking to him anymore. In fact no one in his class wanted anything to do with him anymore. Even Kaminari, Sero, and Ashido were avoiding him lately. On top of all that he had been forced to regularly attend counseling to help control his anger.

"You still seem pretty angry to me Kacchan", that mocking voice spoke. He had yet to tell Hound Dog of this hallucination of Deku that wouldn't go away. "Still practicing for your provisional license remedial class. The last thing society needs is you out there on the streets fighting crime. You are and always will be a danger to innocent lives", Deku said appearing before him still in the appearance of how he looked at the junkyard. "I know better than anyone how dangerous you really are and now your classmates know it to"

"I don't give a shit what they think!" Katsuki snapped at the image his mind conjured.

"Ah but you do", Izuku smirked. "How can you be the best if everyone ignores you? How will you get that attention and praise you crave so badly?" Katsuki glared at this imaginary manifestation. "You care about what they think of you. You care very badly what everyone thinks of you." Before he could continue to argue with this hallucination his teacher walked into the training.

"We leave in thirty minutes get changed and meet me in front of the school", Aizawa said blandly as he turned back around and left as quickly as he came. Katsuki slumped his shoulders and headed towards the locker room ready to face whatever his punishment would be.

After he was clean and dressed he made his way to the front entrance where Eraser Head was waiting patiently for him. The man gestured to the car and Katsuki got in without a word. They drove through the city in silence. Both of them obviously preferred it that way to be honest. After half an hour they arrived at what looked like some kind of hospital or health center.

"Are you going to tell me what I'll be doing here?" Bakugou asked gruffly.

"You'll see when we get inside", Aizawa said equally gruff. Gesturing for him to follow they made their way inside. Inside the lobby a woman, clearly a doctor going by the white coat, was there to greet them.

"Ah Aizawa glad you could make it", the woman greeted.

"Bakugou this is Dr. Higurashi", the woman smiled pleasantly at the blonde. She was an average heighted woman with dark brown hair tied in a bun and round black rimmed glasses on her face. "You'll be working with her today"

"Your principal has informed me of why you are here", the woman frowned lightly. "You may see this as a punishment, but I hope you'll come to see this more as an opportunity", she regained her smile as she led the two of them into the facility.

"I still don't know what it is you want me to do", Bakugou stared forward while they walked through the clean halls.

"You see young man this facility takes in special children", the doctor explained. "We care for them, teach them, and help them in any way that we can", she paused before she explained the next part. "Most of these children are young, but have had hard lives. Some were abandoned, born into abusive homes, or suffered at the hands of others", they walked into an observation room which contained a large one way mirror that looked in on a classroom filled with small kids around ages five, six, or seven.

"Tell him the most important part", Aizawa said as he looked through the window.

"The kids you will be assisting me with…", Dr. Higurashi began. "Are quirkless", Bakugou's eyes widened to ridiculous proportions as he turned his gaze from the woman to the class full of quirkless children.

"There are some rules you must abide by Bakugou", Aizawa began while ignoring the teen's look of shock. "One you're not allowed to yell at the children, or physically harm them", the teacher paused for a moment. "Also you're not allowed to use your quirk around them", that was actually one of the doctor's rules. The children are already struggling with depression, so best not remind them of what they don't have.

"How long do I have to do this?" Katsuki swallowed nervously.

"As long as it takes", Aizawa said dryly.

U.A DEVELOPMENT STUDIO

"That's mine", Mei Hatsume placed another of her personal tools in the box. "That's mine", she grabbed some of her blueprints. "That's mine", another set of tools. "I brought this from home", she unplugged the coffee machine and placed it in another box.

"Hatsume", Power Loader tried to get her attention. "Hatsume!" He yelled this time making her stop and turn to him. "Are you sure about this?"

"I handed in my forms to the administration so yeah I am absolutely sure", Mei said excitedly. "This is why I wanted to attend U.A in the first place to invent things for heroes"

"By joining up with Izuku Midoriya?" Power Loader couldn't wrap his head around how she thought allying herself with that guy would allow her to accomplish her goals. Just the other day his student suddenly handed in her resignation or drop out papers to the principal, much to the shock of her teachers and the school staff. When asked why she simply said that she was offered a position in Midoriya's Hero Regulation Department. "Mei, that boy is crazy", how could she not see that?

"Crazy?" Mei seemed offended by that. "So just because he has big ideas and big goals he must be crazy?" She slammed the box closed and turned around with a huff. Midoriya wasn't crazy, he was simply very ambitious. "Thank you for everything Sensei, but I need to follow my own path", Mei said before walking quickly out of the work shop.

"I just hope you realize what you're getting into before it's too late", Power Loader spoke quietly to the empty room. Part of him was glad that the studio wouldn't be blown up every other day, but another part of him would miss the girl and her antics. Mei Hatsume was definitely the most interesting student that he's had in a long time.

3 DAYS LATER

"Is everyone in position", Aizawa spoke into his mouth piece.

"Yes", multiple voices repeated.

"Good. I'm going over the plan one last time", the underground hero began. "Nezu has hacked the camera feed of the shipping yard, so Midoriya will have no idea who was here today, so don't worry too much about being spotted", he heard the principal confirm his part of the plan through the head set. "I'm going to go in with a disguise to distract the robots. Better they come after me than our unfortunate volunteer", he stressed that last part with great concern. This was the part of the plan that he hated. He turned to look at the student that stood beside him waiting for the plan to begin. "Iida, as soon as the robots leave the area you dash in. You're looking for a large metal shipping container labeled 56", Tenya was chosen for this job as the agency that he was involved in for his work study was right down the street from the shipping yard. It was the perfect alibi, and Midoriya would never suspect a U.A student would take his device. It was almost too perfect of a plan. Something Aizawa felt uneasy about. "There should be something in there that looks similar to Midoriya's gauntlet. Simply get it and get out. Do you understand Iida?"

"I've got it Aizawa Sensei", the class rep confirmed.

"Remember if something happens or if something doesn't seem right I don't care about the device I want you to get out of their immediately", the underground hero warned. "It's not worth your safety or life, do you understand?" He said sternly.

"I understand", Iida nodded as he put his helmet on and walked out of the alley to get into position.

"I swear if something bad happens to him Nezu", Aizawa threatened his boss.

"Everything will be fine", Nezu's voice assured him. "We planned this out perfectly"

"Then why do I still feel sick to my stomach?" The underground hero still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong about this whole situation. This was what they were looking for though, a mistake on Midoriya's part. All villains even the smart ones make mistakes at some point, but Midoriya was more than just a smart villain.

"Don't start the diversion until the interview begins", the principal reminded him while ignoring the man's worries. Currently an interview was about to go live featuring the wielder of the infinity gauntlet himself. They decided to use the time that Izuku was on the air to swipe this Anti Gauntlet right out from under his nose while he was busy answering questions. Even with his warping abilities he wouldn't just suddenly leave the interview, at least according to the psychological profile that Nezu did on him. "I have the channel on, it will start in few minutes", Aizawa placed the helmet over his head that would keep his face and identity hidden. He was wearing a dark jumpsuit that was very different than his normal costume and lacked his patented capture scarf. There couldn't be anything that would leave him recognizable. "It's starting go!"

XXXXXXXX

"Hello my name is Shino Ryuunosuke of J News Nightly, and today we have a very exciting interview", a man with green skin and dragon-like horns sticking out of his head spoke with joy. "Director Midoriya, the young head of the government's new Hero Regulation Department has agreed to come on and speak to us about his recent actions", he paused before looking to the left of the stage. "Please welcome Izuku Midoriya", the camera panned over to reveal said teenager standing there in all his glory, wearing his pressed gray suit and gauntlet still secured to his left hand.

"Good afternoon Ryuunosuke", Izuku greeted him with a smile, reaching out with his right hand to shake the man's offered one. He took a seat across from the interviewer after introductions were out of the way.

"So let's begin. You were hired by the prime minister over a month ago to be the director of the Hero Regulation Department or H.R.D as it's taken to being called", the man tried to avoid the awkwardness of talking to a teenager as if he was an adult, but it was obvious.

"Yes that is correct", Izuku nodded.

"So what is the purpose of this department? What does it do?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Our job is simple. To regulate and reform the hero profession", Izuku explained. "Removing heroes that don't fit the new standards and elevating those that do"

"I think I speak for most of the population when I say we understand Endeavor and Weather Dominator. After what they've done, but why Uwabami and Mt. Lady? I don't think they deserved what they got"

"That's interesting that you can't see how those two woman grossly misrepresented what it means to be a hero", Izuku remarked with amusement. "Those two cared more about their popularity than they did doing their job. Last I checked being a hero isn't the same as being a celebrity"

"You may have a point, but…", the interviewer was cut off.

"No I do make a point. That's what I'm doing is making a point", Izuku said a bit harshly.

"But removing a person's quirk? Don't you think that's a harsh punishment?" Ryuunosuke questioned.

"You know I'm actually quirkless", the teen supplied. "You make it sound like being quirkless is some kind of torture. Is that what you think being quirkless is like?"

"W-Who is that man in the mask that works for you?" Ryuunosuke quickly changed the subject to avoid answering the question. Which Izuku picked up on.

"That is a special agent of mine. His identity is classified", the gauntlet user explained. "He secretly keeps an eye on the heroes for me and brings me information that they would normally keep quiet about", Izuku smiled. "For example, the amount of property damage caused by Mt. Lady whenever she uses her quirk in public or the fact that Uwabami makes millions of dollars off her products and modeling"

"That's common knowledge, your just exacerbating things people already know for your own benefit", the interviewer accused.

"Really? Common knowledge you say? Is that why the agencies use money and influence to keep these facts out of the media", Izuku accused right back. "In fact anything that would make these people seem less heroic seems purposely kept out of the news"

"I think your just assuming things without any proof", Ryuunosuke said thinking he had him on the ropes. "Is it not true that you are attempting to ban hero merchandise?" He suddenly asked changing the subject and shifting the focus once again to try and make the boy look bad.

"Yes I am", Izuku smirked seeing the game the man was playing, but unlike Ryuunosuke he had a secret weapon. "I think it's ridiculous that public servants have action figures and t-shirts. All the merchandise only further glamorizes the profession of heroism and misrepresents what it means to be a hero"

"But if this law gets put into effect you'll hurt a lot of corporations and hero agencies", the man added.

"I'm sorry I thought heroes were meant to protect civilians not their corporate backers", Izuku fired back. "Speaking of backers and dirty money", the boy smirked wider as he reached around his chair and pulled out an envelope. "Remember when you said removing a hero's quirk was a harsh punishment. Well in the case of Mt. Lady and the snake hero I gave them the option of earning their quirks back by telling them to donate their time and energy to charity or perhaps community service. I even attempted to put them in contact with a wellness center that takes in depressed quirkless children, that I've been financially supporting for quite some time", he had taken the left over money he had after he finished his gauntlet from his time as a villain and donated it to the program. Dr. Higurashi was very grateful for said donation and when asked for his name he just told her to call him Deku. It was the first name that came to mind. "Those two women have yet to do anything of the sort and have instead used their time, money and influence to start a smear campaign against me."

"Well what would you expect when you're the one who-", Izuku cut the man off.

"They have payed to have articles written condemning me for my actions and they even payed off a certain reporter to steer this interview in a way that paints me in a bad light. Isn't that right Shino Ryuunosuke?"

"That's not true", the man denied. "We have a thing called integrity here at J News", Izuku simply opened the envelope and pulled out largely printed photographs of Uwabami and Mt. Lady discussing things in a green room with Ryuunosuke and then a picture a them handing the man untraceable cash.

"I'm sorry…what were you lying about?" Izuku cocked his head in a coy fashion. "My agent is very good at what he does isn't he?" He had purposely had Stain spy on them, having a good idea of what they were up to. That was the whole reason he agreed to this interview in the first place.

"L-Let's uh…let's cut to a commercial", the interviewer was sweating now.

"Nope! Keep rolling!" Izuku belayed those orders with his own. The camera operators were more afraid of Midoriya then they were of losing their jobs so they kept going like he said. "Don't you think the people should know that not only are their heroes corrupt but their media heads are also just as corrupt and self-serving?" The dragon faced man remained silent.

"Now then I'm going to say what I came here to say", Izuku turned to the camera. "All I'm trying to do is to give the people heroes that they deserve. Not some pompous celebrities or monsters that abuse their quirks and status for personal gain", Ryuunosuke was completely ignored now as Izuku pointed his index finger at the camera. "This is your fault all of you who let the hero profession rot and become what it is today. If anyone has a problem with my methods and wants someone to blame, simply look in a mirror"

MEANWHILE

As soon as the interview started Aizawa put on his disguise and started to move towards the shipping yard. He spotted the tall black imposing Titans guarding the front entrance. Honestly for a genius Midoriya was incredibly stupid sometimes. The fact that he had robots guarding this yard was like putting a big sign out that there was something important hidden here. It still seemed too good to be true to Erasure Head though.

With a long overhand toss he threw a cluster of smoke grenades at the machines. The robots turned their heads tracking where the grenades came from until the spotted him. With a growl the Titans began stomping towards him. Aizawa turned and tan towards a nearby building tossing more smoke bombs behind him to keep their full attention. Using a grappling gun to reach the roof quickly, the robots promptly followed by climbing the side.

"Iida now!" He ordered into his communicator. The boy quickly ran towards the unprotected gates and with his engines propelling him forward took a big leap over it. Dashing through the shipping yard Iida's eyes scanned left to right searching for the container labeled 56. He noticed a surprising lack of robots inside the yard, but he didn't have time to ponder that for long as he was on a time limit.

"There it is", Iida finally found the one he was looking for. A dark green metal shipping container with the correct number on the side. Glancing around for any possible guards or Titans he quickly made his way to it. Pulling the leavers, he opened the container and finally saw what they sought. A glass container containing a platinum gauntlet similar to Midoriya's, but the stones were blank and colorless. Iida walked into the container, never noticing the portal that formed in the air above it. Opening the surprisingly unlocked case he reached in and grabbed the device.

"Iida have you found it yet?" Aizawa asked though the communicator.

"Yeah I have it", the class rep responded.

"Good, get out there now", the teacher ordered. Suddenly the communication was cut and Iida nearly fell over when something lifted the container he was in up into the air.

"Iida! Iida!" Shota Aizawa shouted into his mic. He had safely escaped the robots by hiding atop a different building that overlooked the shipping yard. With a pair of binoculars he was able to see what was happening. The shipping container that his student was inside of was being lifted into the air by a telekinetic force and pulled into a portal. "What the hell is going on!? Nezu you said Midoriya wouldn't notice until it was too late!"

"I don't understand the interview is still going on live…unless", the principal suddenly realized that they were deceived from the very beginning of this plan.

ELSEWHERE

Iida panicked as he felt the container suddenly land on solid ground. He clutched the gauntlet to his chest protectively, as it was their only hope at defeating Midoriya.

"Tenya Iida, would you mind stepping out of there", a familiar voice called. The young man held the gauntlet tightly as he reopened the doors of the shipping container and walked out. He was no longer in the yard, the container was moved to a whole new location. A large high ceilinged conference room with a long table in the center. At the head of it sat Izuku Midoriya with his fingers interlocked together and to his right occupying two of the chairs sat Ochako Uraraka and Shoto Todoroki. While Iida wasn't surprised to see Uraraka here, Todoroki was a huge shock. "You're just in time for the end of the show", Izuku smiled and grabbed a remote control. It was then that Iida noticed the large monitor screen above and behind Midoriya, playing the interview that was supposed to be live. He spun around in his chair to watch the rest.

" _The prime minister gave me full authority to deal with corrupt heroes any way I see fit. Soon you all will see that this is all for the better",_ the Izuku on the television paused before finishing his speech. _"But until then I don't think you've all been properly made aware of how bad the heroes of today really are, so starting tomorrow I'll be bringing to light all the dirty secrets the Hero Public Safety Commission tried to keep out of the media",_ the real Izuku flipped the screen off before turning back around in his chair to face Iida.

"I bet you're confused", Midoriya cocked his head.

"The interview was never live was it?" The class rep was finally starting to put the pieces together. This was a trap.

"We filmed it yesterday and I ordered the J News to not air it till the next day and claim that it was live", Izuku noticed the death grip that Iida had on the Anti-Gauntlet. "Will you let that thing go already", using the reality stone's power he ripped the gauntlet out of the other boy's hands and slowly crumpled it into a ball. "Aluminum and plastic rocks, any kid with a decent allowance could buy these materials at your local crafts store", he tossed what he now revealed as nothing more than a crumpled prop behind him. "I mean come on. Did you really think I would build a device that could be used against my Infinity Gauntlet?" Iida's eyes widened further as he took a cautious step backwards.

"I purposely planted false information for Nezu and set up the hook and bait at that specific location close to your internship because I knew they would use you while someone else provided the distraction", Izuku revealed the workings of his elaborate trap.

"Why? Why would you bring me here?" Iida's eyes went from Izuku to Uraraka who looked back at him with concern, and then to Shoto who looked apathetic.

"To talk", He gestured towards the seat next to Todoroki. Seeing that this was all a trap from the start and he probably wouldn't get far if he ran Tenya decided to cooperate by sitting down and removing his helmet. At least until he found a way out of this. "Relax no one is going to get hurt here. After this meeting is over you'll be returned to the city safely"

"Iida is here now, so can we begin?" Todoroki asked with a small amount of impatience.

"Soon, we're just waiting on three more people", Izuku supplied. The group heard a noise coming from a set of double doors on the left side of the room. "Ah! That should be them now", the doors swung open first revealing a grinning blonde girl named Toga Himiko, then another known member of the League of Villains called Dabi walked in behind her. The patched up man's eyes widened for a brief moment when he spotted the Todoroki boy before righting himself, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the dual quirk wielder. It was the third individual that had Iida standing up out of his chair. The hero killer Stain in the flesh and looking as murderous as ever.

"What is this!?" Tenya demanded. Shoto remained calmed, but he too wanted to know. The only one not curious was Uraraka for she was already told of the plan and knew ahead of time who would be joining them.

"Sit down Iida", Izuku ordered calmly. "There will be no fighting here and if it starts I won't hesitate to end it. Trust me when I say you don't want that", he threatened. Iida glared at him, but slowly complied by returning to his seat without another word. Izuku smiled at him then turned to the three new comers. "Now if you three would be kind enough to also take a seat so we can begin", Toga of course immediately took a seat to Midoriya's immediate left, directly across from Ochako. Dabi sat down next across from Todoroki and Stain sat parallel to Iida not the least bit intimidated by the boy glaring daggers at him.

"Now then let's begin", Izuku clapped his hands gaining there attention. "I'll keep this simple. The reason I've called you six here is because I've chosen you to be the first of the enforcers for my new department. I'm calling it the Knights of Balance, the main purpose of course being to restore balance to the world of heroes. The secondary purpose is of course to serve as examples of what heroes should be, and that is where you three come in", he pointed to the three on his right. "I think you three have the potential to be true heroes and I want to help get you there with exclusive training, promotion and better gear than what U.A could provide"

"And what exactly do you need them for?" Shoto asked while eyeing the three villains.

"I need them to keep the villains of society in line during this transition", Izuku sighed. "Look I'm not stupid. There are more villain groups out there and I don't expect them to remain idle while I slowly take apart and put back together our messed up hero system. In fact I bet some of them even prefer the corruption and will probably attempt to throw a wrench or two in my plans, so Stain, Dabi and Toga will work from the shadows of society and bring these villains down from the inside. Don't worry I've ordered them not to kill anyone and that goes double to our former hero killer here", he levelled Stain with a look and the man scowled in displeasure, but didn't protest. "While they are busy I want you three to become the faces of the H.R.D.", he smiled warmly at his would be knights. "The first of a new generation of heroes"

"You already have our answer", Uraraka told him while Shoto nodded in agreement. They were both ready and willing to help give rise to the new standard of heroes. The only one who wasn't convinced was Tenya.

"How can someone like you create a better hero system?" Iida argued. "What gives you the right?"

"It's not about whether or not I have the right. I'm the only one who can fix it, because I'm the only one with the will to act", the gauntlet wielder scowled at him. "If it wasn't for me everyone would have remained blind to the problem and the corruption until it grew so bad that there would be no fixing it. Sometimes when a forest grows sick it must be burned down to give rise to new life. Tell me Tenya Iida would you prefer the corrupt hero system to the better one I want to create?"

"You'll have to forgive me Midoriya?" Iida glared at him through his glasses. "But the only corruption I see is here in this room", he leveled each person in the meeting room with an equal sharp gaze before sliding back in his chair. "If that's all I think I'll take my leave", without another word he quietly and respectfully left through another set of doors. Uraraka was about to chase after him but Izuku stopped her.

"Let him go", the green haired teen told her. "He doesn't know he's on an island and can't leave on his own", he chuckled lightly. "Feel free to talk amongst yourselves I'll be back in a few minutes", Izuku stood up and opened a portal behind him that he vanished through leaving the five of them in a very awkward silence.

OUTSIDE

Iida wandered the building and construction zones passing by more robots than actual workmen who were all too busy to tell him where the exit was. He had trouble navigating his way around the labyrinth of corridors and briefly wondered if he should just use his quirk to sprint around until he found the exit. His train of thought ended when a portal opened in front of him and out stepped Midoriya holding a digital tablet.

"You look a little lost", Izuku smiled waving him over. "Come. Let's take a walk and I'll send you home after", Iida didn't want to rely on him or have to spend any more time near this person, but without knowing where he was exactly he had no other option. Following the other boy Iida remained silent while he talked about the base that was still being constructed around them.

"We just finished the main building yesterday, by morning the labs will be done I'm sure Hatsume will be pleased to hear that when she arrives", Izuku continued to chat away as if he was conversing with a friend. "I'm hoping by later this week the training facility and robot factory can be completed and I can finally cut the red ribbon on our new base"

"You mean your base", Iida corrected.

"I like to think of it more as a home. It's always good to have a home, a place to belong. Don't you think?" Izuku asked. "Living a life without purpose or a place to belong, can you image what that must feel like?"

"Why are you doing this?" Iida snapped at him.

"I'm trying to put you in my shoes, make you see things from my perspective", Izuku explained. "You've come a long way since I saved you from Stain, but you're not quite there yet"

"What do you mean I'm not there yet?" Tenya raised a brow at the other boy's words.

"Your so close to seeing the world as I see it", Izuku calmly walked around him. "You've already seen the way I exposed Allmight and Endeavor. I've brought all the lies of this hero society to light and now I'm trying to reform it into what it should have been all along. All you need to do is just see it and acknowledge it for yourself"

"What if I can't see it?" Or more accurately what if he didn't want to see it?

"You already did see it, you just chose to ignore it like most people do", Izuku smiled and held out his digital tablet screen. "So how is your brother doing?" He suddenly asked as if to seemingly change the subject.

"Leave him out of this!" Iida fumed.

"It must be terrible to watch your once wonderfully heroic brother reduced to a wheelchair", Izuku sighed sadly. "Poor Ingenium, the once incredible fast turbo hero now a just slug on wheels", he saw it coming and could have done any number of things to stop the punch headed towards his face, but let it happen instead. Iida's fist met Midoriya's cheek and nearly sent him tumbling back. Luckily Izuku had enough grace and poise to keep his feet firmly on the ground.

"How dare you talk about him like that!" Iida shouted as his body shook with rage.

"If you just listened for a moment you would hear the point I'm trying to make", the gauntlet user wiped the blood from his lip with his thumb, not even bothering to heal such minor wound. "Did you know your brother didn't have to be confined to a wheelchair?" Seeing the look on Tenya's face he concluded that his brother must not have told him. "Yes he was offered an experimental treatment that would at least give him back the ability to walk", Izuku showed him the tablet screen revealing files, documents, and schematics of a set of exo-legs designed to be fitted to his brother's lower body. "Unfortunately the technology is expensive, even for your family, and when he filled out an application to the Hero Public Safety Commission to help pay, they rejected it", Izuku paused to let that sink in.

"Why would they do that?" Iida asked. He wanted to refuse this boy's claims, but the proof was right there in his hand. He saw the application and immediately recognized his brother Tensei's signature.

"Well normally the H.P.S.C would help severely injured heroes with medical expenses. That is as long as the medical procedures will eventually lead to said person's return to their hero profession", Izuku explained the lesser known policies of the government. "Your brother Tensei's exo-legs would only have given him the ability to walk again as the technology has yet to get to the stage where he could go back to being a hero. So they deemed him useless just like everyone in the world deemed quirkless people like me useless and discarded us like trash to be forgotten and unnoticed", Izuku handed the shaking taller boy the tablet so he could read through it all himself. "Do you want to know what they used the money that they could have used on Tensei for? Not long after his request was denied the hero Endeavor, in a fight against a group of villains, burned down a lot of businesses in the crossfire. They spent more money on paying off the business owners, buying their silence and compliance, than what they could have used giving your brother some of his mobility and dignity back"

"How did you find all this out?" Iida was furious with the way the H.P.S.C discarded his heroic older brother, but he needed to know how Midoriya came by such information.

"You're talking to the director of the Hero Regulation Department", Izuku chuckled with pride. "Once I gained my position I was granted legal access to all the classified files. All the dirty little secrets the H.P.S.C tried to keep out of the public to make the heroes look clean are now at my fingertips"

"H-How could they be so callous?" Iida collapsed to his knees as his hands tightened around the screen.

"There it is", Izuku kneeled down with him. He placed his gauntlet covered hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Now you finally see what's wrong. Corruption. Heroes are not heroes and those who are weak or useless don't matter in this world", taking the tablet from Iida's hands he continued. "I re-opened your brother's application just last week. With me backing it he'll get those exo-legs and soon be able to walk again. And who knows, maybe if a certain director with a few connections and influence could hire a couple scientists to advance the technology in a few years…we could perhaps see the return of the Turbo Hero Ingenium." Iida's teary eyes snapped up to look at the green haired teen.

"Why are you doing this? To make me join you?" Tenya wanted so badly to believe that Midoriya was a villain at heart that would stoop so low. He really wished he could write him off as that. It would be so less complicated.

"Of course not. Tensei will be helped whether you agree to join me or not", Izuku shrugged as he stood back up. "It's your choice", he gestured to the open space behind him. "You walk out of here and be done with all of this. I wouldn't hold it against you. I just wanted to see a great hero like Ingenium be given what he is rightfully owed."

"What about your crimes? All the horrible things you've done all in the name of this new better society you envision?" Iida inquired as he too went back up on his feet.

"Tenya…I'll confess…I do get great satisfaction in punishing corrupt heroes", Izuku admitted. "I'm only human, therefore I'm flawed. I did enjoy it greatly to see the look on Allmight's face when I revealed his lies to the world", Izuku sighed as he looked away. "I had to do a lot of terrible things to get where I am today. Some of it I loved, but other things like hurting my mother and causing Uraraka to get expelled I regret with all my heart", Izuku gave him a pleading look. "I'm not going to lie, reforming this hero controlled society is going to be a messy affair and I can't do it all by myself. That's why I need your help. I need Ochako and Shoto. As much as you detest Stain I need him too, that includes Dabi and Toga as well", he held his right hand out in front of Tenya. "This is going to be a group effort, so Tenya Iida…will you be a part of it or not?"

On one hand Izuku Midoriya had a point about what was wrong with society and heroes, but there had to be other methods to fix it. All this violence and robbing people of their quirks was just wrong no matter what angle you looked at. Midoriya wanted revenge against the society that rejected him that much was clear to Iida and this is how the boy planned to get that revenge. To the young hero in training it didn't matter how the other teen tried to justify himself for he knew in his heart that Midoriya was wrong about how he wanted to go about this change.

It was then that Tenya got an idea in his head. While Izuku couldn't be stopped physically and politically, what if instead he was taken down from within his own organization? At the very least he could supply people like Aizawa and Allmight information on the inner workings of Midoriya's department. Perhaps he could even find out how the gauntlet worked and its potential weaknesses. With that they might be able to stop him once and for all. Perhaps Tenya could even convince Shoto and Ochako to see reason as well with enough time.

'I can't let an opportunity like this go', Iida thought as he reached out to shake Midoriya's offered hand. "Alright I'll see where this goes, but if something happens that I don't agree with then I'm out." He was fully committing to the role of teen convinced to another's side of ideology.

"I can agree to those terms. It's not like you're under a contract or anything", Izuku laughed believing that he had finally won Iida over. The president of class 1-A retained his serious face, but on the inside his head he was already swarming with concerns. He had no idea what the future held now or what would become of him should this plan backfire, but for now it was the best shot he had.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay classes start soon and I'm busy getting ready for that. Plus the interview scene wasn't meant to happen until a few chapters later but with the way people reacted to last chapter I decided to work it in now and get it out of the way. I actually thought people were getting bored with all the political stuff and I kind of wanted to get back to some action. Which we will be getting back to in the next chapter.**

 **I'm very excited for the future if those comments were any indication. Izuku is going to do worse stuff later on and I can't wait for the reactions to that**

 **So before the people who wanted Shinso jump on my back, don't worry I still have plans for him. It's just that he would need a lot of work before he could join the group. Shinso is going to eventually be Izuku's new project once the dust settles so to speak.**

 **Yes Iida's going to be the double agent in the group. This could go multiple ways. Maybe he eventually abandons this role and fully joins Izuku or he could eventually get caught and what might happen then?**

 **As for Bakugou. I really felt this was a fitting punishment for him, to have to take care of quirkless kids. I'm not really trying to redeem him. I just want to get him to a certain point where at least he can admit he was wrong. After that I'm done with him. He'll still be in the story, but we just won't be spending that much time with him anymore.**

 **Some have asked about the Liberation Army. I started writing this before they were introduced in the manga so I'm not sure whether or not to add them. I have a few ideas, but I'll let you know later.**

 **!IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

 **Now I need your help again like with the junkyard name. The Knights of Balance are each going to be given their own codename. It doesn't have any importance to the story it's just mainly for fun. I'm going to tell you what each of their code names will be except for one. Stain's is Guillotine, Toga's is Chameleon, Dabi's is Dragon, Shoto's is Fahrenheit, and Ochako's is Angel. However I can't figure out a good one for Tenya. If anyone has a good suggestion for his codename please put it at the end of your review.**

 **Teaser of next chapter: I'll be giving the knights a little training arc.**


	27. Ch27 The Gap Between Us

**CH.27: THE GAP BETWEEN US**

Toshinori in his gaunt form watched the heroes take care of the villain fairly easily from a safe distance. The sole reason those pros were having such an easy time was the fact that they had a troop of Titan robots backing them up. Allmight had even watched one of the machines dive protectively in front of a group of civilians to shield them from a hail of bullets and shrapnel before he could even transform and intervene. The hero just quietly walked away keeping his trench coat and hat on so no one would recognize him. As he made his way through the crowds he pulled out his phone to continue reading the online articles.

 _Teenage Genius Ushers In a New Technological Age_

 _Titans, the Mechanical Peace Keeping Force_

 _Izuku Midoriya Sets New Standard for Professional Heroes_

These were some of the headlines of the articles that have been circulating lately. After it was revealed that the disgraced pro heroes that Midoriya exposed were the ones paying to have slanderous articles written about him, new more progressive journalists, who kept an open mind and non-biased agenda were writing articles about honest opinions of the boy. There were still some negative things written, but all the positive things he accomplished were out weighing them in the eyes of the public.

With the way things have been going lately it almost seemed like the city didn't even need the symbol of peace anymore. Crime was decreasing, villains were being rounded up in droves, and robots were daily patrolling the streets keeping civilians safe and assisting heroes at every turn. It looks like some good came from young Midoriya's scheming and plotting after all.

No matter how much his old teacher tried to convince him he still didn't see young Midoriya as evil. A villain yes, but he didn't think that made the boy inherently evil in his book. He had discussed it with his successor Mirio and they both came to the same conclusion that Izuku was just looking for the one thing that he had been denied his whole life, purpose and meaning. As someone who was once in the boy's shoes Toshinori could understand what it was like. It was true that he had forgotten, but lately the more he looked at Midoriya the more of his past quirkless self he saw in him. It always hurt to wake up every morning in a world where the majority were born with something that made them unique. To have nothing that made him stand out or special, to wonder if he was born a mistake or a cruel joke from the universe. To feel like he didn't fit in.

Part of Toshinori almost didn't want to stop Midoriya, because in some ways the boy was right. However he knew it was only a matter of time before Izuku crossed a line and he did when he took those hero's quirks. He couldn't allow that vile quirk All for One to exist yet again in any shape or form or in anyone's possessions no matter who it was. Not after everything he did to finally put that man behind bars. He owed it to his master and all the previous vessels of One for All to put a stop to it. If that meant going all out to defeat Izuku Midoriya then so be it. He would just have to make it up to him some way when this was all over.

THE ISLAND

"And here they come", Izuku waved his gauntlet and created three portals in front of him. From each came one of the three members of his Knights of Balance. Todoroki, Uraraka, and Iida. The three former U.A students came each carrying a couple bags and suitcases. Not only did they have to leave their school, but part of the agreement was that they had to live here at Midoriya's new fortress while they trained until they were ready. Shoto's dad Enji was furious that his son dropped out of U.A. He told Shoto that as his masterpiece it was his duty to become the number one hero since he had his quirk stolen. Of course the dual quirk wielder told his father to blow it out his ass and that he'd be the hero he wanted to be and not what his father thinks he made him for before handing him his legalized emancipation papers.

As for Uraraka, her decision was even harder. She finally had to step forward and tell her parents that she is working for Midoriya. At first they were afraid for their daughter's safety, but she reminded them that it was just as dangerous being a hero in training. Plus Izuku had much better security than U.A, an army of robotic enforcers and the added protection from the government.

Iida had to let his family know what was going on as well, and explain why he was leaving U.A. They took it pretty well. Though his brother Tensei was very worried about his decision to act as a spy within the H.R.D. Iida assured him that he had everything under control and that Midoriya would be none the wiser.

"Welcome everyone to H.Q", he gestured to the large island fortress around them. "Finally finished it this morning. Come on I'll give you the tour", Izuku said with the excitement and enthusiasm of a kid on Christmas morning. "Leave your things, something will get them." The group of teenagers did just that and followed after their new leader. Izuku conducted them around the complex, showing them the automated Titan factory, the lab, the work shop, and the living quarters. The tour ended at what he called the training area.

"Shall we get started", Midoriya smiled at them.

"What are you talking about?" Todoroki questioned.

"I thought we'd break in our new training facility with a little group combat practice", Izuku smiled as he as he led his new elite force through the finally complete island base. "No time like the present." He thought the first thing they should do as a group would be a bit of sparring to see if they learned anything sense the last time they fought.

"You think this training facility you built will accommodate all of us?" Todoroki asked with a skeptical gaze. Izuku just chuckled lightly at his question while Uraraka did the same. She had seen the plans after all.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself and then judge", Izuku led them to a large metal door. Upon their approach the doors slowly opened revealing a huge open training room. The walls, floor and high ceiling seemed to be made of identical square metal panels and the room was lit with solar powered lights scattered above them. The gauntlet user pulled out a small remote and pressed a few buttons. The group watched as the panels mechanically rearranged themselves forming platforms, levels, walls, and barricades. "Tada!"

"Impressive" Todoroki complimented.

"That's right and fully reinforced to withstand even the most powerful quirks", Izuku boasted the capabilities of his state of the art training room. "Now then go changed and we can begin", a set of panels in the wall opened revealing an entrance way to what they assumed were changing rooms.

When the three came out they were dressed in training jump suits similar to their former school's gym uniform, but these were gray with the symbol for Izuku's department printed in white on the back. There was also some elbow and knee pads attached. As they walked back into the large open room they were surprised to see that Midoriya had also changed from his suit and was waiting for them. He was dressed in a black tank top, black work out shorts with black leggings underneath that were cut with holes for the heels and toes, and a single fingerless glove on his right hand opposite his gauntlet.

"Wait are we training with you?" Iida was surprised when he expected their first training exercise would be against some of those robots of his. Even Todoroki was caught off guard, but it didn't seem that odd to him. Uraraka of course wasn't that surprised really. Before gaining his position he had helped train her in some new fighting moves and other ways to use her quirk.

"Well of course", Izuku said nonchalantly. "I believe in a more hands on approach. Plus this is the best way for me to see how much you've improved since the junk yard and what areas you need to work on." He gestured for the three of them to step forward. Once they did the metal panels they stood on were raised about a foot high along with a large even expanse. The whole thing clearly resembled the same square fighting platform from the U.A sports festival. "Now first each of you is going to have some one on one spars and hopefully with time permitting we'll have a group exercise", Izuku smiled warmly at his knights. "So who wants to volunteer to go first", without hesitation Shoto Todoroki stepped forward. The other two stepped off the ring to watch from the sidelines.

"Now then the rules are simple. Free use of your quirk, first to be knocked out of the ring or pinned down loses", the green haired gauntlet wielder explained. "Also if you can't go on feel free to tag out with someone else"

"Can we start this already?" Shoto asked impatiently.

SHOTO VS IZUKU

"Ready whenever you are", Izuku barely got the words out when a glacier of ice suddenly erupted towards him. "Woah!" He shattered the ice was a simple one for all powered back hand. "Not very sportsman like"

"I wasn't aware you wanted a fair fight", Todoroki remarked sarcastically.

"I don't. In fact come at me with every trick you have", Midoriya taunted. A moment later a torrent of flames shot towards him like a spear. Izuku leaned back to dodge, but was unprepared for the floor to suddenly turn icy, nearly making him slip and fall. Correcting his balance the gauntlet user quickly melted the ice using the reality stone. Todoroki, not willing to give his opponent a moment of breath, followed up with a ball of fire, hurled at Izuku's chest. The green haired teenager used his right hand to catch it instead of his gauntlet protected left, much to the shock of his opponent and the two spectators.

"Energy Conversion!" Black and purple energy bolts emerged from his hand and arm, attaching to the ball of fire like tentacles. The bicolor haired boy watched with curiosity and unease as the heat from his attack was sucked away until it fizzled out into mere embers. Seeing the look on his opponents face Midoriya decided to satisfy his curiosity. "Oh I'm sorry I don't think I ever explained. The soul stone allows for me to use any quirk that I've taken", Izuku smirked at him. "That was one of them called 'Energy Conversion', it converts any energy, heat, electricity, or even kinetic and converts into another form of energy. For example", he held his hand out and created a ball of raw power, glowing a light purple with black sparks dancing around it. "Catch!" He called, hurling it at Todoroki without hesitation.

'Dammit!' Shoto scowled as he erected a wall of ice. The ball of energy impacted it, nearly shattering it if the dual quirk user didn't reinforce his wall with more ice. The fight continued on with Todoroki attempting to gain the upper hand, yet to his frustration it seemed Midoriya had a counter to everything he did. Any ice that came near him was either shattered with his near Allmight level of strength or melted into water by the power of the reality stone. Fire was also useless, for the heat was always leeched away by that energy converting quirk Midoriya claimed to have appropriated and thrown back at him.

"Don't tell me you haven't learned anything since the last time we fought", Izuku taunted harshly with a disappointed gaze.

"Actually I did", Shoto said as he pointed both his hands at Midoriya. First he cooled the air between himself and his opponent. Then he followed up by rapidly heating the air. The end result was a large superheated blast sent directly at the gauntlet user. Izuku took the blast head out of sheer respect for the other boy's inventive attack. Using the space stone he projected his protective barrier outwards in front of him like an umbrella, amplifying it with the power stone to tank the other boy's attack. The collision nearly blew away the two onlookers from the sidelines.

"Very good!" Izuku complimented him as he stepped out of a cloud of smoke. "You've been learning how to use your fire I see", he put emphasis on the word 'your', reassuring Shoto again that it was still his power and not Endeavors. "But so have I", black sparks formed around his right hand before it was engulfed in flames, hell flame to be exact. With what was once the number two hero's quirk Izuku launched an arc of fire at Shoto.

Todoroki panicked for a moment seeing those familiar flames baring down on him. The very sight of it was giving him the worst kind of déjà vu. However instead of cowering in fear he faced it head on like Midoriya always did. Using as much ice he could produce Shoto completely overwhelmed the fire, nearly giving himself frostbite in the process. Unfortunately he was too drained to dodge or block the oncoming foot that kicked him in the chest and pinned him to the metallic floor.

"So then", Izuku smiled as he kept him down with his foot. "What did you learn?"

"Your too powerful", Shoto glared at him in frustration at not being able to put a scratch on his opponent. It made him feel so weak after everything he's been through.

"There's no such thing as too powerful", Izuku corrected him. "This is what it's like to fight me when I'm prepared. Last time we fought I was caught off guard and had to improvise. This time I was mentally prepared for everything you could through at me", he bent down and poked Todoroki in the forehead. "That is your greatest tool. Any idiot can throw their quirk around, but if you know not just the ins and outs of your own quirk but your opponent's as well you'll always have the advantage", he removed his foot and extended his hand out to help the other boy up. "You've improved in leaps I would say", Todoroki willingly took his hand as well as his advice.

"Now whose next?" Midoriya glanced towards Uraraka and Iida. "Uraraka, a fight between us wouldn't be a good representation of your new skillset. How about you fight Iida here"

OCHAKO VS TENYA

The two stepped up to the platform as Izuku and Shoto walked off of it. Uraraka was smiling and bubbly as she always was even when facing her friend Iida.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Midoriya asked.

"Oh! My staff!" Uraraka wanted to smack herself for being so forgetful.

"It's alright", Izuku made a small portal directly above her. The new staff that he made for her, since her previous one was confiscated by her former school, came falling out of it. Without even looking Ochako caught it with one hand, giving it a quick spin as she turned to face her opponent. Iida almost took a step back at the expression change on her face. She looked so serious and focused, the complete opposite of how she looked a moment ago.

"And….begin!" Izuku gave them the go ahead to start the fight. Iida wasted no time and rushed at her with the speed his quirk granted him. When he was inches away from Uraraka, at the last possible second the brown haired girl dipped forward out of the way of his charge. With a single swipe of her staff she nearly bashed his face in.

"Stay on your toes Iida!" Midoriya advised from the sidelines.

'She's quick on her feet', Iida thought as he evaded her swings as best as he could. 'Quicker than she ever was before'. The gravity girl suddenly pole-vaulted over him using her metal staff. Immediately Tenya whipped around expecting her to be mounting an attack from behind, but was caught off guard when she was not there. A grapple claw attached to a tether wrapping around his torso was his only clue to her whereabouts. Following the line he found her floating up in the air above him. She must have used her quirk on herself the moment she jumped over his body.

"Newton Drop!" Uraraka shouted the name of her new move as she yanked herself down at Tenya while deactivating her quirk. Iida was so taken by surprise that he couldn't stop the feet that plowed into his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs and slamming him on the floor. Ochako pinned his body down with her own, placing her right elbow on his throat.

"Alright that's enough!" Izuku called the match. "You did well, both of you, but clearly Uraraka is the victor", the gravity girl stood, removing her arm and grapple staff from the taller boy's body. Ochako reached her hand out to help him up. Tenya being a good sport took her offered hand.

"I didn't expect the fight to be that short", Todoroki remarked.

"I did", Izuku smirked. "She doesn't like to drag battles out." He knew that much about her. "Now then I think I've seen enough. Todoroki you need more close combat training. Iida you rely too much on speed and lack a proper defense. Uraraka I've already been working on what you'll need, so just keep up what you've been working on"

"Why aren't those villain's here training with us?" Tenya suddenly asked. It didn't seem fair that they were getting 'special treatment' while the villains that Midoriya recruited are out doing who knows what.

"Oh they'll be here" Izuku turned his gaze towards the engine quirk user. "Stain is just giving them a quick crash course", his phone suddenly went off and he promptly answered it. "Ah good she's here"

"Whose here?" The dual quirk user wanted to know.

"You'll meet her soon. Let's take a short lunch break everyone while I go get her settled in", Izuku started walking away. "The robots will escort you to the mess hall, after that we'll get back to more training", he dismissed them as he opened a portal and stepped through it. One of the Titan robots entered the training room, this one was white unlike the typical black ones.

"I don't know about you two boys but I could use a bite", Uraraka smiled before making her way to their mechanical escort, leaving her staff behind on the floor. The other two begrudgingly followed after her.

THE LAB

"It's like a toy store!" Mei happily moved around her new lab, examining all the state of the art tools and equipment that was now at her disposal. With all this she could make the ultimate babies.

"I figured you'd like it" Izuku smiled watching his friend and colleague enjoy her new work space. "Sorry about the Hero Public Safety Commission grilling you. Part of the agreement I have with the government is that they get to screen all the employees I hire", it honestly frustrated him how the commission was doing everything it could to try and slow him down, rather than work with him. Luckily for Izuku his six knights don't count as employees and thus don't have to go through that process.

"It's alright. Not like I have anything to hide", Mei shrugged as she examined one of the power drills.

"Now then I think it's time I explain why I need your expertise and my little…project." Walking over to what looked like a table, it was actually a large digital screen. Activating it with a simple touch the screen lit up showing schematics and blueprints.

"Oh! What's this?" Mei was intrigued by what she was seeing.

"This is what you'll be working on in addition to the support gear I need. With Allmight on the verge of retiring the people will need a new symbol that they can get behind." Izuku explained smoothly. "This will be a temporary solution until a new human hero can rise to fill the void." What he was showing her was the plans for a new Titan robot. A more powerful unique Titan, designed to be better than any other. "I call it Nemesis"

THE MESS HALL

"This place is too big for just a few people", the three young heroes in training sat together alone in a big empty room filled with unoccupied eating tables.

"Izuku eventually wants more people to join the organization", Uraraka explained while she ate. "He built this whole facility to accommodate the future members"

"He really thinks ahead doesn't he", Todoroki commented.

"Yeah." The brown haired girl glanced over to Iida who was eating quietly while staring off at the walls. "Are you alright Iida? I didn't hurt you too badly did I?"

"N-no it's alright", Tenya suddenly snapped to attention. "I underestimated you so it's my fault not yours", he promptly apologized for what he viewed as his own blunder. "I was just thinking about how powerful Midoriya really is compared to what he's shown us"

"I couldn't even land a good hit on him", Shoto could admit that he was somewhat frustrated by that. "Plus I get the feeling that he wasn't going all out."

"You haven't seen what he's really capable of", a voice from behind their table interrupted them. They turned around to see the villain known as Dabi standing there with a tray of food. "I was there when he fought against Allmight. Trust me when I say he's a lot more powerful than you imagine" Without invitation he sat down next to Todoroki.

"He's also super smart!" Someone else spoke up as another person sat at their table right next to Uraraka. The gravity quirk user turned to see Toga beaming at her with her enlarged canines.

"Toga", Uraraka greeted rather coldly. She'd met the other girl before and didn't exactly hit it off with her.

"Ochako", the blonde girl said in a sickly sweet tone.

"He didn't waste any time I see", Stain appeared as well, plopping down in the seat across from Tenya. "Put you right into training", Iida glared at him through his glasses. "I get the impression that you still don't like me Ingenium Junior"

"What was your first clue?" Dabi smirked as he watched the interaction.

"Still mad about your brother?" The former hero killer finally glanced up at him. "Even though he's going to be able to walk again from what I hear?"

"You're the one who put him in that situation in the first place", Tenya practically spat.

"Yeah I did", Stain sighed. "I won't apologize though and I certainly don't feel bad for what I did, but I will concede that I was wrong", everyone stopped and turned to look at serial killer with shock. "Midoriya proved to me that his method is better. Why kill fake heroes when you can expose them and make them live the rest of their lives in shame", he grinned remembering the video of what happened to Endeavor. He got a copy of it from Izuku so he could watch it over and over again.

"Speaking of fake heroes, how is your old man doing these days?" Dabi suddenly asked turning to face Shoto while he ate.

"Still whining about losing his quirk and job", the dual quirk user supplied in an even tone, not really caring about his father anymore.

"That's good", Dabi almost seemed gleeful at hearing that.

"Why do you care so much?" Shoto asked the patched up man.

"Let's just say your father and I have a very personal history", Dabi said while taking a bite of his lunch.

"Are you a villain he fought in the past or something?" Shoto inquired with a narrow gaze. The last thing he needed was someone coming after him for what Endeavor did to them.

"Not really, but from my perspective he was more the villain in our relationship", Dabi smirked at him. While the two of them were having a stare down Ochako and Toga were having their own little chat.

"So what have you and Izuku been doing all these months?" The blonde psychotic girl asked. "I hardly ever see him, and I hear you two have been hanging around together"

"If you must know we've just been training and I've also been acting as his assistant until he hires someone to replace me", Ochako said in a matter of fact voice, not leaving any room for it to be misconstrued.

"Training huh? So that means you got to put your hands on his body a lot", Himiko grinned widely making the other girl blush.

"W-W-Wait! It's not like that", Uraraka stammered out.

"Your blushing so much, but that must mean that", Toga gasped loudly. "You like him too!" She accused with a laugh. Before the gravity quirk user could deny her words a portal opened up in the middle of the mess hall and Izuku poked his head through.

"Are you guys ready to go again?" He asked. Midoriya looked to the table where his knights were seated. Iida was glaring at a nonchalant Stain. Todoroki had his cold gaze pointed at a smirking Dabi and Uraraka was blushing bright red while Himiko was giggling next her. "What I miss?"

"Nothing!" Ochako answered while she tried to hide her red face.

"Okay", Izuku seemed skeptical but let it go. "Back to the training room then", his head went back into the warp gate as it closed.

"After you", Dabi gestured with his arm while still smirking at the youngest Todoroki.

TRAINING ROOM-LATER

"Alright this time I want Iida, Todoroki and Dabi to come at me all at once while the rest of you wait on the sidelines", Izuku picked his next sparring victims as he liked to call them. After several hours of making them fight one on one and switching partners he decided now was a good time for a group match to see how well they did working together against a single overpowered opponent.

"Three against one? That doesn't seem fair", the black haired fire user raised a brow at the challenge.

"Your right it isn't fair" Izuku shrugged. "You three won't even be able to touch me", he taunted with a small amount of arrogance.

'I'm not going to underestimate him this time', Tenya thought as he stared at his leader. 'I'll fight Midoriya with everything I have and finally see how big the gap between us really is'.

"Is everybody ready?" Izuku stood at the opposite end of the ring. Dabi got into a prepared stance summoning blue flames in the palms of both hands. Shoto covered his right arm in an icy mist while his left was engulfed in fire. Tenya's leg engines roared to life as he stood ready to charge in. "Good and….let's go!" The three boys launched everything at him while the green haired boy just smirked at their attacks. "Infinity Gauntlet…one hundred percent output", each of his opponents was blown back by the rush of energy and power that exploded out their leader. Izuku would show them all just how strong he really was with the full power of his invention.

* * *

 **So the thing with me is that I'm taking a bunch of classes right now to finish my bachelor's degree. Unfortunately class work takes priority over writing. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be. In addition to that I find myself often too mentally exhausted to write chapters after I'm finished with said class work. It sucks because part of knows that its been forever since I updated and another part just wants to relax and watch Netflix. This is why updates are so slow for anyone who wants to know.**

 **Short little sparring matches in this chapter. More in the next chapter. I'm very excited because in the next chapter Izuku's is going to be giving some of them their new support gear and I can't wait for you to read what I've got planned for Shoto and Uraraka.**

 **Let's talk about the reveal in this chapter Nemesis. It's basically his version of Ultron, or what Ultron was originally supposed to be. Mei is going to be building the pieces and Izuku is going to put it all together and program the AI. I'm sure some of you have put together where the mind stone might possibly come into play here.** **It's not going to go crazy and try to destroy the world, let me be clear about that.**

 **Iida's codename will be Quicksilver. Thank you all for your suggestion, but I liked that one the best so we are going with that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	28. Ch28 Dragon

**CHAPTER 28: DRAGON**

There were times when Dabi looked in the mirror he sometimes tried to remember what he originally looked like. It was at those times when he thought hard, he could see past the black hair, stitches and burned patches of skin and see that red haired boy from long ago. On bad days he would sneer at that weak pathetic boy. On really bad days he would breathe a sigh of sadness for just a moment.

'Touya Todoroki', that was his name once upon a time. Born with an exceptionally powerful fire quirk, potentially stronger than his father's, so he was told. Before his youngest brother developed his dual quirk Touya was dad's favorite. Favorite, how Dabi hated that title. In a normal family maybe the favorite son would get special treatment, food and gifts. In the Todoroki household being the favorite meant strict training from dear old dad, violence, pressure, verbal and sometimes physical abuse. Mom couldn't do anything or she too would feel his wrath. He was just a kid, yet whenever he failed to live up to dad's expectations he was called weak and useless. As if Endeavor had the right to mock weakness when he couldn't even surpass Allmight.

Touya finally couldn't take it anymore. He wanted out one way or another. One night he finally decided to just end it all. Leaving a note for his siblings to find he snuck out of the house. A young child of twelve wandered the city streets in the dead of night, looking for the best place to die and be free from this burden. He found it in the form of a bridge. Staring down into the dark water of the canal Touya found that he couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't that he didn't want to die, but he wanted to live to see his father's reputation ruined. That's when an idea popped into his head. He knew his suicide would warrant some form of investigation. They would look into the number two hero's home life. They would find out what he did and still does to his wife and children. They would plaster it everywhere. Everyone would know the truth. His rank would plummet and Touya would have his well-deserved justice.

Making up his mind, the young red headed boy took off his shirt and shoes and tossed them over the bridge into the river. The police would need to find something to confirm that he did indeed jump. Touya then vanished into the seedier parts of the city, stealing a cap and hoody to hide himself and simply waited for the fireworks to begin. Perhaps when Endeavor's career was in ashes he would come out of hiding just to laugh and reveal that he was the architect of his ultimate humiliation.

A few days passed, yet none of the things he imagined happened. Instead his death was labeled as a tragic accident. His twelve year old mind had gravely miscalculated just how corrupt Endeavor really was and what he would do to keep his reputation safe. Sinking so low as to not even report his own son was missing but dead. What happened to the note he left for his siblings? Why didn't they go public with it or tell mom? Did their father force them all to silence? He certainly had the power and pull to do something like that. Touya just couldn't believe that there wasn't a shred of honor or humanity in that man, to do this to his own family. Treating his own son like a disposable toothbrush to throw in the trash and replace.

Time passed and a funeral was held. The boy read all about it from a stolen newspaper. People actually consoled that bastard for the loss of his first born son. Even Allmight showed up and offered his sympathy. Not a single person save for his family knew the truth and no one ever would.

It was then that Touya learned that there was no justice in the world. If someone who everyone praised as such a great hero could get away with this then what was a hero anyway? True heroes didn't abuse their family and worse, not feel a shred of remorse or guilt. That man was a fraud and there was nothing the red head could about it. He couldn't go back now. There was no telling what Endeavor would do to him if it turned out he was alive. He might kill his son himself for real, just to cover his own lies.

Hiding out he spent most of his time doing odd jobs for local drug dealers and scum bags in the darker parts of the city. He lived in an abandoned train yard, using an old rusted caboose as a makeshift home. After about a year of this he could finally afford to change his identity. He heard that there was a guy who possessed a quirk that could alter a person's appearance and he did so for untraceable cash. He worked out of back alley surgery room in a moldy building. Touya saved up enough from his jobs to afford the hair color change at least. When he went back months later with more money the place was gone. He had heard that some underground hero named Erasure Head arrested the man with appearance altering quirk and shut his whole business down. With no other option the now sixteen year old Touya had to do the rest himself. The pain was excruciating. Using his own quirk he burned parts of skin, going a little too far at times, but the damage was done. The older he got the more he resembled that man and he hated it, so of course he wanted all likeness and similar traits obliterated. It would be a few years later that he would get metal piercings that resembled staples.

The first time he burned someone to death had been sort of an accident. He'd been having a bad day. First he got screwed over on a job. Turns out it was a set up and the heroes were waiting to capture a bunch of small time thugs. Touya just barely escaped, and when he returned to the garage the guy who hired him was long gone. He was most likely an undercover cop or hero the whole time. On top of that Endeavor was just commended for his long successful career and heroic deeds. They even gave him a medal for his services. If the public knew the truth about him they'd spit in his face whenever they walked by him. All the rage he felt lashed out when he was suddenly attacked by a group of thugs looking for some easy cash. Since this was the bad part of the city the likelihood of hero showing up to stop a mugging was pretty much nonexistent, so these muggings happened quite often. Having had enough Touya immediately exploded at the one with blades for fingers as he lunged towards him. His flames were so hot and intense that they turned blue and fried the cretin to a blackened crisp. The other scum bags ran off after what he did to their friend letting the young man take a good long look at his handiwork. Touya practically cremated him. He was revolted at first, but then he felt oddly relieved. The guy would have killed him if given the chance and he merely defend himself. Who knows how many people he killed with his quirk, he probably deserved this.

Word eventually spread. Just a bunch of overblown rumors in Touya's opinion. They called him the fire demon, the burner, the blue flame. The only nickname he sort of liked was the cremator. It was that word that gave in the idea for his knew name. Dabi, that's what he started introducing himself as. He spent the next few years wandering around burning any creep that crossed his path looking to start something with him.

The news, he despised them for taking bribes from heroes to keep certain stories quite. Every once in a while though they did something right. This time they spread the message of the Hero Killer. They were quickly stopped by the government of course but it was too late. Websites were created, posters were made, and even merchandise was being sold in stores based off the serial killer. At first Dabi assumed this guy was just another fad that would come and go without causing any real change to society. Heroes would still remain corrupt, real justice didn't exist any way.

Stain was different though. He actually left a mark on society with his crusade to eradicate every false hero. Dabi actually applauded his efforts. Maybe sooner or later people would start to question their precious heroes and maybe they would start to look a little closer at those they worship. He didn't have any hope though, but he'd carry on that man's creed regardless. Perhaps now was the time to stand for something.

When Dabi first joined the League of Villains he had very low expectations. It wasn't the first organized group of villains that claimed to be different than the others, and he had a feeling it would probably end up just like the rest. Their leader Shigaraki was an irritating man child and not to mention unpleasant to look at. Then there was Toga, a psychotic blood obsessed little bitch. The smoky bartender Kurogiri, the ridiculous clowns known as Compress and Twice, that androgynous creep Magne, and the hero killer cosplayer Spinner. There was also the mysterious voice over the monitor screen that Shigaraki hung on his every word named Sensei. All in all they were a real motley group of second rate villains.

The first time he met Izuku Midoriya aka Apotheosis was interesting to say the least. He remembered that alias from some time ago. The supposed genius strategist, his name quickly spread throughout the villain underworld in such a short time. Last he had heard was that some Yakuza big shot in a bird mask was looking for him. Imagine his surprise when it turned out Apotheosis was just some kid that now worked for the League of Villains. As soon as Dabi laid eyes on him he immediately dismissed him as weak. The way he cowered before Shigaraki when the hand man had him pinned to the wall by his throat didn't help his opinion of him either. However the boy was smart, smart enough to placate Shigaraki. That still didn't impress Dabi though and he choose to ignore the kid, until Izuku approached him. He watched as the boy easily disabled Toga with just a few simple moves, but it was when he mentioned hanging out with Stain that Dabi became interested.

During meetings at the league's bar Izuku would talk to him about the hero killer, his ideals and beliefs. Apparently the kid had similar ideals, but believed in different methods. For example he was against killing the fake heroes. Izuku preferred them to live in shame and humiliation, to him it was a greater punishment than to die for misrepresenting the title. He eventually grew curious enough to ask what the boy's quirk was, but to Dabi's surprise he was quirkless. Personally Dabi wasn't a bigot and didn't hold Izuku's quirkless status against him, but being realistic what could he really do with only a smart brain and no power to fall back on.

It wasn't until the attack on the U.A training camp that he got to see how Izuku's intelligence worked out in the field. He was easily able to make that Bakugou kid they were targeting lose his temper and that strange device of his redirected the boy's attack back at his own allies. Dabi didn't see much of Izuku after their first successful mission. Allmight and other heroes raided their base, forced that Sensei guy to reveal himself and then the league went into hiding. Shigaraki called him after the fight, but the green haired genius wouldn't be returning. It was hard to understand the hand man's uncoherent furious rambling, but what Dabi could gleam was that Izuku was going off on his own for now.

Then 'that' day came. Himiko received a call from Izuku and the girl left saying her love needed her. As if Izuku would ever let someone as crazy as her in his pants. Dabi chuckled at the thought. He remember later that Kurogiri and Compress were watching the portable television in their new hideout, keeping an eye on the news to see if the heroes were on their trail. Not that they would allow the media to post something like that if they were. Kurogiri called Shigaraki over when they saw something interesting. Glancing over their shoulder with mild intrigue he noticed a picture of Izuku Midoriya being displayed on screen. Based off what the news was reporting it seems little Izuku outed himself as a villain. That didn't seem right. The boy always kept his identity and involvement with the league secret, so why would he reveal himself to Allmight of all people.

It was then the media played the footage of happened at Geonosis. Quirkless Izuku floating in the air, combating Allmight and blowing away heroes and cars with a simple snap of his fingers. He even thwarted that bastard Endeavor's flames and he made it look so easy. After that he tore down the company's building and escaped. The report also said that Kamui Woods and Edgeshot were badly injured by that very same quirkless boy.

It seemed almost impossible. How did he get so powerful? When did he become so powerful? These were some of the questions that Dabi and the rest of the league wanted to know. Especially Shigaraki with how much the guy kept ranting and raving. Later during the night they were sent a location, some trash covered beach. It was there they got to see some of the kid's power up close. It all came from a device that he wore on his left hand. Pretty obvious and hard not to notice the shiny new gauntlet the kid was sporting.

After that Izuku went into hiding for a little bit, calling on Toga and Dabi for assistance in protecting those stones that powered his gauntlet while they were being made. Toga screwed up, but Dabi was able to accomplish his job, handing what the green haired teen called the power stone over. After seeing how he was able to blow Allmight away he understood why it was called that. He didn't stick around to watch the rest of the fight, but he saw the footage. The whole world saw Izuku expose Allmight's true form. It was amazing, in one fell swoop he shook society's faith in their number one hero.

Pandemonium was the next stage of Izuku's plan. First he supplied villains with his intellect and assistance, then he helped the heroes out by slowing down and thwarting the villains. This just further threw the nation into chaos, creating the perfect opportunity for him to petition the prime minister with a solution.

Izuku was given exactly what he wanted, control over the heroes, the ability and political power to decide who was worthy of the title. The first he passed judgement on was Endeavor. Izuku humiliated and defeated him without lifting a finger, proving that quirks are nothing to his science and intelligence. Dabi got a sick joy watching the footage of that man getting the shit kicked out of him by the kid's robots over and over again.

The green haired gauntlet user didn't waste any time. He built himself a base of operations, passed judgement on three more fake heroes and brought order to society on the brink of chaos with his Titans. Izuku accomplished more than the League of Villains ever did in such a short amount of time as well. Of course Dabi took the offer to join him. He had already proved to be a more competent leader than Shigaraki, so the decision was no brainer.

It was then Izuku dropped another surprise on him. The infamous hero killer Stain was now working for him as some sort of secret inquisitor that brought fake heroes to him to be punished by having their quirks removed. There was more though. Izuku wanted Dabi, Toga and Stain to keep an eye on the villains. He wanted to always know what they were up to so that he could better keep the hero society in his control.

What Dabi didn't expect was for Shoto Todoroki, the son of that monster to be a part of the kid's organization. He also didn't expect his youngest sibling to be nothing like their father. Unlike Endeavor Shoto was willing to change and better himself and therefore become a better hero. He also did what Dabi dreamed of doing when he was a kid and that was tell the old man to shove it. Part of him wanted to tell Shoto the truth and come clean, but he reminded himself that Touya Todoroki was dead and he was Dabi now. Still, he was always curious about what became of his siblings and their mother. He didn't even know what hospital she was in.

Things were changing so fast and Dabi was struggling to keep up. Stain was putting him and the psycho girl through the ringer with his training while Izuku did the same with his three prospective heroes. Stain was incredibly strict and harsh as a teacher. He didn't pull any punches in sparring exercises and didn't waste any time laying Dabi out on the floor then berating him by calling him just a punk with a flashy quirk. Toga didn't struggle as much as he did since she was more accustomed to close range hand to hand combat.

He was starting to feel useless, while watching everyone getting stronger while his progress was nowhere near as extensive as theirs. He voiced this concern just once to Izuku and the boy just chuckled saying that Dabi was already really strong, so of course it his progress would look little in comparison. Even going as far to liken it to leveling up in a video game like Shigaraki used to do. Izuku told him not to worry too much about it, but Dabi wanted to be better, he needed to be stronger. He owed it to Izuku for creating real justice in this society and putting a stop to the fake heroes like Endeavor. He had to help him protect this justice.

PRESENT TIME

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Izuku asked as he followed Dabi into the training room. "These are the same robots that took down Endeavor. You could say they are tailor made to fight people with quirks like yours Dabi"

"You're the one who said the best way to get stronger is to go beyond my limits", the dark haired young man smirked.

"No U.A says that. That plus-ultra thing they keep spouting", the gauntlet user shrugged. "It doesn't apply to people without quirks though. Sadly none of the lessons that school teach apply to the average quirkless person, but the whole going beyond thing is something I can agree with", he looked down at his device as he walked. "After all I went about as plus ultra as I could possibly go thanks to this", entering the large training room Dabi spotted three red Titan robots standing there in the center waiting for him. "Have fun", Izuku turned and with a last wave and left him alone in the chamber.

OBSERVATION ROOM

"So what do you think?" Stain asked, standing in front of large monitor screen that displayed what was currently about to happen in the training room.

"He seems more confident", Izuku stood next him. "He was always a bit cocky before, but he seems more focused along with that. I suppose that's your doing"

"The punk is strong, but if he really pushes himself he'll be even stronger", the hero killer commented. "That's why I suggested he do this"

"Oh so this was your idea", Midoriya looked to his inquisitor with curiosity. "Well this should be interesting then", he reached over and pushed button to activate the robots.

TRAINING ROOM

Dabi stared down the Titans as they suddenly came to life. The three turned their bodies in unison to face him and began stomping towards their target without a moment of hesitation. When they were close they reached out to grab him. That was when Dabi struck the ground between them, creating a wall of blue fire to obstruct the machine's visions. One of the Titan's tore through the flames to find the target was gone.

"Hey metal head!" Dabi called from behind before blasting it with a torrent of flames. He noticed the other two approaching and used his quirk to launch himself away with his other hand. With all three of them close together Dabi unleashed a tidal wave of fire at the machines. The Titans were pushed back at first but soon started marching through the onslaught of heat flames until one of them was standing in front of him.

"Guh!" He was punched hard in the gut by a metal fist, followed by another fist to his face when he was distracted that knocked him off his feet. He tried to get up but the tall menacing robots surrounded him and starting raining blows down on his body.

He tried the same strategy to get some distance, but the machines would always chase him down, push through his fire and beat him down. The repetition of failure was starting piss Dabi off. As the Titans kicked the crap out of him the fire wielder was starting to think that maybe he was weak after all just like his father said.

OBSERVATION ROOM

"Hm, that didn't last long", Izuku commented not sounding all that surprised over the outcome.

"Give him a moment", Stain kept watching.

TRAINING ROOM

'Okay, I've had enough of this shit', Dabi hated feeling weak. When he glanced up at the Titan all he saw was Endeavor looking down on him. "HAAHHH!" With a mighty shout Dabi stood up unleashing an inferno all around him. The robots were momentarily pushed back, but renewed their assault. Only to find their target missing. A whistle caught the first one's attention, its head doing a complete one eighty. Dabi leaped at the machine, hand's covered in blue fire. He grabbed the robot's head and pressed his thumbs into the red glowing eyes. He didn't stop into he saw sparks burst from the holes, telling him that the Titan was blinded now. From what Izuku told him some time ago the quirk detecting scanner was behind the eyes of each robot, so with that now also out of commission it was completely in the dark. It could still hear him, but that wouldn't help it over the sound of roaring flames.

One tried to punch him in the face but he took the hit. Smirking with blood dripping down his face Dabi Created another wall of fire between himself and the mechanical soldiers. With the power of his quirk he sent the fire that surrounded him in every direction creating a storm of flames.

"RAAAAGHHHH!" Dabi roared his lungs out as he blasted the fire proof robots with everything he had. The Titans were pushed back, trying their best to fight through the flames. It looked like a group of three men were trying their hardest to walk through a raging hurricane. The fire user screamed louder as he pushed his quirk passed its limits, turning up the heat and intensity even further. Much to the shock of Izuku who watched from the safety of the observation room the fire resistant armor of the red Titans was starting to melt.

OBSERVATION ROOM

"I think we've seen enough now", Izuku's right hand reached over to the red button on the control panel that said 'Extinguish', that would douse the training room with water. Before he could push it his wrist was quickly grabbed and stopped by the hero killer.

"Not so fast", Stain said as he continued to watch the screen with a smirk. "Who are we to stop him now that his heart is fully in it", Izuku looked at him, but then shrugged and let the inferno continue.

"What's going on?" Izuku turned around at the sudden voice to see Shoto walking through the doors of the observation room.

"Dabi wanted to find his limit and go beyond it", he answered.

"You might want to come see this boy", Stain said without turning around. "This is what it looks like when you give it your all", Todoroki glared at the hero killer, but grew curious to see what Dabi was capable of. The guy was always giving him weird looks during meetings and training sessions. Honestly it was starting to annoy him and Shoto made a mental note to confront him about it in the future.

The three of them continued to watch as Dabi's demonic blue flames slowly melted through the armor of robots. Even the systems that released pressurized air from between the metal plating to further shield them from heat and fire along with the rapid cooling mechanisms were no match for the raging furnace that the patch faced man now wielded and were quickly overloaded. With nothing to protect them from the his quirk the Titans were fried down to their circuitry, even to their very core causing all three of them to explode, leaving nothing but burned piles of scrap.

Dabi eventually calmed down, letting his fire slowly subside. He stood there in the middle of the training room, now nothing more than a giant oven, breathing heavily. His shirt and coat was turned to ash leaving his torso exposed. Izuku and Stained glanced at each other with the younger of the two mouthing the word 'Wow'. Even Shoto was floored by how powerful Dabi's own flame quirk was. It made him wonder if the fire side of his own quirk could have been that powerful had he not neglected it for so long.

"Wait for it", Stain remarked as they observed Dabi suddenly become still, the collapse into unconsciousness. "And there it is. I think I'll take back some of the things I said about this punk now." The hero killer was happy to see his trainee finally cut loose. This organization didn't need half-hearted fools slowing them down.

"Yeah I would if I were you", Izuku just laughed and opened a portal to retrieve the dark cremator, all the while finally deciding on the perfect code name for him.

* * *

 **WOW! I've been gone so long and when I came back over six thousand follows and over six thousand favorites! Thank you! That's definitely going to motivate me into writing more.**

 **Had to scrap the new chapter and start over from square one. It was so bad I couldn't upload it, so I decided to do this Dabi chapter that I've wanted to write for a while now to explain his story and why he's loyal to Izuku now. Yes I know there's new information in the series I do keep up with the manga, but this is the back story that I made up for my story. I just really like Touya/Dabi fan theory and I had to include it.**

 **Let's address some issues. You can skip this if you want.**

* * *

 **The whole thing about Kurogiri that recently came up in the manga. His DNA formed the basis for the space stone, so him being a Nomu messes up the bull crap science I made up for the gauntlet and stones to work. However there might be a way I can still make it work, but it will have to wait till the third and final arc of this story.**

 **Another issue I want to address is Izuku's OP intelligence in this story. In the first couple of chapters of this story I tried to imply and illustrate the main difference between this Izuku and canon Izuku. My version instead of doing nothing to become a quirkless hero started studying science, and engineering at a young age. Hence why he had notebooks full of plans for devices and gadgets. He just couldn't build any of them because he lacked the money and resources until he became Apotheosis the villain consultant and started making money illegally. I'll probably do some flashbacks later down the road to better explain this but Izuku being too smart is still one of the popular complaints I get. Kind of the point of the story, but I don't mind the criticism.**

 **Yes there's still grammar and spelling mistakes. I edit the crap out these chapters but I don't catch everything. Trust me I say however bad they seem they look ten times worse before the edits. I would work with another person, but it's just that I have this thing where I prefer to work alone on anything creative I do. I'm more comfortable knowing that any failures or mistakes are my own to make.**

* * *

 **I'm not taking any classes this semester so that leaves me more time to write. Which means I'm going to try to get on a schedule where I post a chapter every Sunday. Again no promises, I can't predict the future, but we'll see what happens.**

 **Once again thanks for all the follows and favorites.**


	29. Ch29 My Nemesis

**CHAPTER 29: MY NEMESIS**

Allmight let out a weary sigh as he sat in his chair quietly, skinny and shriveled. He looked down the hall to his left spotting a pair of suited security guards. Then he looked to his right and spotted another pair at the other end. After going through numerous security checkpoints he was finally allowed in the Prime Minister's office. Unfortunately even his position as the number one hero wasn't enough to get him an audience with Minister Akira Toriyama immediately like he wanted. He had to wait a few weeks for a scheduled appointment, but even then the minister was a bit reluctant to meet with him. Especially considering that there was no telling where Midoriya's eyes and ears were these days.

"Prime Minister Toriyama will see you now." The voice of one of the aids spoke as he appeared in the hall. Toshinori stood up and fixed his tie quickly before falling the young woman. As he glanced up he noticed the many sensors in the ceiling that detected the usage of quirks. When they reached the office two bodyguards quietly nodded at the hero and opened the double doors.

"Hello Yagi Toshinori." Prime Minister Toriyama greeted him. "Better known as Allmight." The doors closed and locked behind the hero as he walked up to the desk and gave a respectful bow to the middle aged dark haired man.

"Minister Toriyama." Toshinori greeted back.

"Please, I should be the one bowing to you." Toriyama stood up and gestured towards the seat. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long to get here, but as you can imagine I'm a very busy man. Now when you requested a meeting with me weeks ago you didn't specify what exactly you wanted to speak to me about."

"I wanted to keep that vague lest the wrong person find out, but I think you know what I'm here to discuss." The blonde skinny man gave him an accusing gaze. The minister sighed as he reached into a drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle of alcohol.

"I was afraid it was that." Pouring himself a glass before offering the hero one. "Brandy?"

"No thank you. My health doesn't allow it." Toshinori politely refused the drink. "Now about this problem."

"What's there to talk about?" The minister took a deep sip of his drink. "Midoriya knows what he's doing and the villains are running scared now that we have their best on our side."

"I assure you the only side that boy is on is his own." The gaunt man argued. Toriyama's lips folded inward like he wanted to argue back but couldn't. He reached into another drawer of his desk and pulled out a small chrome device the size and shape of a pen with a red blinking light at the top.

"Clearly there's much you want to say and there's much I want to know." He pushed a button on the side of his device and the flashing stopped and started glowing green. "This is a nifty little gadget that only myself and other high ranking government officials are allowed to have. As long as it's on all transceiver signals in and out of this room are jammed." The minister explained. "If this place were bugged without my knowledge rest assured all that third party will get is static." Now Yagi understood what was said here will stay between the two of them. Izuku would never know what when on here if he was spying on them. "Tell me everything, because I need to know how this all began if I'm going to help you." Thus Yagi Toshinori told him everything. All for One, One for All, the path of succession with the power, his master Nana Shimura, how he became the number one hero and finally the first time he met Izuku Midoriya. The blonde older man didn't spare any details in the story. The minister sat there and listened patiently, taking a few sips of his drink here and there. When he was finished Toshinori leaned back in his chair to let that all sink in.

"Hmmm" The minister made a bridge out of his hands as he contemplated all this. "I did know a bit about All for One already, all the previous prime ministers did as well. That man has been our country's dirty little secret for over a hundred years." They never let the other countries know that there was a villain that had a quirk that let him steal quirks. The secret was kind of out thanks to Midoriya though. "As for the boy." He sighed before taking another sip.

"Look I'm not going to point the finger of shame at you. You're probably getting enough of that from your colleagues that know your secret." Toshinori frowned at how accurate that was. "How could you have known? How could you have possibly known that what you said to Midoriya was the last straw in a life of misery and oppression?"

"Still I should have said something else. I should have lied and said he could be a quirkless hero." Toshinori looked angry at himself.

"Would U.A have allowed a quirkless child into their hero program?" Toriyama asked.

"No"

"Would any other school?" Toshinori paused for a moment than answered truthfully.

"No"

"Exactly. Had you lied to him Midoriya would have done his best to get in, but he wouldn't have made it in do to his quirkless status." The Prime Minister went on to explain in detail this alternate what if scenario. "However he would have blamed himself and gone on the rest of his miserable life always seeing himself as inferior and working a dead end job until he committed suicide before age thirty. No one would have cared, he'd just be a footnote in the obituaries if it was slow news day and society would keep going."

"That was hauntingly detailed." The gaunt man was taken aback by how far that went.

"That's because I've seen that story before, many times." The minister took a big gulp of his alcohol. "It's the story of the average quirkless life."

"I didn't know it was that bad." Toshinori looked regretful that he never did anything to stop this.

"There's a reason the quirkless percentage of the population is decreasing ever year. It's partially due to them offing themselves due to the ridicule and isolation they feel." That was harsh but true. "And nobody cares. Why should they care when heroes are around to care for them? But heroes don't actually care do they?" He chuckled ruefully. "Do you see the problem now Toshinori? That's what Izuku Midoriya is trying to fix."

"I understand I really do. I think some of these changes are needed, but he's going about it the wrong way." Toshinori argued. "All this aggressive control, humiliating anyone who doesn't agree with him, taking the quirks of heroes."

"Just be glad he's only taking the quirks of heroes that he finds unworthy and not just any that he fancies like All for One did." The prime minister supplied. "We really got lucky with All for One though. He was content to rule from the shadows. The few that did know of him feared him and those that only heard of that man wondered if he even existed at all."

"There has to be a way to stop Midoriya." The hero quickly changed the subject to get to the root as to why he was here. The minister sighed again and finished the rest of his glass off.

"There is no stopping him. That boy is too smart and too powerful to be stopped at this point." It was harsh but it was true. What could Allmight with his rapidly draining power do?

"I don't believe that. You're the prime minister, there has to be something you can do." Toshinori wondered. "Isn't there anything you know that can be used against him?"

"There might be one way." Toriyama refilled his glass as he contemplated the situation. "You would have to restore your image why simultaneously diminish Midoriya's." Seeing the questioning look he elaborated further. "Midoriya's made himself out to be a lot more powerful than he actually is. Sure he's got that all powerful gauntlet, but you take that away and he goes back to being a quirkless teenager. The quirkless minority will always be on his side no matter what he does, he is their idol after all. However if you could get the rest of the population to see that he's not as big as he made himself out to be then they might stop supporting him." He paused to let his words sink in. "You of all people know how important and image needs to be maintained to hold together a society."

"But how would I restore the people's faith in heroes and myself?" The hero asked.

"You're probably not going to like this, but you're going to have to challenge Izuku Midoriya to a public battle." The prime minister of Japan stared down at his now empty glass. "You need to face him as Allmight the symbol of peace in a final stand to stop his era of darkness from taking hold once and for all." The words sounded out of comic book, but were so lack luster as if the man didn't even believe what he was saying would work. "You'll have to give it your all this time."

"He's just a kid. A poor sad and angry kid who doesn't fully understand or realize what he's doing." Going all out on Midoriya was still something he was a bit reluctant to do.

"You still don't seem to understand what Izuku Midoriya is." Toriyama pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "He's unlike your average villain. In fact he's something entirely new that we've never seen before." The man went on. "His intelligence is fueled by his raw untempered determination and ambition. He thinks of ideas no one else has ever thought, because in today's society there's no need to think of such things anymore. He thinks so many moves ahead, plans within plans within more plans. He's not afraid to flaunt his power to the world. He's also studied how our society functions in every facet. That's how he was able to pull all this off in the first place."

"Okay I get it he's a genius." Toshinori summed up. "But even geniuses can't predict everything."

"Your right. That's why the best chance at beating him is to completely blind side him with a bold move he'll never expect." Reaching into his drawer again the prime minister pulled out a thin file. "This hasn't been publically announced yet but in three weeks Midoriya will be giving a speech along with a special presentation that has to do with the next step of his hero reformation plan." He handed it to the hero.

"What is he presenting?" The skinny blonde man took the file and flipped through it.

"You're going to love this." The prime minister said with heavy sarcasm. "Apparently it's some new Titan robot that he's calling a possible candidate for a new symbol of peace. Other than that I don't know anything about what he's cooking up in that island base of his."

"He's holding it at the Coruscant Stadium. That's a big place, how many people will be attending?" Toshinori was surprised at where Midoriya was holding this event. It was usually reserved for sporting events bigger than the U.A sports festival and for hosting the Hero Awards where professionals were given accolades for great accomplishments and deeds."

"Well the event is going to be free to attend and with how popular Midoriya is lately they'll probably fill every seat." He chuckled at how smart Midoriya was at publicity moves likes this. "Also it will be televised live. You'll have to infiltrate the event as a spectator then unveil yourself when you challenge him in front of everyone."

"What happens when I defeat him?" He didn't say if he said when, assuring himself that he could still beat the teen if he went all out.

"Remove the gauntlet from his arm and bring him outside the stadium. I'll have authorities on standby ready to take him to a detainment facility to await trial." Toriyama supplied. "I'll then have heroes and police sent to shut down his base of operations."

"You make it sound so easy." Toshinori added.

"It's a lot more difficult then I'm making it out to be." The minister frowned as he thought of the potential head ache this whole operation would be. "Plus there's also the public backlash that will need to be dealt with which is why I'm relying on you to affirm the people that the symbol of peace is still strong and ready to uphold justice. Can you do that?"

"Of course." He would also begin preparing Mirio to be his successor. If he couldn't get One for All back from Midoriya's gauntlet then he could at least train the older boy to take his place as the new symbol of peace. Mirio was already strong and incredibly heroic. When he graduated and started making a name for himself then Toshinori planned to retire and leave the future in his capable hands.

"Then good luck to you." The Prime Minister breathed a sigh of relief as he turned off the signal jammer and called for his security to escort Allmight safely out of the building. 'Forgive me Allmight' Toriyama thought as he gazed at his empty glass with regret.

ELSEWHERE

"Alright just remain still." Izuku smiled as Uraraka did as he told. They were currently in the testing room that Izuku had built for using the new gadgets and support gear that Mei and he created. The metal floor panel opened up behind her as a robotic arm extended from it with a device held in its claw. It pressed the device which resembled a metal back pack against Ochako's back where a series of straps snaked their way around her torso. "Is it tight enough?" Izuku approached and made sure the straps were fitted properly.

"Y-Yeah." She blushed at the feeling of his hands on her body. The brown haired girl tried her best to think of something else to distract her from this actions.

"Don't worry I'll catch you if something goes wrong." Izuku assured her as he took a step back completely oblivious to her flushed face. "Now go ahead and use your quirk on yourself." Uraraka nodded, pushing aside her momentary embarrassment to float herself off the ground. As she got a few yards up into the air the device strapped to her back transformed and unfurled into a set of metallic wings. Each was roughly the size of her own body and made of numerous diamond shaped feathers constructed from a light, but durable metal alloy. This support gear that Izuku developed kept her balanced in the air and would even grant her mobility. In other words these mechanical wings would give her the ability to fly.

"So far so good." Ochako gave him two thumbs up which almost caused her to lose her balance.

"Careful. This will take some getting used to." Izuku cautioned. "Tilt your body left and right to rotate yourself." She followed his instructions slowly making one eighties in the air. "Lean forward a bit to fly forward and lean back to do the opposite." Ochako smiled as she carefully moved around the testing room. They spent the next few hours practicing maneuvering through the air, taking breaks here and there so she didn't make herself sick with her quirk. Luckily all the combat and quirk training had increased her stamina greatly.

"Now there are thrusters that will give you some speed." Izuku began to explain as they started the next round of practice. "Do you want to try them out or perhaps wait another day until you're more comfortable with these wings?"

"No time like the present." She gave him the go ahead.

"Okay. Get ready at has a kick." He pulled a remote and pressed a button on it. Almost immediately neon gets burst from between the metallic feathers propelling her across the testing room. "Woah!" He quickly grabbed ahold of her with the reality stone's power and stopped Ochako from nearly crashing face first into the wall.

"On second thought." She chuckled nervously. "Why don't we hold off on that for a while?"

"Yeah that seems appropriate." Izuku agreed and gently placed her on the ground, switching the wings off as the girl deactivated her quirk. Removing the wings he stepped back letting her stretch her sore muscles. "Don't worry the field version will be lighter in weight, compact and much more comfortable to wear." He promised while handing her a bottle of water that he produced from a small portal.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." The brown haired teen gratefully took the water.

"Yes" He replied as he put some notes into the small tablet device he carried on his person.

"I don't want to sound impatient, but we've been training almost daily. When do you think we'll be ready to go out into the world?" She was referring to herself, Todoroki and Iida. When could they be heroes? That's what she wanted to know.

"Soon." He vowed. "Things are progressing ahead of schedule, much faster than I planned." Izuku looked up at the ceiling. "Everything is almost in place. There's just one last piece on the board I need to take out of the game before the new world can start to take root."

"Allmight" Ochako frowned sadly. She didn't hate the man, but she didn't like the man either for what he said to Izuku a year ago. Unfortunately he was the last person standing in the way of real progress and change as her friend explained. Izuku promised that he didn't want Allmight dead, just out of his way.

"We all have to grow up some time. Part of growing up is letting go of our childhood heroes." He said with a hint of coldness. "It's time for our society to grow up." As he finished an explosion could be heard coming from the lab next door, ruining the tension of what he just said. "Mei…" Izuku sighed as he turned towards the direction of the sound.

"She blew something up again?" Ochako chuckled at the resident mad engineer's antics and he replied with a dead panned stare that said 'Obviously'.

"The repair drones don't have a consciousness, emotions or mind of their own, but I think even they are starting to get sick of repairing the lab every day." He ran a hand through his messy green hair. "Excuse me." He quickly left the testing room, luckily the lab was right down the hall from where they were. Uraraka watched him go with a cheerful smile, not everything could go smoothly it seemed.

INSIDE THE LAB

"Maybe he didn't hear that." Mei frantically tried to sweep up fallen debris and clean up the mess before you know who arrived.

"Hear what? You blowing the lab up again?" Izuku said from behind making her jump like a startled cat.

"Actually no." She quickly spun around to correct his assumption. Looking around the facility he noticed that there wasn't the usual smoke and fire, but there was debris everywhere for some odd reason. Highly suspicious in his eyes.

"What did you do?" Izuku crossed his arms like a disappointed dad.

"You know our new baby we've been making?" Mei smiled as she rubbed the back of her head. "I may have…turnedhimontoseewhathecoulddo!" She said that last part quickly, but he heard her loud and clear.

"You activated Nemesis!" He chastised her. "I told you not to switch it on or start testing it without my supervision!"

"I know, but I just wanted to see it in action just for a moment." She pleaded. "He didn't blow anything up. I just had him punch the wall."

"Which wall?" He wondered aloud.

"That one." Mei grinned and pointed at the wall behind him. Izuku turned around to stare at the colossal gaping hole in the concrete. He turned back around to look at her then back to the wall again.

"Okay…that is impressive." He pointed to the hole. "I didn't think it could do that."

"I made a few modifications to the armor plating and juiced up the hydraulics and engine that gives him super strength." She explained proudly.

"I want to see it." Forgetting his earlier frustration with her, Izuku eagerly wanted to see what she'd done to his super Titan. She too was eager to show it off and grabbed his wrist, dragging over to something large and covered in a black sheet.

"All about the reveal!" Mei exclaimed as she whipped the sheet right off.

"Oh!" Izuku was surprised to see there were more than just a few modifications to the armor plating.

"Yeah I took the impact absorbing panels that you use to practice your power stone abilities and applied it to his armor." She explained pointing to the robot's body.

"I just thought you were going to apply it to vital areas. I didn't think you would apply it to the whole body." He started muttering about all the ways this could be used to improve Nemesis's combat abilities.

"Well we want him to last, don't we?" Mei seemed proud of her latest accomplishment. The ultimate baby, she like to call it.

"Not forever though. Just until a new human symbol of peace can arise." Izuku sighed. As much as he valued these robots they still couldn't replace his dream of an ideal human hero. A cold soulless machine could never be that. Though he couldn't wait now to see the look on the people's faces during the big presentation in a few weeks.

* * *

 **Hey look at that I actually kept my promise for once and posted on Sunday. Let's try for next Sunday again. Last chapter was fun, but I needed to start setting up the next big confrontation. I don't know how many chapters it will be, maybe three. I know you all want me to get to Overhaul. We'll get there, don't worry.**

 **Okay that first part with Allmight was actually supposed to happen in the last chapter, before I scrapped it. He was originally going to have the conversation with that lady who is the head of the safety commission, but I wanted to bring back Prime Minister Toriyama and go a different direction. Again he's not the actual creator of Dragon Ball, I just picked the name as an easter egg. If anyone wants to know what his quirk is, he can turn into a regular sized ape. Boom! Another easter egg that doesn't matter in the long run. Just me having fun.**

 **I don't want to talk too much about Nemesis. It will all be unveiled later during the big presentation.**

 **Also Ochako gets her wings! Do you see now why I picked Angel for her codename? It's just a really cool idea I had. I feel like in MHA there's all this really awesome support gear and it never really gets the spot light it deserves, because people are so focused on quirks. I honestly expect Horikoshi to have Mei at some point in his manga show up in some sort of Ironman-like suit.**

 **Wait till you see what Todoroki's support device is going to be in the next chapter! I really really really want to tell you but I can't. I just hope people will like it as much as I do.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	30. Ch30 Choices

**CHAPTER 30: CHOICES**

Todoroki sat in the back of the limousine quietly. Next to him sat Midoriya who was trying to preoccupy himself by looking out the window at the people and buildings they passed. Such an awkward situation they found themselves in. Which is not what one of them intended.

"Still not very talkative are you?" Midoriya finally broke the silence.

"Is that a bad thing?" Todoroki asked as he side eyed him.

"Not at all." Midoriya smiled pleasantly. "It means you're more a person of action rather than words. I like that."

"You know you didn't have to give me a ride." Shoto pointed out.

"Yeah, but where I'm going happens to be close by to the hospital your mom is staying at." Izuku explained. "How are things by the way? With your family that is?" He was given only silence instead of an answer. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"No it's alright to be curious." The dual quirk wielder took a breath before continuing. "After I was legally emancipated from my father's custody, Natsuo moved out. My sister Fuyumi is the only one who stayed behind and she won't leave no matter what we tell her."

"After all this time she's still trying to hold together a family that's long since shattered." Izuku truly thought it sad and tragic. He honestly applauded Fuyumi for her efforts, but there are some things that just couldn't be repaired. "I don't know what to tell you. I've never really had a father in my life, my mother took care of me so I'm not the best person to go to for family advice."

"What happened to your father?" Now it was Shoto's turn to be curious.

"I don't really remember much of him. He had to work overseas and left when I was about five years old." There was something odd about the rushed and apathetic way he spoke. Todoroki decided to leave it alone though. Like Izuku said it wasn't his place to pry, but talking about it did help. "I believe this is your stop." The limousine came to a halt at the main entrance to the hospital. There one of Titans opened the door for Shoto. The boy eyed the machine that was part of the team that patrolled around the facility. One of the benefits to being part of Izuku Midoriya's Knights of Balance was a troop of Titan robots to protect each of their families and loved ones. "Call when you're ready to leave." Was all Izuku said as the door was closed behind Todoroki. Shoto silently waved at the vehicle and went inside the hospital to see his mother. After checking in at the front desk he went up the elevator to her room. He slowly knocked on the door and took a step in to see his mother's smiling face. "Hi…mom." She returned his greeting as she sat by the window in a chair.

"Hello Shoto, its been awhile." She commented on the boy's absence. Rei understood completely though. With all the training and school it was probably hard to find time.

"I'm sorry." Shoto apologized regretfully as he moved closer. He let her gently pull him into a hug. It was awkward the first time it happened when he visited, but he was slowly getting used to this and returned the embrace.

"It's alright, you have a lot going on." This was his first day off in a while. "So how have you been? Last time you said something about making an important decision." Shoto decided to tell her everything. He told her how he dropped out of U.A, joined up with Midoriya, his reason for joining him and the Hero Regulation Department. Shoto also told her about his other former classmates who joined him. She was surprised to hear some of things he said, but she'd seen the news and knew who Midoriya was already and what he'd done. She didn't exactly approve, but if Shoto trusted him then it was alright.

"Mom…I need to know…do you think I made the right choice?" The dual quirk user wanted to know and who better to tell him than his own mother.

"Do you think you made the right choice?" Rei asked him the same question.

"Yes." Shoto replied without hesitation.

"Then there you go." She smiled at him. "You chose to join Midoriya because you believe in his cause."

"Your right. I want to serve as an example of what a hero should be." The boy explained again. "There are more heroes out there like Endeavor. I want to help Midoriya change things for the better so people like him will no longer exist." His expression turned angry at the thought of that man.

"Shoto. You shouldn't hate your father." Rei looked sad as she said.

"After everything he did to you, to us, and to Touya. You still don't hate him." Shoto couldn't believe what he heard from.

"I don't hate your father I pity him." She had long since gotten over her fear and rage towards that man after a few years of therapy. "Because of who he is and what he's done he'll never know love, or friendship or human kindness and I honestly feel sorry for him." Rei sighed. "And now he's lost his quirk, his hero career and his reputation, all the things that mattered most to him. In way he's paid for what he owed."

"I still won't forgive him." Shoto declared.

"That's fine as long as you move on with your life and don't let the past ruin your future." Rei smiled again at her youngest child.

"When did you become so wise?" He wondered.

"When I became a mom." She answered playfully. Rei decided to change the subject by asking him more about Midoriya and the organization her son was now a part of. Shoto mentioned something about one of the members of the group. He couldn't say much as it was classified, but her son let slip a certain detail about the man's quirk. It caused a memory to pop up in the woman's mind of happier times.

' _Mom look! If I make my flame supper hot it turns blue', a red headed eleven year old boy beamed up at her as he held a small blue wisp of a flame in his hand._

She shook the memory away as to avoid where that trail of memories would lead. Best not to have a breakdown in front of Shoto. Rei didn't want her son to ever have to see her like that again.

MEANWHILE-CHILD HEALTH AND CARE CENTER

"Here, why don't you pass these out to everyone?" Dr. Higurashi handed Bakugou a crate of colored pencils for today's art activity. The boy quietly grumbled, but tried to keep a calm façade as he handed out packs of pencils to each of the kids. The group of quirkless children shyly accepted the drawing utensils from the intimidating blonde teenager.

After he was finished Bakugou quickly made his way back to the front of the art room to stand next to the doctor. He'd been coming three days out of the week here for three weeks now. Not much had really changed Aizawa had noted. Katsuki assisted the good doctor, but still remained standoffish towards the kids. The homeroom teacher had hoped that helping quirkless children would give the boy some perspective on the suffering and hardships of others and maybe even humble him a bit. That didn't look like it was happening anytime soon though. If Katsuki Bakugou didn't start making improvements to his personality and behavior then Aizawa and Nezu would have to resort to drastic measures.

"Could you keep an eye on them for a few minutes?" Dr. Higurashi asked the blonde boy who looked like he would rather not. "Thanks." She stepped out of the room to have a chat with Aizawa behind the one way mirror.

"Still keeping them at arm's length is he?" Shouta looked at her apologetically. In his mind he was just as much to blame for the boy's behavior as everyone who originally shaped him into what he was today.

"The kids are still intimidated by him." She sighed sadly. "His perpetual scowl certainly isn't helping things either." One of the health center workers came into the observation room and whispered something in the doctor's ear. "Excuse me I need to step out for moment"

'That's odd.' Aizawa watched her rush out, but thought nothing more of it as he continued to carefully observe Bakugou.

THE LOBBY

"It's always a pleasure when you visit." Higurashi greeted the guest that walked into the front entrance.

"Please the pleasure is all mine." Izuku Midoriya walked up to the doctor. "People like you who treat people like me with basic human decency are a rarity and deserve my infinite respect"

"Shall we convene in my office?" She gestured for him to follow.

"After you." Izuku followed after her ignoring the stares from the employees and medical workers. He had visited the health center several times before, but they still weren't used to seeing such a powerful and influential individual walk into the facility.

"So how are things going with all the extra funding you're getting?" The gauntlet wielder asked when they arrived in her office.

"With all the money you donated we were able to take in more quirkless children, safely removing them from that vile foster care system that treated them like garbage." The doctor explained.

"Have any heroes showed up to donate their time?" Izuku had publicly submitted that heroes should be helping out society in small ways instead of only fighting crime. He disliked heroes who only cared about improving their rank by showing up to save the day when villains appeared or when a disaster occurred and then left when the job was done or worse stuck around to pose and gloat for the press. Some of the more genuine pros had decided to be honest and asked the Hero Regulation Department what they should do. Midoriya told them about this child care center that took in quirkless children as a test to see what they would do with the information.

"I have list of the ones that have." Dr. Higurashi handed him a clipboard containing a list of professional heroes that visited the facility and donated their time to improving these kid's lives.

"Hmmm…Not as many as I'd hoped." Izuku remarked as he read the list. "Best Jeanist has been here?" He was surprised to see a top ranking hero on the list.

"Oh yes he's been coming here for quite some time actually. Before your department was formed." She explained. "Best Jeanist has been visiting while he recovers from a severe injury he got during the Kamino incident. He's usually here on arts and crafts days and teaches the kids things like how to macramé"

"What a good man." Izuku applauded the hero for his kindness. He was true hero, even when the odds were against him he still tried to stop All for One. Yet the media cared more about Allmight's victory over the villain than anything else.

"Also there's been another development here that you need to know about." The woman chewed on her lip nervously.

"And what's that?"

BACK IN THE ART ROOM

Bakugou quietly paced the room keeping a safe distance away from the kids. Personally he didn't have anything against them as it was Deku he hated and not quirkless people in general. His counseling sessions got him to admit that much at least. The reason he was avoiding too much contact with these less fortunate children was mainly that he didn't trust himself around them. What if he accidentally set off his quirk and hurt or frightened them? Or worse. What if his stupid big mouth said something terrible?

' _Where was that attitude years ago?'_ That voice in his head that sounded like Deku asked.

As he looked around the room he watched the kids as they silently drew pictures with crayons and colored pencils. One of them in particular called his attention. A small blonde child drawing a crude image of a messy green haired character dressed in gray with a yellow arm. It was obvious who the kid was drawing, but Bakugou asked anyway.

"Who is that?" The boy looked up from his paper.

"The doctor said we should draw our heroes. I drew Izuku Midoriya." The child smiled while Katsuki paled.

"He's your hero?" The older boy swallowed nervously.

"Yeah. He's quirkless like us, but he didn't let that beat him." The child spoke with excitement. "He even fought Allmight to a standstill"

"But he's a villain." Bakugou said while clenching his fists, trying not to lose his temper.

"He's not a villain!" The blonde boy exclaimed adamantly. "He's proving quirkless people like us aren't so useless." Bakugou wanted to yell. He wanted to argue against the child's claim and say that Midoriya was a despicable bastard that deserved to rot in prison for what he's done. Unfortunately he couldn't. Aizawa made it very clear that one slip up and his time at U.A's hero course would be over. Sadly Katsuki could do nothing but stew in his anger.

"Your attention everyone!" Doctor Higurashi joyfully exclaimed as she walked back into the room. "Your favorite visitor has arrived." The children's mood turned bright and cheerful as the door opened revealing Izuku Midoriya.

"Hello!" He waved, completely ignoring a stunned and frozen Bakugou. The kids got up from their seats and rushed over to him. They all began talking animatedly with excitement, a huge change from their normal somber mood. Izuku smiled seeing the quirkless children again. He couldn't visit them as much as he would like to, but he always enjoyed bringing a bit of happiness to their worlds. After all it wasn't that long ago that he was in their shoes.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Aizawa barged into the room. He had been watching through the mirror and panicked when he saw who appeared. Thinking the worst he rushed inside ready to defend his blonde student and the children.

"It's fine Aizawa." Dr. Higurashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Director Midoriya comes by every now and then to visit the children." She answered trying to calm him. "He's one of our financial supporters."

"Why didn't you inform me of this?" Erasure head glared at her while his capture weapon stopped moving around him.

"I didn't think it was important." She said honestly. Thinking about it rationally Aizawa realized that he couldn't fault her for that. She didn't know that Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou had a very unpleasant history with each other.

Bakugou was watching Deku interact with the kids as if it was perfectly natural. Now it all made sense why these quirkless children looked up to someone like him. The blonde began to slowly back away, sweat creeping down the back of his neck. Izuku finally turned his gaze to his former bully, emerald eyes piercing straight through him like angry spears. This was just like his recent nightmares, except it was happening in real life.

In Katsuki's mind he was seeing every terrible thing he ever said and done to Izuku. Everything was reflected in those darkened eyes of his that promised infinite pain and misery. Izuku broke eye contact and turned back to the kids, switching back to his cheerful self in an instant. Bakugou couldn't take it and ran out of the room without a word. Aizawa bit back a curse and went after him. Izuku smirked lightly as he watched them leave.

Katsuki stormed into one of the restrooms in the care center, going right to the sink. Splashing some water in his face he took several deep breaths. Forcing himself to calm down the explosive blonde looked into the mirror. 'Just relax, this means nothing.' His thoughts stopped racing. 'So what if Deku is here.' Bakugou tried his best to remember the exercises that Hound Dog taught him for situations like this. 'I'm not afraid of him. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not!' Once he was ready he went to the door to go back out there, but paused when he heard two familiar voices in the hall just outside the restroom.

"So this is what that rodent you call a principal cooked up?" Izuku said mockingly. "Let me guess, this is supposed to teach him humility and respect for others who were not born as fortunate as him. Is that right?"

"What business is it of yours how we teach our students?" Aizawa fired back.

"Come now you can't honestly believe that this will change who he is." The gauntlet user gave a questioning glance to the U.A teacher. "This is obviously just a bunch of nonsense so you can keep Bakugou for his power. If you had any sense you would have expelled him by now."

"I know you think that we only care about students based off their quirks and mastery of them, but that's a false accusation." Erasure Head glared at him, completely ditching his normally tired demeanor. He couldn't afford to drop his guard around this boy for even an instant.

"Nezu said that too." Izuku chuckled at the hypocrisy. "You gave a quirk assessment test on the first day of classes where you threatened to expel the student with the least potential. You were just looking at their quirks weren't you?" The teen accused. He got this info from Ochako's very own mouth.

"That was a rouse to get them to try their best." Aizawa argued back.

"Oh please." Izuku scoffed. "You expelled an entire class once because their quirks weren't good enough to be heroes. Don't deny it."

"Quirks have nothing to do with it." the teacher still tried to deny Midoriya's beliefs in how the system was ran. Just because other hero schools only cared about quirks didn't mean U.A was the same.

"Yet here you are doing everything you can to give Katsuki Bakugou a second chance when you and I both know he doesn't deserve it." Izuku smirked back at him. "If he didn't have such a powerful quirk and a talent for using it you would have dropped him without hesitation, just like you discarded Uraraka."

"What about you? Are you saying you weren't interested in Todoroki, Uraraka and Iida for their quirks?" Aizawa questioned him.

"I chose them because they like me wanted to see a change in our hero society." Izuku frowned before listing off his reasons. "Todoroki was subjected to an abusive father who got away with it simply because he was the country's number two hero. Uraraka was kicked out of your school for simply trying to do the right thing and help a friend. Iida's brother was forgotten and tossed aside like garbage by the government that runs the hero system." He walked down the hall getting closer to the underground hero. "And Allmight the man who you all look up to as the symbol of peace would see a return to that world and undo all the hard work I've done to create a better society"

'So Allmight's still a threat to him. Even with his power diminishing.' That's what Shota Aizawa was able to get from what was just said. "You may think you have everything figured out, but you don't." Izuku just chuckled in response. If only Aizawa knew what he had planned.

"Well it was nice seeing you here, but as you know I'm a busy person." He smiled and waved. "Best of luck with Bakugou, not like it will do any good though." Midoriya said that last part under his breath as he walked away. Once he was passed the corner and out of sight the tension in Aizawa's shoulders finally released. Letting out a sigh of relief he turned to face the door of the restroom.

"You can come out now he's gone." The door opened and out stepped Katsuki with a poor attempt to keep his gruff façade, but the eraser hero could tell that he was scared. "I think we're done for today. I'll go tell the doctor that we'll be leaving a little early." He didn't make a comment about how Bakugou nearly had a panic attack in the bathroom. The boy would have to open about his fears and insecurities and come to them when he was ready.

"Oh and one more thing." They both froze when Midoriya reappeared from around the corner. "If he hurts those kids physically, mentally or emotionally, I will rip his quirk out of him without hesitation regardless of what the law says I can and cannot do." Izuku threatened while glaring hatefully at his former school bully. He then disappeared once again.

'Dammit'. Aizawa mentally cursed as he watched Midoriya strike fear into Bakugou again. He could try to justify his actions all he wanted but Erasure Head could tell that he was enjoying what he was doing. Just like any villain if they were given all the power they could ever want.

LATER-ISLAND H.Q

"You're certainly in a better mood." Shoto remarked as he watched his leader stroll down the corridor.

"I'm happy, well happy for you actually." Izuku lead him through the base to the testing room. Ochako was done practicing her wings for the day and now it was Todoroki's turn. "Mei finished upgrading the prototype I gave her to work with for your new support gear."

"You should really let that girl sleep." The half and half boy commented.

"As a matter of fact she's under my strict orders to sleep at least eight hours every knight and required to take regular meal breaks." Izuku laughed. "I can tell you how many times I've had to send the robots into her lab to drag her to bed or to lunch. She just doesn't like to stop working." As they entered the testing room Todoroki noticed the two long metallic rectangular cases in the center.

"I take it this is the support gear you promised me weeks ago." He stated as he approached the cases.

"Actually this has been an idea that's been floating around in my head ever since I saw your performance during the sports festival." Izuku gestured for him to open the containers. Shoto leaned over, unlocked the latches and flipped the first case open. Sitting there encased in a mold of protective foam was a long metal claymore sword. This weapon looked more modernized with circuit board-like patters and what seemed like small vents along the blade and a light blue tint covering the metal. There was also a silver symbol of a snow flake embedded in the handle. He opened the other case and there was an identical sword but this one had the symbol of a flame embedded in its handle and its metal was tinted red.

"Two swords?" Shoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup!" Izuku was excited. "Go ahead pick one up and channel your quirk through it." Todoroki looked skeptical at first but did as he was told. With his right hand he picked up the blue sword and channeled the ice part of his quirk into the handles. The claymore activated instantly, emitting a light blue glow as an icy mist began covering the blade emanating from the vents.

"Elemental blades." The green haired teen said proudly. "One of my finest technological works. Though I originally wanted to make it one single sword for you to channel both sides of your, but the constant change in extreme temperatures caused the device to rapidly deteriorate, the science just isn't there yet."

"Said the guy with an all-powerful gauntlet." Shoto muttered quietly to himself.

"These swords will grant even more strength behind your quirk while increasing your range as well. They'll also help regulate your body temp to limit the negative effects of your quirk" Seeing the confusion on his face he told him to swing the weapon while using his quirk. The youngest Todoroki attempted just that. Lifting the surprisingly light sword he swung it in a horizontal arc towards the wall. In nearly an instant an arc of ice blasted out of the blade colliding with wall and freezing it over in the same path as his swing. His heterochromatic eyes widened in shock at what he did so effortlessly with his quirk and this device combined. "See?"

"Amazing." Shoto complimented as he looked at the sword. "I see why the media calls you a technological genius."

"The funny thing is that I'm not really inventing anything new. This stuff has always been around I just put the pieces together and took it all to a new level." Using technology to enhance quirks wasn't a new discovery, but people and governments were always too afraid to take it to too far. They just didn't want the technology to fall into the hands of villains which it almost always did anyway.

"So the red one must be for my fire." The dual quirk user realized.

"Yes, but I would hold off on swinging that one around until you have better control over that side of your quirk." Izuku warned him.

"There's just one problem." Shoto turned around to face his leader. "I don't know how to use a sword, let alone wield two at once."

"That's where he comes in." The green haired teen pointed his thumb towards the door where Stain entered just as he said that looking as menacing as ever. "Stain here is going to give you a crash course on blade wielding. After that you'll have to practice on your own time as I'll be sending him on a secret mission soon."

"I still don't understand what you see in this kid." Stain sneered as he walked over to him. "How do you know he won't turn into a little Endeavor Junior on us?"

"Because unlike his father he can see what's wrong and improve upon himself, mentally and physically." Izuku explained with a glare that told him to 'Please get along with Todoroki.'

"I don't want to work with this psychopath." Shoto said honestly to the hero killer's face.

"And I don't want to work Himiko Toga, but she does get good results so I put up with her." Izuku turned his gaze to the boy. "Shoto. During missions and assignments you're going to be the leader. When we eventually recruit more potential heroes you'll probably have to work with people you don't like, so you should probably start getting used to it."

"Wait! You want me to be the leader?" Shoto was stunned at what Izuku just revealed. He always thought the gauntlet user was always going to be in charge.

"I can't be there every step of the way. I'm not a hero." Izuku shrugged. "So someone else will have to take charge as the mighty blade of the Knights of Balance. I think that someone should be you."

"I'm not sure if-" Izuku raised hand to cut him off.

"Its fine you don't have to give me an answer right now." Izuku started walking his way out of the testing room to leave Shoto and Stain to their work. "After all…" He paused and turned around to look at him to say one last thing before he left. "It's your choice."

* * *

 **I don't know about you guys, but Sunday doesn't end for me until Monday's sun peaks over the horizon. So technically I did finish this one on time according to my watch and philosophy (This a terrible philosophy to live by actually and I don't recommend it to anyone)**

 **There's a few pieces here from that chapter I scrapped. I just recycled and reworked them a bit. There were some things I liked that I just couldn't throw out.**

 **Swords! F yeah swords! Dual swords! I'm still a Bleach fan. I've long since moved on to other series but I still have fond memories of Bleach. Before anybody starts, Shoto's not going to go cutting people up. The swords are just enhancers for his quirk and appearance wise meant for some intimidation. I thought to myself if metallic wings are the coolest thing I can think of to give to Ochako. What would make Todoroki look bad ass?**

 **A little teaser for the future. I really shouldn't reveal this, but I want to tell you, so here it is. TODOROKI VS BAKUGOU REMATCH! Yeah that's happening! Eventually!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	31. Ch31 Hope

**CHAPTER 31: HOPE**

"So you plan to finally arrest Midoriya once and for all." Gran Torino summed up what his old student just explained.

"Yeah." Toshinori answered solemnly.

"Do you have the stomach for it though?" Allmight wasn't sure if that was a joke or not. "You've failed to stop him twice already because of your own feelings of guilt. What will make this time any different?"

"This time it's me who will be catching him by surprise." The man stated with conviction.

"Are you sure, because from what I've seen you've been down this road before." He was referring to all the times they thought they were one step ahead of Midoriya only to find out he was the one ahead of them. "How do you know this isn't another trap?"

"I'm not so foolish as to fall for that again. Even if it is a trap we've developed a backup plan." Toshinori told him. "We have reason to believe the hero killer known as Stain is secretly working for Midoriya. The masked operative in the H.R.D seems to possess the same quirk as that man. If we can find some tangible evidence and publically reveal it."

"You can use Midoriya's own tactics against him." The old hero realized. "This time public scrutiny will be aimed at him. I see, your mounting an attack on two fronts at the same time." Gran Torino rubbed his wrinkled chin in thought. "As smart as Midoriya is he can't be in multiple places at once."

"That's right. When I publically confront him next week, Nezu is going to take a crack at accessing Midoriya's files." Toshinori explained the plan. "He'll be too busy with me to realize that his computer system has been broken into."

"How will he do that?" Not that Gran Torino was questioning the mouse's intelligence and way around cyberspace, but breaking into the files of a government official will be quite a feat.

"He has connections with the government. Being U.A's principal for so long as granted him certain privileges." That was that all he wanted to say on the matter.

"Why did you come here then if you've got everything figured?" The man's former sensei asked.

"Because when I beat Midoriya this be the final act of my hero career." The gaunt man sighed almost tragically. "I can feel One for All bleeding away little by little each day. My final fight with Midoriya will probably expend all of it."

"One for All, its part of that gauntlet, the green stone." The old hero pondered this. "I'm sure some of the country's top scientists could figure out a way to get the quirk back."

"Whether they can or they can't doesn't matter anymore. I'm entrusting the future to Mirio Togata." Allmight proclaimed proudly. "As my successor if One for All can be retrieved than by rights it will go to him."

"Well then good luck to you." Gran Torino watched his old student get up, wobble for a brief moment before righting himself. Then the blonde man walked out of his house. Call it old intuition but something didn't feel right. Almost like there was a nagging sensation of doubt that Toshinori might not win. But why wouldn't he win? Allmight was the world's strongest hero. He had years of experience under his belt. What did Izuku Midoriya have? As powerful as he was it was still relatively recent that he acquired his power. Even if he possessed One for All and All for One that didn't mean he mastered them. So what was the threat here? Why wouldn't this bad feeling go away?

ISLAND H.Q.-CONFERENCE ROOM

"I thought it best to assign all of you code names." Izuku explained as he slid envelopes to all six of his knights along the meeting table. "For you three." He turned to his right to the three former U.A students. "Publically you can still have whatever hero name you so desire, but during your time in my department when out on an assignment you will be referred to as these." They each opened their envelopes revealing an I.D badge with their respective codenames.

"Angel." Ochako smiled at that. He must have got the idea from the wings he gave her.

"Fahrenheit." Shoto read his. Rather to the point, but he preferred that.

"Quicksilver." Tenya frowned at his codename. He would have rather stuck with his hero name Ingenium, but he'd roll over and stick with it.

"Now you three." He turned to the left seats. "Are still villains wanted by the police, so you will always be referred to by your codenames whenever anyone else is around. You will also be wearing masks to hide your identity." The three criminals opened their envelopes to read their I.D badges.

"Guillotine." Stain smirked at how fitting that sounded.

"Chameleon." Himiko pouted her name. She wanted something cute like what Uraraka got.

"Dragon." Dabi cocked his head at his name. He kind of liked it.

"Do not lose your badges please, you'll need them to gain access to the base." Izuku warned them all. "Now on to the next thing. The following week is the big public presentation I'll be giving at Coruscant Stadium. After that we'll be able to move forward with the next step of the plan."

"You still haven't told us what you're presenting." Todoroki brought up.

"Well since it's almost finished I guess there's no point in keeping it secret anymore." Pushing a few buttons on the table, a touchpad keyboard appeared. Izuku put in his password and series of access codes. In a few moments a hologram was projected in the center of the meeting table. The image appeared to be one of the Titan robots, but this one looked bigger and more powerful. "This is called Nemesis, it's a robotic peace keeping unit designed to temporarily replace Allmight."

"I still say these walking trashcans will never be able to replace real heroes." Stain said with a haughty attitude.

"They're not supposed to. With false heroes slowly being weeded out these robots will be needed to pick up the slack." Izuku supplied.

"Are you mass producing this one?" Tenya asked making mental notes of everything he was seeing and hearing about this project.

"No. This time I'm going with a more quality over quantity approach." He explained. "Mei and I will just keep upgrading and improving on this one until it becomes obsolete when a human symbol of peace can arise to take the mantle."

"I've fought these robots many times, they're strong but not that strong, so what makes this one so special?" Todoroki questioned. Unbeknownst to them Iida was listening intently to learn all he could about Nemesis.

"This one is designed and built to fight on par with some of the top heroes." Izuku said proudly. "Next week I'll be presenting this to the public along with a demonstration." He conveniently left out what that demonstration would be, not that they noticed. After a short summary of their progress in training Izuku ended the meeting. Once they left the conference room the only ones that remained were Izuku and Stain who needed to have a more private meeting.

"So any leads yet?" The gauntlet wielder asked.

"A few." Stain frowned as he reached into his pack and pulled out a small plastic bag that he tossed on the table before them. "Quirk erasing bullets." Using the gauntlet he lifted the bag through the air and into his awaiting hands.

"Where did you get these?" Izuku pulled one of the small metal bullet darts and examined it closely.

"A small time gang had a few of them. At first they weren't that willing to part with them, but with a little…persuasion…they coughed them up…eventually." The former hero killer said with a dark tone.

"This could pose a problem in the future." Izuku frowned as he tossed the bullet back into the bag. If these became more available it could potentially ruin everything he tried to achieve. He would have to take these to the lab for further analysis when he had time.

"It's not that much of a threat. It only erases a quirk for less than a day." Unlike the boy Stain didn't seem as concerned by this development.

"Still. We need to find out where these bullets are coming from." Izuku looked to the man for answers.

"No one that I encountered seems to know. It must be a very complex distribution network." That was as far as his investigation was able to get for now.

"Dabi sticks out too much so I'll be assigning Himiko to assist you in tracking down the source." Seeing him nod in agreement the green haired teen decided to ask something that's been on his mind for a while now.

"So what do you think about the next phase?"

"Well…As much as I still respect him, even I'm not blind to how much weaker he's become." Stain had to admit that at least. Midoriya had done a good job of convincing him of this fact. "If we hope to make any real progress then he'll need to go away."

"Then it looks like we're in agreement." Izuku smiled at him.

ELSEWHERE

'Fucking vultures', Bakugou glared at the crowd of press that he passed on his way back into U.A. They media hounds tried to swarm him and Aizawa, but that teacher had it up to here with them and made them back off with an intense glare. After that he was told to go back to the dormitories. The ash blonde did as he was told without a fuss. Another week babysitting those quirkless kids had gone by and Bakugou still kept them at a distance, but out of fear of himself mostly. Though he didn't tell Aizawa about that so the man just assumed he wasn't making any real progress.

Walking through the common room he received silent stares as his welcome. Bakugou's classmates still wouldn't talk to him after learning the truth from Deku. He thought at first that wouldn't bother him, but it did. The hallucination was right, it did hurt being alone. Bakugou knew that some of them probably blamed him for what Deku was doing right now. They also probably blamed him for losing three of their classmates to the villain as well.

'Whatever.' Deciding to just ignore the stares Katsuki went up to his room. When he arrived at his door he was surprised to see someone standing next to the door waiting for him.

"Hey." Kirishima said awkwardly, not meeting his eyes yet.

"What do you want?" Katsuki grumbled as he went to open his door.

"I think you and I need to talk." The red head finally looked up from the ground to face him. "What Midoriya said has been bothering for a while and I need to know your side of the story." As much as he wanted to refuse, to turn the other boy away he knew he couldn't. Bakugou had already confessed this all to Hound dog during counseling sessions so doing it again shouldn't be all that hard.

"Alright." The blonde let him inside, nodding at the desk chair for him to have a seat. Bakugou sat across from him on the bed. After a long tense silence he decided to tell the whole story. He started with how he knew Deku since kindergarten. He explained to Kirishima how his quirk first manifested and Deku's didn't. How he came back one day from the doctor to find out he was quirkless. He explained how everyone started treating Deku, himself included. Bakugou finished the story by summarizing recent events that they both knew already leaving Kirishima to process everything he was told. He thought that he would feel better by getting all this off his chest again, but he didn't.

"So you're a bully, that's the gist of it." The red head gave him a disapproving stare. Katsuki wanted to deny it at first, but he crushed the instinct. A bully is exactly what he was, he could admit that now. "You thought Midoriya was looking down on you when in reality it was the opposite. He was looking up to you." He could see that because he too used to look up to Bakugou. The blonde's eyes widened when he was told that. That made sense, the nerd always used to follow him around when they were younger.

"Heroes are supposed to protect the weak and helpless, not belittle and mock them. What you did wasn't manly at all." Kirishima stood up from his chair. He was so disappointed that he had to go back to his room and think about all this. Bakugou watch him leave. He didn't bother stopping him, he was done trying to justify his past actions. Kirishima paused before he walked out the door, looking back at him one last time. It looked like he wanted to say more but decided not to. With that he left, closing the door on his way out.

'So that's it then.' Bakugou's eyes went down to the floor. He spilled his guts to the closest person to a friend that he had and now he too turned away from him. The blonde sighed as he wondered when he would ever live down what he said and did to Deku. He realized his hatred for him in the past was horribly misplaced, but he definitely hated Deku now for the right reasons. That damn nerd was dismantling and warping the hero system to better suit his twisted ideals. The bastard even humiliated Allmight, the person they both once looked up to. Despite the past between them Deku needed to be stopped. Figuring out how was the real problem. Maybe if he found a way to beat him, everyone would forget and forgive what he'd done. It wasn't much, but it was the only hope he had left at this point.

* * *

 **I ended up getting very sick with the flu the previous week, so I had no choice but to push the chapter to next Sunday. When you're that sick all you can do is lay in bed, stare at the ceiling and try not to think about the vomit that you know is coming.**

 **Now next chapter might end up being another two week wait. That's because next chapter will feature the big confrontation with Allmight. Its going to be a very long chapter, hence the longer wait. I might split it into two, but I kind of want it to be all one chapter. If there's an update next Sunday then that means I decided to split it, if not it will be two weeks instead.**

 **Still trying to humanize Bakugou a bit more. For those of you who don't like him, don't worry. I'm almost at the point where I need him to be. After that I'll probably not develop him anymore. I got him to the point where he can admit he's wrong without having a mental breakdown, but there's still some selfishness in there.**

 **Also the codenames are all revealed. Originally before I came up with the name Knights of Balance, they were going to be called Arc Angels. I decided to avoid the religious terminology. Plus I really wanted Ochako's codename to be Angel.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
